Living Arrangements
by Xxdazed and confusedxX
Summary: What would you do if you came home from Spring break to find you're parents gone and in there place... the Espada? Well two best friends are going to do just that. Surving through High School just got a whole lot harder. Oc's. in our universe.
1. What the?

**A.N. Hey, this is a slightly random story that we thought up one day and it will have a plot… eventually. The disclaimer below is for every chapter to come unless Katie, who writes most even numbered chapter, gets bored and wants to throw one in… I wont. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not, under any circumstances own Bleach. There is a bottle of bleach above the washer in my house…. But that doesn't count. We do own the plot line and the main characters. We really don't own any other characters seeing as they kinda own themselves. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**Chapter 1: …. What the hell?**

When we walked in the door it was almost midnight and all the lights were off. Now for most people, that may seem normal, but with my over protective parents it was a miracle that we were even able to go to Purto Rico with our science teacher. That on it's own was a full on mission. At lest one of my parents should be awake waiting for us.

I waked into the kitchen and turned on the lights to find two notes on the kitchen counter. The first was from my parents.

_Brooke_

_You're dad and I decided to take a little vacation without you _(aren't they loving)

_And your sister. We will be back soon. Don't destroy the house_

_And please remember to take Sandy out and feed her. Hope you _

_And Katie had a good trip. There's money in the safe for food._

_Have a good time._

_Love._

_Mom and Dad._

The second note was from my sister.

_Dorks,_

_Went to Mae's until mom and dad get back. Don't destroy the house._

_Rachel._

Jeeze, what's with my family thinking I'll destroy the house? Katie looked at me. "Dude what's up with them and us destroying the house? Do they not trust us?" Katie looked at me and burst out laughing. Jet lag must have gotten to her.

"This is really weird, they would have told me if they decided to leave without us, I'm amazed my dad even left us alone. Something's up." I told her, Katie may be my best friend and we almost share a brain, but she hasn't lived with us that long to know these things.

"Who cares, we have the house to ourselves and tonight's our last night of Spring Break, let's party!" She exclaimed as she walked into the living room and turned on the TV and started blaring random music.

"Ok miss party pooper, just cuz mom and dad are gone, doesn't mean we can't go all out and have some fun" Katie looked at me with a goofy grin on her face. Ever sense her mom had kicked her out of the house she had been almost been adopted by my family. She was right though. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. We turned the TV to our favorite music station and random danced until four in the morning.

OoOoOoOoOo.

_CRASH!!!_

I woke up face down on the floor. Sitting up I found Katie conked out on the couch vertically, her head on the bottom and her legs bent over the side of the couch and disappearing. I'm not sure what woke me up, but I knew it was something big seeing as my heart was pounding a mile a minute inside my chest. Scratching my head, ruffling my undoubtedly messy short brown hair in the process, I tried to think back to what woke me up in the first place.

_CRASH!_

I nearly jumped seven feet in the air as the noise reverberated through out the house. "What was that?" Katie's speech was still slurred from sleep as she finally woke up. She tried to sit up only to end up flailing as she didn't notice her positing on the couch, eventually falling off. "Ugg stupid Jet Lag. How in the world did I get in that position anyways? Never mind that not the point. What the heck was that noise?"

"That's what were going to find out. It's a Quest!!!" she laughed as we slowly walked threw my dad's office and up the stairs to my parent's room where the noise seemed to be coming from. We opened the door and peered threw the small crack. The sight almost made me fall on my face.

Standing in my parents room was a very ungodly sight. By the looks of it, Grimmjow was trying to kill Luppi. Okay, either two characters from my favorite Anime were standing in my parent's bedroom or two colsplayers, either way, it was not right.

"Oh my f'n god, it's Gay Tentacle Rape Man!!!" I yelled it before I could stop myself, almost instantly two pairs of hands found there way to cover my mouth but it was still to late. Grimmjow turned from trying to maul Luppi to stare at the door.

"Who the Hell are you two?" he asked. Luppi decided now that Grimmjow had taken an interest to Katie and I, he jumped out the window. Grimmjow noticed this and jumped out the window to continue his murder attempts on Luppi. Katie took her hands off my mouth spun me around and looked at me.

"Did you just se what I saw or am I crazy? Is it normal for Jet Lag to cause hallucinations?"

"Depends on what you saw." I shrugged like it was nothing, "Normal hallucinations don't break things like the window…. DEAR LORD WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"Ay, wha' they yellen 'bout now?" We both turned around to see the ever creep smile of a certain Ex-Captain of the 3rd squad. "I think Souske-sama will want to see ya' two." He smiled (as always) as he gestured for us to follow him. when we made no attempt to follow, he grabbed us by the collars and dragged us down the stairs into the living room. He set us on the same couch Katie had been catching Z's on only minutes before, only now Aizen was seated in my dad's Blue recliner and there were random 'Spada walking around my house. I do believe that both of us almost had simultaneous heart attacks.

"Umm wtf man, what's going on?" Katie said. She looked at Aizen sitting in the chair and back to me expectantly.

"Oh, like I'd know." Aizen cleared his throat effectively shutting us both up. He looked us over like cattle, which Katie nearly jumped at his throat. I wasn't happy either, but I had common sense not to attack Aizen and kept Katie firmly in her seat.

"You're Brooke" He stated. I looked at him and shook my head. "No I'm not Brooke, my name is…umm.. DAPHNIE!" Katie gave me the patented what-the-fuck look.

"Yeah, and I'm Josephine." She rolled her eyes at me, "You're funny Bro-" I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. I didn't know why Aizen wanted to know if I was I, I really didn't care either.

"Well even if you deny it, we know who you are. From here on you are to stay out of trouble." He told me, I almost gave him a what the fuck look but my mind was to busy trying to figure out what the hell is going to create the 'what the fuck' look. "But we don't know who you are. I'm thinking I should just get rid of you. You aren't any use to us."

"No!!!" I blurted out, "I'll be this Brooke person of whom you speak if you don't kill Katie!!" Aizen raised an eyebrow at my antic. "I need her to keep me company."

I said thinking on my feet. I hoped that I didn't sound too scared "Hey I don't want to be stuck with a group of weirdo guys by myself. Who knows what would happen."

"Alright, but if she causes any of my plans to go wrong, she will be punished…severely" Katie's eyes grew to the size of plates and she gulped audibly.

"That can be arranged" She said in a squeaky voice.

"Okay, Aizen-sir can you please explain to us what your doing in my house and how you know who I am?" I asked censoring my vocabulary as I didn't think swearing in front of a powerful guy with a god complex was a very good idea.

"We are using your house as a hide out from the soul society. It had come to their attention that I have come to this dimension. I do not feel like dealing with pathetic soul reapers while I want to continue with my plans." His attention turned to his right hand man. "Take them back upstairs and put them somewhere where they wont get into trouble."

Gin grabbed us by the necks again and hauled us upstairs again. He threw us in my room and slammed the door. We could hear the lock clicking as we were shut in.

"Wait a second…my room doesn't have a lock!" Katie ran to the door and tried to yank the door open, with no luck.

"Great…we're stuck…now what?" she turned to me.

"Hey… I just realized. Aizen didn't answer my second question. What the fuck?" I sighed as I sunk into my bed as I tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

**A.N. What'd you think? Did you like the story so far? What do you think will happen next chapter? Do you have any constructive criticism? Tell us in the form of a review!!! It makes us happy :)**


	2. Mac and Cheese Party!

Disclaimer: hello my lovely readers! What do ya think of the story so far?? You like? Any who we have decided to write another chappy as you can tell. So now it's time for…GRIMMY!! *Grimmjow takes the stage*

Grimmjow: you have got to be kidding…

Katie: NO! Do it or we can't write anymore… and you can't kill Luppi

Grimmjow: growls Fine!! *comes out in a blue tutu... O.O they don't own bleach…or anything else

Katie: thanks doll! :)

Ok on with the story!!

**Katie's pov**

**Mac and Cheese party!!**

We were currently creeping around the house. Brookie didn't like this at all. So she decided to vocalize it. "It's freakin sad when you have to creep around your own f'n house!!" she just about ripped a pillow apart when I threw another one at her so she would shut up.

"Do you want us to get eaten??" I asked

"Hey I saved your life today…BE NICE!!" she said and stuck her tongue out. After about an hour of captivity we decided to try and get out… Eventually this took the form of us going out the window and having to jump off the roof and manage to land quietly before going threw the front door. We got lucky that Gin was stupid enough to lock the door but not the windows.

"Ok so I don't see any of the weirdos who currently live here, do you?" I asked looking around "You wanna make something to eat? If they haven't already eaten all of the food, of course?" she jumped off the couch ran passed me and into the kitchen. Brookie yanked opened the fridge door and peered inside.

"They ate all of MY food!" She yelled.

"What are you yelling about trash?" we spun around to find Ulquiorra looking at us out of boredom. "Aren't you supposed to be locked in that trash of a room?"

"Hey, my room isn't _that_ messy." Brooke glared at him, "Besides, we're hungry and needed food… which of course you and the rest of the Espada ate." He glanced at her menacingly as she shrugged him off. "I want some food, but I can't have any seeing as it's all GONE!" she yelled at him.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked her emotionlessly.

"I don't know. You're the 'Spada, think of something." I thought she was going to say something else, but the evil glance he gave her finally shut Brooke up.

"Ok I'm going to look in the pantry for some mac and cheese boxes." I said opening the pantry. There were two boxes of mac and cheese, and I had no clue if there was any milk or even butter. "Look in the fridge for some milk and butter, or we're gonna be stuck eating unflavored noodles with cheese mix." I said" and doesn't that sound appetizing" I looked at her sarcastically.

"Delicious." She replied dryly as she got out a half empty gallon of milk and a stick of margarine.

"Sweet, now we just need a pot to cook it in"

"What about the water smart one?" she said looking at me.

"Shut up smart ass." I looked at her and she shrugged.

"Rather be a smart ass than a dumbass." Ulquiorra finally sighed and walked away, probably to tell Aizen we'd gotten out of our 'room' and what we were up to.

"Whatever" I started to rummage in the kitchen looking for a spoon to cook with.

"Top drawer under the TV." she instructed without looking over at me, "Emocar is going to get us in big trouble I think."

"I know, and yeah I agree. I want to eat mac and cheese before I die though." I said. My stomach growled to prove my point.

"What are you two doing?" a male voice stated. Brookie and I spun around to see that the Espada number 5, Nnoitra was towering over us.

"Making something to eat, what's it to ya?" she was acting very rude. Oh god…that meant she was scared. _CRAP!_

"Don't disrespect me Bitch!" he said staring down at her.

"Make me asshole!" Brooke said. She looked at me and then at the pot of boiling water.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled at her. Before the last word was out of my mouth she had the pot of water and sloshed it all over Nnoitra. _Shit!!_ I thought

"We're dead…SO dead. And I didn't even get to eat my mac and cheese!" I glared at Brooke "Thanks now im going to be hungry and scared" while this little conversation was going on; Nnoitra was getting ready to kill us both.

"Getting so mad over a little spilled water?" We turned around to see that Grimmjow had entered the room without us noticing, "Aren't you the one who always brags about having the strongest hierro? So how could a little hot water hurt you?" I could tell Grimmjow was enjoying putting Nnoitra in his place.

"Shut up Grimmjow I could kill you." Nnoitra sneered at the blue haired Espada.

"Not likely if a little girl can take you." He smirked at Nnoitra's rage.

Getting fed up, the extremely tall 5th Espada stormed off. Crisis averted. At lest for now.

"You must be a fucking idiot girl." Grimmjow told Brooke, "You'd think that you'd have enough common sense not to do that."

"He deserved it." She shrugged, "Thanks for helping us." Okay, Brooke can be rude, but she knows when to thank someone.

"You're going to get yourself killed." He said looking at me. I stared back at Grimmjow. "Brooke has a mind of her own, everyone here should know that. Especially sense she's rude, disrespectful, and not afraid to pour boiling water on one of you guys"

"Hey don't talk about me like that when I'm in the room!!" Brooke yelled. I was about to throw my wooden cooking spoon at her when Grimmjow caught my attention again.

"Just be careful, not all of the Espada take pride in killing children" after he said that he walked out of the room, and we heard the basement door close behind him.

I looked at Brooke "Well that was weird. Did Grimmjow just help us? Why is he being nice?" to answer my questions Brooke shrugged and filled the pot back up with water. I threw up my hands and helped her finish making the Mac and Cheese.

**Well as usual things ended weird. The best part is there will be another chapter! So hope you liked the chapter. Don't worry the plot is coming you just have to wait a little longer. So next chappy will be written by Miss Brookie! And I will be co writing also. So review please! It would make us happy to hear what you have to say! We heart you readers!**


	3. Schools in

**A/N: Hey, welcome to the third installment of Living Arrangements. The reason the story is getting updated again so early is one, I, Brooke, update faster than Katie. And two, it's my Birthday and with my strange logic, I thought I would give you people a gift… So return the favor and review… I used a dirty little ploy. ;) Now… On with the story!!! **

**Brooke**

After the whole Mac and Cheese fiasco, we spent the rest of the day in my room… Willingly. That's is, of course, until they took the bed we had brought up for Katie when she moved in back down to the basement for the Espada because, apparently Gin, Aizen and Tousen were staying upstairs (**Yes, there are four bedrooms up stairs) **the Espada, and Lilinette, were staying in the basement and in the living room. We ended up getting an air mattress in return, after Katie refused to sleep on the floor and we complained… a lot. Of course after lunch, Katie had been making sure that I don't go off again. Hey, sorry but if I'm freaked out, I don't think, I act.

The next morning, Katie and I snuck out the window again, bags in hand, hopped in her car, and drove off the school. Even if we are sharing a house with a bunch of villains from and Anime, I'm not missing school. I will not have to re-take my sophomore year for credits because of a man with a god complex and his cronies moved into my house. Any ways, we need something normal in our lives going on to keep us from losing the last bit of sanity we may or may not hold.

We got to school at 7:45, with twenty-five minutes till the first bell; it was probably the first time I was truly happy to be back in school right after a holiday. Yes, spring break is a holiday. Katie and I put our duffle bags for softball practice in the locker room before heading off to our locker to put away anything we'd taken home over break. Opening our locker, I saw the Urahara plushie I got Katie last year for her birthday, or as my mom called it, the lepricon.

"Katie, imagine if one of the 'Spada saw Hat-n-clogs. We'd have a real problem on our hands then." I told her as she laughed, "Do you think that they'd buy that it's a lepricon?" I asked.

"Well, Aizen, Gin and Tousen wouldn't." She pondered my question some more as she spoke, "But I'm not sure about the Espada seeing as I don't know where they were at in the plot line."

"Well, seeing as Luppi is, or was, alive and Grimmjow has both arms, I'd say it's before Toushirou's little group went to Japan." I shrugged.

"Well, I have to go get help in Geometry." Katie told me, "I'll talk to you in 4rth hour, or before then!"

"Okay, I need my 25 minutes of jamagedge any ways. Doctors orders." I laughed as she turned around and walked away, "See ya!" I yelled to her as I pulled out my Ipod so I could listen to my music. I've learned that music actually helps me not get headaches, and any time I don't have a headache is a good time.

Sitting down next to my locker I started blaring my favorite music in an attempt to block out the world. Around 10 minutes full of music and me watching people walk by, later, Chelsie walked over to me with a big smile on. After throwing her stuff above her locker she came and sat next to me before giving me a big hug.

"Oh my goodness, Brooke, I haven't seen you in so long!!" She said happily, she hadn't gone on the trip to Purto Rico with us, so I hadn't seen her since the Friday school got out. "How was you're trip?" She asked me.

"It was really cool, we saw all these different animals but every day a howler monkey was making so much noise it was hard to sleep." I laughed.

By the time the bell rang I had probably gotten (and given) around 20 hugs. Chelsie and I walked through the crowed hallways and finally got to Mrs. Potters old room, currently Mr. Web's room. Mrs. Potter used to be the old forensics/9th grade English/speech/drama teacher, but she moved over the summer, meaning for Drama/4n6 **(I don't care about the other classes) **we needed a new teacher/coach. Today our new coach, Mr. Web was gone, so we got a substitute. The cool thing about 4n6s was that if we ever have a sub, we spend the whole hour goofing off and messing around, even if we have to prepare for Regionals.

After role was taken, which took almost 15 minutes; I saw my sister and went to talk to her, ditching Chelsie and Zack.

"Rachel." My sister looked up, she was working on homework, lucky for me, other wise I'd have to pry her away from a conversation with Mae. "Why'd you go to Mae's?" I asked her.

"Mom told me before her and dad left to go to Mae's until they got back so that you and Katie could have the house to yourselves." I could tell she didn't know about the 'Spada so I left it at that.

By the time Creative Writing came around I was ready to relive some stress by being able to write about my current life, which Ms. Mores would take as an 'imaginative story'. I made it into the classroom without stopping at my locker since we don't need anything for 4n6, I can take my stuff for my second hour class, it saves time. After the bell rang a new student walked into the classroom and I slammed my head against my desk when I saw that the 'new student' was no other than Lilinette. Of course she was wearing a gigi or something, seeing as her little horn helmet was gone and she was wearing normal enough clothes, not her rather reveling Arrancar uniform.

"Hey, your Brooke, right?" She asked me as she came to sit down, I nodded carefully as she smiled; I hadn't met her yesterday, seeing as I spent it in my room, "Cool."

"Um… Could you please tell my what you are doing here?" I asked her in a low whisper as Ms. Mores was taking roll and I didn't want anyone to over hear our conversation.

"Oh, Aizen put us in this school to keep an eye on you two." She told me, I felt my eye twitch, even in school we would have to put up with these guys.

"By 'us' who do you mean?" I asked her, I really hope she didn't mean all the 'Spada, cause that could be really hard to explain.

"Well, there's me, Stark, Ulquiorra, Harribel, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow." My head quickly met the desk (again) in a rather loud, and hard, thump as she called off the list. I was going to have to deal with that many? Well, it could be worse, they could have put Szayel in here to, and maybe, since most of them can't pass as sophomores, I wont have to deal with them much.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Ms. Morres asked me, as I hadn't lifted my head up yet, obviously worrying my teacher.

"Nothing." I slowly lifted my head off my desk too find the entire room watching Lilinette, and myself.

"Ok but try not to kill yourself in class today, how would I explain it to your parents?" And class continued, of course the rest of class I would get strange looks but for the time being, everything was normal. Besides of course for the fact that I was sitting next to a character from a supposedly fictional anime.

I sat there of a minute before I realized that if they were all in Gigi's now, and that they hadn't been in them at my house, how could Katie and I see them? The rest of the hour I dedicated to that subject.

At the locker I saw Katie, who looked slightly startled. "Oh, my god. Brooke. Do you know who's here?" She asked me, talking quietly, which was weird, one, I didn't know she could, and two, the hall was so crowded that I no one could over hear if they wanted to.

"Um, 5, 1, 4, 3, 6, and Lilinette?" I asked, "All who seemed bent out to stalk us for a man with a god complex." she laughed at that one.

"You have Biology next, right?" she asked me.

"Yeah," She already knew my schedule so I didn't see why she was asking, "why?"

"You'll see when you get there." She smiled almost evilly, "Well, I have to get to Geometry." The look on her face turned to one of utter disgust.

"Have fun with that." I waved as she walked down the hall. Grabbing my stuff, I headed down the hall to find out what's up with Biology. As I entered the classroom I found that we substituted the most boring teacher on the face of the Earth, a.k.a Mr. Smith, for the most bored person on Earth, a.k.a Stark. Don't ask me how Aizen pulled that one off. I also found that Harribel was in my class too. Luckily, Stark is a pretty easy teacher, meaning most of the class; we didn't do much.

The rest of the day was full of surprises. Forth hour I had History with Katie and no Arrancars. That period was spent with Katie and I conversing over who was in what class and other such oddities that would make other people listening think we were crazy. Apparently, Katie had Biology with just Stark, shop with Grimmjow, and Geometry with Emocar.

When lunch came we found Lilinette eating with us, which was okay, Lilinette actually fit into our group quiet well. I spent most of Geometry slouched down in my desk covering my face from the extremely tall Nnoitra, who I was pretty sure was still mad about the whole 'boiling water' incident. I'm not quiet sure how Aizen got him into our school, or even into a geometry class seeing as no one was buying the 'he's been held back a couple times and had to re-take geometry' thing.

Honors English Katie and I had without an Arrancar. I spent most of the time talking to Kelsey and Zack, two really close friends, seeing as Katie was on the other side of the room. It was a fun hour, but I had a strange feeling that something was going to happen, add that to an ever-increasing headache, and life kinda sucked.

Band was a joyous, and hilarious event. Apparently, someone had convinced our band director, Mr. Youngman, that at their old 'school' Lilinette had played the cymbals, which were positioned right behind the saxophones, directly behind Katie. Before class started Lilinette made Katie jump right out of her chair by careening the cymbals together with enough force that the sound shut up a room full of around 90 talkative high schoolers.

Grimmy ended up playing a trumpet, sitting next to Chelsie's brother Nick and his friend Jason, he actually seemed pretty good at playing the trumpet, until Mr. Youngman yelled at him for doing something or other which lead to Grimmy going off on him. Happiest hour of band in my life.

By the time we got home my head was killing me and I was just happy to get home, even if said home was infested with imaginary evildoers. Softball practice was easy, but anything's hard when it feels like someone is shooting the insides of you brain. All I wanted to do was go to bed and sleep, but I knew something would go wrong.

When Katie and I walked in the door, Lilinette tackled us. "DEAR GOD!" Katie yelled. Yep I was right; something defiantly went wrong... Very. Very wrong. "Dude! Lilinette, Brookie is gonna kill you if you don't get off" Katie warned.

"I missed you guys!" she said " I had so much fun at school. I can't wait for tomorrow. You're friends are super nice how come you never wanted us to meet them? Did Starky and Nnoitra get to meet them too? What about Grimmjow and Ulquiorra? Did they get to meet them too?" on and on Lilinette went asking us random questions, my head hurt and her chatter was getting annoying.

"Dude if any of our friends met any one of those guys, we'd have world war three on our hands." I told her, "Now please get off us before I am forced to remove you."

We walked into the door and plopped down in the bar stools. Katie turned on the TV and we watched the News… well she did I watched Lilinette try and reach the chips on top of the stove, although I had to watch her from the confines of head on counter top seeing as my head didn't like being held up.

"Awww does Bookie's head hurt." I didn't have to look up to know that Grimmjow was behind me. After he had basically saved us from being killed by Nnoitra, we had somehow decided to kinda like each other, as in Katie, Grimmjow and me didn't hate each other.

"Yes as a matter of fact it does. Now shut up or I'm gonna kill you" I knew it wasn't the smartest thing to say at the time, but headaches make me not say the brightest thing all the time.

"You do realize that I could kill you right?" Grimmjow said. I looked up squinting at him.

"Yeah and yet I'm still saying that I want to kill you." Between Lilinette trying to get the chips, Katie watching the TV, and Grimmjow trying to get me annoyed; I decided to go up to my room and sleep.

"Holy shit! Where is my f'n Motrin!" I tore my room apart trying to find it. I knew Katie had some Tylenol in her bag, so I raided it like the good friend I am. After turning off the light I feel asleep.

**End Chapter!!!**

**Hey there, what did you think of the chapter??? Please tell us what you think of the story so far… and wish me a happy birthday!!! And thanks goes to the one person who actually went moved the mouse down and clicked the little button that's on the left… Yay you!! This is our longest chapter eve, and is probably as long as they're going to get. So be happy and review or something… SHARE THE LOVE.**


	4. Our day off & some grocery shopping

**Disclaimer: we don't own anything Bleach whatsoever, just our kick ass idea/ plot line. So to celebrate our longest chapter being written, we decided to write this one and try and update it as soon as we finish. Which hopefully won't take forever. Even thought the plot might take a while to come… we're evil like that!!!**

**Katie**

**Our day off and some grocery shopping! **

It was finally Saturday, after the super rough week facing school, two softball games, practice and the fact that there were Espada crawling all over our school, well lets just say that we had enough stress do deal with and the weekend couldn't have come at a better time. We decided that it was the right time to go swimming in the pond. The water was great and all of the fish were scared to death because Grimmjow was in the water with us. That made us crack up to no end.

I was currently floating on one of the floaties trying to tan while Brooke and Lilinette were bent on trying to drowned Grimmy or splash him to death, which was rather fun to watch. "Take this Grimmy-Kitty!!!" Brooke yelled as she jumped off the dock and landed on him.

"'Grimmy-Kitty'?" He question as he turned around, not even bothered that she tried to tackle him.

"What? Your name is Grimmy, and you're a kitty." She shrugged as he dumped her off his back and into the water.

"Hey Grimmy," I yelled from my floatie in the middle of the pond, "I didn't think cats liked water." I started laughing, then stopped. Sharp pain erupted from the bottom of my stomach.

"NOOOO!! Why this week! Why NOW of all times!!" I screamed as I paddled as fast as I could to the dock. I jumped up on the dock and ran as fast as I could to the house. Unfortunately when I ran into the house I smacked into Stark of all people. My temper flared because of the delay in getting to my secret stash.

"Dude move it or lose it you lazy ass bastard!" I yelled as I darted around him and went up the stairs two at a time.

**At the Pond**

Stark went down to the beachy part of the pond and looked at Brooke, she was still in the water staring at the spot where Katie flipped out and ran out of the pond.

"Does anyone know what her problem is?" Stark asked.

"Aunt Flow decided to visit this week." Brooke told him nonchalantly.

"Should someone tell Aizen if someone human is coming?" Grimmjow asked her confused at her wording.

"He's a big boy; he should be able to figure this out all on his own." Brooke shrugged, smiling evilly and Lilinette laughed. Stark looked at Brooke, then put his blanket out on the sand.

Lilinette looked at Brooke "This is gonna be a long week isn't it?"

"Damn Straight." Brooke said going back to trying to drown Grimmjow. Lilinette went back to helping and Stark went back to his usual daytime nap(s).

**Back to Katie**

I went back downstairs and outside; walking back to the beach and saw Brookie, Lilinette and Grimmjow in the water, while Stark was sleeping on the beach. I looked at him wanting to kick him for blocking me and my attempts to get to 'the Stash'. I looked at him

"I hope you burn" I went onto the dock and dove in headfirst as Brooke and Lilinette went "sizzle, sizzle" while raising their hands and wiggling their fingers in the air at Stark.

"Ok I have a question" Stark said lifting his arm away from his face. "Where did you the swimsuits?"

"Oh we went to Pamida." I said feeling better now that I was back in the cold water.

"Did you get the groceries?"

"Nope… why?" Brooke asked, once again getting side tracked from her 'mission'.

"Aizen-sama wants you to." Stark shrugged going back to sleep.

"Dudes, we're going to Pamida!!" Brooke exclaimed as I gave her the 'Look', "What? If I go alone, we'll be eating microwave dinners."

"Okay… It's a QUEST!!" I yelled as Lilinette, myself, and Brooke ran out of the pond.

At Pamida

Currently, Pamida was being ran-sacked by two Arrancars, Brooke and I. When Aizen heard of our plan he demanded that we take one of the Espada with us saying that 'We are not to be trusted', controlling ass whole with a god complex.

"Hey Grimmy!" I yelled as I began shaking a box of catnip in front of his face, I grinned evilly as his facial expression went dark. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty! Who wants a treat? If you're good we might buy a box" I said then ran for my life.

In the next isle over I found Lilinette and Brooke talking evilly, when they saw me they instantly shut up. "What were you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing." Lilinette smiled evilly as Brooke just shrugged and walked away.

"Stop doing that Damn it!!!" I yelled in frustration as Brooke laughed and darted behind Grimmjow. I stormed off into the freezer section looking for my Chocolate and brownie explosion ice cream. While looking for Brookie's and my favorite dinner, hot pockets! I grabbed 6 boxes of ham and cheese, and 3 boxes of pepperoni and cheese. I got those, one because I thought they were yummy, and two, because Brooke wouldn't touch any of the boxes with a twenty foot pole. I went back to where Lilinette, Brookie and Grimmjow where. We paid for everything and as we were walking out the door Brooke spotted the same thing I did.

"Aviators!" she yelled and raced over to the rack that held many pairs of sunglasses. We both got the same idea and each picked out a pair.

"Haha this is great I didn't think we would find any!" I said. Brooke held up four pairs, she handed Lilinette her pair before looking for Grimmjow.

"Hey Grimmy! Come get your sunglasses!!!" she yelled so the entire store could hear her, not really caring if she got strange looks from the rest of the costumers and staff. "There you are." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as she calmly walked over and put the pair of aviators on him. "Looking good." She nodded in approval before stealing said sunglasses and putting them on the checkout counter. The cashier quickly checked us out not wanting to deal with us for much longer, and then we were on our merry way. When we got home we figured out that we had at least 50 bags of food in the car. As we unpacked the food, Grimmjow ditched us and went in the living room and sat on the blue armchair. After we finished, Brooke and I walked in to the living room to watch TV. I found Szayel sitting in my usual dark pink armchair.

"Yo, dudes, out of our chairs." Brooke told them.

"Shut up humans, I'm trying to watch TV." Szayel told her rudely, I could clearly see Brooke getting pissed off.

"Look here. Just because your hair matches the chair doesn't mean you get to sit there." She growled, clearly freaking out the scientist as he moved to the couch.

"Good job Doctor Susess." Brooke simple stuck her tongue out at my comment before flipping me off.

"You too Grimmy." She motioned for him to move to the couch also.

"No." her eyes narrowed as he didn't move, simply smiling at her getting annoyed.

"Look, the couch matches your hair too. You can sit there." I laughed as they continued their staring contest.

"Fine, you can sit there if you want," She shrugged, I was amazed, she usally doesn't give up so quickly. Then, she answered my question by walking over calmly, and sitting on him, "You can sit here, as long as I can." Grimmjow growled and stood up; as he did this he dumped her in the chair.

"What, was it that awkward with me sitting in the chair with you?" she asked innocently as her eyes started to tear up. He simply growled again and sat on the couch with Szayel. Both of us laughed and turned our attention to the TV. We were amazed to see what they were watching was the Teletubbies.

"Umm question," I said looking at the two Espada that were currently sitting on the couch. "But… umm how do I put this nicely? Why the fuck are you watching the Teletubbies?"

"I am trying to understand your culture better," Pinky said as a matter of factly.

"Sorry to break it too you, but three year olds, yeah, they don't have much culture." Brooke told him as he glared at her, then Lilinette ran up the basement steps and looked at Szayel and Grimmjow, who was still pouting MANLY over the loss of his chair.

"Sorry but Aizen- Sama wants to see you in the basement for a meeting" she said. She looked at us before going downstairs again "sorry not you guys this time" and she left us there wondering what the meeting was about.

**End chapter!!!**

**A.N: Yay, double update!!! Do you guys feel special! And for us giving you a present you should review and tell us what you think. Hey you can't hide the fact that you're checking out our story, I mean we do look at our stats. I had something to say but political correctness wont let me… sigh… REVIEW!!!**


	5. And the plot thickens!

**A.N: Wow, were actually getting somewhere close to the plot!!! I is amazed! of course after this well be back to almost plot-less-ness for awhile. this was orriganaly two chapters but Katie made me turn it to just one seeing as each chapter is about a page long... oh well. To tell the truth, this wasn't even planned out, we just came out with the idea on the fly, yay us. Incase it's confusing the thing between the 0o0o0o0o0 thing is a flash back. hope you like the chapter now get reading.**

* * *

Aizen stared at the forest that surrounded the house. He listened to the noises downstairs. It amused him greatly that the two girls hadn't pushed his Espada to the breaking point yet. He could hear the girls tormenting Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow! Save me!" Aizen listened, wondering what she had done this time that required Grimmjow to 'save' her.

" What did you do this time?" he heard the 6th Espada ask.

"Well I'm not entirely sure, but Emocar looks pretty pissed," wondering what in the world she had done to make his 4th Espada so angry; even by his own standards, that was an accomplishment. So, he listened more to the conversation.

"Well I decided that he was acting too emo with his trash, so I went and asked him if he was emo did that make me emotrash…. he got pretty mad. Well then I told him that it wasn't good to hold in all of his emotions, he got pissed; and so, now I have a crazed 4th 'Spada after me. Not what I call fun."

"Well you do know that this is all your fault, and im not under contract to save you" Grimmjow came in.

"If you don't think you can defeat him …" The younger girl started. She was baiting him, even though she knew she shouldn't; and like always, Grimmjow took the bait.

"What! I can defeat Ulquiorra." Aizen sighed. He didn't know if the soft spot that Grimmjow had for the two girls was a weakness; but as he sat there he began to think that it might come in handy. Grimmjow could be a loose cannon. Having the girls around may help control him, or make things ten times worse. Gin came in and interrupted his thoughts.

"Wha' have ya been thinkin bout so hard Captain Aizen?" Gin's face was a mask. Aizen looked up at his second-in-command.

"The girls are keeping me guessing. One is absorbing reishi every day. The other is a difficult subject. Her seal is starting to unravel and I don't know why. I decided not to tamper with it. The change in events makes everything much more interesting" Aizen looked at Gin. Both subjects were oblivious to everything around them for the most part.

"Wha' ya wanna do bout it then?" Gin asked. Aizen had been in thought all day. Now that he knew what was on his mind, Gin decided to get some information out.

"Well, I think we should just let everything play out. It wont hurt to see them squirm for a bit. When they are ready to come, they will. I'm a patient man." It was the truth, Aizen had waited almost sixteen years to put his plan in action, a couple more weeks wouldn't hurt anything. Aizen thought back to when the plan first started.

0o0o0o0o0

Being a substitute soul reaper made certain things difficult. Like, how he always had to lie to his wife when he needed to go fight a hollow, or how it put his family in danger, but nothing was more difficult than watching your own child die. He loved both of his daughters of course, but when he found that his second one was dieing, his heart broke into thousands of shards.

Rick had been born with immense spiritual pressure, even when he was alive; it came from his mother, who had been a Soul Reaper. Eventually, Rick became a substitute Soul Reaper, a very powerful one at that. But when he got married to his wife, Beth, who, like most humans, didn't know anything about the Soul Society, or the unseen dangers that came with it. Now, Rick had to manage defeating Hollows while keeping his wife from knowing, or worrying.

So far, it had worked out well enough. When Beth wanted to have kids, Rick was happy but there was that worry gnawing at the back of his mind that his children could inherit his power. When his first child was born, he was happy to find that she had no more Reishi than a normal child should. But things changed when his second child was born.

Unlike her sister, she was born with a much larger amount of reishi, more than her small body could take. Before her fourth birthday, the damage was becoming quiet noticeable. She was slowly dieing from the inside out.

Being the father he was, Rick took his youngest to the Soul Society in hopes that they would be able to help. Unfortunately, the old captain of the 12th division, Kisuke Urahara, had been forced to leave, and the new captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, refused to help. In addition, Head Captain Yamamoto would not make Mayuri help. Angry and disheartened, Rick was approached by a man who said he would help. Captain Souske Aizen decided that it would be in his best interest to save the child. Already a plan was forming in his head.

Rick left the Soul Society a happy man with a daughter that was no longer going to die. Aizen explained about the seal and its power. The seal had the power to stop the Reishi in her body from destroying her from the inside out. Eventually the seal would be removed, when her body was able to handle the power, and she would continue to live. But now Rick was in debt to Aizen.

0o0o0o0

Aizen smirked. Not only did his plan work out perfectly, he even gained an unexpected asset that would prove to be a great help when the time came.

* * *

**A.N: How did you like it? Can you figure out who the one talking downstairs was? did you like the little flashback? TELL US DAMN IT!!!**


	6. Let's go get some shoes

**A.N: Okay, new chapter up, it's not the funniest thing that'll be put up on our story but I've been pre occupied. Last chapter has messed up our back and force style of writing so I (Brooke) am taking the evens for now, the best way to tell who's writing though, is to check, is this called an A.N or a Disclaimer? I put A.N and Katie-lynn puts Disclaimer. Oh yeah, I've been working on fixing a few chapters, so far I think we've done 1 3 and 4 so you might want to check them out.**

**Oh, and a bit of bad news, Katie is losing her Internet until November so some post might take longer to get up than others but when school starts it might get quicker, might. And even though we said that the third chapter was the longest, this one actually is! OMG, and thanks to yall that reviewed, I'm to lazy to get your names, but you know who you are and you get a cookie… now that I think I've said everything, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!**

**Brooke's Zen of the day: Aizen isn't politically correct. He's just correct. ALWAYS.**

* * *

Brooke

Important things that have happened; Katie and I almost got killed 5.5 times, Stark has fallen asleep 9 times 3rd hour biology alone, and Szayel got angry at a 'Bill Nye the Science Guy' video, saying something around the lines of 'not a real scientist, idiotic….' The rest was either to scientifical for me to comprehend, or let's just say I have some new very _colorful_ words in my vocab. I mean seriously, those words were pretty much **neon**, it's not like my vocabulary isn't a box of crayons already either. And all of that happened in a span of less than a week.

Currently it was Thursday afternoon and I was in a very good mood. Why was I in such a good mood you ask? Well, because 1) I didn't have a trace of a headache and 2) the sky overhead was dark gray, threatening to start storming any minute. I love storms; lightning, thunder, rain, and harsh winds, what's not to love? It had already rained pretty hard earlier, soaking our practice field, a.k.a, the reason softball practice had been canceled.

We were riding down the road in Katie's car, Katie, being the only one who can legally drive, was doing just that and Lilinette had shotgun. They were both talking animatedly while I was sitting in the back next to the window, at the other window was Grimmy, who had basically been given the job of babysitter along with Stark (he simply got the job because Lilinette was his fracción, I don't know why Grimmy got the job). In the middle was Szayel, which was the reason I was listening to my music, quiet enough where I could hear everyone, but just the sight of the headphones and people don't try to talk to you. Okay, the scientist does scare me a little, for obvious reasons, I mean; he eats his fracción. How is that not creepy? Please elaborate on how cannibalism is not, in the least bit, disturbing, and don't give me any of that 'he simply recreates his fracción' bullshit. Szayel is a freakin cannibal. End of story.

Where are we headed? To the computer store in Cadillac!!! Hence the reason we have Szayel with us. Lilinette thought it would be a fun place to take Science-Boy. I had to go anyways because my computer, which Katie and I moved into my room, needed more memory. I save too much stuff.

"How much longer till we get there?" Grimmjow grumbled like a small child, the trip was quickly growing old for the 6th 'Spada. It was kinda cute seeing him get all-impatient and sulk because he had to come along with us instead of Stark.

"'Bout five minutes." I told him; seeing as the likeliness that Katie would answer was just about zero.

"Hey guys, we should get something to eat after we go to the computer store." Katie suggested from the front seat.

"Where do you have in mind?" I asked; next to me, Szayel took out a little notebook and started writing things down, probably documenting the 'human food decision process' or something.

"Um... How about Subway?"

"I'm sorry… I don't eat fresh." Katie and Lilinette laughed at my answer while Grimmjow and Szayel stared at me strange, obviously, they haven't seen the subway commercials. "Hey, wouldn't you think that Subway's catchphrase would be 'have it your way'? Cause you can personalized your sub…" I pondered.

"Yeah, but 'Burger King' was around longer." Katie pointed out.

"They were?" Lilinette asked from the front, I didn't know that either, although I guessed it.

"We're Here!" Katie sang as we pulled into the parking lot. I saw Grimmjow sit up in his seat; he looked around the parking lot before choosing to stare at me skeptically.

"Why are we here again?" he asked sounding just as skeptical as his expression had given away moments before.

"Cause, my computer needs more memory; it keeps making me delete different files and it's starting to piss me off. And since my parents left us a crap load of money, I decided to waste some of it to fix my computer." I smiled happily, it wasn't much, but this was only one form of revenge on my parents. Petty, I know, but petty enjoyments for petty minds I suppose. "Now help me carry in my hard drive."

After about five minutes of persuading, I finally got Grimmy to carry my hard drive. I didn't want to do it and I didn't trust Szayel with any type of technology, let alone my baby. Grimmy, Szayel and I walked into the computer store while Katie and Lilinette skipped into the shoe store next door. Yeah, it was Lilinette's idea to bring Szayel and she not even the one put in charge of watching him, where's the logic in that. I held the door open for the two 'Spada before following them in. A bell overhead dinged as the door opened and again when it closed.

"Welcome, what can I do for you?" a sales clerk asked us as we stood in the entry way, besides me, Grimmjow looked bored while Szayel was looking around the store in total amazement.

"Wow, you humans have an entire store in which you can obtain any form of technology that you require." The scientist babbled on in amazement, which was probably only caused by the sure massive amount of technology, not how advance it is. Aw, his heart would be crushed when he found that out… I can't wait.

"Um, ignore him." I told the clerk, "I need more memory for my computer, it's a Compaq Windows XP." I told the man, after of course, checking the damn thing, making Grimmjow hold it at an angle so I didn't have to bend over all the way.

"Okay, walk this way please." He motioned for us to follow, Grimmjow and I went, Szayel was too busy playing the 'name that electronic' game. The clerk led us over to a counter where he just started getting out different electronic parts and tools that I couldn't name. Szayel probably could, I couldn't. "This might take some time, feel free to walk around the store."

"Okay, thanks." I smiled, I could tell that the clerk was thinking about how naïve I am and how much more money he can make out of this. He was sadly mistaken in my naivety, seeing as if I spent more money than I needed, it was no skin off my back.

"I don't trust him." Grimmjow told me as we walked away from the counter, I was headed over to the CDs and I'm pretty sure that Grimmjow was only with me for lack of better things to do.

"Eh, probably shouldn't, but I really don't care if he charges us extra for crap I don't need." I explained; good thing Katie wasn't here or she would go off on me for being all 'irresponsible'. "Now help me look for the 'Ra' CD." Grimmjow grumbled something incoherent under his breath as we began our search. Across the story I could hear Szayel lecturing some poor soul about the proper use of some random 'what-cha'-macal-it'… Great, now I want a candy bar.

"Dang it." I mumbled under my breath as I realized that the CD wasn't here. I'd been searching for it for almost six months and I couldn't for the life of me find it. This irked me to no end. "It'sh not here Grimmy-Kitty." I sighed, slumping over feeling rather depressed with the matter. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at my use of 'Grimmy-Kitty'. I knew he didn't like me calling him that, which made me feel better, if only a little.

I wandered back up to the front counter to check on my computer to find that it was already done… with Szayel standing next to it looking proud of himself and the clerk that was originally supposed to be fixing it was just standing there looking at the hard drive, than back at the pink haired scientist.

"I told you that you didn't need any of those devices to upgrade the hard drive." I heard pinky tell the clerk arrogantly, I felt my eye twitch as I thought of Szayel messing around with the insides of my computer.

"I swear; if it explodes I am so going to hurt you." I crossed my arms as I stared at the scientist.

"Can we please get out of here?" Grimmjow moaned, obviously annoyed with us.

"Fine." I turned to the clerk who was just staring at our strange group, "How much do I owe you?"

"$26.50." He told me after punching in the charge of the little gizmos and gadgets Szayel had put into my computer.

We walked out of the store and put my hard drive into the trunk of Katie's car before I started walking over to the shoe store.

"Where are you going?" Grimmjow asked sounding really annoyed.

"I'm going on a quest to find Katie and Lilinette." I told him from over my shoulder as I jumped over the curb and onto the sidewalk. "She is the only one who can **legally** drive." I walked into the store knowing that the two 'Spada would eventually follow me.

Inside the store I quickly found my two teen friends, the store is quiet small. They were in an isle near the wall both going through the boxes upon boxes of shoes; looking for cute shoes, looking for sizes and different colors. I shuddered at the very thought. On the floor around them were around 20 different boxes of shoes.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" I asked causing both girls to turn from the obsessive shoe shopping.

"OMG Brooke, this store has **sooo** many cute shoes, and for so cheep too!!" Katie beamed happily, I was scared for a moment of the 'Shopping Katie', seriously, when Katie starts shopping for clothes/shoes she becomes vicious! Not fun.

"Well, it is Pay**less**, so it's kinda expected." I agreed with her, I've made it this far, there is no turning back now, "Well, my computer has been fixed, by Pinky no less, so let's booggy on out of her."

"Why?" Lilinette asked, "It's so fun!"

"Because if we don't get home soon, Aizen might think we've ran off and send out an 'Spada search party, and Grimmy's getten annoyed so he might try to drag us out himself, which means you don't get to buy your shoes." I told them, the last part made their eyes grow wide. Both teens grabbed about ten boxes of shoes each before racing to the check out counter. This caused the women at the register to freak out just a little bit. Hmm, we seem to have a pattern going on her, people working at registers freak out when we go over to them… I might have to get Szayel to look into that.

After we (I) paid for the mountain of shoes we (Grimmy) managed to stick all the boxes into the trunk with my hard drive. In the car Szayel grabbed one of the window seats and Grimmjow forced me to sit in the middle. I sulked as we drove down the road, arguing over where we wanted to go get food.

"I vote for Burger King." I piped up as Katie and Lilinette argued over Arby's or Burger King. In the front Lilinette smiled before sticking her tongue out at Katie.

"Fine." Katie sighed as Lilinette and I cheered, Grimmjow shook his head at our juvenile actions, hypocrite, and Szayel was once again writing down what we were doing… weirdo.

We pulled into Burger King's drive through and ordered our food, it was funny because it took us this long to realize that neither Szayel or Grimmjow had ever been to a Burger King, so we got to order for them. Lilinette had gone last time we had to go grocery shopping with Stark, since we went to Wal-Mart seeing as our Pamida doesn't have many grocery options. We ordered Grimmjow a fish sandwich (hehe, cat = fish) and Szayel a big kids meal so he could mess with the toy. The three of us (Katie, Lilinette and I) have horrible senses of humor apparently because we found this hilarious.

I threw my empty wrapper up front at Lilinette as I got out my Ipod and put in only one ear bud. The first song that came up was 'Seventy Times Seven' by 'Brand New', that is one evil song my friend. As the music started booming I started bouncing up and down in my seat I time with the music.

"Do you always listen to your Ipod?" Grimmy asked after I'd almost hit him for the third time.

"Yep, she sure does." Katie answered for me, "She says it helps her not get headaches."

"Hey. It does help thank you very much." I stuck my tongue out at her, making sure she could see me from the front seat.

The rest of the ride home went much like that, well, until Grimmy angered Katie about driving slow. Seriously, she got pissed, I'm pretty sure she turned the A.C. off it got so hot in the car. It wasn't her fault for driving slow either, we were on a part of a road where cops usually stake out and we didn't want to get pulled over. Then the car got quiet for a while. I simply listened to my Ipod the rest of the way home.

Once we got home Katie and Lilinette went on a rampage with their shoes and trying to find a place to put them all, well Katie was, Lilinette didn't get as many shoes as Katie did and I wouldn't let Katie store her shoes in my closet, they take up too much space. I had to spend some, quality time, with Szayel as he tried to explain some of the upgrades he put on my computer. Of course, I didn't understand half of what he said.

Eventually we got everything hooked up and I was able to sit in my room in peace. I plugged my Ipod into the speakers and sat on my futon/bed listening to whatever came on while I drew in my notebook. Around 9:30 Katie came in obviously in a bad mood, I don't know why, and went to bed, so I had to stop drawing and put my Ipod on Ron Pope and tried to fall asleep myself.

It took awhile, it always does for me, and I spent the hour and a half or so that I was awake to ponder all the unsolved questions I had and trying to think of more ways to mess with the 'Spada. Only the ones less likely to kill me though, I'm not a total retard, just an adrenaline junkie. As my Ipod turned off seeing as I put it on sleep mode, I drifted off to sleep to the sound of a hard rain pounding the roof and the faint ring of thunder piercing my dreams.

**END CHAPTER!!!!!**

**What 'cha think? Please tell us, your reviews make us act like idiots, which helps us get the next chapter up! Have any ideas for us tell us, we still have a couple 'filler' chapters left before the main plot kicks in, and even then the story is not overly serious. At all. Oh, and preview for the next few chapters, next will be a little plot-y, after that you'll see a magic 8 ball, jamagedge, Gin and Aizen, maybe Tousen, ice cream and FIRE!!!! Enjoy, and until next time, REVIEW DAMN IT!!!**


	7. Boom, Bam, FIRE POWER!

**Disclaimer: ok so obviously there is another chapter! Woo hoo!! There is some action in this chapter. NO not THAT kind!! Plotiness!! So read and enjoy..oh and don't forget to REVIEW!!! **

**Katie**

Today was Friday. I should be happy right? Errr wrong answer!! I was pretty pissed off. Maybe it was because my alarm clock wouldn't go off. Or Stark fell asleep in the shower, OR because someone ate all my Fruity Pebbles. I blame Grimmjow for that one. So today was pretty much suckish. My temper was pretty crappy and I wanted to light everyone one fire and watch them scream while I roasted marshmallows over them.

So by the time I got out of the shower, ate a bagel and cream cheese, and got everyone in my car, at least the people I was taking, we were just about running late. Through out the car ride my bad mood increased. I think it may have been Brooke and Grimmjow in the back arguing about coming back home early today. We didn't have softball practice so Aizen told us to come home early. Brooke didn't like this plan so she decided to voice it OUT LOUD!!

"Ok I still don't see why we have to come home early! Just because 'Aizen' doesn't want us walking the streets doesn't mean that we should come home right after school." Brooke complained rather loudly.

"Will you shut up. Stop complaining and get over yourself or I'll throw you through the windshield" Grimmjow glared at Brooke. She stuck her tongue out at Grimmjow.

" Stuff it Grimmy-Kitty no one asked you" Brooke said glaring back at him.

"Hey don't forget who saved your sorry ass from Nnoitra" Grimmjow said

"Ahhh my ass ain't sorry, it's pretty damn happy thank you very much" Brooke grinned as she said this. Grimmjow and Brooke may have been annoying me in the back, but it was Lilinette who was driving me crazy in the front.

"Did you get a warm shower this morning cuz I know that Starky fell asleep in the shower. Oh can we see your friends again today. Ooh I know what we need to do tomorrow…we need to go shopping!! That was so much fun!! Do you have any tests today?? I have two!!" Lilinette was going to pop her head off with all the talking. After listening to all of the random crap that was going on I slammed on the breaks. Grinding my teeth together, I turned to face the other people in the car.

"Yes Lilinette I got a cold shower. Obviously we are going to see them today. Brooke if you don't stop complaining im going to throw you out the windshield myself. NO Grimmjow you CAN'T help and if you don't shut up you're going out the windshield with her" Brooke and Grimmjow were backed up against the seat with wide eyes. Lilinette was looking at me like I grew two heads.

"Can you turn the heat off please" Brooke asked me from the back. I glared at her

"It's not on" I said.

"Ok then, oh did you forget to turn off you Bitch Switch this morning" I threw up my hands told her to stuff it with very colorful words, turned on the radio, and pushed on the gas. The song playing was 'Seventy Times Seven' by Brand New. I laughed at the irony. It was about a guy wishing his ex girlfriend would skid on ice and go through the windshield. Ahhh windshields…you have to love them.

After we got to school, I found my usual parking spot was taken, we had to park farthest away from the building. So I grabbed my bag out of my car and sulked into the school. I went to my locker and threw my books in my locker. One of our friends, Sean , came up to talk, which I was not feeling up to.

"Hey Katie, what's goin on?" he said standing next to me. I slammed my locker.

"I'm in a bad mood!" I said glaring.

"I can see that, so what did Brooke do put something in your cereal this morning?" Sean said looking over my shoulder.

"Hey don't blame me for her anger problems. I didn't do nothing!" Brooke said behind me. I heard her close our locker and came to stand by me. Grimmjow came and stood on my other side. Sean took one look at Grimmjow then back to me and Brooke.

"Well I'll see you guys later…by" he walked away to find someone else to talk to. Brooke and I somehow found this whole thing amusing.

"Hahaha Sean nearly peed his pants when you walked up behind me!" I said laughing. The best part about the Espada staying with us was people were very intimidated by them, well some of them. Stark and Harribel…not so much. Seeing as Stark slept …all the time.. and Harribel had the biggest boobs in the school and every guy thought they were gold. It was kinda sick. The first bell rang and everyone headed for class…all except for the stoners, who went out back to smoke.

Throughout the day my mood got pretty bad. I nearly snapped some guys head off for steeping on my heals in the hallway, then all the people in the hallway were walking like turtles and I couldn't get around them. So by the time my fifth period came around, I was able to wallow in self-anger. There were no Espada and no Brooke to stop me. Unfortunately this period I wouldn't have time to wallow. Everything big happened during the last thirty minutes of class

This guy, Jake, was acting like an ass and annoying me while he sat behind me. He decided that it would be funny to see how soon I could crack. He did everything he could and at the moment he was succeeding. So one of my friends, Nolan, decided to tell him to stuff it using very colorful vocabulary. I gave him a silent thank you and went back to work.

A bit later, Jake started up again. Only this time it was different. I literally wanted him set on fire. I pictured the heat of the flames in my mind. I turned around to yell at him and all of a sudden he was on fire! All of the paper in the room burst into flame and Jake was covered in them. His eyes grew to the size of plates. Mine grew too.

Everyone in the room started to freak, including me. But before the teacher could pull the fire alarm, all of the flames disappeared. Well she decided to pull it anyways. So then after everyone went out of the room, our teacher looked over Jake, there were welts all over his neck, face, hands, and arms. So she sent him with one of his friends outside.

I myself was still freakin out. I mean, come on I think I set a guy on fire! What would you do if you were me? Well I thought about who was closer. which was a very lazy Espada named Stark. So ducking around the teacher, I sprinted to Stark's room down the hall. When I got there his door was open. I looked in and found him sleeping at his desk in his chair. So being me, I slammed his door as hard as I could. He fell out of his chair and onto the floor. If I weren't so freaked out I would have laughed hysterically.

Stark sat up and looked around, he noticed me finally. Standing up he went over to me

"Can I help you?" he asked looking pretty bored.

"Umm I'm pretty sure that I just lit some guy on fire!" I said

"Are you sure?" Stark said.

"Yes I'm sure retard. Do you have to ask?" I looked at him like he was stupid or something. Why would you have to ask if someone came to you and said I lit a guy on fire?

"Alright" he said" hang on a sec. oh and it looks like you burned your hands too" Stark turned away and went to his desk while I looked at my hands. I looked closely and noticed that from my fingertips to the middle of my arm were covered in angry red welts. I looked back at Stark. Honestly I couldn't believe he noticed before me. And that was saying something.

Stark went and dug around his desk until he pulled something that looked like a cell phone. He pushed a button and started talking into it.

"Yes Aizen-Sama…something did…no not with her the other one…yes I will" Stark put the thing down and walked over to me.

"Ok we'll fix your hands and them Aizen-Sama wants to talk to you" I nodded and Stark fixed my hands. After that he followed me out to the halls and waited while I grabbed my homework, keys, bag, and Ipod . there was no way I was leaving school without that. So we walked to the parking lot and got in my car. Stark said he would drive but I refused. There was no way I was going to let him drive an vehical, let alone _my_ car. So by the time we drove into the driveway, I was ready to face all of the questions from Aizen.

**FIN!!!**


	8. Danceing in Aizen's room

**A.N: Hello, and welcome to chapter eight. I don't have much to say up here but thank you to all how reviewed/favored/alerted, we love you and you all get… a golden doughnut. Pretty useless huh? It was the only thing I had lying around. Now, on with the story!**

**Brooke's Zen of the day: (this is for Katie) Friends don't set friends on fire.**

**Brooke**

Boredom- the condition of being bored or uninterested: ennui. Also see tediousness, and world-weariness.

Yes, that's right people, I am bored, so bored, that I looked up the definition of boredom, Szayel should be so proud. It's weird, because I shouldn't be bored right now, especially based on the weird afternoon that I've had.

For starters, at the start of sixth hour, we were all sent outside because apparently, some idiot decided that spontaneous combustion would be fun, so we spent almost all of sixth hour outside. A bunch of my friends and I went over to the playground and hung out there. Luckily for us, the elementary students went to the front of the building instead of the back, so besides a couple other high scholars that had the same idea, we were pretty much alone.

We had only 30 or so minutes of seventh hour left when we were finally let in, so the school just let us go home, too bad softball wasn't canceled. Apparently Katie had gone home either in fifth hour or sixth hour, surprisingly, so did stark, so I got the excitement of Sonído-ing with the Arrancar seeing as no one wanted to ride the bus, well, Lilinette did but no one listen to her. It is official, I love Sonído-ing; it is the most adrenalin pumping activity ever. (for a human at least.) Although, it is hard to focus on the speed and wind when you can't help shake the feeling that it was your friend's fault for the fire. I mean, what are the chances that she'd go home before/after (I'm not sure which) the fire with one of the 'Spada?

We got home around 3 o'clock, on Aizen's request, and it was now five. Do you know Aizen actually wants Katie and I to call him Aizen-_sama_? Weird, I know. He was lucky that I called him Aizen-_sir_ when we first met him.

Another weird thing was once I got home, I found out (from Gin) that apparently, it was Katie's fault for the spontaneous combustion of that one kid. Haha, I was right. Because of this strangeness, Katie was going to start training with Stark from now on so she didn't set anyone else on fire, and so Aizen gets another kick-ass fighter to fight for him. Yes, he found out about him losing the winter war, that was rather funny too, his reaction was epic. Of course I'm pretty sure that the mangas didn't include Aizen coming to our dimension and living in my (spacious) house, if it did, I would be scared.

Even with all of that happening, I was still bored. Everything that I normally do is either not available or holds no entertainment at this point. Let me show you; drawing- I tried that and I couldn't get anything to look right, messing with the computer- I don't feel like going on the Internet, writing, or playing The Sims. I'm not hungry so making dinner is out of the question, and the TV's been hijacked by a couple of the 'Spada. So there's nothing to-

Wait. I just figured out what I could do for fun.

The moment I got the idea I ran upstairs and peeked into Aizen's room, A.K.A my parents' old room, luckily for me, it was empty. Opening the door the rest of the way, I walked in and picked up the remote of the nightstand and turned on the TV. Yeah, my parents have a TV in their room, I'd forgotten about it seeing as I don't think anyone's stupid enough to actually go into Aizen's room. Said room was very clean, although I'm slightly amazed he didn't take my sisters room seeing as that's white while my parents' is green. Oh well.

I flipped through the channels on the TV to find that nothing was on. Not one to be let down so easily; I went to the satellite radio channels and flipped through them until I found a song that I liked. Turning the music up, I started dancing around the very clean room.

"Ahem." I froze where I was. Over the past ten minutes I'd ended up on the bed playing air guitars (poorly) while jamming out to whatever I could fine with a good beat and guitar part. Turning around from where I was I found Aizen staring at me from the doorway, with Gin behind him, smiling like only Gin can.

"Oh, hi Aizen-sama." I smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked me as I racked my brain for something to say that wouldn't get me in major trouble.

"Well, um, you see this isn't, technically, your room. It's my dad's, so being his daughter, I have the right to-," I was cut off by a very harsh look, not a glare, but for some strange reason, a glare would have been less terrifying, " I am jamming." I told him, still smiling sheepishly "would you like to join me?" I asked as an image of Aizen jamming popped in my head making me have to hold back my laughter.

"I do!!" Katie yelled appearing behind the two Ex-Soul Reapers, she looked rather beaten up, but still hyper. She bounced past Gin and Aizen before un-muting the muted TV to begin jamming.

"Looks like fun, aye Souske-sama?" Gin smiled. (As always)

"Sure is!" Katie agreed as I tossed her the invisible air guitar, she is much better than me.

"Wanna join us fox-face?" I asked the smiling Ex-Captain before I took on the role of vocalist with my mike, A.K.A a hairbrush. Aizen chose this time to just turn around and walk away as Gin joined our air-band. Katie tried to throw him the drumsticks, but I don't think Gin got the concept of invisible instruments, either that or he couldn't see her, I mean, his eyes _are_ closed.

It was almost seven by the time Katie and I decided to go make dinner, a nice, healthy meal of Hot Pockets. We love our Hot Pockets. Katie got the pizza Hot Pockets, blech, I wrinkled my nose at the smell. I had ham and cheese, much better, and they didn't smell bad. As we bit into our fiery chow O'doom **(A.N seriously, those things can be hot!)** I looked over at my powerful friend, I'll admit it, I was jealous that she could control fire and I could do what now? Nada, nilch, nine, in other words, not a freakin thing. Yay.

"Hey Katie, how did your first day of training go?" I asked my _fiery_, hehe I made a pun, friend.

"It was cool Stark taught me how to control my Reishi better and how to sense other Reishi." She smiled before attacking her food like a ravage beast.

"Then, why were you all beaten up?" I asked skeptically, if Stark was pushing Katie too far it didn't matter that I was the one that couldn't do anything, he was going down.

"Oh, as a training practice I was supposed to sense for Lilinette's Reishi and dodge her, don't worry, she was moving at normal human speeds but it takes a while to get any good." Katie told me, she knows how I think and she knows that I was about to go ape shit on Stark's ass. Awww, how cute, she protecting him… shouldn't that be the other way around?

"I see." We fell into a comfortable silence as we finished our meal and cleaned up. Luckily with my mom gone, we got to use the dishwasher, cause other wise we'd never have any clean dishes with the way the 'Spada eat. They're like savages, and I don't think any of them can cook to save their life.

The two of us walked into the living room and Zommari got up and gave up my chair silently. I smiled happily as I sat down cross legged, school was going great and the spirit trip was coming up in May, the Juniors won this year but it didn't matter to me seeing as Katie and I were on student council, we get to go anyways, Boo Ya! With in the first half hour of TV. Katie was asleep on the couch, taking up the entire thing, causing everyone that had been sitting there to have to move or be squished. Even on a couch she's a bed hog.

I think it's kinda funny that Katie-the-Pyro is burning people, irony. Things are getting strange I guess, but it can't get more strange than Aizen and his 'Spada living in your house. Well, unless you, a friend and Gin form an air-band, then it gets stranger. And Katie and I are all about strangeness.

**END CHAPTER!!!!**

**So…. What 'cha think? We need to know, or…. GRIMMY WILL EXPLODE!!!!**

**Grimmjow: What?**

**Yes Grimmy-kitty, you will explode if we don't get reviews. SO all you people out there, please review, you wouldn't want anything to **_**happen**_** to Grimm-Kitty, would you?**

**Grimmjow: Your blackmailing them?**

**Yep, sure am. Now review and save Grimmjow.**


	9. Mystical Magic 8 Ball of Wonder

**Disclaimer: hello lovely readers! How are you today me I'm ok! I have had a lot of sugar in the past hour and ready to write some crack!! Oh and thanks to setokarbagirl749 for the inspiration of upcoming chapters!! You rock our mismatched socks off! So now for your viewing pleasure this next chappy!!! **

**Katie**

So the rest of the month flew by…thankfully. I trained with Stark every day after school and let me tell ya it was freakin awesome! I got over the whole 'I lit a guy on fire' and decided that it was a good thing. Now if the Espada thought it was funny to mess with me I could light them on fire! All I had to do was think it and use this really cool hand sign behind my back and BOOM!! We had instant flame! This also meant that I would never be cold or have to take a cold shower. I could just warm the water in the pipes. TAKE THAT STARK!! This tickled me pink, well figuratively. The only bad thing was that I had to quit softball and it made me pretty pissed, so pissed that a nearby tree blew up when I first found out. Oh boy did I let the bad news bringer himself have it! But Ulquiorra only looked at me funny and walked away while Lilinette went outside to use the fire extinguisher on the burning tree. Then Brooke scolded me about burning her trees.

So here I was, in May, training with Stark, and living with wakadoos a.k.a the rest of them. Most of May went by pretty quick and we were already in the second week. Brooke was acting all sulky and Emo-y cuz I was treated special. I didn't like being treated special cuz the Espada noticed me more. Especially Nnoitra, who never leaves me alone! It's like I have some big dark cloud hovering over me! Then I have to cower behind Stark until said dark cloud disappears! Brooke laughs at me when this happens. It's not that much fun. Well then there was gay tentacle rape man. He is a psycho! I swear he is going to rape someone when he has to pop in the house for Aizen one day. But Brooke assures me if he rapes anyone, he is going to rape is a man. We're safe!

Anyways it was Saturday and I had to the store to buy more groceries. For like the fourth time this week! Jeeze if the Espada kept up their eating habits, we were going to have to steal food not buy it! Either that or Nnoitra and Yammy were going to have to starve. They were literally eating us out of house and home!! So while I was getting groceries I browsed through the whole store. I went past the school supplies, movies, books, and a random shelf with stuff on it. I stopped there and wheeled my cart through the aisle. There on the top shelf was what I had been looking for, for a week, a magic eight ball! Yammy stepped on my old one when I told him to stop raiding the fridge last week. So I wanted to get a new one.

There it was, all shiny and black! Not to mention on the highest shelf in the whole aisle. So I climbed up the shelves and grabbed the magic eight ball! I grinned and jumped down. I zoomed to the counter to check out. When I walked out of the store with the two shopping carts, I heard I really big crash and all the store employees yelling about falling shelves. I grinned and then proceeded to laugh like a maniac as a drove away from the store. I raced home to tell Brooke I got the magic eight ball. As I drove I thought of an idea…it was pretty evil! Bwahaha!! I couldn't wait to tell Brooke.

So I got home threw all of the groceries in the fridge and freezer and continued to race up the stairs to find Brooke. I found her in the usual place, our shared room on the futon drawing in charcoal.

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke!!!" I yelled. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Katie?" she asked sarcastically.

"Guess what I found at the store!" I grinned and pulled out the magic eight ball. Brooke took one look at me and then back down at the eight ball.

"You got a replacement for your smushed one?" she asked "You better keep that away from Yammy"

I rolled my eyes. "So do you want to know my idea?" she shrugged and taking that into consideration I decided to tell her anyways. I whispered it in her ear and an evil grin went on her face.

"This is one of your best ideas yet! Haha I can't believe you came up with this!" I grinned to and we raced downstairs to work on our devious plot!

It had been five minutes of sitting on the floor in the living room. I had been shaking my brand new magic eight ball and whispering random questions to it. Brooke was going around planning the second part of our devious plan! So finally Szayel walked in the room. Haha our first victim. I then put my plan into action. I put myself in front of the pink chair while he sat there.

"Magical mystical eight ball of wonder…will I get a pizza hot pocket in the next few minutes?" I looked up at Szayel and found him looking at the eight ball.

"Your eight ball isn't magical its just a toy" he said scientifically, stupid scientist he was going down.

"Gaspith! Blasphemy!! How dare you question the magical eight ball of wonder!" I yelled pointing a finger at him. Then Brooke came in the living room to interrupt my rant

"I'm gonna go make a hot pocket, you want one of your nasty pizza ones?" she asked a little bored. I looked at Szayel with a grin. There was a look of horror on his face, then one of doubt.

"Ha you planned that!" he said skeptically I grinned and asked the next question to the eight ball while Brooke went somewhere else.

"Oh magical mystical eight ball of wonderment! Will Szayel get covered in strawberry jelly in a few minutes?" I whispered loud enough for the scientist to here. He snorted and stood up.

"Well if you don't mind im going to go prove to you that the stupid eight ball of yours is fake." He then proceeded to leave to room. A few minutes later I heard a girly yell and then a diabolical, sinister, evil in every way laugh.

"What did you just cover me in?" Szayel yelled. I was in fits of laughter as he stormed into the living room. Brooke came in after him laughing too.

He looked at me and then at Brooke. "What did you just pour on me?" he asked. Brooke shrugged and headed into the kitchen to make our hot pockets.

"I just thought that you would like strawberry jelly sense it matched your hair and sword. Apparently I was right." I started laughing again and went back to sharking my magic eight ball.

"AHHH! " Szayel threw his hands in the air, yelled and ran off to clean up the jelly mess all over him. I went in the kitchen to eat my hot pocket. After we were finished, we went off to wreak havoc on the rest of the Espada. Yammy thought that it could actually tell the future, Grimmjow thought that all his hair was going to fall out in the next forty-eight hours. And Nnoitra soon found out that he was secretly a woman. Brooke and I found this hilarious, and she ran off before she could be killed.

**A/N yay all finished! Did you like it?? We did!! Brooke says you better, I say REVIEW!!! **


	10. Skipping School is FUN!

**A.N: Hello and welcome to the tenth installment of Living Arrangements! Yes sir, we have finally hit double digits, aren't you proud? Yes, this is the reason for the double update. In this chapter we are adding in our last OC that will actually matter, I don't count those that we put in just to kill. This was character was unplanned, but needed for later events that are too come in a LOOONG time. So have fun, and keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times, thank you.**

**Brooke's Zen of the Day: You can not make a person love you. You can only stalk them, and hope they panic and give in.**

**Brooke**

I was half asleep as I walked into school, see kiddies, this is what you get when you can't sleep worth shit and have to function off about six hours of sleep every day. Not enough sleep to function correctly, by not too little as to where you get sent to a doctor to get it fixed. Right in the middle of the road. I hate the middle of the road.

I glared up at the awful florescent lights as the buzzed above my head, florescent lights make everything look worse, and trust me, our school looked horrible all on it's own, the lights are un-needed. I lugged my duffle bag into the gym locker room, we had an away game today at Morley Stanwood meaning we got out at 2:15, and that Katie grumbled the entire trip to school because she was no longer on the team.

Emptying out my bag's contents into Katie and my very decorated locker I threw said bag over said locker before crashing on the ground hoping to get some shut-eye. Apparently the universe hates me for not only did that annoying buzz keep me from sleeping, but Katie decides to go on a rampage about something or other.

"Brooke, Bro~oke." I hear Katie calling my name as I glared at a wall.

"Dude, I think she's dead." Grimmjow said before waving a hand in front of my face, after I didn't react he tried to poke me. In return I tried to bite him, "Jeez, what's her problem?" Grimmjow asked my caffeinated friend.

"Sleep deprivation." Katie told him wisely, "It sucks."

"No Katie, sleep deprivation is oh so fun. Just a jolly good time, you should try it sometime." I said before stretching, "Give me 'bout an hour and I'll be hyper." It's true; I get hyper when I don't sleep. It's a phenomenon, just like the meaning of life, or how Ugg Boots got cool, no one knows, but many ponder the questions.

"I think you need coffee." Lilinette stated sounding like she was an expert on this situation. I grimaced at the idea; let the record show that I hate coffee.

"No, but a monster might work." I thought for a moment, "Anyways, coffee stunts your growth, that's why Katie's so short." Next to me I got a very angry glare, which caused me to smirk.

"I always wondered why she's so short." Grimmy agreed before a harsh glare made him laugh. He got a punch in the arm and a flame on top of his head to shut him up, which made me laugh, were so sadistic.

"I could set you two on fire." She warned sounding pretty evil. Adding some length to the little flame in her hand. Katie had finally learned to bring out fire at will; she didn't have to use the funky hand signal that she had been using for the past month.

"Yeah, but friends don't set friends on fire Katie." I explained like a scolding teacher. There is a 99.99% chance that Katie was going to say something mean in return but her rant on shortness was cut off. (seriously, she's like Ed from FullMetal Alchemist, it's funny)

Said thing that had cut Katie off, was around 5'5 with brown hair, brown eyes and glasses and moved in a ball of pure hyper-ness. I think she was related to Katie. "Hi, I'm new here. My names Francesca, but you can call me Fran, it's nice to meet you, what are your names?" The very hyper girl asked.

"Hi! I'm Katie, that's Brooke on the ground, and that's Lilinette and Grimmjow." Katie introduced to us, cause we lack the ability to talk for ourselves. And if you're wondering, Mr. Moocher-Living-In-My-House-With-A-God-Complex, a.k.a Aizen, did his weird Shinigami Kido-Powers-Thing and made it so anyone meeting his 'Spada and Lilinette would forget anything they knew 'bout Bleach.

"Really? You mean, like from Bleach?" Okay, apparently Aizen sucks eggs because if he didn't, ­­­­Fran wouldn't have been able to ask that question, "You know you look like the characters too." She stared at Lilinette and Grimmjow closely for a minute while Katie, Lilinette and I exchanged worried glances. Grimmjow just looked freaked out that a girl was so close to him, he should be used to that, he's around himself an awful lot.

"Fine." I smiled evilly as Katie and Lilinette cheered before grasping an extremely confused Fran by the elbows and dragging her down the hall into the girl's bathroom. I sighed before getting up to following. "Ya coming Grimmy?" I asked the blue 'Spada.

"Um, that's the girls bathroom Brooke, and if you haven't noticed I'm not a freaking girl." He told me very rudely.

"Trust me Grimmy, you wont have a problem going in the girls bathroom." I patted him on the back before walking to the bathroom where my two friends we undoubtedly questioning Fran as we speak, "If you have that big of a problem, we can re-locate to Stark's room?" that would be the smartest thing to do, but hey, when was the last time we did the smartest thing?

Grimmjow growled slightly, irritated at our silly antics before stalking down the halls to Stark's room, while I ventured off to get Katie, Lilinette and Fran, who I could see joining our group very soon. Walking into the bathroom, I could hear Katie and Lilinette's voices bouncing off the walls like they were inmates in an insane asylum.

"What's up guys?" I asked as I walked in, "Grimmy wants us to move to Stark's room cause Kitty says he's too manly for the girls bathroom."

"Starks here too?" Fran asked excitedly, "Awesome! Who else is here?"

"You'll see." Katie told her evilly, I could tell they would be friends; they're like carbon copies. Jeeze, that's exactly what the world needs, another Katie.

By the time we got to Stark's room, the bell rang and we had to go to our classes. Katie found out that Fran was in her first hour class and high-fived her. I grumbled as Stark sent Lilinette and me away.

It wasn't even half way through 4n6s when I was requested to go to the office. We were in that weird time between State and exams where we didn't have anything to do, so it wasn't like I was missing much, but according to the note, my dad was here to see me. I could almost here the cough, cough, wink, wink that was around 'dad'. I have no idea where he went and as of now, the caring is in minimal supplies.

I walked the short distance between the auditorium to the office, I could feel myself getting more and more hyper by the minute, meaning my 'dad' was going to have to deal with me on a sugar rush, yay for him. Looking though the glass wall on the outside of the office I saw Katie, Fran and Lilinette sitting in the few chairs in the cramped waiting area and a man with brown hair talking to Mrs. Hose, one of the secretaries.

"Hey there Daddy-Yo." I greeted happily, trying not to laugh at the exasperated look on Aizen's face, my smiled felt so big, I bet 'cha it could rival gin's! Now _that's_ saying something. Katie, Fran and Lilinette were trying to stifle their laughter in the corner as I just kept smiling.

"Oh, hello there Brooke." Mrs. Hose greeted, obviously Aizen was using his Zanpakuto to make her think he was me daddy, the only similarity is the brown hair, and mine is much cooler than Aizen's thank you very much. "Your father is taking your family out of school today," She told me. There were many things wrong with that statement, one, none of us are related, two, my only family in this school consist of my sister and my uncle. That's it. And three, if your not family, you can't take someone out of school, Aizen might not suck eggs as much as I had thought. "Have fun!"

"Okay, lay go!" I announced triumphantly as I led our little 'family' out of the office. Once we got to the parking lot, we found Ulquiorra and Grimmjow waiting for us.

"Ulquiorra!!" Fran yelled before glomping said emo, she had enough force to nock any normal person to the ground, but Ulquiorra is to emo for that.

"Release me trash." Emocar demanded forcing the poor girl to let go of him.

"Aw Emocar, you found yourself a girlfriend! How cute!" Katie and I cooed as Fran smiled happily.

"Come on Fran! You're ridding with us!" Katie announced as we got into the car, leaving Aizen very confused. Once we had all piled into the car (those who were ridding with us anyways) Katie rolled down the window, "See you guys at the house!" and then we rode off, Katie and Lilinette in the front, Emocar, Fran and myself in the back with Fran in the middle.

We rode in absolute chaos until Emocar cut all of our chatter off, "Stop that women." I then saw Fran move her hand looking slightly sheepishly, but quiet proud of herself too.

"I have a feeling you'll fit in just fine!" Katie announced as Lilinette and I laughed. After that the car got quiet louder until we reached the house, where it got quite a bit quieter. None of us knew what was going to happen. Getting out of the car, we went inside where we found Aizen waiting for us with Grimmy-Kitty.

"Everyone, downstairs, now." He commanded as we all filed down to the basement like good children. Once we were down there, we met in the TV room, Aizen took the comfy chair that made it seem like he was on a throne, while we took the couch/floor. I suddenly felt déjà vu, remembering when this first started.

"Now, it seems as though someone can see through my illusions." He stated, no one said a word as he stared us down, "So tell me, how was this fact brought to your attention?" he looked at Katie, taking the sign she started to speak.

"Well, we were waiting for school to start, Brooke and Grimmy were making me made and I was about to hurt them when Fran walked up to us," she took this time to point at Fran, "saying she was knew, so we introduced ourselves and Fran stated that Lilinette and Grimmy looked like characters from Bleach. Then Lilinette and I dragged her off to the bathroom for questioning, but Grimmy complained because he can't go in there, so we relocated to Stark's room but the bell rang. SO Brooke, Lilinette, and Grimmy had to leave, but Fran has science with me, so we stayed, then Stark called you, and before the end of the hour we went down to the office and you told us we were to go home. In the parking lot Fran glomped Emocar, who got made, then Fran, Lilinette, Brooke and Emocar rode with me home while you and Grimmjow did your speedy thing. In the car Fran grabbed at Emocar's-" Aizen shut Katie up with a mere wave of his hand as Katie started panting seeing as she said that all in one breath. What? She has lungs of steel.

"I see. You three are excused while I talk with my Arrancars." And with that, the only three humans in the room got up, and we went upstairs to enjoy our school free day.

**END CHAPTER!!!!**

**Well, there you, chapter ten!!! What's going to happen to Fran? Why did Aizen boot them out of the room? And why is Ulquiorra around? All this in more next time on 'Living Arrangements'!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	11. It is a BANANA!

**Disclaimer: OMG HI GUYS!!!! How do you like the story so far huh huh huh????? Well we hope and beg that you do…… read on lovely readers!!! TO VICTORY AND BEYOND!!! Brooke and I ate some Pocky before writing most of this…that's why we are hyper…WEEE!!!! **

**Warning!!!! *sirens*: and this will travel on for all chapters. There will be swearing and slight sexual themes... I find it halarious. Nothing to bad, just some innuendos and such.**

**Katie!!!!!!!**

"WHOA HOOOO!!! No school bitches!!!!" Brooke yelled happily the moment we got upstairs and the basement door was closed.

"OMG, is Aizen _always_ such a prick? I mean seriously, he was looking at me like I was a slab of meat. Does he think he's a god or something???" Fran ranted angrily.

"Well…" Brooke started.

"He DOES has a God complex…" I finished for her, trying not to laugh. It ended with all of us on the floor laughing our asses off. That was an epic fail on our part.

"So what ya wanna do today?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know what do you wanna do Ferb? Oh can we go complain about the fact that Aizen wooed my aunt?? That just isn't right man!" I said

"Well he is my… 'Daddy'" Brooke said with a look of innocence on her face. I laughed at the irony. Fran looked at us both.

"He's your dad?" she asked looking confused.

"Naw man, but that's just what the note said" Brooke then proceeded to go in the kitchen and dig around in the fridge until she found something to eat. The best part about living with Arrancars was all the food never got old and moldy. It never had the chance, it was ALWAYS GONE!

Grimmjow came in the kitchen and grabbed a bagel out of Brooke's hand. She glared at him, a few seconds later a look of pure evil went across her face. She grabbed a banana and peeled it.

"Hey Grimmy" she said as the sixth Espada was about to walk out with her bagel. He turned around munching on the food in his hand.

She then proceeded to stuff the banana slowly into her mouth, grinning at Grimmjow the whole time. His eyes grew to the size of plates for a moment as he watched what she was doing. Fran, Lilinette who just walked in, and I watched in the corner of the kitchen laughing.

I coughed and looked at Grimmjow.

"Um Grimmy-" I started. He didn't seem to hear me as Brooke stood up on her tippy toes and then using the loudest stage whisper I've ever heard whispered in his ear, "Please tell your pants it's not polite to point." She smiled before walking away smiling, obviously very proud of herself. That got everyone on the floor laughing until tears were coming out; and Grimmjow walked away blushing.

"OMG!! We should do something really perverted to EMOCAR!" Fran shouted all fangirl-ish.

"Yeah, he's too emo and really needs some loving… We can adopt an emo!" I agreed happily. All three hyper girls jumped up and down thinking about adopting the poor emo kid. I got an evil idea and started rapping.

"He's an Emo kid non-conforming as can be. You'd be non-conforming to if you looked just like he-" we belted out the whole song just for Emocar. And said Emocar came in and cut us off.

"What are you four pieces of trash doing in here?" he said looking around.

"EMOCAR!" Fran said attempting to glomp the emo Espada. She unfortunately missed as Emocar easily dodged. Brooke looked at that and shook he head sadly.

"Ohh De-nied" she sighed, trying hard not to laugh, she really didn't succeed.

"Aizen-sama wishes to speak to you." He told us gloomily, as always.

"Again?" I complained, getting a glare from the all-powerful emo, who's not really all too powerful, but it's the only thing that really fit. 'Emocful' doesn't sound right.

"Walk this way trash." He commanded us; I could tell Fran was getting a little annoyed with this, but as usual, Brooke and I were having fun.

"Okay." She saluted the emo-trash lover before walking with a limp.

"No. D-rag your foot. Like this." I told her with a Transylvanian accent, rolling my D's as I showed her the correct way to drag her foot. Yeah, we quoted 'Young Frankenstein'; you got a problem with that?

We made it down to the basement and, for the second time today, I was amazed at how Aizen had gotten the TV room to look just like his throne room, and how big the basement was suddenly. I think that everyone in the house was surprised at what Szayel could do with technology and some power tools. This is one of the many reason why Brooke has forbidden the pink haired scientist from going in her/our room...EVER!

"We have finally decided what to do with you." Aizen spoke as soon as we were all present, he looked right at Fran when he spoke, I'm pretty sure I heard Fran mumble some very mean things under her breath. I looked over wondering of Brooke or Fran were going to say something that might get my/our heads chopped off. Honestly my bets were all on Brooke saying something first.

"Since it is too much trouble covering up your death and making sure no one would remember you," He started making us flinch slightly and the reminder of what he could really do if he felt like it, "It seems like the smartest, and best, thing to do is to have you watched as often as possible. From now on, you are to come here after school with those too," he motioned to us, "and stay here on weekends to make sure you don't do anything to ruin my plans." Gin had an everlasting grin on his face while he stood next to Aizen on the ledge of Aizen's throne. Tousen looked straight ahead, not bothering to show any emotion towards us or our situation. We are simply not 'pure' enough for him. Hmph. "You may leave." At this Emocar escorted us to the steps, very roughly.

"So…" I started, as we stood in the hall upstairs, "It looks like your going to be hanging around a lot." Both Brooke and Fran cheered happily.

"So what happened?" Lilinette asked as she bounced around the corner, almost glomping Brooke in the process.

"Fran's stay'en around." I nodded happily. I really wanted to train and being bored didn't help much. A certain lazy Espada needed to come home and quit his teaching job. Cough cough STARK! Cough cough. So now it was my turn to grab something out of the kitchen forgetting the mayhem that had happened last time, I grabbed a banana. As soon as I went to eat it Grimmjow came in, looked at Brooke, then proceeded to leave. Brooke took one look at my banana, then at the retreating Espada, then grabbed said banana and followed said Espada. Fran Lilinette and I continued to laugh as she chased him all over the house with a banana yelling "Grimmy-kitty COME BACK!!"

**FIN! **

**Review… I command-ith you!!! Our one steady reviewer left us, oh no-es-ith. SO make us happy and tell us you love us or something bad might happen to a certain lazy-ass Espada. *points to a sleeping Stark* You know what to do… REVIEW!!!**


	12. Hi ho! Hi ho! To Mackinaw Island we go!

**Disclaimer: ok so here is the next chappy…. we don't own Bleach just our characters and plotline Bwahaha! We don't own Comfort Inn Suites anywhere in the world, Arnold Palmer iced tea, Dr. Pepper; Arizona iced tea, or powdered Doughnuts. Oh and as far as I know Bloody Knives doesn't exist. This is prolly gonna be a really long chapter YAY!! I'm so excited!! Well enjoy and review! **

**Katie**

Ok so today was my favorite day out of the whole school year. It was the day we left for our Spirit Trip! Every year one of the four grades won the right to go on a trip with the Student Council. This year the Junior Class one. Sigh…our class needs to work harder. Any who Brooke and I were on Student Council and by default were going on the Spirit Trip. Sense Aizen didn't trust us...and I don't see why that is…we had to have chaperones. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Harribel and Nnoitra were 'Juniors' so also by default they were going. But because Aizen is a weirdo he wanted more stupid Espada to come with us. So we got Stark and Szayel to be our 'chaperones' Honestly I thought we could have stopped at Harribel but no we needed three more Espada to go on this trip too. We had SIX of the TEN Espada coming with us. The only good thing to come out was we begged and pleaded Aizen to use his Zanpakuto to fool everyone into letting Fran and Lilinette come too.

So it was the day we had to leave for the school. It was basically a three-day trip. We were headed up to Mackinaw City and staying there in a motel for the whole time. The plan was to go to Mackinaw City the first day, Mackinaw Island the whole day after, finish exploring Mackinaw City and go home the third day. I was really excited and couldn't sleep the night before. I love Mackinaw. I used to take family trips up there all the time when I was little. It had been about two years sense I had been up there so I was uber excited to go back. We had packed the night before, so we could sleep in that morning. The idea was to be at the school by seven that morning so we could load everyone on the buses and leave, me I was up at four thirty ready to go. The hardest part was getting Brooke and Stark up. Luckily for me Fran spent the night and decided to help me get Brooke up. Stark on the other hand was one of the deepest sleepers I have ever met. I had Lilinette and her way of waking him up do it. Hehe it was pretty funny to watch.

Since he was a chaperone, Stark had to be there early. Unfortunately, He was late for just about everything. And Brooke refused to get up until thirty seconds before we pulled out of the driveway and even then she was dragging her feet. But I finally got them all up, and then had to nag them to get in my car.

"Will you hurry up? I want to get to Wesco before we leave. If you're nice and don't eat anyone I buy you and Arnold Palmer and a bagel with cream cheese." Bribing was bad but hey if it got her in the car on time who really cared right?

"Meh" Brooke mumbled and got in my car with Lilinette, Fran, Stark and Grimmjow. The other Espada decided to Sindou to the school. Unfortunately for us Lilinette was a morning person.

"Today is such a great day guys! You look really emo in the morning. The sun is really bright. Does anyone want to sing a song with me? How many times can I break tell I shatter? Over the line can't define what I'm after I always turn the car around!" Lilinette started to sing and I looked at her like I was ready to eat her. Then again so did mostly everyone in the car. All except for Stark who was asleep. Looking around she finally realized that we were going to kill her if she didn't shut up. Looking left and right she grinned and giggled.

"I guess you guys really aren't morning people," she said. I shook my head and looked around for my sunglasses. I put them on and double-checked that we had everything. We did, I turned on the car and we drove out of the driveway and onto the road to town.

"Does anyone want anything when I go into Wesco?" I asked looking in my rearview mirror.

"I want that Bagel and Arnold Palmer you promised" Brooke said next to me. I nodded and looked at everyone else.

"Can I have one of those powdered doughnuts?" Lilinette said from the backseat. Thinking about giving sugar to an already hyper Lilinette was a bad thing that I wouldn't wish on anyone.

"Yep but you have to eat it on the bus, I don't want the car full of a sugar filled you." Lilinette grinned. I plugged in my Ipod and turned it to some random song. I let Brooke choose when the song was done. Her pick was some screamo band that my cousin got me into last year. We pulled into the gas station and I got out and went in. Going through the aisles I looked for stuff we might need. I grabbed three packs of Brooke and my favorite gum, three cans of Arnold Palmers and a bagel for Brooke, a bottle of Dr. Pepper a bottle of Arizona Raspberry Iced tea and another bagel for me, and some powdered doughnuts for Lilinette. After I paid for the stuff I handed an Arnold palmer and bagel to Brooke. I threw everything but my bagel and the iced tea in my bag. We pulled out of the parking lot listening to Linkin Park and we drove to the school.

OoOoO

It had been a three-hour drive to Mackinaw City. Holy crap it was long. Brooke and I sat together in a seat in the front. Lilinette and Harribel sat across from us, while Szayel and Nnoitra sat together. Brooke and I couldn't stop laughing at that one. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sat in front of us; again we could not stop laughing. Stark, being the lucky ass bastard that he was got his own seat. Fran was sitting with one of our other friends in the back of the bus. About noon we stopped at a McDonalds and ate lunch. After that we drove the rest of the way there.

We finally stopped at the Comfort Inn Suites that we were staying at. Yay for our school we got our own floor! Everyone was assigned rooms with two or three other people of the same gender. It was like the school didn't trust us either. I think the world has trust issues. Any who it was Brooke, Lilinette, Fran, Harribel, and I crammed into a room together, while Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra were in a room together across the hall. Each of them kept fighting over who go to sleep in their own bed. Lucky for them there was a pullout couch and everyone got their own bed. Stark and Szayel shared a room next to us.

I threw down the bag I brought on one of the two beds. Lilinette went to the couch and found out that it was a pullout one too. So we divided up the beds. Brooke and I would share one, Lilinette and Fran would share the other one and Harribel got the couch. After the bed fiasco we finally dragged the guys down to the lobby to sit with the rest of our group. After we were all there Mrs. Richardson got up and spoke.

"Ok everyone we finally made it! You ready for an awesome trip?" we all cheered ready to get going. "Alright I'm going to call out a chaperone and then the students who are with them." She started to name off different names while Brooke and I sat talking about what we wanted to do first.

"Ok so there weren't enough students to make two separate groups so we just put you all together with two chaperones." Mrs. Richardson explained. "Alright so for the people in Stark and Szayel's group; Brooke, Lilinette, Katie, Fran, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Harribel."

Brooke and I grinned and high fived each other. This trip was going to be awesome! Mrs. Richardson passed out the schedules to Szayel. He quickly memorized it and threw them down on one of the coffee tables. I snatched one up and looked at it while Brooke looked over my shoulder.

"Sweet! We basically get to choose what we want to do and where we want to go. Some things are gonna cost extra, but hey that really isn't a problem. Tomorrow we're all going to Mackinaw Island for the whole day!" I yelled and high-fived Brooke again.

"So where do you guys want to go fist? There is a place that makes custom t-shirts and sweatshirts down by the bridge. Or we could go to the fudge shop and watch them make some fudge. There's also a small outlet mall downtown that we could go to and some other shops all over on the strip. Or we can just go to the park and chill by the water." I looked around and everyone was looking at me strange.

"What?" I said innocently "So I've been here a few times. So sue me." I'm pretty sure I heard Brooke cough something along the lines of 'tourist' but I was too happy to care about that.

We decided to go downtown to the little strip malls on Main Street for most of the day. There were ice cream shops and clothing shops, fudge shops, and jewelry shops. There was even an adult store. I told Grimmjow that Brooke was going to buy some furry handcuffs and have Nnoitra do dirty things to him in their hotel room. He quickly turned a magenta shade. I didn't think Grimmjow could turn that color. Apparently I was wrong.

Before any of us could die, Brooke and I dragged Fran and Lilinette into a little Goth shop called Bloody Knives. I was filled with everything you could imagine a Goth or emo would want. Black fishnets were hanging in packs on a far wall. Emo and Punk band t-shirts were on racks in the back of the store. I went over to a shelf and found white face powders, blood red lipsticks, black nail polishes and charcoal eyeliners. I went to the back of the room where Brooke and Lilinette were looking through black leggings and sweatshirts with Edward Scissorhands on them. Going to a random rack, I started moving hangers with characters from the Nightmare before Christmas on them.

I went to move to another rack when I found something between two sweatshirts. It was a leather jacket. I really wasn't big on leather jackets, but I loved this one. It was simple and cut to just the right length. There were two buttons on the bottom of each sleeve and it had pockets for my hands. There was also a zipper for one of the pockets on the chest. Not to mention that it was a zip up jacket.

I slipped it on seeing if it would it, it did. The jacket was big enough on me so I could move around really easy but small enough so it wouldn't slide off or cover my hands. It even matched my white T-shirt and torn jeans. I quickly took it off and ran over to Brooke and Lilinette.

"Oh My GOSH!" I said jumping up and down" Guess what I found!"

"Your brain?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow. I scowled at her.

"No stupid I found a jacket, look" I said showing them I jacket. Brooke raised an eyebrow again and Lilinette started to jump up and down.

"It's so pretty!" she said." I want one too!" I grinned.

"I found it in that rack over there" pointing to a rack in the far corner of the store. Before the words were out of my mouth, Lilinette literally zoomed over to the rack ripping clothes off of it. Brooke and I watched as she tore the whole store apart looking for another leather jacket like mine. She came back with a frown.

"I can't find any other jackets," she said sadly.

"That stinks, don't worry though I'll buy you some salt water taffy" Once again, bribing is bad but a Lilinette tornado was ten times worse.

"Ok" She said bouncing in place. We collected Fran who had become mesmerized by a tank filled with orange and white coy fish as I paid for my jacket and some new bottles of black nail polish for Brooke and me.

We met up with the rest of the Espada, and went to one of the many ice cream shops. This one was called Ruby's. It was really small and we all crammed inside. None of the Espada wanted Ice cream, bunch of weirdos. Brooke ordered a Strawberry smoothie, Fran got a mackinaw Island fudge thing, Lilinette, the only brave one out of the Espada, got an Oreo cookie flurry and I got a brownie explosion flurry. Brooke made Stark pay for all of the ice cream and the boxes of salt-water taffy I picked out for us. After we finished shopping we went back to our hotel. The best part about it was it was on the strip of shoreline of Lake Huron. We could go right out the hotel and down to the lakeshore to swim. Brooke, Lilinette, Fran and I put our bathing suits on and sprinted to the water. Stark was conned into watching us sense he didn't want to swim. He really didn't watch us…he just napped like usual.

We were forced to come in after a few hours and go back to our rooms. Stupid curfew. It was a while before I fell asleep; Brooke conked out before me. I fell asleep with the window open listening to the waves.

**FIN!!! **

** now that that is up... We wont beg for reviews...... Okay, we will, Please,please,please,please,please, please,please, _please_???? Come on, schools starting in less that four days, give us some support.**


	13. Barbie 2 point 0

**A.N: Chapter 13, UP! Aren't you happy? Well, this is a continuation of the Spirit Trip Adventure, destination? Mackinaw Island! I know, you're all so happy right? Thanks goes out to all those who reviewed, added to favorites and/or alerts, thanks to you guys, this chapter is coming out early. And as of tomorrow, school is starting back up for Katie and I, how sad. So updates might take a little longer to get up. It's weird if you ask me, that our school year is starting just when we're about to hit Summer Vacation in the story? And that is when the Plot will come it. Well, that' all I have to say so, enjoy!**

**Brooke's Zen of the Day: You are stupid, and there for wrong.**

**Brooke**

The next morning I woke up to having the pleasure of meeting the floor in a tangled mess of sheets and limbs. After a minute I sat up and looked at the bed to find my dear friend Katie sprawled across our bed as if she wasn't supposed to be sharing it with someone. So, once again, Katie pushed me off the bed, stupid bed hogs. I am so switching beds with Fran tonight cause, apparently, Fran's a bed hog too. Dear lord, we're surrounded.

I looked at the clock and it read about six thirty. Well there wasn't really a reason to try and fall asleep again. Getting up I stood in the middle of the room trying to think about what I was going to do next. Feeling like terrorizing someone, I pulled on a pair on jeans and went across the hall with my Ipod and speakers to greet the 'Spada good morning. Katie and I made a plan to swipe an extra room key. It worked and I used it to sneak into the room.

I turned the volume all the way up on both my Ipod and speakers before I chose a song. Flipping through my playlist, I saw Bodies by Drowning Pool. I grinned evily, or as Katie would say, like an evil clown. Speeding through the song to the part where it got all creepy and emo, I went into the middle of the room, and made sure that when I pushed play all of the sleeping Spada would hear it. Too bad for the 'Spada that they were just heavy enough sleepers that they didn't hear me come in, sucks to be them, don't it?

Taking a quick breath for courage, I pushed play and blasted the music. Two of the 'Spada jumped out of their beds at random times, all except for Emocar who just sat up in his bed and glared at me. Stupid bastard, did he think that I wasn't able to scare him? Oh how wrong he was.

"Wha's goin on" Grimmy asked slurring his words slightly from having been waken up so roughly.

"Where's my sword!" Nnoitra yelled holding up a pillow. I held up the sword, which is very heavy mind you, and he glared at me.

"Give me my sword back bitch!" he screeched. I grinned and took off running back across the hall with my Ipod and Nnoitra's precious sword in hand and slammed our door as fast as possible. I could hear Nnoitra on the other side yelling about it. Then the door of Stark and Szayel's room opened and I heard Stark bitching out Nnoitra about waking him up at six in the morning. I cracked open my door and peered out double-checking that Nnoitra was back in his room. I also hoped that no one had heard that little fiasco.

Turning around I saw Katie sitting up in the bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Wtf man...what are you doing up?" she asked. I held up Nnoitra's sword and she started to laugh.

"Hahaha you're so dead!" I grinned evily again, before tossing the big ass sword on the floor. The only reason I had taken it was because if I hadn't, they would have been serving Brooke-kabobs at breakfast later, and since we weren't supposed to bring weapons to school or any school function, I was just, keeping Nnoitra an honest man. Tee Hee.

"I highly doubt that." I went into the bathroom, got a shower, and went out into the room. Katie sprinted into the bathroom and locked the door. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing in there?" I said pounding on the door.

"Lilinette just woke up and I wanted a hot shower!" a muffled voice replied. I rolled my eyes and went to put on a clean t-shirt.

"Don't forget to layer your clothes! I'm so not giving you my sweatshirt when we get on the ferry" Katie shouted through the door. God she could be such a mom sometimes. I pulled on a sweatshirt annoyed that Katie was right. She came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later fully dressed in a pair of her favorite ripped blue jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Where did you put the brush smarty?" she asked. I pointed randomly at the table leading her on a small manhunt, well brush hunt, for it. Unlike Katie, I don't need much time to get ready, my routine is like so: shower, clothes, brush, and go. Katie's is more like: shower, clothes, hair, make-up, check and go in that order.

We all met in the lobby with the rest of our group for breakfast after everyone else was finished getting dressed. The poor hotel staff had to deal with ninety-five hungry teenagers, ten chaperones and the rest of the people staying at the hotel. Man I thought that they were gonna break down and cry. After everyone crammed into chairs, Mrs. Richardson got up and got everyone's attention.

"Alright, today we're going to Mackinaw Island!" she waited for everyone to stop cheering and settle down before she continued. I looked over at our table and found Stark was half asleep where he sat, lazy ass basterd, seriously, I don't know what Katie sees in him, maybe it's the goatee… "Okay, settle down everyone. So you will be in the same groups as yesterday and once we get to the island you're group can do whatever until 6:00 tonight. You got it?" everyone cheered once again, anxious to get going, and ready for breakfast, "Now the hotel has been kind enough to give us a free continental breakfast, so be courteous while getting your food, the bus leaves in 45 minutes." And with that, we 'walked' to get our food. Seriously, 95 hungry adolescents, no door, or person, is going to stand in our way for food. Would you want to get in our way? Yeah…didn't think so!

After we'd had a very nutritious breakfast of 'Lucky Charms', 'Fruity Pebbles', and Waffles, we, finally, got everyone onto the buses and off we went to Mackinaw Island. Then we took a five-minute ride to the ferry ports. I guess we could have walked but it was early and with everyone still somewhat asleep, walking across a busy road just didn't seem like a very smart idea. The 'still asleep' problem didn't last very long since when we got to the ferry port; it was freaking cold. I was very happy that Katie told us to layer our clothes for the ride over, let me restate, it was cold as balls!

By the time we got to the island, everyone was awake and ready to go. After going through Mrs. Richardson re-telling us our rules and guidelines for this trip, we were off. The first ten, fifteen minutes of our time was spent deciding what to do first. It took that entire ten minutes, but eventually everyone (or nearly everyone) agree to getting a tour around the island on one of the horse drawn buggies. We had to get two seeing as each buggy held five people, and we have ten. It then took another ten minutes to get everything situated but eventually we got going, Katie, Stark, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, and Fran in the first buggy and Lilinette, Szayel, Harribel, Grimmjow and myself in the second one. It was a little cramped, but it's better than paying for three buggies.

Before we even reached one forth around the island I was bored, our 'tour guide' was telling us all the information in the most monotone voice ever. I mean, I know it would be hard to say the same things all day but seriously, try and put at least a little effort into it. Eventually we stopped to check out an old house/museum and I didn't know how much more of this I could take. Lilinette and I had spent most of the ride playing Rock, Paper, Scissors until Grimmy-Kitty got mad at us for arguing over whether or not paper beats rock.

As we walked around the museum our 'tour guides' told us all about the old house and facts. Apparently the first buggy didn't have it any better than we did seeing as their guide was an overly perky Barbie wanna be. I'm not sure which one was better, the apathetic Emocar clone, or Barbie 2.0. In one of the halls on the first floor I found a locked door that didn't have any markings of what it was.

"Hey, what's this door lead to?" I asked causing our entire tour to stop.

"That door leads to a tunnel that ends in the middle of the island, it was made incase there was an invasion of the house so that the family could get away safely." Barbie 2.0 told us, "Now if you follow us, we'll show you the old bedroom of the master of the house and his wife." As everyone turned to slowly follow, I grabbed Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Hey Grimmy-Kitty, unlock the door." I whispered, as our group got farther away towards the amazing bedroom that I really didn't care about.

"Why should I?" He asked me sounding quiet irritated.

"Because, we're going on a quest to see where the tunnel leads!" I told him happily, ignoring the glare he gave me, "Well, it's either that or you can go see another doily covered room." He thought it over for a minute before sighing.

"Fine." And with that he blew the lock off with a mini-bala. I stared wide-eyed at the lock while he opened the door. "What?"

"I didn't know you could do that while in a Gigai." I told him before looking inside the room to find that there was in fact a tunnel leading somewhere. The only problem was that it was darker that Hades in there. There was no way we would be able to see anything in there.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" I turned around to see Lilinette watching us from a little ways down the hall.

"Were going on a quest, only we need to find a light." I told her sadly.

"Can I come?" She asked skipping over to us, "It's so boring on the buggy."

"Yeah I know." I agreed, as Grimmjow seemed to get even more agitated.

"Come on, we need to either go in and shut the door or leave because someone's going to come to see what the noise was." On cue we could here someone coming down the stairs near by, headed in our direction.

"Hurry, hide inside the tunnel!" I whispered urgently. We quickly darted inside the tunnel and shut the door soundlessly. My first estimate seemed to be correct seeing as inside the tunnel the only light was coming from under the door and I still couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

"Hmm, the lock fell off. I guess we'll have to get another one." We heard a muffled voice say, "Hey Jim, you go get a lock while I watch the door."

"Okay Chuck." Then a set of footsteps slowly disappeared as we waited inside the darkness. Within minutes the footsteps came back and there was a loud click as they put another lock on the door, then the two men talking as the walked away.

"Fuck, we're trapped." I swore under my breath.

"What now genius? This was your idea." Grimmjow said angrily somewhere to my left.

"Well, the only thing to do is to walk down the tunnel." Lilinette told us as I heard her start walking.

"One problem how will we see where we're going?" I asked skeptically, if I couldn't see my hand an inch from my fact, how were we supposed to get out of here?

"Well Grimmy and I can see pretty well, just hang on to one of us." She suggested happily before heading down the tunnel. Sighing I grasped at the hem of Grimmy's T-shirt as we started after Lilinette.

Half-hour later I'd stumbled down so many time that I ended up getting a piggyback ride from Grimmy. Then we started moving faster, Grimmjow and Lilinette would've Sonído if it weren't for the gigai's of if we knew how stable the tunnel was, Sonído-ing might cause it to collapse. All in all it took us around four hours to get out of the tunnel.

"Yes, sunlight, sweet, sweet sunlight!" I called as I jumped off Grimmjow's back, feeling really stiff. Looking around I saw that Barbie 2.0 was right and that tunnel lead us to the middle of a dense forest. It was really pretty with all the greenery and the way the sun filtered through the leaves.

"Yeah, sunlight, now where do we go princess?" Grimmjow asked me obviously still annoyed that he'd been wrapped into this.

"Well, it's 2:39 and the sun should be more to the west and the port is on the south part of the island so we go, that way." I pointed to where I believed south was, "But no matter which way we go we'll eventually reach a path that'll lead us back to the port."

"Well, let's get walking then!" Lilinette said happily (as always) as she started off in the direction we believed was south. Even with as hard as trudging through an over vegetated forest is, it was still better than that lame buggy ride, well, Lilinette and I thought so, Grimmjow, not so much.

We made it to the little city like port around 4:20 and the first thing we did was go get food. Breakfast was around eight hours ago and besides the few snake we'd packed, that was the last time we'd ate. We quickly picked out a little sandwich shop to get food. While waiting in line to get our food, the door opened an in walked the rest of our group.

"There you guys are." I turned around to see them and smiled happily.

"How was your tour?" I asked innocently trying not to look too guilty, besides me Grimmjow rolled his eyes and Lilinette ran over and hugged Katie and Fran.

"Boring as hell." Katie whined once we'd pried Lilinette off her, "Seriously, everything they showed us was to educational. This isn't supposed to be a learning trip. Remember last years Spirit Trip?" I laughed at her face; I knew walking in the dark was better than that tour.

"Can we just get our food already?" Grimmjow whined like my friend as the rest of our group got in line with us. After everyone got our food we went outside to eat.

"So, what'd you guys do?" Fran asked us just as innocently as I had earlier. I knew something was up.

"We went through that tunnel, you know, from the first stop? Then we trudged through the forest." Lilinette told with her mouth still full.

"Told you. Hand over my money." Katie smiled as Fran grimaced and handed over ten bucks.

"What?" I asked them rather confused.

"Katie and Fran bet on whether or not you and Grimmjow were 'hooking up'." Szayel told me as I felt my face go beat red.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow yelled as Lilinette laughed at us. Glaring, I took Emocar's water (he's to bland for pop) and pored it on both of my friends who were laughing with Lilinette.

"What? I said you weren't!" Katie defended herself while her hair dripped.

"But you said they weren't only because of Lilinette!" Fran told me, causing me to throw the empty water bottle at Kati's head.

"Trash." Emocar said glaring at me for using his drink as my revenge weapon.

"It was either your water, or Nnoitra's sword, which would you think Aizen would rather I'd use?" I asked innocently as Nnoitra glared at me once again for taking his sword, "Anyways, Grimmy and I would never hook up, that'll be either Katie and Stark, or Fran and Emocar." I laughed as Fran smiled and put an arm around Emocar's shoulder, who mealy pushed it off and glared at her.

The rest of the time at Mackinaw Island was spent with us looking around the towns many stores and then hanging near the water edge. When six o'clock came around we left on the ferry then went to some pizza place. Needless to say I ate salad and breadsticks while Katie and Fran made fun of me for not liking pizza. By the time we were back at the hotel, we were all too tired to do anything but have a movie night in our room. The only down side was that Nnoitra got his zanpakuto back.

The movie ended up being some horror movie, so I had to hide my face the entire time. That night I woke up once from a nightmare, that's when I noticed that everyone had fallen asleep in our room, Stark and Katie were asleep at the foot of my bed, Katie had her head leaned against Stark's shoulder, which was adorable. Fran's foot was dangling off the bed in front of Emocar's face and Lilinette was hogging up the most of their bed while Harribel had the couch again. Both Szayel and Nnoitra had left before the end of the movie, not of course before making fun of me for freaking out so badly. I could have woken everyone up, but it was so cute seeing everyone so peaceful with each other that I could bring myself to do it. Turning off the TV, I snuggled closer to my pillow and went back to sleep.

**End Chapter!!!**

**There you go, Chapter 13 before school starts tomorrow. Be happy because updates might take a while, but if you give us your support, they may come faster. Now, with the power vested in me by fanfiction, I now pronounce you Reader and Reviewer. You may now review the story!**


	14. Cuddle Buddies and Consequences

**Cuddle buddies and Consequences**

**Disclaimer: ok we don't own Bleach and such just our wonderful plot and the main characters. Oh or Nick and Nora's infinite playlist. Sorry that it took me a while to write this chapter, trust me Brooke was on my butt about it the whole time. But we've been so busy with our Homecoming Week stuff and all the homework our teachers have given us. So now that I have a cold and homework free I decided to write a new chapter...So READ ON!!!!**

**Katie**

I woke up the next morning snuggled into something really warm. Not wanting to wake up just yet, I cuddled closer not really bothering to know what I was cuddling into. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders….wait a sec! I snapped out of Dreamland and looked at who my mysterious cuddle-buddy was. Weirdly enough it was Stark, who was hogging my entire blanket and trying to pull me closer to him. The room was freezing. The air conditioner was still on from last night's Movie Night, spitting out below freezing air. My toes and fingertips were lucky not to be blue. Shivering I walked over to the air conditioner and turned it off.

Everyone in the room was still asleep. I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand in between the two beds. It was Five-thirty in the morning. I really wanted to go back to sleep. But I was the first up and wanted a hot shower. For some reason we always had to fight for shower rights. It was a non ending battle for the bathroom. Haha for whoever had a cold shower and today it wasn't going to be me. I grabbed my bag and headed for the small bathroom.

After I turned the water off, I climbed out and wrapped a towel around me. I peeked out the door to see if anyone was up. Nope they were all knocked out cold. I closed the door to keep the warm heat from escaping. I picked through my bag looking for something to wear. Picking out a pair of jeans and a black tank top; I got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. Grabbing a brush and ran it through my hair. I finished getting ready and walked out of the bathroom. Everyone was still asleep. Either they were dead, or really heavy sleepers. I always thought that the Espada were really light sleepers…well other than Stark of course. I looked at the alarm clock again and it said Six. Screwing the people I was forced to share a room with I kicked Emocar. He opened his eyes and glared at me.

"What do you want you piece of trash?" he asked me very annoyed that I woke him up.

"You have to leave before the other chaperones find out you were here the whole night." I said. He grumbled a very unlike Emocar way and stood up. Not bothering to say anything else he walked out of the room and into the one he shared with Nnoitra and Grimmjow. I was really glad that Nnoitra, Szayel, and Grimmy left early. I was afraid of angry sleep deprived Espada like them. They were not fun when they had to be woken up. I woke Harribel up too telling her that she might want to go and get ready with the other Espada. She said goodbye and went across the hall to Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Emocar's room.

I looked over the mess we made the night before. There were plastic cups littered the ground and empty popcorn bags were crumpled thrown in different directions. Empty pizza and Chinese takeout boxes were stacked all over the small table and chair set in the corner. Man did we pig out last night. Oh boy this was going to be fun to clean up. Mrs. Richardson made it very clear to all of us that we had to clean up our messes. She told us that if we ever wanted to come back, we would have to leave the place the same way it was before we came here; Which if you really think about it, is kinda hard seeing as there are maids that clean up all the hotel rooms and they clean better than the average teenager or even an adult. So I just settled with cleaning up all of the empty food boxes we dug into last night. Cleaning up the room took about fifteen minutes, and by the time I was done Brooke, Fran, Lilinette had woken up. Brooke and Lilinette looked at each other and then the bathroom door. Sprinting to it, Brooke shoved Lilinette out of the way and locked the door on her. Lilinette pouted and I heard Brooke laughing on the other side of the door.

"Don't pout. You know that you take the longest shower other than Stark." I said tying the bag O' Litter and putting it by the garbage. My comment made her pout more and she sat on the bed next to Fran, waiting for Brooke to get out of the bathroom. There was a knock on our door and a voice to go with it.

"Get up! The buses leave in an hour and a half." The voice left and went on to another room to tell them the same thing. Thank god they didn't come in. Stark was still sound asleep on the floor. I went over to him and tried shaking him awake.

"Stark get your lazy ass up!" I said. His response was to grab me and pull me down. I tried to get up but he held me closer. I hit the lazy Espada over the head, but that didn't help at all it, just made his death grip on me stronger. I so didn't have time for this. Getting an idea I grinned.

"Stark" I whispered sweetly in his ear. I heard him mumble something incoherent. I slammed my knee into his stomach and heard a satisfying oof come out of his mouth and abruptly woke him up with a start.

"What's with the rude wake-up call?" he asked innocently. I stood up and looked at the incredibly lazy Espada. Fran and Lilinette started laughing.

"We have to get ready to leave." He nodded and got up.

"I'll be back" he said. Opening the door, he went next door to the room he and Szayel shared. I packed my duffle bag and waited for Stark to come back. Brooke walked out of the bathroom and Lilinette raced past her. Fran got up and went across the hall slamming on Emocar and Grimmy's door.

"Let me in you fistful of assholes!" the door opened and she walked in. I guess she went to shower seeing as she was never going to get a shower here. Brooke watched me packing.

"You ready to go to breakfast yet?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I'm almost ready." She shrugged and started to randomly throw all of her stuff her bag. There was a knock on our door and Grimmjow poked his head in.

"I'm starving, come down to breakfast with us" Brooke quickly threw the rest of her stuff in her bag and followed Grimmjow out the door. Looking around I found my leather jacket and put it on. Stark came back in the room dressed in different clothes and a bag in his hands. It was a frilly thing covered in pink lace.

"What's the bag for?" I asked. Stark scowled at me before he answered.

"Yesterday when you went to the Fudge Shop, Lilinette dragged me to some store and made me carry her bag. I don't want it so I'm leaving it here." Lilinette poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Yay you brought my bag with you!" she said grabbing it out of his hands.

"What exactly is in the bag?" I asked. When it concerned Lilinette I was a little skeptical.

"I can't tell you! It's a beginning of summer present. I got one for you Fran, Brookie, and me. Plus I swore Stark to secrecy so he can't tell you!" she squealed. Lilinette was never ever not hyper. Hyperness was her default setting. I rolled my eyes at her. She was such a weirdo.

"You ready to go eat now?" I asked. Both of them nodded and we all left to go down to eat.

Brooke, Grimmy, Szayel, Nnoitra were sitting at a table by one of the many windows. I went in line and grabbed some waffles, a bagel with cream cheese and a glass of orange juice. I pulled a chair out and sat next to Grimmy. Brooke looked around the sixth Espada and gasped at me.

"You don't want to sit by me?" she said fake crying. I laughed and looked at her.

"I do but there isn't any room smarty. I heart you're hair this morning too" I said digging into my waffles. I waited...three…two...one...

"But what about the rest of me??" she said gasping again.

"What about the rest of you?" Grimmjow said with a mouthful of eggs. Brooke hit him in the head with one of those plastic spoons.

I started cracking up as Lilinette plopped down next to me with a bowl filled with fruit loops. We ate while we talked waiting and ready to go home. After a while Mrs. Richardson got up and got us to quiet down.

"How was everyone's trip?" We all cheered "all right! So today we're going home. You have about a half hour to finish eating and make sure you have everything." She finished speaking and our little misfit group got up. Double checking that we had everything we went and got on one of the busses. Brooke and I each put our stuff in different seats; hey we wanted to sleep on the way home there isn't anything wrong with that. Lilinette and Harribel sat in a seat together again. Everyone pretty much had the same seats as we did coming up here.

The rest of our huge group got on one of the two busses, we did role call, and then we were on our way. Well the other bus was we had some issues. Brooke wanted her own seat and there wasn't another one for Grimmjow. I laughed and she glared as Grimmjow sat next to her. She then had to make a comment.

"Well that's not fair, Stark is sharing a seat with Lilinette and Harribel, I think he needs to sit with you, KATIE!" she yelled.

In the end if Brooke was somewhat miserable then I had to be too. Stark and I sat in a seat and Grimmjow sat with Brooke. This was going to be a long, loud ride. I ended up falling asleep an hour into the bus ride home. When I woke up almost everyone on our bus was asleep, all except for the bus driver, that would be very bad. I fell back asleep and stayed asleep until we reached the school. Stark ended up having to wake me up; sucked for him because apparently I accidentally kicked him in my sleep. It was about noon by the time we got off the bus and loaded my car up with the luggage. What we couldn't fit in my car we sent with Harribel, Nnoitra, Szayel, and Ulquiorra. Fran's mom came to pick her up, so we said goodbye to her. By the time we got home, I was wide awake. As for everyone else, they fell back asleep. We pulled in the driveway, and then started to unpack everything. Gin was in the kitchen waiting for us.

"How was your trip?" he asked us with one of his creepy grins.

"Great" I said "Aizen wants to see us don't he?" I asked probably guessing right. Gin nodded and led Brooke, Lilinette, Stark, Grimmjow, Szayel, and I down to Aizen's basement throne room.

"Well" he said looking us over "I expect you had a good time?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes we did, why did you call us down here?" I asked wanting him to get right to the point. I had better things to do then bother wondering what Aizen was going to say. Unfortunately it concerned me a lot and by the time he finished talking I was seething.

"The few days you were gone, a group of soul reapers have been searching the city for me. It has been an annoyance on my part. I have been thinking about pulling you from your studies, but I would rather you finish them. Now that the Soul Society knows that I am somewhere here, I don't want you going anywhere without one or more of my Arrancars. When the last day of your schooling comes, we will head back to Hueco Mundo. I have been wanting to return to Los Noches for a while so we will take time and go back." With that he dismissed us with a wave of his hand. I turned and stomped up the stairs.

"He can't do that to us. What are we going to tell our friends? They're going to think that we got kidnapped or something!" I looked at Brooke and Lilinette. They both shrugged and I stormed outside. Screwing Aizen's rules I headed down a trail into the surrounding forest and didn't come back till later that night. I really didn't want to go inside and face questions and scoldings by Justice Man A.K.A Tousen. I looked up at the roof and decided that as the best place to be. I climbed up and laid on my back looking up at the sky; while later a figure came, jumped up to the roof and stood over me.

"I really don't want to talk right now" I said to Stark. Without listening, he laid next to me. I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Why are you up here?" I asked.

"Did you listen to what Aizen-sama said? No more going off by yourself." I got angry again.

"Well he shouldn't be able to push us around like dolls. I don't want to leave yet." I muttered. Stark sat up and I looked over at him.

"You always told me you wanted to go to Los Noches." He said staring at me.

"I do but I didn't think we had to go so soon." I looked out at the field across the road.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to like it there. Now go inside before we both get in trouble." We both stood up and dropped down to the ground walking into the house I thought about going to Los Noches. Stark is probably right. We're going to love Los Noches. I can't wait to go. Oh how wrong I was. Stupid Karma, Fate, whatever you want to call it. I was so not going to like anything for a while.

**FIN!!!**


	15. SQUIRT GUNS!

**A.N: Wow, bet you weren't expecting this up, where you? Well, right now my schedules pretty clear, and Katie really wants to start the plot, which will really begin next chapter, so be ready! Oh, and we don't own Bleach, or Scrubs. But both are awesome shows. **

**Brooke's Zen of the Day: Tell someone that there is 5 billion stars in the sky and he'll believe you. Tell him that the bench has wet paint on it and he just HAS to touch it.**

**Brooke**

After the spirit trip, things went pretty smoothly, Katie was still being all bi-polar with the Las Noches thing; "I wanna go, I don't wanna, I do! Wait, no I don't!" It was pretty annoying. Me, I didn't really care more or less, I'm more of a 'live for the moment' type of person, your lucky if I'm looking a few weeks into the future, and although the date was getting closer, the end of school being only about a week away, I had bigger things to worry about.

Exams, a high schools student's least favorite time of the year, especially someone whose as messy as I am when it comes to my school work, I'm lucky if I can _find_ half of my old assignments, let alone make the time to study off them. Too bad for me that Aizen's all gung-ho about our education, meaning we're spending our Saturday before summer, studying. At least the 'Spada have to help.

So Katie, Fran and I were spending a beautiful day studying for exams, what fun. We were sprawled out in the living room with our textbooks and the 'Spadas in our classes were trying to quizzes us; which, by the way, was an epic fail on their part.

"That's wrong, trash." Emocar scolded as Fran tried to find the answer to the math equation, Katie, who had already exempted out of her Geometry, was in the corner giggling like an idiot who was hi on pop rocks and cola… Okay, so she might be, and I might be too, but that's not the point.

"God damn it, stop calling me trash you emotionless emo-fuck!" Fran yelled, tired of Emocar's 'negative-reinforcement' way of teaching. We all knew that Fran tended to have a short temper, but that doesn't make the intense yelling any less scary.

"Technically, Ulquiorra can not be both emotionless AND emo as emo is the abundance of negative emotions and emotionless is-" Szayel tried to explain, but was only cut off by a glare from Fran and about twenty different hands flying to cover the pink haired scientist/idiot's mouth. After a minute of glaring at the scientist, Fran went outside to cool down. Insert slammed door here.

We sat in the eerie silence for a minute, staring at Emocar before Katie and I busted out laughing at the emo who had taken the blunt end of Fran's yelling. "Dude, your gonna die!" Katie laughed as I nodded in agreement.

"Well, this seems like as good as time as any for us to take a break." I decided after Katie and I had finally calmed down. Reaching up I grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV, "OH, Scrubs is on, awesome-ness!" I said happily as I set down the remote on the ground.

"Shouldn't someone make sure Fran isn't doing something stupid?" Stark asked lazily after a moment.

"Yeah, the bitch does seem to do an offal lot of that." Nnoitra agreed causing Katie to glare at the tall, spoon like man.

"Quiet Skitter, no one cares what you think." she told him before turning back to the show, what? Scrubs is a good show, why shouldn't we quote it?

"Katie." Emocar said like he was going to chastise a bad little kid, gosh, what's with everyone interrupting the TV? What are they, a bunch of TV haters?

"Shh Mole-Butt, if you're so worried, you go check on her." Warning, saying that to Emocar is an EXTREMELY bad idea, trust me; never say that 'cause next thing I knew I was outside with Katie. looking over at her she shrugged and we walked to the garage to find Fran. After, of course, making faces at the guys through the sliding glass door that they threw us out of.

In the garage we found Fran listening to her Ipod, I could tell from here that it was Linkin Park, how? Well, we're teens, and like most teens we listen to music really loudly. And cause it's one of her favorite bands. She was really jamming to it too. And it wasn't that emo 'I'm-mad' kinda jamming; it was the 'OMG-THIS-IS-MY-FAVORITE-SONG-EVER!!!!' kinda jamming. Exchanging looks, only one thing ran through my mind, those jerks made us come outside and Fran's not even mad anymore! And now we're missing Scrubs!!!! They are going to pay.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" Fran asked when she finally noticed us, with one of her ear buds out I could clearly tell that my first assumption was right, she was listening to Linkin Park, score one for Brooke!

"The guys sent us outside to make sure that you're not doing anything stupid 'cause they're too scared of you." Katie told her.

"They're scared of me?" Fran asked Katie who smiled evily and nodded, Fran returned the smile just as evily. As my mind wondered slightly while Fran and Katie blabbered about how the 'Spada are scared of an angry Fran I finally noticed something that could help me get revenge on scardy 'Spadas and now it was my turn to do the evil smiling.

"Yo guys, I think I figured out a way to get revenge." I smiled happily as both girls stopped talking to look at me, seeming really interested. Five minutes later we were ready for action as we stood right outside the garage. "And, now!" I said and we all took a deep breath before letting out a ear splitting scream. Stopping, we ready our weapons just in time cause in minutes all of our targets where running outside to see what was wrong. And that, my dear friends, is when we bombarded the poor 'Spada with water. Yeah, we'd found squirt guns in the garage and the hose had that cool attachment thing that lets you project water out of the nozzle on different setting, this time, on 'jet'.

Luckily we'd got our victu-umm I mean 'friends' when they weren't expecting it so we were able to soak them all. Stopping our attack we found ourselves faced with the glares of several angry 'Spada and one surprised looking Lilinette. Needless to say we all instantly started cracking up.

"What the fuck was that?" Grimmjow demanded looking so much like a drowned cat it wasn't even funny… Okay, so it was, by this time I was literally rolling on the ground with tears coming out of my eyes, I was pretty sure my friends were too.

"That, was for kicking us out of MY house!" I cried trying to talk between the laughter. Next thing I knew, I was getting sprayed by the hose still on jet. Sitting up I looked at Grimmjow who was holding the hose in his hand and looking quiet please with himself, "This means war." I told him menacingly meeting a smirk before I grabbed my squirt gun and spraying him.

"WAR!!!!" Fran cried out and before you could say 'stop' everyone that wasn't a party pooper was running around playing an all out game of water war. Ten minutes into it Gin and Tousen walked out only to be promptly squirted in the faces by five different sources causing Justice Man to mutter something about how we're all so unpure. After that we were sentence to the back yard, and Grimmy having to use a squirt gun like the rest of us since the hose wasn't long enough on it's own.

"This thing is lame." He complained when finding out that he had to pump the gun to make it work.

"What? If you can't handle the guns, maybe you should go inside where you belong." I told him sincerely while Katie laughed and Fran and Lilinette attacked him. That comment got me a first class ticket into the pond. Soon we were all in the pond, squirt guns abandoned, while we had the mother of all splash fights. I think Aizen finally learned that we don't 'study' cause when we do, this happens.

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Yes i know, the ending sucks, but I wrotes this in an hour 'cause Katie really wants to get to the ploty goodness that starts next chapter. Oh, and now for some threatening for reviews... Review or..... We'll make you the Szayel's next experiment!!!! *gasp-eth***

**Yes, this is for the person that went by the name zeronumbers, I think that's right, who pointed out that we didn't threaten anyone last chapter. and yes, I AM sick, thanks for asking. :) and now, you wait for the next chapter and push the little button right below my strange ranting, see it? now push it like a good little person.**


	16. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: OK so now it's time for some action!!!! I get really excited when it comes to this Yay!! So onward to Adventure Land…..we don't own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. We really wish we did. Now to the story!! Btw I'm not exactly sure how to spell the name of the mirror I made is shop class so it's basically a full length standing mirror with a wooden frame.**

**Katie**

Finally! It was the last day of school. The Exams were finished and everyone was celebrating. Brooke, Fran and I all aced our exams….hopefully. Thank god I exempted from my Geometry exam. I would have failed that epically. I passed with mostly A's in my classes. The day before I finished staining my Chevelle Mirror in shop and it looked fantastic! I was worried about taking it home for fear of one of the Espada breaking it. But I doubted anyone was going to do anything to it.

Three weeks of Aizen's Arrancars breathing down our necks everywhere we went really got annoying. So Brooke, Fran and I created a plan to ditch them the last day of school. Unfortunately, Fran was lucky enough to get to leave after she finished all of her exams to go visit her family. So we a.k.a Brooke, me, Lilinette and the rest of the Espada had to finish the last two days of school without her. Emocar seemed less emo when he found out that Fran wouldn't be here…I wonder why? He is just a strange little man. So the plan had to be changed when Fran left early on us. Now it was just Brooke and I pulling this off.

Since it was June and the weather was pretty much perfect, we packed bags to take to the beach with us. It was finally the last hour of our last day of school. It was only a half day today but it felt longer. Band was…well not really exciting, it never is. The clock hit eleven and I looked over at Brooke. She looked at me and nodded. A while ago we talked some of our friends into going with us. The idea was to sneak out during band because there were so many of us in the room and because it was going to be the only time that we were able to sneak off without Lilinette or Grimmjow noticing. Besides by the time they did find out that we were gone, it would take them forever to find us.

We wanted to see how good they were at finding us, so we tested them last week at a game of hide and go seek. Let me tell you, Lilinette is so loud she isn't allowed to hide anymore; Emocar is blind as a bat…no pun intended, and Stark fell asleep in a tree. What about Grimmy you say? Well he is no longer allowed to look for anything anymore; he went all the way to a mini mart and destroyed the whole thing looking for us. We had to explain to the cops that he hadn't had his medication that morning and went bonkers. But Aizen had to step in and fix everything because they were going to haul the bad kitty off to jail anyways. Now the entire police department is looking for a runaway from an asylum in Ohio by the name of Larry who broke into the store looking for his partner Billy Bob. The names came from us...hehehehe. Not the greatest idea in the world, but hey it kept our naughty kitty out of jail.

So anyways the clock hit eleven and it was my turn to start leading the sneak attempt out of school. Double checking that Grimmy, Lilinette, and our Band teacher weren't looking, I snuck to the side of the room and cracked one of the auditorium doors open. I quietly slipped through, and waited ten minutes for everyone else in our little group to come through the door. Brooke came first followed by Kelsey, Alex, and Ethan. Zack and James were going to meet us after school got out because they didn't have band. Last year we did the same thing only we didn't have to sneak around Espada.

So also like last year we walked downtown to our favorite pub, Food Factory. There was a deck area that connected to the main part of the restaurant, it was the best place to eat, so we asked for one of the large tables and sat down. James and Zack joined us a little bit later and we looked over menus full of kick ass food. The whole time at the pub, was a lot of sarcasm floating around with snappy comebacks filled with random Chuck Norris sayings. Brooke and I hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"On Chuck Norris's calendar, there is no April 1st, because there is no fooling Chuck Norris" Ethansaid dramatically. We started laughing at one of the jokes, and then it grew into an all out war of who could come up with the best Chuck Norris jokes. It was a tie between Brooke and Ethan.

"Chuck Norris sold his soul to the Devil for his rugged good looks and his unbeatable martial arts skills. Chuck Norris then proceeded to beat the shit out of the Devil and take his soul back. The Devil, who believes in irony, holds no grudge because he should have seen this coming. They now play poker every first Monday of the Month." Brooke retorted. We almost had random flavors of pop coming out of our noses. Our food came shortly after and we proceeded to stuff our faces like regular teenagers. The bills started arriving and we decided where to go next. It was agreed that we all go to James's house and play rock band…like last year! What, we like annual things…. So everyone was getting their bills but Brooke and I. the waitress apologized and said it would be a few more minutes. Brooke told everyone to start walking to James's house and we would meet them there. Everyone went ahead and we waited for our bill inside the pub.

"This is weird" I said. "They usually bring our bills out right on time." Brooke nodded. I heard the door open and I looked at it expecting to see someone I knew. I wanted to faint when I saw who walked in. Ikkaku Madrame and Yumichika Ayasegawa were looking around the little pub. They looked tiered and acted a little lazy. Ikkaku's face suddenly sharpened and he set his eyes on me. The initial shock ran through and I had to cover Brooke's mouth be for she said something vulgar pertaining to Ikkaku and his date.

I quickly realized that I hadn't masked my spiritual pressure before we left school. I lost the habit when I had some random Espada with me all the time. Stupid me, I couldn't believe I did that, damn! I looked away and started to mask my spiritual pressure before Yumichika noticed too. Hopefully he was going to tell Ikkaku he was crazy and they would never figure out that I was something more than human. I looked at Brooke and mouthed to her to go down out the door and down the steps to the beach behind us. She glared at me.

"I'm not going to run like a coward" she whispered franticly at me. I glared back at her annoyed that she was putting her pride against her safety, as always.

"It's not going to matter when they attack us. Do you want to be dragged to the soul society?" she glared and shook her head.

"Alright fine, but you better be right behind me." I nodded and she slipped down the wooden steps. A felt a presence behind me, tensing I turned around thinking the worse. But it was just our perky waitress handing me my bill. I dished out money for our food. Thanking her I walked quickly out the door, and down to the small park connecting the pub to the strip of beach. Looking behind me every few seconds I walked down the hill and onto the beach where Brooke was. She looked up at my footsteps, relaxing when she figured out it was me.

"What the hell are we going to do? Stark and Grimmjow don't have cell phones so it's not like we can call them." Brooke stood up looking around making sure we weren't being watched.

"Well…I don't know, they should have realized that we weren't at the school after it ended so they should be looking for us." I said. "I wonder if I can unmask my spiritual pressure for a few seconds so Stark, Lilinette, or another Espada can get a lock on it. I just don't want to grab Ikkaku or Yumichika's attention while I do it."

"I would rather all of them know where we are, that way-"Brooke stopped speaking and her eyesight slipped past my shoulder and locked onto something behind me. A Blast of Spiritual pressure sent us both on our knees. I struggled to get up but was pushed back down by the pressure. Shit we were caught. I unmasked my spiritual energy. It was just strong enough to let me stand up. I looked at both of the Soul Reapers behind me.

"What do we have here Ikkaku? These are just two little human girls. I told you it was nothing" Yumichika looked me over then Brooke. Ikkaku snorted and got out of his Gigai. It flopped to the ground useless; Yumichika sighed and got out of his. He threw them both to the side and then focused on us.

"They can see us Yumichika, that one has a good amount of spiritual pressure." He said pointing at me. Yumichika took a step forward and I tensed. I tried searching for Stark, Grimmjow, anybody. A few seconds later I locked on to Lilinette. She was about ten miles from us. I hoped someone would get here soon with some backup.

"What do you want Soul Reapers?" I finally asked them. Ikkaku stared at me. "What you think I'm mute or something? Or are you surprised I know exactly who you are?" Both of them really looked at me for the first time. I looked at Brooke from the corner or my eye.

"Take your cell phone and try calling the house, see if someone answers" I saw Brooke nod and she slowly backed up away from us, I was amazed that she could even stand. Yumichika took a step forward to follow. I brought flames from my fingertips and they grew up my arm. "I don't think so. Don't you follow her, I'm your target." I may have acted tough, but I was shaking. The flames steadied me and I tried to grab courage out of thin air. Ikkaku's grin widened and he slid his sword out of its sheath.

"You seem strong, you're a good opponent. Would you like to face Hozukimaru?" Ikkaku slammed Hozukimaru's pommel into its sheath and spoke. "Grow…. Hozukimaru." Ikkaku's sword grew to the size of a naginata with his little red tassel at the end. I knew all about Ikkaku's sword and what it could do. I wasn't ready to face it, let alone his Bankai I knew that he was most likely not to release it. I wasn't that powerful so there wasn't any point. Thank god that I ran into squad 11. This would be a fair fight and I would only have to fight Ikkaku. Yumichika hung back observing what was going on. I focused and the flames that were up my arm went back down and grew longer past my hand. I created a whip of black flames willing another to grow from my other hand. I didn't know how long I was going to last against Ikkaku. He was extremely strong and I had no sword of my own. Then I remembered the long dagger I strapped to the inside of the pant leg. I drew it out and let the flames from my left had engulf it. Now I wasn't so defenseless. I had fire and a weapon. The odds were still stacked against me I just hoped that Stark and Grimmjow could dig me out of this deep growing hole.

"Are you prepared?" Ikkaku asked I nodded. "Good, now we begin" Ikkaku came at me swinging his sword down trying to crack my head open. I brought my blade up and it took both hands to stop it from coming down on me. I rolled left and swiped the blade in the air sending flames at Ikkaku. He pulled away and came at me again. It continued and we exchanged blows. Then he faked going for my head, I went up to block him and his blade sliced through my shoulder. I yelled clutching the shoulder in pain. It seared at the slightest touch. This was not going well. Ikkaku came nearer to me, when he was in the right spot I sent a wave of black flames roaring toward him. He jumped out of the way but I burned his chest. I watched as he yelled and gritted his teeth. He had to rip the top of his hakama off. I watched as angry red blisters popped out all over his chest. They started to bleed and he grinded his teeth again. He looked at me and laughed.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long. I'm somewhat impressed. This is a very interesting fight." With that he came at me again. I stood ready to face him again.

"Yes" I said breathing hard. "This is interesting" with that I sent another wave of flames over the Soul Reaper.

**FIN!!! So sorry to stop it there but I have to give Brooke a chance to write too. Review and tell me what you think or Grimmy will get smushed under one of the really big boulders that I have stashed at Brooke's house.**


	17. Gay man say what?

**A.N: 'Kay people, sorry for the wait, but I finally finished chapter 17, duh... and I was really sad that we got no reviews for the last chapter, so I feel that this needs to be said... This will still be a rather crack-y flic, it's just have a plot, and to tell you the truth it'll almost follow the plot line of the show after awhile, just not now. SO, don't hold out on reviews because the story doesn't seem to funny right now, and I tried my best to make this chapter have some humor in it, even if it was just sarcastic comments. So review, it'll get back to the funny's eventually. Oh, and there WILL be some romantic ploting in this too, blame Katie, not me.**

**Brooke's Zen of the Day/Chapter: A rose by any other name would likely be deadly-thorn-bareing-assault-vegitation.**

**Brooke**

It's official; life really must hate me, a lot. I mean seriously, Katie and I do one, little, ittsy-bittsy, teeny-weeny thing behind Aizen and his 'Spada's backs, and we get attacked for it. And no, technically those other things we did to bug the 'Spada don't count 'cause either: 1) another 'Spada/Ex-Soul Reaper/Lilinette was in on it, or 2) it was to get back at them for something they did like, oh I don't know, barging in on our personal lives. That saying 'Karma's a Bitch' is so true.

Katie and I only wanted to hang out with our friends without having to worry about 'Spada supervision before we left for Las Noches where not only we'd be watch almost all the time so we didn't get in trouble, but we couldn't talk to our friends. Now, instead of having a relaxing afternoon with our friends, we were trying not to die; what a nice way to spend the first day of summer vacation, don't 'cha think?

I was currently hiding underneath the docks while I tried to get a hold of someone at the house. After the seventh try I gave up and tried to think of what I should do. Unlike Katie I didn't know how to, or have enough, Reishi to try and draw one of the 'Spada, luckily Katie and Ikkaku's fight would be doing that for me. Sticking my head up above the dock I noticed another problem, we were at a beach, so not only did Katie have to stay away from the water, there were a lot of people running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off since all they saw was a curly haired girl swinging fire around like a toy. In Lake City, being the small town it is, this kinda stuff doesn't happen a lot. I mean, come on, we're not Tokyo, we don't get attacked by giant monsters and Godzilla every other day.

Grabbing a steel pipe that must have come from when they tore down the building next store, I stood up from my hiding place to try and do what ever I could to keep Katie and Ikkaku's battle from hurting anyone while not dieing myself. I'd be damned if I let Katie have all the action.

Running to the park with out getting hit by some wayward attack was no easy task but I eventually made it. Looking around I found a group of people hiding under a picnic table…. Seriously? You think a picnic table is going to protect you? People are really stupid, huh?

"Get out of here!" I yelled at them as I finally made it over to them.

"W-what the h-hell is g-g-going on?" On of them asked sounding as though they'd shit themselves already. Probably had.

"It doesn't matter, you need to go, now." I told them urgently, hopping that Yumichika had gotten so wrapped up in the fight that he didn't remember about/notice me. "GO!" I yelled finally, sending the small group running away as fast as they could. I did very same routine until IT happened.

"So where have you been hiding?" I snapped around to see the, feathery, Yumichika standing right in front of me. Random observation, and yes, I know this isn't the time but; those feathers look even more ridiculous in really life than they do in the Anime.

"What do you want Soul Reaper." I demanded happy to hear that I sounded much more confidant than I felt. I gripped the pipe in my hand tighter to keep myself from shaking. My stomach started feeling a wee bit queasy but I shook it off, as I got ready to play let's-not-die.

"Why that's strange, you don't seem to have any Reishi, how unbeautiful." He remarked casually effectively confusing me, which luckily, kept me from saying some rude remark about how 'unbeautiful', is not a word.

"Gay man say what now?" I asked, all my word running together. Yeah, that was the alternative to the 'Unbeautiful' question. Yumichika then gave me the same face he made when he tried to beat his sword against a rock, "What? You're very feminine, and, come on, the end of your name means 'girl' in Spanish." I explained feeling a little less scared about this, if I could stall him for long enough, the 'Spada would be drawn by Katie and Ikkaku's fight and save us.

"What did you say you little-!!!" he cut himself off, trying to calm down, while I suppressed an evil grin. I really love watching people over react. "I really wish I could teach you a lesson but the Squad Captains would probably want to see you and I would probably get in trouble." He sighed unhappily, my eyes widened as I realized what was going to happen if I didn't do something; good-bye Arrancars, hello Soul Reapers. As he took as step closer I did the only thing I could. Grabbing the pipe in my hands much like a baseball bat, I swung with all my force and was happy to feel it make a connection, I was unhappy to feel something in my left wrist snap painfully.

Grasping my wrist I looked up at Yumichika holding his 'beautiful' face looking totally pissed off. He let go of his face and I flinched as I saw a swelling imprint of the pipe, I didn't know if it would bruise a Soul Reaper, but I did know it wasn't going to be pretty. "Look what you did to my beautiful face!" he yelled angrily. Feeling this was as good as time as any, I turned around, pipe still in hand, and ran way as fast as I could. I didn't turn around to see if he was chasing after me 'cause I knew he was and nine out of ten said he was also flailing his sword in the air as well.

Tripping over something, probably nothing, I fell on the ground and I tried to get out of the way of any on coming attack. My attempt was futile as I quickly felt the cold, angry biting of metal on my shoulder. Biting my lip, I tried to hold back the tears that threaten to overflow because of the mixed effort of my wrist and my shoulder. Getting back up as fast as I could manage, I continued running as I felt my shirt become warm and sticky from the blood. I really hoped that Katie's fight wasn't going as bad as my attempt to not get killed was, and that the 'Spada would get here soon.

**END CHAPTER!!!**

**So, what'd ya think? Please tell us or... YUMICHIKA WILL BE DECLARED THE MOST BEAUTIFULL PERSON ON THE PLANET!!!! Now, nothing against Yumichika, but please stop this from happening, you have the power!!!!**

* * *


	18. You're going DOWN!

**P****.S sindouing is the Espada/Arrancar version of a flashstep if ya didn't know I don't think we ever mentioned that before…Anywho this chapter is one of my favorites so far serious with a happy humorous twist! I really hope you guys like it. I decided to do it in third person because I really like writing like that and most of the other stories I've written are in third person, just remember to review to us the almighty authoresses! Another p.s sorry if I spelled the Hogyoku wrong, please tell us if we did…enjoy!! ~Katie~**

**Third person**

It stumped the Espada that somehow Brooke and Katie snuck out of the school before the bell rang. But really thinking about it didn't surprise them a whole lot. Those two could do anything if they set their minds to it; most of the time their plans were pretty destructive. This could be the worst mistake they had ever made. When Stark finally realized that they were gone, he and the rest of the Espada went after the girls, much to the dismay of certain others. It didn't take very long to find them. They were at the lake… they were fighting Soul Reapers.

Under Aizen's orders the Espada were there to watch the girls not get into their personal lives, which most of the Espada broke on the first day. It was hard to stay away from their personal lives when they forced you into it. In the end Aizen turned his head not bothering to do anything about it. The Espada had formed a bond with them; you could basically label it a friendship. That was mostly what you could call it between most of the Espada and the two girls. Katie and Brooke were so headstrong and impulsive, they barely ever thought before they acted. It had been that way ever since the Espada met them.

Stark, who was usually asleep and monotonous, was now wide-awake and ready for some action. He had to think about the humans though, who were running around screaming their heads off. Aizen wouldn't like it if he had to erase a lot of memories. So thinking up a plan to remove the girls and sindouing back to the base without killing innocent people would be difficult. They were everywhere making a complete mess of the situation. Stark sighed and looked at Grimmjow, Harribel and Ulquiorra.

"Harribel, you and Ulquiorra draw the soul reaper's attention away from the girls. Grimmjow and I will go and get them." Stark's gaze swept over the other ranked members. Ulquiorra and Harribel nodded, but Grimmjow cut it.

"Why do I have to play hero you can handle both of the brats" Grimmjow growled. Stark glared at him.

"Because idiot; Katie is under attack by a very powerful opponent. Brooke can't fight for herself and she's trying to hold against the other Soul Reaper. She can't handle that; even a complete moron should be able to pick that out. I can't get to both without getting attacked too. You WILL follow orders Grimmjow" Stark never pulled rank on another Espada. Gone was the calm, collected, and laid back man, in his place another fiercer man created for battle, there was a reason he was the number one Espada. Grimmjow glared but said nothing.

More than often, when something came up about either of the girls, Stark perked up. Being forced to train Katie yanked him out of his comfort zone and made his focus. Katie was turning into a true prodigy. Her fighting skills were improving little by little every day. But he would never find her ready to face a Soul Reaper as powerful as the one she had been forced to fight. It made no sense how they found her in the first place. Aizen had to be informed of this quickly. There was no guarantee that these were the only soul reapers in the city. There could be plenty more crawling around. That was what Lilinette was for; she was sent with Nnoitra and Szayel to inform Aizen about what was going on along with their Gegi's.

The Espada moved quickly. Harribel and Ulquiorra got the attention of Ikkaku and Yumichika easily. When Ikkaku found better opponents to fight, he left Katie alone. Stark darted over to see the damage. Katie was on her hands and knees. One hand clutching her side and breathing hard. There were cuts and bruises all over her. Blood was oozing out of deep cuts on her chest and left shoulder, the shallow cut running across her stomach was soaking her t-shirt. Katie looked up at Stark and grinned.

"So how did I do boss?" she asked. Stark gave a rare smile.

"You did great, I'm not lying either" Katie smiled at the complement. "Good cuz if you're lying I'm gonna have to kick your ass." Stark let out a laugh and picked her up. When he did this she screamed. Pain seared through the wounds in her stomach and shoulder.

"GOD DAMN IT STARK! I really am gonna kick your ass! You must be trying to torture me! You could be a little bit more sensitive! " Katie yelled putting a hand up to the wound on her chest. She lifted her hand and looked at the blood smeared on it. Fear ran through her as she assessed the wounds.

"I'm not gonna be stuck without training or fighting for a month because of these stupid scratches right?" she asked. The fear of being defenseless scared her more than anything. Training and fighting was something she was actually good at, she loved it and she had nothing else left. If she was forced out of fighting for three weeks or more; it would drive her crazy.

"We need to get you patched up first and then we'll see." Stark looked over and saw Grimmjow coming out from behind an upturned picnic table, giving Brooke a piggy back ride. Stark chuckled at the annoyed look on Grimmjow's face and Brooke wrapping her arms around his neck grinning like an evil clown. Katie gave Stark a puzzled look, when he pointed the sight out, Katie grinned but faltered. Before anyone could say a word, there was a flash and Brooke fell off of Grimmjow's back. He turned around before she hit the ground; crimson red soaking the front of her shirt. Looking up, Yumichika was standing looking down at Grimmjow and grinning.

"Gotcha little girl" he said. Katie screamed and struggled to get out of Stark's arms. She got a fist full of black flames and sent small balls of fire like bullets straight for Yumichika. When they missed, she squirmed away from Stark. Katie didn't care that she was hurt at all; just that Yumichika had just cut Brooke's stomach wide open. Black flames erupted again from her fists. Katie made ropes of fire and created whips. In blind rage she started slashing the air around the Soul Reaper. Yumichika came at her with his sword again slashing at her face. Instead of going for her neck he faked and went for her stomach. Using the blades of his sword he slashed at the already bleeding wound and opened it just like he did with Brooke. Before she could get a whip around his neck; arms snaked around her and pulled her to the ground. Stark held her down.

"Do you want to kill yourself? Brooke is ok; Grimmjow took her to the house. You're going to kill yourself if you don't stop fighting. We need to get you to Aizen-sama before you lose any more blood." Stark hissed in her ear. Katie stopped struggling and went limp in his arms. Before the two soul reapers could attack again, Katie and Stark disappeared leaving them in the park.

OoOOoOo

Stark got to the house and went down into the basement. Grimmjow, Harribel and Szayel were there. Brooke was lying on her back with Aizen standing over her holding the Hogyoku.

"Are you really going to use it on her?" Stark said walking up with Katie still in his arms. Aizen looked up at Stark and then at the limp body he was holding.

"Put her down next to the other one Stark." He commanded. Stark was puzzled but followed the order. He gently laid her next to Brooke and stepped back. Aizen placed the Hogyoku in the center of his palm and it began to glow.

"I have been thinking about this for a while now. These two souls are quite developed. The souls in these bodies have been absorbing enormous amounts of Reishi while they have lived in this house. Szayel came to me when Katie gained her powers. I gave it some though, and I believe that I can create a half Arrancar out of these two using the Hogyoku. Eventually, when the souls mature more they will turn into full Arrancars; as long as they don't die first. Then we'll have to start over again. It would be a pity if that happened." The glowing of the Hogyoku grew and melded with Aizen's hand while a white mist settled over the two bodies. There was a flash of light and the mist started to evaporate. The two bodies on the floor looked almost the same.

Brooke and Katie opened their eyes at the same time and sat up. Katie rubbed her head and blinked.

"Dude migraines so aren't fun" she said looking around.

"Lucky bitch," Brooke said. "These aren't anything close to what I get" Both of the girls stood up and looked at each other.

"Dude your hair grew like six inches!" Katie pointed at Brooke's head. Brooke grabbed a fistful of hair and looked at it.

"NOOO!! I want my short hair back!" Brooke complained. Looking at Katie, her eyes narrowed. "Hey you shouldn't be talkin, yours is down to your butt." Katie grabbed her hair and looked at it.

"Holy shit it did grow…does anyone have some hedge trimmers we can use?" Katie said looking around.

"What the hell did you do to us?!?" Brooke yelled her eyes growing. Katie looked down at where her wound used to be.

"I'm completely healed…what DID you do to us?" Katie set her eyes on Aizen and then on Szayel who was in the back of the group.

"Why are you complaining, you idiots I would have let you die for your impudence. You are not pure enough to be giving the power you have" Kaname spat from behind Aizen. Aizen ignored Tosen's outburst and started looking intently at the two girls, who had no idea that everyone in the room was looking at them out of the corner of their eyes.

"Yes, what exactly did the Hogyoku do to them?" Stark asked ignoring the former 9th Division's captain. Both girls gasped as the realized that the Hogyoku had been used….on them. Szayel came forward and started to shed a little light on the subject.

"Using the power of the Hogyoku Aizen-sama was able to create two half Arrancars or halflings. Each body has aged roughly a year. Along with their hair growing they have also gotten about two inches taller. Some of the side effects will come in later and will have to be in a controlled environment. I looked into it and, Katie's power has more than likely increased drastically, it will be very unpredictable for a period of time until she gets it under control. Brooke may have manifested some powers of her own and they will need to be monitored. I would advise that we move to Los Noches so I can study them more." Szayel finished looking at the girls.

"Umm I really don't like getting poked and prodded so…." Katie said looking creeped out by the scientist.

"Me either" Brooke glared at Szayel. He just grinned and stepped back. Aizen sighed and looked around.

"I do agree that it is time to go back to Los Noches. We have spent a little too much time here for the moment. The Soul Society causes a minor problem for my plan, but it will be easily fixed. And there will be no experimenting on the girls Szayel; I do not need them damaged somehow." Aizen said looking over at the pink haired scientist. Szayel frowned but said nothing. Katie and Brooke were laughing and high fiving each other in the background. Looking around he addressed the Primera.

"Take them to Los Noches and make sure they get into no trouble. I will return when I have finished business here." With that Aizen opened a portal and sent Brooke, Katie, Lilinette, Stark, Grimmjow, and Harribel to Hueco Mundo.

"Do you think they're going to make the change?" Gin asked in a low voice stepping out of the shadows.

"They are strong and Los Noches will help them. It's up to them to survive if they can't they are useless to me" Aizen sat on his throne sinking into thought. After a few minutes he spoke.

"They really are incredible beings, Brooke's seal is almost completely broken, the next few days will determine if she will survive without it. Making a Halfling out of her could have saved her, or it could destroy her faster. She will have to be monitored very, very carefully." Aizen stopped talking and Gin stepped forward with questions on his mind.

"What about the other one, is she still of any importance to us?" Gin waited a few minutes for an answer.

"She is very important to my cause. She will become a great part of the war to come. They both will" even after Aizen answered his question; Gin was still looking for answers.

**FIN!!!! And this chapter really goes to show what an ass Aizen can be. Hope you liked my chappy. I'm pretty proud of it. Review and tell me what you think!!!**


	19. The Quest For the Holy Hair Brush

**A.N: Dude, this H1N1 thing must be bad, cause school go t canceled for two days down in LC, and we don't close unless there's only like, five people at school. I'll admit it; I'm one of the people who helped get school closed, but not for Swine Flu. I spent about two and a half hours on Saturday racking leaves with my youth group and since I'm one of the people that don't notice that they're cold and wet until AFTER going back inside so I spent most of today and yesterday sleeping with a cough and a slight fever, but I better now. With school closed and me being better, I decided it was time to update. Yay! And if you're wondering, Fran's coming back next chapter, Katie wanted to write it. **

**Brooke's Zen of the Day: Evil will always prevail because good is DUMB! **

**

* * *

**

**Brooke**

The moment we got to Las Noches my eyes were assaulted by the stunning lack of color. Everything seemed so sterile and dead, we really need to fix that before I went all emo on everyone and had to borrow Ulquiorra's emo-corner. Speaking of the emo, he was sent on a search and seizure mission to 'gather' *coughcough*Kidnap*coughcough* Fran so she didn't go running her mouth. Yays!

After the initial shock from the lack of color, Stark, being the lazy-ass bastard he was, got some random Arrancar to show Katie and me to our new rooms. Yes that's rights, rooms, as in plural, it took over two months but we finally got our own rooms, what an achievement, that's right up there with world peace and solving world hunger! Walking into mine I found it, well, very white… That's gonna change. Other features included all the normalities, bed, desk, chair, and a couch, along with a bathroom that was connected to my room and an empty closet. The room was rather spacious with white marble floors but my all time favorite feature of my new room would be the rather large window and window seat, which had a few nice white cushions on it and a few throw pillow, white, of course. And all of this white-ness would be changed…SOON. Looking at the window seat again, I realized that it was rather big and I would probably sleep in it more than my bed.

Five minutes after everyone had left to Katie's room/go do whatever they wanted to do besides baby-sit; I was bored. I had nothing to do in my room, and seeing as I had no clean clothes to change into, I couldn't take a shower to get rid of all the dried blood that the Hogyoku had failed to erase. Staying clear of any mirrors, I didn't want to see how I looked at the moment, I scooted out of my room and out to the hall.

Rule number one for walking around Las Noches; bring a guide or a map, cause this place is freaking HUGE! Seriously, I could search for days and not even see half of it. I knew that half of our time spent here would be getting lost; we needed to use the buddy system! Now to find a buddy…KATIE!!!

Weirdly enough…or not at all, her room was just down the hall from mine. Knowing her she was probably turning into an interior designer and planning what she was going to turn her room into. Before, in our old room, I wouldn't let her redecorate, and now that she had her own room giving her full reign on what she did to it, no matter how stupid or tacky anyone thought it was, save Aizen. So sneaking into her open doorframe, I leaned against it watching her. She was walking around with one of those clothes designer/artist pads that you can design on mumbling to herself. I coughed and she turned around still scribbling on her notepad.

"Whatcha need?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and walked into her room. It was different from mine. There were the same beds, chair, window seat, desk, and a connecting bathroom. That was about where the similarities ended. On one of the walls were what I think are named French doors. The other had doors to a walk in closet. I peered inside and noticed that it was really big inside. Turing around, I saw Katie sitting on her floor, still scribbling on the notepad. I went and sat down next to her.

"You wanna see what I did?" she asked brushing her damp hair out of her face…wait a sec!

"When did you take a shower?" I asked. I looked at her and noticed that she had a different outfit on too. "And when did you change?"

"I brought my bag with me smarty" she said flipping her sketchpad over. I was completely confused.

"Huh?" I said. She just laughed and stood up. Tossing her pen and pad on her bed, she grabbed something from the other side of her bed and lifted it up. It was her duffle bag. She unzipped it and pulled out my blue plaid messenger bag. I grinned and jumped up. "When did you have time to grab it? We were pushed through the stupid portal as soon as Aizen had stopped talking." She handed me my bag and I flipped it open; a pair of clothes, my Ipod, Ipod speakers, pajamas, and my charcoal and sketchpad set were sitting in it. "Did I tell you you're my favorite best friend?" I added happily flipping the bag closed, which knows when Aizen would let us go back home to get the rest of our stuff. She grinned.

"I had a bag ready just incase we did have to leave fast. I snuck all of your stuff in there yesterday before we left to come here. Remember how you couldn't find anything this morning? Well, unlike you, I remembered this morning that Aizen was sending us all here so I packed us some stuff and gave it to Gin to put in our rooms since he was coming here before we got out of school." Katie picked her bag back up and dug around looking for something.

"Hey, I didn't forget we where coming here, I repressed it. There's a difference." I argued making faces at her turned back like the immature child I am.

Finally finding what she was looking for she threw them at me, "O wash up, you have crusted blood on ya" she said as I caught her shampoo and conditioner, before pushing me out of her room. Sticking my tongue at her she slammed her door, obviously still in her mad designing frenzy. As I walked down the hall to my room I found a lot of nameless Arrancars staring at me weirdly. To retaliate I'd either wave like a friendly idiot, made faces at them, or flip them off while I walked, happy to feel the familiar weight of my stuff on my shoulder.

In my room, I walked straight into my bathroom to find it was rather comfortable, all white like everything else in this life-forsaken place. The shower was like mine at home where it was both a tub and a shower. Dropping my bag outside the door so it didn't get wet, Katie's shampoo in hand, I ran the water and waited for it to heat up. Taking a moment to look in the mirror I found that I looked rather funny. My bangs were sticking up slightly, almost like I'd gelled them up, and I was in serious need of a haircut, making me look a wee bit like I'd lived in a jungle for the last year of my life. Long hair might be what most girls want, by I can't stand it, I mean, you have to brush it all the time, dry it with a hair dryer or else it'll poof out, it gets in your face constantly, and my hairs so thick and heavy that it helps give me headaches.

By the time I was out of the shower, my entire bathroom was filled with steam and I felt hell of a lot better. Wrapped in a fluffy white towel, I walked into my room to get changed. Dragging my bag across the floor, I pulled it up and it plopped onto my bed. Digging through it I find a pair of jeans and my favorite black band t-shirts. All Time Low's name was written on the front while the names of the cities their tour hit were obviously on the back. Katie and I both got a t-shirt at Warped Tour a few years ago. Katie wanted to be different so she got an 'I Set My Friends On Fire' t-shirt. Looking back, I laughed at the irony of it, I couldn't wait for her to wear it one of these days. Hehe… It would be very entertaining.

Clean, dressed and content, I realize that I did not have a brush. Not wanting to bug Katie and risk getting my head chewed off for disrupting her 'flow' I walked out of my room to look for someone else I knew in hopes of borrowing a hairbrush. Walking down the halls, the marble felt really cold under my bare feet and drops of water that had been cooled by the air dripped down my back, making me colder and wishing I had my sweatshirt. After walking for a bit, I realized that seeing as I don't know where anyone is, the likeliness for me to find someone I know is rather small, so, taking a chance, I went up to one of the random Arrancars that was walking down the hall.

"Yo! Random Arrancar man, do you know where I could find Lilinette?" I asked as I felt the guy looking over my 'strange' outfit, and by 'strange' I mean, not white.

"Yeah, check the door behind you." Turning around I found that there was in fact a door behind me. Yay for Random Arrancar Man!

"Thanks!" I, well, thanked before moving quickly over to the door, then preceding to spend five minutes trying to open the gosh damn heavy thing. You seen, it's times like these when I wish I was like Grimmy and could just cero a door to use when my upper body strength proved to little to open a door. Finally giving up, I knocked loudly on the door and stood back. Good thing too for the door swung open so fast I would have been flattened like a waffle if I would have been standing there.

"Oh, hey Brooke!" Lilinette greeted happily in such a Lilinette-y way I almost laughed, the white-ness must be messing with my head.

"Hi-ya! I need-eth a hairbrush!" I explained to her. Lilinette grinned and grabbed my arm. "Ok come on, we're going on a quest!" before I could say anything, I was being dragged through the halls of Los Noches like a dog pulling a chew toy. "Lilinette LET GO OF ME!!!" I yelled as my Arrancar friend dragged me away at high speeds. When we finally stopped we were in front of… Katie's door. Really? I spent twenty minutes walking around and getting lost because I didn't want to disturb Katie, and now Lilinette and I were just barging in.

"Katie!" Lilinette yelled happily, causing said pyro to turn around, obviously startled.

"What is it Lilinette, I'm kinda busy." Katie demanded, sounding less hostile than I thought she would.

"Brooke and I were looking for you!!" Lilinette told her all-knowingly.

"So you decided to check my room? Well aren't you two a could of smarties." Katie said sarcastically rolling her eyes at us.

"What? I need-eth a hair brush, like badly." I elaborated, "So I'm a gonna steal one of yer's."

"Sure, there's one in my bag." Katie directed before Lilinette went on a tandem, asking Katie all sorts of questions mainly revolving around the spectrum of 'What-'cha-do' in?' Grabbing the brush, I noticed some of the more major differences that our rooms had. Her room was a bit bigger than my, probably around five inches on all sides, and her closet looked like a walk-in. She even had her own balcony; she must feel really special… Well, I have a couch and a card table, beat that!

"Hey, yall wanna go play cards?" I asked suddenly, remembering seeing a pack of cards in my bag.

"Sure." Katie and Lilinette agreed happily as I started to feel really hyper.

"Then come on!" I yelled jumping up and running to my room, almost getting lost on the way there.

* * *

**A.N: There it is, now review or face the wrath of my sickly germs!!!!**


	20. Ulquiorra Cifer's delivery service

**A/n: ok people this is another little installment of Living Arrangements. This time Aizen is sending Ulquiorra to "retrieve" or what Brooke and I call "KIDNAPPING!" Fran. So our little Emo buddy is going to get her and this is what happened….beware crack, violence and LOTS of swearing….and maybe some OCC-ness from Ulquiorra. This particular chapter is for Fran our new buddy!!! WE HOPE YOU LIKE IT FRAN!!! Most of this if not all of it is going to be in third person. Thank you very much to all who have stuck with us so far and like this story. All of these reviews keep us going and keep us writing. You guys are the BEST!!! So enjoy!! Oh and just for the record, the town in this chapter is real, and sorry to Fran if I got some details wrong. ~Katie~**

**Third person**

"Ulquiorra, I want you to do something for me" Aizen said from his throne room of Los Noches. It was like any other normal day and Ulquiorra was actually happy for once. Being back in Los Noches made him feel a lot better; the human world was too loud and fast paced. No matter how long he was forced to stay there, he would never like it, ever. So when Aizen asked him to go retrieve the human girl that was obsessed with him, well you can imagine the joy on his already emo face.

"Yes Aizen-sama. I will be back with her shortly." Ulquiorra said while quietly cursing the man's very existence. After getting more specific orders, a portal was created that would take him to Fran's location. He stepped through and was swallowed up and sent far away from his beloved Los Noches while Katie and Brooke laughed.

"By by delivery boy!" Katie said through fits of laughter

"Come back soon!" Brooke grinned as the portal finally closed. Katie stopped finally stopped laughing and looked at Brooke.

"He needs to have his own delivery service!" Katie said grinning.

"Ha that would be great he needs his own emo delivery van too!" Brooke flopped down on the ground.

"Do you think Fran is gonna glomp him again?" she asked. Brooke looked at her like she was crazy.

"What do you think" they burst out laughing again at the emo delivery boy's pain and suffering.

-----

The poor little emo was dropped off in a big town. It was right near the edge of Lake Huron. The town stretched about four miles down the coast. The town of St. Clair took our little friend awhile to find Fran. She was walking downtown by the waterfront with a tanktop and a pair of shorts on carrying a bag from Hot Topic. There was a park filled with people that were enjoying their day. "Oh joy for them. I hate the sun; I'm going to get sunburn. This is turning into a really bad day." Ulquiorra thought to himself. He quickly followed Fran while she went through the park filled with loud noisy people and to the water's edge. There she sat on a rock and put her feet in the water.

Ulquiorra feeling a little awkward went up and stood behind her. After a few seconds of silently cursing Aizen again, he cleared his throat.

"Trash" he said down at Fran. She spun around almost falling into the water. Her eyes lit up when she saw the emo.

"Ulqui-chan!!!" she yelled. Before he could protest, Fran tackled him to the ground. She grinned while Ulquiorra grimaced.

"Ulqui-chan what are you doing here?? How are Brooke and Katie??" Ulquiorra tried shoving her off while he got up but it just caused him more stress. Finally after several tries, he was up. Unfortunately for him Fran was still stuck to him like glue.

"Aizen-sama has asked me to come retrieve you and bring you back to Los Noches." He grimaced again before continuing." I am here to get you and whatever else you need to bring back with you. We have one day before we have to return" Fran was jumping up and down by the end of his speech.

"OMG!!! I GET TO GO TO LOS NOCHES!!! omgomgomgomgomgomg!!! I'm already set let's go NOW!!" Fran was in hyper mode after two seconds. Ulquiorra rubbed his temples and looked at the loud girl. She is one of the loudest pieces of trash on this horrible planet. Why did I have to get her? I was cheated out somehow. I bet they're all laughing at me right now. Especially Nnoitra and those two girls. This is torture! Ulquiorra had a mini rant in his head and finally pulled out of it when Fran tried jumping on him again.

"Will you stop that you piece of ungrateful Trash?" he said in an exasperated tone. "I want to get back home soon so tell me where you're staying so we can get your stuff and leave." Fran nodded too enthusiastically and dragged him out of the park and into the main part of town. Houses lined main street and back through other streets. Fran led the slightly confused emo down Main Street to a gray two story house.

"This is my aunt's house. I've been staying here for the past week. Come on…oh wait can people see you?" Fran stopped on the porch and looked back at him.

"No humans cannot see me." Fran shrugged and opened the front door. She looked around and ran into the kitchen leaving the Arrancar to look around for himself. In a matter of seconds Fran was back.

"No one's here. So I guess it doesn't matter that people can see you or not" Fran bounded up the staircase that was in front of the door. Ulquiorra had no choice but to follow her. He had to stop on the landing because Fran was messing with something in a closet.

"Hang on a sec Ulqui-chan. I just have to grab my bag out from under all of these blankets. My stupid cousin put it under there as a joke. I really don't like him that much. So do you think I'm gonna like Los Noches? Do Katie and Brooke know I'm coming??" she kept firing questions at him a lighting speed. It left Ulquiorra wishing that Nnoitra was here to silence her. Finally she pulled out a duffle bag from the stack of blankets.

"Trash" Ulquiorra said as Fran went to open her door. She looked at him with a questioning look.

"Yes Ulqui-chan?" she asked innocently

"Don't call me that" Ulquiorra said.

"Whatever you say Ulqui-chan" Fran grinned and opened the door her room. It was simple; white walls, a bed with blue covers, a closet, and a dresser. A window overlooked the busy street below.

"Yeah not my taste in décor, but I just gotta deal with it." Fran was throwing different clothes into her bag. Sweatshirts, pants, t-shirts, shorts, everything she could get her hands on in the closet. After that she threw a few books and her IPod on the stack of really messy clothes.

"Ok I think that's everything." She said looking over the room. "If I need anything I'll go raid Brooke or Katie for it." Ulquiorra nodded.

"What are we going to say about me going with you guys to my mom?" Fran asked closing the closet door.

"Aizen-sama has already taken care of that. I don't know what he did but there is no need to worry."

Ulquiorra surprised himself with that last sentence. Why did he say that? There wasn't a need to worry yes, but why did he say it out loud. He didn't expect to reassure her in anyway. Truly this girl was driving him mad. Szayel was going to have to look at him when they got back.

Ulquiorra opened a portal in her bedroom. They were ready to step in when a door slammed shut downstairs. Fran stopped what she was doing and looked at Ulquiorra.

"Fran? Are you here?" a woman's voice called from the foot of the stairs.

"Crap, it's my mom!" Fran said in a frantic voice. "Go get in the closet" She pushed Ulquiorra into the closet before he could protest. The sound of a person climbing up the steps made Fran close the doors and sprint to the open door. Ulquiorra was curious to see what the human girl would do. Of course her mother probably couldn't see or hear him, but Fran must have forgotten that part.

A woman came into the room dressed in a pair of pants and a white shirt. She had strawberry-blonde hair and looked a lot like Fran.

"Hey mom, whatcha doin home? I thought you were still at lunch." Fran grinned.

"Yeah well it was getting really crowded down there so I decided to come back for a bit. Everyone should be coming back here in the next hour." Her mom smiled then got a dazed look on her face.

"Oh and remember when you asked if you could spend the rest of the summer with Brooke and Katie? Well I decided that you can. I don't mind, just remember to watch your manners and be nice ok?" Her mom smiled and went back down the steps. Fran went to the closet and wrenched it open. Glaring at the emo in her closet she pulled him out and slammed the door.

"What just happened? Did Aizen put some sort of spell on her? Explain Emo boy or I'm gonna bash your brains in. Oh and it's ok to come out of the closet, we won't judge you in anyway." Ulquiorra stood looking at Fran deciding the best way to explain to her that he didn't honestly know.

"I don't know, but when we get to Los Noches you can ask Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra said ignoring the last part of what she said.

"You bet I'm gonna ask Aizen what he did" Fran grumbled. Going to the bed, she zipped up her duffle bag and looked at Ulquiorra.

"Ok Ulqui-chan I'm ready!!" she said with a smile while Ulquiorra looked at her like she was bipolar or had very violent mood swings "Can we go now PLEASE?!?" The emo in question nodded and recreated the portal that had been closed when Fran's mom walked in the room. Fran went up to our little buddy and hugged him around the waist.

"What are you doing?" he asked very surprised. Fran just looked up at him.

"Well I don't know what's gonna be on the other side of this thing. It might have teeth and an appetite for girls named Fran. You never know! So I'm not taking any chances. If there is something on the other end then I'm gonna trip you and run like hell!" Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes in a very un-Ulquiorra way. With that they were on their way back to Los Noches.


	21. WOMAN! MAKE ME A SANDWHICH!

**A.N: Hello people! Sorry for the wait but my life has been a little hectic seeing as we're going to Chicago on Friday so we've been practicing like crazy so we wont get yelled at too much when we go to the band clinic and because I've been trying not to get sick seeing as the flu is still hitting Lake City pretty hard. But the chapters up now so, no biggy.**

**Brooke's Zen of the day: If you can't DAZZLE the world with your KNOWLEDGE then BAFFLE them with your BULLSHIT!**

* * *

**Brooke**

We were playing cards when Fran entered my room; we had been playing Speed since we got the cards out roughly an hour ago. The moment Katie stepped into my room, she began noting the differences in our rooms, like how much bigger hers was, my room is plenty big thank you very much, it's like three times the size of my old room. We were right in the middle of a hand when our friend walked in, still marveling at all the white.

"FRAN!!" Katie yelled when the door opened, pointing at the girl in question. I turned around to see my friend.

"Guys!!!" Fran yelled just as loudly as Katie, creating a small echo in the room, yeah, echo, how cool is that? We all instantly got up and glomped Fran, causing her to fall down. Our card game forgotten as we all started talking. "Wait!!" Fran yelled shutting everyone up, "What happened to you guys? It looks like you grew, a lot?"

"Well, long story short, Aizen had to use the Hogyoku on us, so now, according to Szayel we're, we're…" Katie started, forgetting the exact word the pinky had used.

"Weird shit?" I suggested, trying to help but only getting a glare for my efforts.

"No, no, it was something more like, Halflings." She pondered from another minute, "Oh well, that doesn't matter, but he also said that the dang thing aged us about a year."

"No fair, that's so cool, I go on vacation and this happens. Not cool." Fran complained us, making us laugh, until I noticed something.

"Hey Fran, where'd you get that uniform?" I asked curiously, it was true, she was wearing an Arrancar uniform, it had long white sleeves that went past her hands, kinda like Sun-Sun's only not as long, but no shoulders on it giving it a rather low cut neck, and under it she had a black tank top with the straps going around her neck, both her undershirt and top were cut midriff. For bottoms she had a rather long skirt with a black sash around her waist.

"Ummm, in my closet." Fran told us like it was totally obvious, okay so it was, but that didn't mean she had to make us feel stupid… okay, so maybe it did mean that. I glanced at Katie for a moment, before she 'calmly' got up and ran out my unneeded-ly big door.

"Hey, will one of you follow her so she'll actually remember to come back instead of admiring herself in the mirror?" I asked my two friends knowing Katie would get distracted, and that if she'd heard me, I would probably be dead right now, at least I would've died laughing!

"I wanna do it!" Fran said, flailing her hand around in the air.

"Be my guest." I motioned to the door as I had another hyper friend run out, I'm sensing strange pattern, "You going too?" I asked Lilinette who merely shook her head and smiled happily.

"Someone needs to stay in here to make sure you can find your uniform, and that it doesn't fall out a window." The Primera's fracción informed me. I gasp, acting totally revolted at the idea.

"What would ever give you that idea?" I asked trying to sound totally honest before smiling slightly evily, "To the closet, away!" I yelled before sliding open the closet doors to find that sure enough, an almost all white uniform hanging up.

"Well? Are you going to try it on?" Lilinette asked me impatiently.

"Maybe...." I glanced around quickly before running to the bathroom from the evil look Lilinette gave me; seriously, she can be quite scary. Once inside I traded my rather snug 'All Time Low' T-shirt - which wasn't snug the last time I wore it and that wasn't a long time ago either - and my jeans for a white jacket vest thing and white pants that were a little big on me. Zipping up the vest, I didn't like the feel or look of it seeing as I didn't have a shirt under it.

"Hey Lilinette," I called sticking my head out of the bathroom, "see if I have a long sleeve shirt in my bag." A few minutes later a black long sleeve went flying at my head, looking at it I raised an eyebrow; I mean, yes it was exactly what I was looking for, but how did Katie know I would want it? Shrugging it of I shut the door and put the shirt on under the vest, my thumbs sticking out of the holes in the sleeve. Turning back to the mirror I found I liked the look a whole lot more and I felt less exposed. My uniform was quiet simple, like my room, I was glad I didn't get something like Harribel's.

I stepped out of the bathroom and struck a pose for Lilinette, and like any girl who didn't know, or care, about modeling, I looked like an idiot. "How do I look?" I asked, still keeping the pose.

"Beautiful." Lilinette laughed as I strutted around the room, pretending to model, "You wanna go see Katie?" she asked as I flopped down on the bed.

"Sure!" I sprang up off my bed and pushed the smaller girl out my room at high speeds. See? It is a pattern; hyper people seem to run out of my room all the time! We then continued to run down the hall, with me sprinting in front of Lilinette, even though I knew she could easily beat my sorry ass in any race. Eventually I over shot the door, and Lilinette had to actually tell me I'd past the door, they all look the same in this damned place, it's a miracle anyone can find anything here. Barging into my friend's room I found that I had been right when I had said that Katie would be admiring herself in the mirror.

"Yo dudes, what's up???" I asked hyperly causing Katie to turn around quickly, it made me sad when I realized that I couldn't surprise her much anymore seeing as she was all kick-ass and stuff with her training. Now facing me I could clearly see her uniform it consisted of a elegant long-sleeved jacket that opened up and fanned out behind her with rather puffed out sleeves and a pair of pants a little more form fitting that my own, more like jeans. Her jacket was open and she had a black tanktop under it cut at her midrift.

"Dude, nice outfit." I commented as she spun around, showing off slightly.

"I know, don't you love it?" She asked happily, "Surprisingly, Aizen matched my tastes to a 'T.'"

"I know; it's weird isn't it?" Fran nodded before we all just stood there and pondered the mysteries of it all, my guess was that Aizen was secretly gay, and not the, 'OMG-he's-gay? Seriously?' Kind either, more of the 'fabulous' kind.

"Okay, come on now Brooke, spin around and let me see the rest of your uniform." Katie demanded before I spun around in circles so fast she couldn't get a good look at it. "Smart ass." She mumbled as I stumbled around like a drunken person, eventually falling into her wheelie chair next to her desk, laughing along with the rest of my friends. As I waited to get my balance back, I twisted myself back and forth with my feet until they hit the side of her desk.

I stared at said side of desk before pushing myself off it gently, rolling only a few feet. Looking at the white _smooth_ marble floors, back at the desk and then at the wall only a few feet over from the desk I smiled evily before skootching over to the hard white wall. Bracing my on the wall, pulling my knees as close to my chest as they could go, I propelled myself away from the wall, running into Fran as I hurtled towards the wall on the other side of the room. This resulted in both of us laughing like a bunch of idiots until we hit the wall, which just made us laugh harder.

"Would you two mind not breaking my chair?" Katie asked, sounding a little annoyed, but I could tell she had thought it had been funny too.

"Fine, I'll just grab MY wheelie chair." I announced before leaving Katie's room and running back to mine. Quickly grabbing my chair, I pushed it out into the hall, placing both hands on the seat; I sprinted down said hallway, towards Katie's room. Once I reached what I perceived to be my maximum velocity, I hopped onto the seat and shot down the hallway, laughing evilly as Arrancar dodged my speedy chair 'o doom. As I pasted Katie's door, still laughing like and idiot, I saw all three of my white clad friends watching me, all laughing.

"Let's go again, let's go again!" I yelled happily as I finally stopped, almost falling out of my chair as I spun around.

"Dude, we should race!" Fran suggested causing an evil glint to form in Katie's eye.

"YOU ARE SO GOING DOOOWWN!!!" she yelled, "Lilinette! Will you push me?" she asked innocently, "We could so totally annihilate them."

"Hell yeah we will!" Lilinette agreed before Katie ducked back into her room and grabbed her wheelie chair.

"Yo, dudes, I'll be right back, I gots to go grab my chair, and someone to push me." Fran said before running off to where I assumed her room was.

"I need to find someone too!" I realized suddenly.

"It's not like you could beat Lilinette and me" Katie gloated rolling back into the hall, as Lilinette nodded in agreement.

"We'll just see about that!" I announced before running off to find someone that would be Lilinette that I could probably swindle into helping me. Once again running down the hall I ran into the perfect candidate, Grimmy-kitty!! No, I literally ran into him, causing me to fall on my ass, "Owwie." I whined, getting up and rubbing my sore butt.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Grimmy asked me lazily.

"We're going to have a wheelie chair race, and you're going to help me win!" I proclaimed, smiling widely before trying to pull him down to Katie's room.

"Now why in the world would I want to help you?" He asked me, not even bothered by my attempts to move him.

"Well, if you don't think you can defeat Fran and Ulqui-chan, I guess I'll have to find someone else." I shrugged before turning around and starting to walk away.

"Fine I'll help." Grimmjow decided, causing me to grin like and idiot, even though I knew that if Fran didn't have Emocar's help, I'd be in trouble.

"Then, let's go Grimmy-kitty!!!" I declared epically, pointing towards where the race was taking place, "High-Ho Silver!" and with that I ran back down the hall, I'm doing that an offal lot lately, with a rather slow moving Grimmjow trailing behind me. When we got back down there, I was happy to find a rather bored/annoyed/emo looking Emocar. My white lie worked!

"Still think your gonna win Katie?" Fran asked evily, causing said pyro to glare, no longer feeling so confident.

"It's not over yet." Katie said, before turning back to whisper to her partner, occasionally the two would look up at Emocar and Grimmy.

"Okay Fran, you came up with the idea, now give us the rules." I asked her, ignoring the two plotting on the side.

"Well, how about we start at the end of the hall, and see who can push their partner the farthest?" Fran suggested, "Like, they could run for a certain distance, then have to let go and who ever goes farthest wins!"

"OH, I like it!" Katie stated, popping up behind me making me jump, "Next question, what are we talking about?" She asked seriously making everyone, save Emocar, sweat drop.

"The race idiot." Grimmy said rolling his eyes.

Katie glared at him. "Shut up smart ass"

"Ohh… Well then, how about no Sonído-ing, causesomeone is gonna get munched into the wall." Lilinette said. "We aren't really allowed to get get you guys all dinged up"

Everyone looked at Lilinette. she looked back with a puzzled look. "Wha'd I say?"

"Never mind" I said shaking my head while katie laughed.

"Okay, let's go to the end of the hall way then!" Fran cheered before hopping on Emocar's back happily.

"What are you doing?" He asked monotonously, as always, while Fran smiled and giggled at his idiotic question, I mean, even Grimmjow knew the answer to that question.

"You're giving me a piggy back ride silly!" She laughed again before pointing epically down the hallway, "Now, to infinity, and, beyond!" she yelled, hitting her emo ride, who sighed and actually gave her a ride. We all followed suit and went down the hall, pushing our chairs, so more, 'willingly' than others. Once down to the end, we paced out about twenty feet, and taped a line on the ground with tape that no one knew how we came into possession of... it's a little haunted here. As soon as that was straight enough so everyone stopped whining, we lined up at the end of the hall, ready for the random Arrancar we found to tell us to go.

"You're going down Ulquiorra." Grimmjow taunted from behind me, obviously planning on beating the fourth 'Spada which worried me 'cause I knew Grimmjow would go full force.

"Trash." Was Emocar's only reply before everyone, once again save the emo, went tense as the random Arrancar started counting down.

"3……. 2……. 1……. GO!" and with that, all three pushers set off running, Grimmjow going so fast that I could look over and see who was running faster. The line soon approached and Grimmy let go and I went flying, laughing my head off as I flew over the marble floors with no signs of slowing down. I could faintly hear Fran and Katie squeeling and laughing equally as loud.

Forcing my eyes open despite the wind pushing them closed I saw what looked like a double door opened up at the end of the hallway, with me still going faster than I could imagine going on a wheelie chair. Bracing myself for impact I went through the doorway, the chair, being stopped by the crease in the floor that would be under the doors if they were closed, literally sent me flying, eventually skidding across the floor before I was stopped by something hard ramming into my head. Sitting up, my head hurt and I could feel a large bump forming while my cheek felt raw from rubbing against the floor.

"Hey guys!, I found Brooke!" Lilinette yelled before running over, "She's in the meeting room!" Looking up I found that the hard thing I had ran into was the table.

"Lilinette, how did ya'll struggle finding me if I went in a STRAIGHT line?" I asked as the other entered the room, and Fran and I started gloating in front of Katie because apparently, she lost.

"HA! Me and my woman beat you Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled, happy to have beaten his rival.

"Yeah we beat you Ka-… wait, what?" I asked, my head snapping to look at Grimmjow, Katie found this to be the perfect time to make fun of me for gloating.

"Yeah, make him a Sand-mich woman!" Katie yelled laughing evily.

"Oh, I'll make you a sandmich all right, get over her Katie!" I yelled before chasing the pyro around the room, trying to hurt her, "Get back here, I just want to kill you!"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Stark asked as he entered from who knows where, probably sleeping is my guess, watching me chase Katie, who promptly hid behind the lazy bastard.

"SAVE ME!!!" she yelled as I stood in front of the two of them, Fran and Lilinette laughing at our antics while Emocar called us trash.

"Come out here and taking it like a man!" I yelled before tackling my friend, which ended up with us wrestling around on the floor, once again trying to hurt each other. This led to Fran and Lilinette joining in with all the guys watching.

"What are they doing?" Stark asked still confused seeing as no one had filled him in on how this started.

"It's a chick fight, now shut up and watch." Grimmjow told his superior, who surprisingly listened and the both watched with intrest, while we continued to fight, now more out of the fun of it all than revenge.

"This is quite interesting and should be documented so I may examine it later." Szayel said, who has also walked in, drawn by the racket we had created. Apparently he wasn't the only one who had heard us.

"What's going on in here?" We all stopped and looked up to see Aizen standing in the door way, looking calm but giving off his weird 'obey-me-or-perish' vibe, which, by the way, is very intimidating.

"Um, cat fight?" Lilinette answered as we stared at the ex-captain, "only Grimmjow's not in it." this caused a snicker to spread through anyone who was immature enough to find that funny and was not currently glaring, so basically me and my four friends who had been making the racket.

"Please refrain from destroying my meeting room." Aizen commanded before leaving us, knowing that we would now leave the room if we were going to continue fighting. As soon as we left we all calmly picked ourselves up and exited the room in a calm and orderly fashion, weird huh?

"So, your Grimmy's 'woman' now huh?" Katie taunted me causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"No, he's my bitch, everyone knows that." I said seriously while trying not to laugh at the gosh damn evil glare I got from Grimmjow.

"I'm what now?" he asked icily as I finally broke down and started laughing.

"I love you Grimmy-Kitty!" I yelled before running away as fast as I could.

* * *

**A.N: So, there you have it, chapter 21, and to explain why Ulquiorra didn't win, I didn't think he would seriously try to win and seeing as Grimmjow was... Now for a word from our sponsors!**

**Ulquiorra: We don't have sponsors trash.**

**A.N: We don't? Damn… well, review so we can GET sponsors!!!… *Nudges Ulquiorra and whispers* Pissst… Read your line.**

**Ulquiorra: Review trash.**


	22. Authors's note

**A.N: Okay, I know that chapters taht are just author notes are not supposed to be posted and this may very well get flamed but frankly, I don't care. I believe that all of our wounderful and supportive readers need to know what's going on and so I, Brooke, am posting this.**

**Kate and I have been working really hard to get an idea for the chapter(we got one) and get it written up but as of around 9:45 last night a dear friend and class mate of ours was killed in a car accident. Because of this the next chapter wont come out until at least next week because 1) we're trying to get over his death and 2) if we're depressed you'll get angst, not comedy.**

**I'm sorry for the delay but I can't control what God had planned for our friend and we'll just have to deal. Thank you for reading and understanding.**

**Brooke.**


	23. Nnoitra's worst day everWith WAFFLES!

**Disclaimer: Ok everyone, thank you so much for waiting as long as you have. Between me not having my laptop and the death of one of our best friends, well you can imagine how hard it was to write. But now I have my laptop back and we're feeling a lot better so it's time to move on and start a new chapter. So now it's on with the story. Hopefully it's long enough to take away from the really long wait you guys had. Oh and a quick sorry to the Nnoitra fangirls for the bashing of him. Warning! Much OOCness, swearing, and violence…like usual ~Katie~**

**Katie **

Ok so Los Noches was amazing to say the least. The whole place was just crazy awesome. We had been in Hueco Mundo for a total of about a week. It didn't take long for me to figure out the layout of the entire place. For Brooke it was a little harder.

"Ahh!! How come this place is so HUGE! It would be nice if we had a freakin MAP!" Brooke burst out again for the third time this today. It was pretty much all she had complained about this morning. She refused to go anywhere without someone who knew their way around the place. I think it had to something to do with that disappearing joke Fran, Lilinette, and I played on her a few days ago, but who knows.

At the moment we were headed down to the vast kitchen to get breakfast. Still half sleep Brooke and I stumbled into the doorway. The kitchen itself was huge, not to mention the dining room connected to it. There were so many counter tops that every Espada including Brooke, Fran, and I could all make something at the same time. Four industrial sized refrigerators, four stoves, and other appliances were all packed in here too. There was an island right in the middle with a row of ten bar stools spaced out so everyone sitting there was comfortable. This place was meant to feed an army….hey it took a lot to feed us, especially with Yammy eating constantly. We were lucky that there was food to feed us after he was done raiding the kitchen. Today, random 'Spada were all over the kitchen making random breakfast items.

So while I went to one of the fridges, Brooke sat down in one of the bar stools and watched me grab stuff to make waffles. I grabbed a waffle maker from a cupboard and got to work making the waffle mix. After pouring some mix into the waffle maker, I grabbed a glass and some apple juice from the fridge. Gesturing toward the pitcher, I asked Brooke if she wanted some. She nodded and dropped her head back on the island's surface and tried to go back to sleep. I placed her glass in front of her and checked on the first batch of waffles.

I grabbed a fork and plucked them from the waffle maker and put them on a plate. Brooke perked up fast enough to grab said plate and load them with syrup. She stared at them for a moment looking quite happy with herself.

"God I love waffles" she said. She went to pick up her fork and take a bit when out of nowhere another person's arm came down and snatched her waffle from her plate. She blinked and stared at the culprit.

"Leggo my eggo before I kill you" she said glaring at Grimmjow. He took a bit of her waffle and put it back on her plate.

"Dude…seriously?" I said taking another batch from the waffle maker. "I have a whole stack of um right here." I said waving at a really big stack of waffles. Grimmjow just shrugged before grabbing a plate and filling it high with waffles.

"I wanted a waffle so I took her's" he said with a mouthful of yummy, fluffy, waffly goodness. I shrugged and went back to making more waffles.

"What can I say…Mine just taste better" Brooke said grinning at Grimmjow. He stopped mid chew and stared at us both. We burst out laughing and he put his fork down.

"Eww you perv! Get your mind out of the gutter!" I said jokingly knowing what her comeback was going to do.

"I can't it's so far in there I can't see the sky!" Brooke said waving her arms around.

"Dude, you woke up fast" I said.

"I know!" she said bouncing up and down. I just looked at her funny.

"What?"She questioned. I shook my head and went back to the waffles. Grabbing a plate a put two waffles on them, then covered them with syrup, powdered sugar, and some whipped cream. We ate and talked about random things for a bit grabbing a waffle every now and then. I kept running them through the waffle maker until there wasn't any more left. Random Spada came over every so often grabbing from the stack. To say the least we ate like an army, so I had to make another huge batch of waffles.

About a half hour later, Stark walked in rubbing his eyes. He went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a really big cup o' Joe. He sat down next to me, and drank his coffee. I looked at him and asked if he wanted some waffles. He shrugged and I took that as a yeah, sure, whatever. I put a waffle on a plate, poured some syrup on it, and topped it with some whipped cream. I Put it in front of him and went back to eating my own waffles. I looked at the whipped cream and then back to Stark. I grinned and got an idea in my head.

"Hey Stark" I said turning to the 'Spada. He looked at me and I dabbed some whipped cream on the tip of his nose. He pulled off one of his gloves and dabbed at his nose taking some of the whipped cream off with it.

"Stark I think you have some white stuff on you" I started laughing hysterically as he wiped his nose again. I felt something being dabbed on my nose and I looked to see Stark smiling with whipped cream on his finger. I only laughed harder. Brooke looked to over to see what was going on and when she saw us she started laughing too.

"Wow Katie and you called me perverted" she said. I grabbed a towel and wiped my nose off. I did the same to Stark and went back to eating/making waffles. Nnoitra walked in and looked at the stack of waffles and me pulling two more out of the waffle maker and snorted.

"I see you found your place in the kitchen, cooking, woman" he said. I stopped what I was doing and glared at him.

"Shut up you sexist pig" I said. He looked at me and I glared back.

"Oh yeah, she went there, what now sucker!" Brooke yelled from her seat next to me. Nnoitra went for the big stack of waffles and I pulled it away from him.

"I don't think so" I said holding the plate of waffles away from him. "You don't get no waffles Spoon Man" he grumbled something and glared daggers at us. I set the plate O' waffles near me and went on making more. Later after everyone was stuffed, and everything was cleaned up, Brooke and I sat talking with each other still at the bar stools.

"We need to do something about Nnoitra." I said thinking about earlier.

"I know!" Brooke exclaimed."Can we put a wet cat in his room? Or how 'bout that hive of genetically altered hornets I saw in Szayel's lab the other day?"

"Nah…I just wanna mess with him, not accidently kill him." Brooke grumbled something along the lines of "Not my fault...has a big ego…needs to be knocked down a few sizes"

"So what do you wanna do then? Give him flowers for being asshole of the year?" she finally said. I started thinking, the more I thought, the better the plan sounded. I whispered the plan in Brooke's ear and she started grinning to.

"Ok let's do this thing" she said and we high fived each other. We were ready to show Nnoitra who the real boss was.

OoOoOoOoOo

Brooke and I sat in my room finishing phase one. There was a meeting right before lunch, and everyone had to attend. Usually we didn't have to go, but to start phase one, we were gonna have to sit through a really boring meeting. Lucky for us, this meeting was going to be fun! I heard my door open and Lilinette walked in. She had on a bright smile as she sat down next to us.

"Why are you so happy?" Brooke asked. She just kept grinning.

"Fran decided that she wanted to follow Ulquiorra around all day." She then fell into a fit of laughter. I wondered what she was doing today seeing as I didn't see either of them at breakfast this morning. I started laughing too imagining Fran follow Ulqui-kun all over the place.

"So what are you guys gonna do today?" Lilinette asked. Brooke and I looked at each other.

"We're gonna give Nnoitra the worst day of his life." I said with an evil grin.

"If you reveal what we're going to do, we'll have to kill you" Brooke said with an equally evil grin. We started laughing when she gave us a look.

"We're just kidding we won't kill you. I'd like to see Nnoitra's face when he figures out that it's us making him completely miserable." I said laughing.

"Oh man, he'd try and kill US!" Brooke said giggling. Thinking about it for a second, I looked back at Lilinette.

"Do you wanna help us?" she thought about it for a bit and grinned really big.

"You bet!"

"Ok let's fill her in then" Brooke and I laid out of plan to Lilinette and by the end we were all grinning like evil little Children of the Corn.

"This is the greatest plan ever! Hahaha, Nnoitra isn't going to know what hit him. This is what he gets for being sexist!" Lilinette said and I nodded. Brooke looked at the clock on my nightstand.

"Hey meeting's gonna start soon. It's time for phase one. You ready???" we nodded and headed out the door to start Nnoitra's worst day ever.

OoOOoOo

Brooke and I walked into the meeting room and sat down by each other at the table near where Nnoitra was going to sit. We started whispering as everyone started coming in, they took their seats and we waited for Aizen to come in and start this long ass meeting. I gestured at my arms and neck while Brooke looked concerned. It took a lot of concentration not to start laughing. Aizen finally came in and everyone went all quiet.

The meeting started off drinking his tea like usual and looking over all of us. Brooke and I kept whispering and glancing at Nnoitra. We moved our chairs over toward where Stark was sleeping and kept glancing at Nnoitra. We waited for the perfect opportunity…and finally it came. He stretched and scratched his ear. Suddenly Brooke stood up on the meeting room table and pointed epically at Nnoitra.

"OMG!! YOU HAVE SCABIES!!!" She yelled. I fake gasped and flew into Stark's lap. He woke up and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We just discovered that Nnoitra has scabies!!! I don't wanna catch it!" I said smushing myself up against him. Brooke jumped off the table and tackled/glomped Grimmjow.

"EEP!! Grimmy-kitty save me!!" she yelled. He just looked at her.

"What's scabies?" Yammy asked. Every Espada looked at Szayel. He pushed up his glasses and gave a scientific version of the little panic attack Brooke and I just had.

"It has to do with a parasite called a mite. They cause red bumps along the skin by crawling under skin eating the flesh and laying eggs, they make you itch uncontrollably. The mite itself is very contagious and it transferred from person to person by skin contact" Every person in the room took and scooted their chairs away from Nnoitra. He looked around at the grossed out faces and got very angry.

"I don't have this scabies!!" He yelled. No one believed him

"Shut up, Scabes!" Brooke said pointing at Nnoitra.

"I don't have it!" Nnoitra started scratching and he stood up. He pushed his chair away and went out the meeting room door muttering to himself and scratching.

"Hey Szayel? Can Arrancars even get a human disease or parasite things?" I asked looking at the 8th Espada.

"No they cannot. Nnoitra must be imagining the symptoms" he said sitting back in his chair.

"Oh well false alarm then" Brooke said putting her feet on the table. After that fiasco, Aizen said the meeting was over; Brooke and I high fived each other and laughed as we walked down to get some lunch. As we'd planned Nnoitra was in there making his own lunch. I went over to him and waited for him to notice me.

When he finally did he glared at me. "What do you want woman?" he hissed at me. I put on a sweet smile.

"Well I know how much that thing in the meeting room must have bothered you. I made you a bunch of your favorite sandwiches." I went over to the fridge and got a tray of sandwiches out and set them down in front of him. He looked them over and finding nothing visibly wrong with them, he shoved a sandwich in his mouth. Unfortunately for him he didn't look good enough; I guess that what happened next is all his own fault. I watched him eat another until he stopped mid chew. His eyes widened and he pulled a one apart. There was dish soap smeared on all of his sandwiches. He spit the half chewed sandwich on the floor.

"What did you put on these?" he yelled at me. I looked confused for a second.

"Oops, I was washing dishes and making your food like any lowly woman should and I guess I accidently switched the mayo with dish soap. Oh no! Now I have to rewash all of those plates because I used mayo on them instead of the soap, oh darn!" I said snapping my fingers. Nnoitra grabbed a glass and started guzzling down glass after glass of water.

"Umm Nnoitra I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said.

"And why not, how would-" He stopped mid sentence and his eyes widened. "AHHH I NEED A BATHROOM!" he yelled and he ran out of the kitchen. I waited until he was out of earshot and started rolling on the floor laughing.

"I can't believe he ate those!" Brooke said through all the laughter. Lilinette came in and we sat up.

"Is phase two ready?" I asked. Lilinette grinned and nodded. "Alright then let's go wait for out victim!" we walked down the hallway to work our way into phase two.

OoOoO

We heard the door of Nnoitra's room open and Lilinette pulled the switch on the fan. The door opened wider and we heard the bucket filled with syrup drop on someone's head. The rope tied to the fan was pulled at feathers went flying everywhere. Brooke, Lilinette, and I peered over the couch and found not Nnoitra, but Ulquiorra drenched in syrup and covered in feathers.

"Heyy! You're not Kathy!" Brooke said "I mean Nnoitra!" she said pointing that the emo in question.

"No Trash I'm not." He said very annoyed.

"But Ulqui-kun what are you doin in here?" I said standing up.

"This is my room. I'm trying to rid myself of that piece of trash Fran." He said walking farther into the room.

"Oh oops, where IS Fran Ulqui-kun?" Brooke said a little loud.

"Shut up you trash, she will hear!" he said trying to quiet us, but it was too late.

"Ulqui-kun!! Where are you? Are you in- ULQUI-KUN!!" Fran ran in the room and glomp-tackled the poor little Emo.

"Dude we better get out of here before we get yelled at" I said "We gotta go now while he's preoccupied!" Brooke, Lilinette and I ran out before anyone could stop us.

"Ok so I think it's time for the last phase. What do you think Brooke?" I asked.

"Yup! But I wanna do this one, cuz I already know your gonna chicken out. "I nodded

"Ok you go get his surprise then Lilinette and I we'll wait outside his real bedroom door." She ran off one way and I went with Lilinette the other.

OoOoO

"Do you think it will work?" Brooke asked me

"Shush! Yeah it should. Ohh here he comes!" we ducked down behind the corner and watched as Nnoitra walked into his room. A bit later we heard yelling.

"What the Hell!! Ahh…OWWW!!" a few seconds later Nnoitra came out covered in the genetically altered wasp stings.

We started laughing as we watched his claw at his face trying to get the last of the wasps dead. After he got rid of them he looked around to find us laughing at him.

"You did this?" he said bewildered. We nodded."And the sandwiches, and the scabies?"

"Yup Captain Obvious we did do all that. That's what you get for being sexist." Brooke said.

"I'm gonna kill you all!" he yelled. We took off running and he chased us down the hallway trying to rip us limp from limb.

**Ok so what did you guys think?? This chappy was sooo long it took me two days to write. But then again I like to take really long breaks…REVIEW and tell me what ya think!!! **

**Grimmy: Yeah or she's gonna make another Espada's life miserable**

**Katie: hey it's only the Espada we don't like thank you very much!**

**Grimmy: whatever, Review or she might do something to ME!**

**Katie: We'll see Grimmy-Kitty *Grins like a maniac* **


	24. Christmas Special

**Congratulations you made it to our Christmas special. Hope you like it!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**

It was that time again! When snow frosted the trees, mistletoe hung in doorways, and the fireplaces were lit. Christmas had finally rolled into Los Noches. The only problem was...There was no snow, no mistletoe, and no fireplaces. Katie woke up the 23rd of December and frowned. Where were the decorations, and the Merry Christmas banners?

"We're gonna have to fix this!" Katie said sitting straight up in her bed. She threw the covers off her and swung her legs over the side. The cold marble made her shiver as she walked over to her closet and threw open the doors. Looking around she sighed and pulled on a uniform. She really wished she had on her favorite fuzzy sweater and a pair of her yoga pants, but she had stuff to do.

Katie yanked a brush through her hair and pulled it up in a ponytail as she walked down the hallway. Stopping to rummage in her pocket for a bobbipin, Katie stopped outside Brooke's door. Brooke had the habit of locking her door now. If Grimmjow had just decided to prank her somewhere else instead of opening the bathroom door on her, then Katie wouldn't have to deal with this problem. But no! Grimmjow had to open the door and scare her half to death while she took a shower. Dumbass!

Picking at Brooke's lock was easy; Katie heard a click and the door opened. She knew that the Espada wouldn't have trouble getting in here if they needed to, but Brooke still locked it anyways. Katie walked into the dim room and laughed. Brooke was upside down in her window seat with her IPod playing and crumpled paper all around her. Charcoal coated her fingers and a smudge was on her forehead. Katie tiptoed over to Brooke and poked her.

"Brookie wake up! We have a problem!" Katie poked her again and she just rolled on her side.

"Meh!" she grumbled. Katie giggled and poked her again

"Brooke Christmas is gonna start without you!" she said. Brooke's eyes snapped open and she looked at her friend.

"It's Christmas?!?" she asked sitting up.

"Nah we still have two days, but we gots and even bigger problem than that." Brooke stood up and stretched.

" 'An what's that?" she asked.

"There aren't any decorations, or Christmas trees, or any Christmas themed anything around!" Brooke fake gasped.

"Oh my Gebus! We need ta get goin then!" Brooke ran to her closet and grabbed a uniform and slid into her bathroom and closed the door. Katie heard a thud and some swearing.

"Turn off my IPod!" Brooke shouted from behind the door. Katie turned it off and waited for Brooke to finish getting dressed. A few minutes later, she came out fully dressed, clean, and brushing her hair out of her face.

"Alright, you ready?" Katie nodded and they headed out the door.

"Do you think Aizen has any decorations?" Katie asked as they walked to his throne room.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to find out then don't we?" she said. They walked down the winding halls and finally reached Aizen's throne room. Before Brooke could lift a fist to knock, they heard Aizen tell them to come in.

"Urgg! It's so creepy how he always knows when we're coming!" Katie said pushing the door open. They shuffled in and looked at Aizen. He was sitting on his throne with a hand on the side of his face looking down at them.

"Good morning girls, what did you need this morning?" he asked. Katie stepped forward and looked at Aizen.

"Well I was wondering about the decorations" she said. Katie looked up at Aizen waiting.

"What decorations?" Aizen asked curiously.

"Exactly! There are none and it's almost Christmas, so Brooke and I were wondering if we could decorate Los Noches." Katie pleaded her case to the man on his throne. Aizen sat in thought and both girls waited patiently. Finally he spoke.

"I think that's a charming idea. Ulquiorra!" Aizen said calling out for the 4th Espada. Ulquiorra came out of nowhere and stood at the base of Aizen's throne. Brooke and Katie jumped in the air when he spoke.

"Yes Aizen-sama?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"Dude!! You scared the crap out of us!" Brooke yelled trying to pry Katie off her. Both Aizen and Ulquiorra looked at Brooke and she quit talking.

"Sorry, please continue" She said. Katie just rolled her eyes.

"The girls are going to decorate Los Noches for Christmas; I want you to help them with whatever needs done. I think this place needs a little cheering up around here." Ulquiorra nodded

"Of course Aizen-sama" with that they were all dismissed. Brooke and Katie led the way out while poor Ulquiorra followed in tow.

"Ok so we're going to need a tree in each room, and decorations all over the place. We're gonna have to go all out on this." Katie said pulling her notepad out.

"Yup the 'Spada need to get the true experience of Christmas!" Brooke said grinning and thinking about all the ways to annoy and aggravate them with mistletoe.

"Ok Ulqui-chan we need to go back to our world to get Christmas trees and decorations." Katie said looking at the emo.

"Aizen-sama will not let you go." He said in a matter-o-factly voice.

"Well he said we could decorate Los Noches and to do that we need Christmas trees and decorations from the real world. So let's go Emocar" Brooke said ushering him forward. Sighing he opened a portal and they went back to get what they needed.

----

"Are we done yet? I'm ready to leave" Brooke whined for the third time.

"Yeah will you wait a minute geeze?" Katie put some more garland into one of the five carts they had. After double checking that they had everything they headed for the checkout counter. A small part of Brooke felt bad for the cashier, another bigger part was laughing it's ass off at the faces that he made.

"Ha I think he might quit after he's done checking all this crap out" Brooke whispered to Katie. They both fell into a fit of laughter. After a long wait for the cashier to finish checking them out, they went and wheeled the carts out to the parking lot.

"Ok so how are we going to get this stuff back without drawing attention?" Brooke asked peering over at Ulquiorra.

"Umm very sneakily?" Katie said shrugging her shoulders. A second later they were back in the halls of Los Noches.

"Whoa! How did you do that Emocar?!?" Brooke said. He just looked at her.

"Oh well we'll figure it out later, we got stuff to do." Katie said. She grabbed Brooke's arms and dragged her down the hall leaving Ulquiorra to grumble to himself about not being a glorified babysitter, before taking off after them.

----

After four hours of working, there were Christmas trees in almost every room, Mistletoe hung in every major doorway, and decorations hung everywhere. The grand staircase had red bows and green garland lacing its way up to the top. Katie stepped back and looked at her work. She had officially finished decorating her last tree. It was the biggest in the whole place, reaching about nine feet tall. The tip of it brushed the railing of the grand staircase. She was in charge of decorating the center of Los Noches. It was huge and took a long time to finish. But now that she was done, she could go on a decorate something else. Grimmjow walked past as Katie looked around observing her work.

"Hey Grimmy, do you think you could do something for me?" He looked at her then back at the tree.

"What, do you think I'm some kind of charity worker?" he said gruffly. Katie looked at him and noticed that he was wearing a red Santa hat.

"Nice hat, but no I was wondering if you could do the honors and put the angel on top of the tree" Grimmjow looked at the angel she held in her hand. "You really tall and I can't reach that high"

"Ehh, whatever." He swiped the angel from Katie's hands and went to place the angel on top of the tree. They both stood looking at the tree.

"Good job thanks, see ya later I have to go see what Brooke did. Oh and you can have this." Katie said. She wrapped an extra piece of green garland around his neck before taking off to find her BFF.

It didn't take long to find her; she was in the living room type room sitting on one of the white couches untangling some lights. Strands of mistletoe hung in every available doorway.

"Nice, but don't you think you went a little overboard with the mistletoe?" Katie asked.

"Nope, I got so many people with that I think I'm gonna keep it around all the time!" she grinned happily.

"Oh man, who did you get?" Katie said thinking of the possibilities

"Well my first victims- I mean friends to test it out were Grimmy-kitty and Ulquiorra. But both of them refused. So to get out of it Ulquiorra is going to clean my room for the week and Grimmy gets to sing Christmas carols on Christmas Eve for everyone!" Brooke and Katie started laughing.

"Ok so I think everything is about finished I think we-"Katie was interrupted by Nnoitra who stormed into the room with a red face and green hair. Brooke and Katie took one look at him and started rolling on the floor.

"Who did this? " He said pointing at his face.

"I don't know!" Katie choked out.

"Whoever they are needs an award!" they went on laughing as Nnoitra stomped off looking for someone to kill.

"Ok, so I think that everything is done around here. What do you think?" Katie said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yup our stockings are out and stuff, so I think we're a go!" Brooke and Katie high fived and collapsed on the couch.

"Ok so tomorrow we need to get each of the 'Spada their own stockings and Christmas presents." Brooke said. Katie agreed and they went on to plan what they were going to get.

**Merry Christmas everyone! From both Brooke and I this is a little Christmas Eve gift from us to you fantastic readers. Have a super merry Christmas and a happy New Year!!! **


	25. PICTURE TIME!

**A.N: Well hello there, Katie and I would like to thank you all for enjoying our Holiday special (that's a hard task on its own, so kudos to you) yes, it should have made it its own story but Katie didn't think of that and we are too lazy to change it so we're just going to continue on with the story. I hope you all had a wonderful December season and now that I have nothing more to say, let's get going.**

**Brooke's Zen of the Day: May the fleas of a thousand camels' crawl into the crotch of the person who fucked up your day and may their arms be too short to scratch.**

* * *

**Brooke**

Only a couple days after the 'Wasp Incident' I woke up and my head was killing me. When I tried to open my eyes, it felt as if a whole fireworks display had gone off in my head. Rolling over, I closed my eyes and laid in bed for a good hour before I was finally able to get up and get to the shower, hoping that the hot water would help.

After my shower, the headache had dulled down to an echo of what it had been when I first woke up. Putting my vest over my 'All Time Low' T'shirt and walked to my door only to open it up and find Fran and Lilinette standing outside, looking like there were about to knock.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" I asked cautiously, you never know what my friends could be up to.

"We didn't know if you were up yet, ya missed breakfast." Fran told me seriously making me realize I must've wasted more time than I thought while laying in bed.

"Yeah, Katie's in the Kitchen fending off Arrancar from the eggs she saved you for breakfast." Lilinette told me happily, making me laugh as an image of Katie waving a spatula at the oncoming Arrancar popped in my head.

"Okay, let's go!"" And with that we left for the kitchen, with me walking behind my friends seeing as it hurt my head to run. By the time I made it to the large food making facility, I was sad to see that my idea of Katie and the spatula was not right seeing as she was just sitting in front of a plate of food.

"Oh, there you are Brooke, you're up rather late don't ya think?" Katie asked me before handing over the legendary eggs that Fran and Lilinette had been talking about.

"Maybe, so… anyone have any ideas on what we can do today?" I asked while taking a bite of my still hot breakfast.

"Nothing spectacular." Fran sighed, obviously disappointed at our lack of destructive plans for the day, although it is hard to think of something for everyday when you can't go outside.

"Well, we could always go hang out somewhere and see how many different Arrancars we can freak out." Katie suggested, it seemed reasonable.

"Yeah, I could bring my speakers and play some of my weird songs!" I said happily with my mouth full.

"Chew your food Brooke."

"Okay Mom!"

Thirty minutes later we were situated in one of the more socially active rooms in Las Noches, resting with my back against the wall, 'EmoKid' was blaring from my speakers while I looked through all the pictures on my Laptop. In front of me, my friends were singing along with the music, serenading anyone who walked into the room. Opening one of the picture files on my computer I instantly started laughing.

"Hey guys, come here for a second!" with that, all three of my friends stopped serenading a random Arrancar to come running over, showing them what was on my screen, they too started laughing.

Twenty minutes later, we were still going through the folder, cracking up at each picture while playing the 'what if' game with each folder, my Ipod was still playing, but we didn't really care about it. To tell the truth, I think the four of us giggling in the corner was creeping out everyone a whole lot more than our other attempts. It was at this time one of our favorite 'Spada walked in.

"There you are Trash." You get one guess at who it was, "Aizen-Sama sent us out to look for you." Looking up at Emocar, then back down at the current picture, we started cracking up.

"Ya find them?" Grimmjow asked as he walked into the room before seeing us laughing like idiots in the corner, "What the hell are you idiots doing?" The blue haired 'Spada asked, just causing us to laugh harder.

"Okay, okay. We gotta calm down." Katie said, trying to calm down, after a minute we were finally calm enough to talk to the 'Spada.

"What do you guys do on that computer all the time that's so damn funny?" Grimmjow asked slightly grumpily.

"We look at porn." I answered as seriously as I could before all four of us started laughing again.

"Aizen-Sama is about to hold a meeting and he's requested that you be there." Our favorite emo said before Grimmjow had a chance to try and figure out what we were talking about, and with that, the emo left without even making sure we knew when to be there, Grimmjow followed, probably just to get away from our crazy-ness.

"Hey guys?" Fran asked when we calmed down again.

"Yes Fran?" Katie asked, still shaking slightly from laughter, the evil look in Fran's eye caught our attention, finally calming us down.

"I think I know what to do at the meeting."

It took us ten minutes to get everything ready for the meeting, making us a teeny bit late, but we still had enough time to get our precious tea, although when we sat down, Grimmjow was looking at us funny. As Aizen began talking, we began by sliding one of the papers across the floor, so it slid under the chairs of a certain person who we knew would react just right. A couple minutes later I saw Szayel lean down and pick something up off the ground from the corner of my eye, looking at it, he started laughing before showing it to the person next to him; they too started snickering, only to be shut up by a harsh look from Aizen.

Next, Katie slid a different picture across the ground and the cycle started up again. We continued it, being careful to make sure Aizen or Tousen didn't notice, too much 'cause then our fun would be cut short before we had enough time to enjoy it. After our stack was gone, we sat back and waited for the real fun to start, eventually it did, with Nnoitra starting it off for us.

"Hehehe, Grimmjow, I always knew you were gay." The tall man laughed quickly getting a reaction from the Kitty 'Spada.

"What the fuck are you talking about Nnoitra, I'm not gay." Grimmjow denied sternly.

"According to this picture you are." Nnoitra smiled creepily as Grimmjow stood up and snatched the picture away from him, looking at it quickly , Grimmjow's blue eyes grew big in shock and anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" He shouted looking at a picture of himself and Ulquiorra, snickering quietly, we tried to look innocent, but I'm not so sure it was working really well. Standing up I grabbed the picture out of his hands and looked at it.

"Well Grimmjow, it looks like a picture of you and Emocar over there-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS!!!" he yelled before I was able to finish my sentence.

"Well of course you do, you were there right?" Szayel laughed playing right into our game.

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" It was extremely funny watching him freak out like that, making me think he wasn't quite sure of his sexuality yet or that it was true.

"I wouldn't be laughing to hard Szayel, there's one of you too." Katie pointed out as the picture of him and everyone's favorite quincey made its way down the table.

"What is this Monstrosity!" Szayel yelled, just like Grimmjow, he was obviously on the offensive when it came to these pictures. It was at this point where hell broke loose, people started yelling as they found pictures of them and began bringing up the pictures of those who made fun of them, I could see in the corner of my eye that Aizen was beginning to get annoyed with this, luckily, this whole fiasco started when the meeting was almost over but I was starting to get worried that we might have (finally) stepped over the line.

"Silence." Suddenly there was an overwhelming pressure, shutting everyone up and putting Aizen back in control, "If you haven't realized it yet, these 'photos' are all drawings, they mean nothing." Everyone was quiet as you could tell that all the 'Spada that were in one of the pictures were thinking the same thing, 'thank god.' " Now, I believe that because of this little fiasco," insert 'The-Look' at me and my friends, "that it would be best that we cut this meeting short, you are dismissed, you four, stay." And with that all the 'Spada left, some giving us bad looks, others smiling happily at all the entertainment we created.

"Now, even though I appreciate your abilities to entertain yourselves, why do you feel the need to cause a disruption during every one of my meetings?" He asked us when everyone, including Gin and Tousen, had left; he spoke calmly yet he gave off the 'all-powerful' ray that just made you want to listen to him while terrifying you, like charisma on crack.

"We're sorry Aizen-Sama, we won't do it again." Katie apologized before any of us had a chance to speak. After staring at us for a minute he spoke.

"Well then, you may go." We all nodded slightly before leaving the room, feeling a little jumpy.

"Okay then, entertainment during meetings, out." Fran joked, lightening the mood a bit.

"Yeah, not our best idea, but did you see their faces? That was so funny, totally worth it!" Lilinette said happily as we all agreed. As we walked down the halls, blabbing 'bout whose reaction was the funniest, my vote's on Grimmy, I felt a weird shock like feeling travel up my spine, it's not like it hurt or anything, but it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Uh, Brooke? You okay?" Katie asked, causing my friends to turn around seeing as I had stopped walking.

"Yeah, just a headache, I think I'm just gonna go lay down." I told them, it wasn't a lie either, my headache really had started coming back with a vengeance.

"Okay, hope your head feels better." Katie said before they turned around and walked away, still talking loudly about what we did in the Meeting Room. Sighing, I turned around and headed towards my room, I felt weirdly energized, like all my cells were vibrating, which caused me to shudder as I walked.

As I neared the corner I saw someone else round it, Nnoitra to be exact. I felt a lump form in my stomach, amazing enough, he was one of the people with a yoai pic, and I was pretty sure he wasn't happy about it either.

"Look here bitch, I got a bone to pick with you!" he snapped when he saw me, obviously angry, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

"It's not my fault you can't handle a joke." I mumbled, just wanting to go lay down in my bed.

"What was that? If you have something to say to me say it you worthless asshole." Okay, now I was angry. I could feel my energy rise up as I glared at the tall man in the eye.

"I said, it's not my fault that you are not secure enough in your own sexuality to deal with being called gay." I snapped, I could feel my hands starting to go on pins and needles, but I was too caught up in my anger to really care.

"Why you little-" as the 'Spada moved to hit me, I used all my energy to try and strike back, punching at his chest. (I'm too short to hit much higher) Although nothing should've happened besides me getting throw into a wall, it was the 'Spada who fell back onto the ground, convulsing as he laid there as I stood wide eyed, no longer mad but freaked out. My hands still felt numb but I no longer felt the weird energy, instead I felt rather sluggish besides the hyped up adrenalin rush I was feeling.

Stepping backwards, I turned and ran in the opposite direction as fast as I could, I didn't even know where I was going, or who I was looking for. Eventually I did find someone, and for once in my life, didn't end up running into them, lucky thing to, seeing as I ran into Aizen.

"A-A-Aizen-Sama!" I stuttered franticly, adrenalin still pumping through my veins.

"Is there a problem?" he asked sounding a heck of a lot calmer than me, he raised one eyebrow as if he was interested in what I was about to say.

"I was walking back from the meeting, and was feeling all tingly and stuff, then Nnoitra came up and was all '_I'm mad at 'cho_' and I was all '_You're fault_' and he was like '_Bitch_' and tried to hit me and I hit back and he fell and was convulsing and stuff and I don't know what the fuck is going on any more!" I spoke as quickly as I could, most of my words running together in such a way that I wasn't sure he under stood what I said.

"I see." Apparently he understood, enough at least, "In that case, come along." He said as he turned around, and began walking, causing me to follow him eagerly.

Twenty minute later I was still sitting in Szayel's lab, as he got some test results, on including blood work, which took some work to get done seeing as I hate needles with a passion. Szayel was humming as he tapped on his key board at his computer while I was still sitting on one of the tables, waiting impatiently. I looked around the rather cluttered room to try and distract myself, everything was so foreign, even the things that I knew what they were seemed odd surrounded by the unknown. In the back of my mind I felt that Szayel was trying to get back at me for the picture thing seeing as he kept muttering things under his breath like 'interesting' or 'how odd' which made me all the more anxious. It seemed like something he would do to don't it, psychological warfare.

Suddenly the door opened up and all three of my friends ran in franticly.

"BROOKE!" Katie yelled happily, "YOU'RE ALIVE!" I was then glomped by all three of my friends at the same time, almost knocking me, and the rest of them, off the table.

"No running or yelling please." Szayel said, not even turning around to see what was going on behind him.

"I didn't know I died?" I blinked as they slowly let go of me before Katie hit me (hard) on the back of the head.

"What the HELL?!? You scared the crap out of us!" She said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Jeeze, not so hard next time." I complained rubbing my head, "Wait, how did you guys know something was up?" I asked, I didn't think they would know anything about this mess until I knew what was going on.

"Well, we were hanging in Katie's room when one of Harribel's Fracción, you know, uh, Apache, came in saying that Harribel told her to tell us that you were in one of Szayel's Labs so we began barging into every lab until we found you and, here we are." Fran explained

"Did you know that there are like a lot of labs here? It took us like ten minutes of searching to find the right one" Katie said still glomping me. I rolled my eyes and tried to yank her off me…unsuccessfully.

"Umm Katie." I said looking at her.

"Yes Brooke?" she said innocently.

"Get off me!" I yelled grumpily, causing Szayel to sigh at our lack of listening skills, at least to what he says.

"Only if you don't die!" Lilinette, Fran and Katie chorused together. I twitched at them and Katie let go. Szayel came over while looking at a chart. Right then Aizen came in with Tousen and Gin. Wow they had really good timing. So I decided to tell them that.

"You guys have really good timing" I said. Katie laughed while Fran and Lilinette nodded in agreement. Aizen just ignored me and looked at the creepy scientist, I feel so unloved.

"So what do her tests say?" he asked in his all-powerful-fear-me voice.

"Well, Brooke seems to have manifested her powers, which to me seem very advanced. The seal that was explained to me has seemed to have finally broken. Thus the manifesting of her powers. They have been growing exponentially sense she has arrived in Los Noches so them finally showing themselves isn't surprising in fact, I'm a little surprised that it took this long for them to surface." He flipped the papers over and looked me up and down. I twitched again and glared at the scientist.

"Her blood was a very exciting to study. It seems that her very cells are absorbing Reishi at an incredible rate. So much that they are literally vibrating in place. I'm pretty sure that the reason she was able to force Nnoitra away from her was because the reishi building up in her needed an outlet or she was going to combust, literally. This burst of energy probably won't happen for a little while, but I suggest that she get someone to train her or there will be bad consequences and her power may destroy her from the inside out." 'Well, doesn't that sound fun' I thought grimly as Szayel finished his long ass assessment and everyone looked at Aizen.

"Very well, Gin will you bring Grimmjow down here" he said without looking at the ex-captain. Gin left and we waited in an awkward silence that everyone but Aizen seemed to notice until he came back with Grimmjow.

"Whatcha need Aizen?" he asked a little grumpily. I guessed that we might have interrupted his afternoon cat nap.

"I decided that you shall train Brooke in combat." At this little detail, the room interrupted into chaos.

"What oh hell no! He's gonna kill me!" I yelled. Katie, Lilinette, and Fran started rolling on the floor laughing, I tried to make them stop by glaring at them but apparently they were immune.

"What are you insane? I can't train that crazy bitch!" Grimmjow yelled angrily. Szayel and Gin smirked as they watched the meltdown in the room.

"Enough." Aizen said. The room immediately quieted down. Damn that guy had us all under his thumb, talk about control. "Now Brooke" he said, his scary listen-to-me-or-die voice came out. "You have two choices. Grimmjow can train you or I'll have Nnoitra train you." Given those two options there was only one clearly obvious and safe(er) choice.

"Well hello there my best-est buddie in the world" I greeted glomping Grimmy with the cheesiest smile plastered on my face.

"Get off me now!" he growled while trying to push me off him but I hung on like a koala. Aizen nodded at my choice and he, Tousen, and Gin left.

"Alright everyone get out of my lab or I'll be forced to experiment on you." Szayel said tapping away at his keyboard. All of us were out of the room in three point five seconds flat. Whoever said that we were slow was damn wrong. As we walked away from the mad scientist's lab, geeking out, my group of hyper active friends bugged me about the details of how this exactly happened while Grimmjow stalked down the hall behind us. I was happy to find that my headache was no longer hurting and besides feeling a bit tired, I felt great.

"Isn't this great Grimmy-Kitty? Now we get to spend some much time together." I called over my shoulder, quiet obviously trying to piss off the 'Spada.

"Ugh, don't remind me." He whined like the idea was the worst thing that could happen.

"Well you know what? You can suck my…" I trailed off as my four friends and I started cracking up.

"Do you want to finish that sentence?" Grimmjow asked threateningly from directly behind me, freaking me out just a bit.

"Big toe!"

**END CHAPTER!!!!**

**A.N:**

**Brooke: Tada! What did ya think of our last chapter of 2009?**

**Katie: *reads up* well I think it's a success **

**Brooke: Hell yeah it is!....I have a question for all of you wonderful reviewers….What do you think a shit ton is? **

**Katie: Review and tell us what you think the answer is plus all the plotieness that just happened…will Grimmjow kill Brooke (Brooke: Hell yeah he will!) will Tousen ever find out who drew on his visor? DOES ANYONE EVEN CARE????**

**Brooke:….I don't think they do….**

**Katie: ok I think that's all for now…our ranting is complete! So REVIEW this wonderful chapter! Have a good year~ oh an p.s i wrote a little drabble so check that out too, it's finally posted on our stories list! **


	26. Shock of the Century!

**A/N: OMG I can't believe that we actually got this far..HOLY SHIT! Oh and the Irish Crème mentioned in this chapter is a creamer that I use in my coffee, it is in no way shape or form Liquor… NO Brooke it is not liquor!!!! Once again sorry to all you Nnoitra fans some Nnoitra bashing in here, and some OOCness…plus a fluffy treat for me and Fran! This chappy switches to third person, just to warn ya! **

**Katie**

I walked through the halls listening to my Ipod and humming along to the songs. I was really distracted and I couldn't stay on a song for more than a minute or two. It had been about two days sense Brooke had her little power jolt. Nnoitra had steered clear of Brooke after he got thrown into the wall. Poor guy, if he hadn't been such a jerk I would have felt a little sorry for him. But oh well his misery hadn't effected my life so who really cared right?

It has been a very weird few days. Aizen decided…wait for it…Grimmjow would train Brooke. I have no clue why, I think he might be losing it. But anyways it was really early in the morning and I couldn't sleep, usually this would happen to Brooke and not me. So it was really weird going around Los Noches while the whole place was still uber quiet. I finally reached the kitchen and went straight to the coffee pot. While the coffee was making, I dug around in the kitchen looking for ingredients to make an omelet. I slammed the kitchen door shut and ran into something. I looked up and saw Stark looking down at me.

"What the heck are you doing up so early" I asked walking around him to the stove.

"Am I not allowed to be up?" he questioned back. He sat down at one of the bar stools and watched me get everything ready for my breakfast. I grabbed a mixing bowl and a frying pan out from one of the cupboards and put everything I got out of the fridge into the mixing bowl. While I waited for the pan to heat up, I grabbed two cups down and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"You want one too?" I asked motioning to the half full pot. He nodded and I poured another handing it to him. "I might as well make you an omelet while I'm at it." I said sighing getting more stuff ready for a second omelet. I heard him chuckle as I dug around looking for some more ingredients. While I was doing this, I suddenly heard sizzling. Curious, I looked around the door of the fridge, and saw Stark at the stove making my omelet.

"Wtf…why are you making an omelet?" I asked. Stark just laughed at me.

"I can cook ya know, it's one of my special talents" now it was my turn to laugh.

"Sure let's go with that." I took his seat and sat watching him cook. He did a pretty damn good job at it too, which was really surprising. After he cooked both omelets, he brought over two plates and put one in front of me. He sat down next to me and we ate in a comfortable silence. I took a sip of coffee and almost spit it back out. It was plain black coffee, yuck! I liked coffee a lot, but not the straight black stuff. It was one of the most disgusting things I have ever tasted. So I decided to voice my opinion.

"Yuck I can't believe that you actually like black coffee." I said wrinkling my nose. Grabbing my cup of yummy Irish crème flavored goodness, I took a big gulp to get the icky flavor out of my mouth.

"I like it, it's better than that over flavored stuff you drink" I scowled in mock annoyance at him and he grinned.

"Well now you're just being a jerk" I said pushing my elbow into his side. We finished eating, then washed and dried the plates. After we were done, we each grabbed another cup o' coffee and sat back down on the bar stools.

"Ok so I don't think I've ever seen you up this long before." I said taking another sip from the cup in my hands.

"Well now you've seen just about everything haven't you" he said looking at me. I laughed and punched him in the arm. He gave a look of pain and grabbed his arm.

"Well that wasn't very nice of you." I rolled my eyes and took another sip of coffee.

"I don't think I've ever been up this early here either. It's actually really awesome." No wonder Brooke actually liked being up this early. All the pressure and stress was gone, all that was left was a kind of peace that I wish I could have every day. The calmness was almost unreal at this early in the morning. It was even better sharing it with someone. I realized then that I was really happy I had Stark with me. I didn't like being left alone a lot.

A crash from outside, made me jump. A few seconds later Nnoitra came in covered in sweat, without his shirt on, mumbling to himself. I glared daggers at the back of his head. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Stark watching me. Nnoitra noticed that he wasn't alone and blinked at us. He looked at me then to Stark.

"You like what ya see, woman?" he asked grinning. I scowled at him.

"Not even close, pervert. I'm more disgusted than turned on, sorry" Nnoitra glared back at me until Tesla came in.

"Master Nnoitra! Aizen-sama wishes to see you" Nnoitra broke the eye contact with me and stalked out grumbling to himself.

"Ahh!!" I said throwing my arms up in the air. "That guy drives me nuts!" I rubbed my temples trying to get the calmness back, but it wouldn't come. Well at least the peace was nice while it lasted. I slipped off my bar stool and stretched.

"Ok I have to go wake Brooke up and start on this mass chaos that is my day. Thanks for breakfast it was great" I said to Stark. I gave him a quick hug and walked to the door. Remembering what else was going on today I turned around.

"Don't forget about combat practice today either" I said grinning. Stark just waved me off lazily and I walked out of the kitchen to get the unpleasant job of waking Brooke up.

OoOOoOo

"Alright, spill what you have in mind or I'm leaving." Brooke said crossing her arms over her chest. I nodded to Lilinette and she closed my doors.

"Ok so you know how you've been complaining a lot that you want your hair cut?" I said. She nodded her head and I took out a pair of scissors. "Well today I'm gonna give ya your wish" Brooke eyed the scissors and then she was up against my door banging on it.

"NOOO!!! Someone help me!!! " She yelled. "They're gonna murder me!"

"Oh stop being a drama queen, and make up your mind. Do you want your short hair back or not?" I said. Fran who had been sitting on my bed this whole time looked up from her sketch pad. She shrugged at the scene and went back to drawing.

Brooke grumbled, weighing her options. She made up her mind and stomped over to the chair and sat down. "You cut an ear, I'll kill you" she said. I laughed and went to work on her head.

About an hour and a half later, I finished both Brooke and Fran's haircuts. Both of them looked amazing if I do say so myself. Brooke's hair was on the shorter side cut in layers ending below her ears. She tucked a strand behind said ear waiting for me to clean up the mess we made. Fran's was cut a little longer than her shoulders in really choppy layers. I straightened her hair and she was playing with it getting really antsy from sitting for so long.

"Ok children you can get out now, I have combat practice so skedaddle outa here" Brooke and Fran headed for the door talking amongst themselves. I got an idea; it was time Fran got a treat for all her hard work in Los Noches. So putting my hopeful plan into effect, I stopped Fran before she could get out the door.

"Fran! You should go show Ulqui-kun your haircut, go say I'm gonna give him one too!" Fran grinned at me, the wheels turning in her brain.

"Ok!" She went out the door to find her emo while I got ready to practice with Stark.

**Third person!!! **

Fran walked down the halls excitedly looking for Ulquiorra. Katie had been trying to get her and Ulquiorra together sense they got to Los Noches. So far the plan had failed to launch, but now Fran was getting bored so she decided to take things into her own hands.

The emo was in his room, folding laundry of all things. Fran walked in his open door and sat on his bed.

"So Ulqui-kun whatcha been doin today?" she asked nonchalantly. He looked at her, then folded another one of his shirts.

"What does it look like I'm doing" he said putting the folded shirt in a pile with the others.

"Well if that's all then you had a pretty boring day Ulqui-kun!" she said flopping back into a pile of his pillows.

"Not all of us can do whatever we wanted. If that happened Los Noches would turn into chaos." He said in a matter-o-factly way. Fran got annoyed and crawled over to the emo at sat firmly on his pile of unfolded laundry.

"You're on my laundry, move" he said staring at Fran.

"Oh shut up Ulquiorra, you talk too much." Fran then grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. She placed her lips softly against his. Ulquiorra was shocked at first, then started to kiss back while a small blush creeped onto his face. Fran broke the kiss and grinned at him. His blush grew and cleared his throat.

"That was unnecessary" he said. Fran seeing his blush grinned wider.

"I think you liked it." When she didn't get a response she kissed him again. His arms wrapped around her and he deepened the kiss. They broke for air and Fran laughed.

"I guess you did like it then" Ulquiorra smiled.

"I never said I didn't like it now did I" A burst of applause erupted in the room and both of them looked at the source of the noise. Katie, Lilinette, and Brooke were standing in the doorway cheering.

"YAY!!! Good job Frannie!!!!!"

"Ulqui-kun had a girlfriend!!!"

"You guys are so freakin cute!!!"

"OMG did you see him smile?!?!?! He_ is _somewhat human after all!"

Fran laughed and Ulquiorra scowled at the three girls.

"What just happened?" Grimmjow said coming into view.

"Ulquiorra and Fran KISSED!!" Brooke said really loud.

"Ok whatever. Come on woman, it's time for training" Brooke whined about wanting to make more fun of the cosmic explosion that had just happened in Los Noches, but Grimmjow ignored her.

"Why is everyone screaming in here?" a voice said. Katie turned around and saw Nnoitra peering in the room above her.

"Ulquiorra is getting some and you aren't that's what!" Katie said rubbing it in his face as hard as she could. Nnoitra scowled at her.

"Lucky Bastard!" he muttered and left just as fast as he came.

"Come on Lilinette! Let's go spread the good news about Fran and Ulqui-kun!" Katie said. She and Lilinette ran off to share the news about Fran and Ulquiorra before either could protest.

"You have trash for friends" Ulquiorra said looking at Fran. She just shrugged and hopped off his bed.

"Yeah but they're my trash! Now I have to go and make sure that Katie and Lilinette don't blow this whole thing out of proportion. Bye Ulqui-kun!" Fran waved at the emo and left. When she was out of ear shot he finally replied.

"Goodbye Fran" Ulquiorra went back to folding his laundry thanking Aizen for one of the best days he'd had in what seemed like forever.

**Katie: So what did everyone think hmm??? I thought it went pretty well. **

**Brooke: well now that you've hit the romance mode you can go right ahead and write some smut! **

**Katie: But I don't write smut!**

**Brooke: whatever helps you sleep at night.**

**Katie: oh shut up! R&R please we want to know what you think! **


	27. Wizard Of OZ

**A.N: Hello, chatper 27, done. WooHoo! Now, I'll make this short becasue Katie and I find this chapter is Epic, and because my internet hates me and will disconect every five seconds, but it's gonna be fixed tommarrow and will take about three days... I'm done ranting, enjoy the chapter.**

**Brooke's Zen of the Day- If Honesty is the best policy; that makes lying a close second.**

* * *

**Brooke**

I'll admit, I am glade Katie cut my hair (a little short for my liking, but it would grow), cause if she hadn't, I'd of had to be running my ass off with long, heavy, annoying, hot hair. Not exactly my idea of fun. It doesn't help that the person making me run till my legs fall and Hueco Mundo freezes over was the same person that wouldn't let me tease Fran and Emocar.

"Hurry up, my grandma could go faster than you." My oh-so-supportive trainer taunted lazily from where he sat on the ground in one of the really big training rooms in Las Noches.

"You don't have a Grandma." I pointed out in between breathes, I wasn't that tired because I was still in shape from softball/running away from enraged Arrancar and probably because of the whole not-fully-human-crap, but I was bored out of my mind. Seriously, running in circles can become monotonous real fast, "Can I stop now?" I whined.

"No." Grimmy said, obviously tired of me asking that question every time I passed by.

"Why not?" I continued on my circular route.

"Because, I said so and I'm supposed to be the one training you." He explained like it was such a hassle to sit on your butt while you made another person run around like a total moron.

"Well that's a horrible reason." I said, stopping in my tracks before turning around to stare at him, "I want a new reason."

"My gosh you're so fucking annoying." My kitty friend whined, "Fine, you want a reason? Because if you don't do something the gay scientist says you're going to explode, do you want to explode?"

"It would be more entertaining than this." I admitted before getting the 'do-it-or-die' look from Grimmjow, "Running, right."

Forty five minutes later.

"I'm tired, I'm hungry, running's boring, my legs hurt,"

"Wow Grimmy-Kitty, great impression of me." I laughed, cutting his nasally impression of me short as we walked down the hall way towards the Kitchen where I was hoping I could get something to eat. Okay, sure, it was already four O'clock, but I hadn't had lunch today, meaning I was hungry, so we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of the kitchen, who lives down the white brick hall. (Yes, I know the halls are marble-like, work with me here.)

Sticking with the 'Wizard of Oz' theme; that would make me Dorothy, Grimmy Toto-the-Cat, and Nnoitra and Wicked Witch of the Douche! As soon as these thoughts popped into my head, I started laughing, very loudly mind you, and knowing that telling him would get him angrier than not, I decided not to tell Grimmjow, which was rather funny seeing as it made him really mad at me.

"I don't think there could be a more annoying person in the entire universe than you." He complained as we walked into the kitchen.

"Have you met yourself yet?" I snickered as he glared at me before storming off. Digging through the fridge, I grabbed some stuff to make a sand which, and as I turned around still laughing I found Katie standing at the island staring at me like I was crazy.

"What's so funny?" she asked tentatively as I started smiling like the true idiot I am.

"I was walking down here after training and I started comparing it with 'The Wizard of Oz,' and Grimmjow was 'Toto-the-cat' since he was with me, and now I keep trying to compare stuff." I told her making her roll her eyes slightly, "Hey, do you think Aizen would be the Wizard, or would it be Gin? I could really see Gin hiding behind a curtain to ruin people's lives, don't you?" This actually made her laugh at me.

"Yeah, OH hey, Szayel could be the scare crow cause he's the smartest person I know and it's irony." She laughed, catching on to my train of thought.

"And Lilinette could be a flying monkey!" I shouted, "Would that make Stark one too, seeing as he and Lilinette are kinda the same person and all…" Katie and I paused to pounder this question.

"I do believe so," she agreed, trying her best to sound serious and sophisticated.

"You believe what?" Looking over we saw Fran standing in the door way looking a wee bit perplexed, obviously coming in at just the right time to make Katie and I look like idiots, but then again, that's not very hard.

"That if we were in 'The Wizard of Oz,' that Stark and Lilinette would be flying monkeys seeing as they're both really the same entity and all." Fran nodded before continuing to mull over the idea in her head for a minute before settling on something that I knew was going to be funny.

"If we were in 'The Wizard of Oz,' would that make Ulqui-Kun the Wicked Witch?" she asked, suddenly an image of Emocar wearing green face make up with a face wart on his nose dressed in a black dress with matching hat popped into my head, cracking me up; he already had the hair for the part!

The casting of parts continued for a good forty five minutes until we were laughing too hard to talk anymore. Yes for those at home who have actually been paying attention, this happens a lot to us, but hey, they do say laughter is the best medicine, so we're never gonna get sick.

These are the roles that we ended up with (Katie started writing them down half way through when we migrated to her room):

Wicked Witch(the one that gets hit by a house) – Nnoitra

Wicked Witch(the one that melts) – Emocar

Flying Monkeys – Lilinette and Stark

Wizard of Oz – Gin

Galina the Good Witch – Harribel

Munchkins – the Fracción(besides Lilinette of course)

Cowardly Lion – Katie(her hair's her mane)

Tin Man – Fran

Scare Crow – Szayel

Toto-the-Cat – Grimmy-Kitty

Dorothy – Me(cause I started the idea)

Narrator – Aizen(because he's 'God' and gets to decided how everything happens)

The funniest part about this? I wasn't even on a runners-high when we figured most of these out. I was actually being kinda lazy. So after all of the tiredness, crack is born! You really had to hand it to us… I mean who else could come up with this. It was then I had a thought…. I never ate my sandwich! And, more importantly, I was still hungry.

"I'm hungry." I announced, causing Katie and Fran to look at me.

"But you just had a sandwich." Katie pointed out, like that would make me any less hungry.

"I never ate it," My stomach decided that this would be a good point to prove this fact be gurgling loudly, demanding food and attention, "See? I'm starving! I'm gonna die of hunger!... Wait! What's this strange light I see before my eyes? So, pretty, must go towards light." I lied to prove my point.

"You're an idiot." Katie grumbled staring at me like she'd never seen someone stupider in her life.

"I pretty hungry too…" Fran agreed, causing Katie to sigh, which caused us to snicker.

"Fine, lets got to the kitchen." Fran and I cheered as Katie began leading us towards of food providing destination.

"Katie, maybe you should let one of us lead the way," Fran started sounding rather sneaky, "We wouldn't want you getting scared now would we?" I started laughing as she tugged on Katie's 'mane.'

"Shut up Tin-y." Katie whined, which caused us to laugh again. We kept this up, totally forgetting about the fact that we were looking for the kitchen as we mocked each other. A little while later I remembered what we were supposed to be doing when I noticed we were passing an incredibly big door that I'd never seen before.

"Um, guys? I don't think were in Kansas anymore." I said pointing at the door before us, causing my friends to stop in their tracks and look at the door.

"Dude, I think that's the door that goes outside to Hueco Mundo!" Katie deduced happily, before moving to open the humongous door, I was amazed when she was able to seeing as the door looked like it had to be over a ton, it was probably taller than the three of us on each other's shoulders. Looking out the door I found that she was right, seeing as beyond the door laid a barren waste land of sand with an ever present moon hanging in the sky.

"Wow." We all mused together as we stared at the grandeur of the scene before us. Sand went on for as far as the eye could see, dead trees the spread out sparaticly, making everything seem all the more dead.

"Let's go!" Katie decided, running out into the desert happily, looking over at Fran, she shrugged before we both ran out to join our friend. Stepping out of Las Noches, I was delighted to feel the cool fresh air hit my skin. I breathed in deeply, enjoying the fresh, natural air for the first time since we got to Las Noches, even if it did have a faint sent of blood, it was better than nothing. Katie and Fran took in a deep breath of air to and for a moment, we seemed content to just stand still and enjoy the fresh air. This didn't last long and soon a game of tag erupted and we played for a while. We took the game farther and farther away from Los Noches. It was still in sight seeing as it was the biggest thing in Hueco Mundo and was visible for hundreds of miles. Suddenly Fran stopped chasing Katie and I. We stopped too and looked back, only to see a dazed look crossed her face, when she seemed to get out of it, her eyes widen and she looked slightly panicked.

"Umm guys I think something's-" she was cut off by a hollow that came out of nowhere. It went after Katie but Fran seemed to know that it was going that way and pushed her out of the way. Before she herself could move it clawed across her chest and blood started pouring out. A blood curdling scream ripped through the air. Katie and I both got ready to attack it but before we had a chance to, blood flew into the air from what looked like a cut that neither of us had made.

As the creature fell to the ground we saw Ulquiorra standing behind it, his Zanpaktou still dripping blood. Sheathing his weapon, he quickly looked over the situation and saw Fran lying on the ground, the sand around her a dark red-brown. It was at this point Stark and Lilinette joined us.

"What happened?" Stark asked as Ulquiorra moved to get Fran.

"We came outside and got attacked by a Hollow, Fran was able to push me out of its path, but couldn't get out of range herself." Katie somehow managed to explain while I struggled to find my tongue as adrenaline coursed through my veins and the pins and needles feeling was back in my hands, only this time it went all the way up my arm.

Ulquiorra wasted no time and Sonído away, carrying Fran with him to get her help back in Las Noches, leaving us to get back by ourselves. We followed as fast as we could, by grabbing on to Lilinette and Stark as they Sonído-ed back and ran to the throne room, where we were sure we'd find our injured friend.

Bursting into the room we found Fran sitting up looking perfectly fine besides the still damp blood that covered her clothes and face. She was smiling and her hair that Katie had just cut was grown out and looked raggedy.

"FRAN!" Lilinette, Katie and I yelled at the same time before dashing over too her to see if she was okay. After making sure she was, we glomped her, only letting go when we were pried off Grimmjow, who I hadn't known was in the room. Standing up I looked around as saw that all the 'Spada were here, as well as Aizen, Gin and Tousen, I hadn't known that either.

"What??? We thought she was dead!" I argued at the weird looks we were getting from most of the 'Spada.

"Well she's half dead now." Gin drawled, earning glared from the three of us who were now standing.

"Well as long as I'm not completely dead, I'm ok with that" Fran said standing up and stretching. Katie and I glomp-tackeled her again and we all fell down laughing. That eased the tension in the room and everyone went along and did their own thing.

"Ok I'm covered in blood and stink to high heaven like hollow guts, so I'm a go ahead and take a shower" Fran said waving to us. She walked down the hallway down to her room while Katie and I debated on what to do next. A few seconds later we watched Ulquiorra walk down the same way that Fran took.

"Ok I'm betting anything that Ulqui-kun is gonna go see Fran!" Katie said squealing and jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes guessing the same thing.

"Yeah it's not a surprise" I said. I decided to go to my room, while Katie went to hers. We decided to meet later for dinner when Fran was out of the shower and didn't smell so bad.

I opened my door and stared at the empty room. Everything was in its place, but to me it always had something missing. Sighing, I closed my door and began walking down the hall. There wasn't very much to do and with my head spinning with thoughts, there wasn't much I could do. I ended up in one of the big rooms some of the Arrancars use for training.

Sitting on the floor I watched them train, finding myself still amazed at what they could do, even after living with them for over two months it still was weird to see someone be able to pull of the things they did, and they weren't even the 'Spada. It would take years for Katie, Fran or I to be able to compete against these numerous, and we were probably going to be expected to fight against Soul Reapers, likely a Captain or a Lieutenants, or at least someone who was close to that level in the upcoming war. I wasn't sure how to feel about this, I mean it was exciting yet terrifying to think about, all at the same time, I'd just have to wait and find out what was going to happen in the end.

* * *

**A.N: Wasn't that epic? you tell us, Yes, I am being lazy, now review.**


	28. Look! A DISTRACTION!

**Ok everybody Brooke and I are now in creative writing!! Yay!! Well kinda the problem for me is I have to write in that class...Obviously! And I'm really hoping that I'm not gonna get sick of writing. HAHA!! Like that would ever happen. Ok now on to chapter 28!!!**

* * *

**Katie**

Ok so you know how there's that time of the month when people just annoy the crap out of you and the only thing you want to do is deck them right in the face? Well that was what it was like living with Nnoitra. Sometimes the guy was ok, that was mostly when he wasn't around. Other times he was a complete ass and I wanted to light him on fire.

That's what was going through my head at the moment. "_He will die, he will die, and he WILL die!!"_ Nnoitra decided to come in the common room demanding to know where Stark was. How the hell was I supposed to know where he was all the time? It's not like we were glued to the hip or something.

"Well Nnoitra, I would imagine that he's in the last place he passed out at; which is most likely oh I don't know…HIS ROOM! Geeze you're a moron!" I said going back to my sketchpad. Brooke looked up from the next couch over and shrugged. Nnoitra glared at me as I started working on another part of my drawing.

"Bitch, he's not in his room. I already looked!" he yelled. I looked up at the very angry Espada.

"Then I have no f'in clue where the hell he is." Getting annoyed, I slammed my sketchpad closed and got up. I thought about where he would be. If he wasn't in his room then where the hell was he...wait a minute…MY room. If he was there, I was going to kill him. I hated when people went in my room.

For some reason he liked taking naps in my room and it was starting to bug me. Sometimes I would walk into my room with nothing but a towel on to find him sleeping in my bed. After the few times that I almost gave him a concussion, he learned to stay out. Then he came back! He just timed himself better so he wasn't napping when I was in the shower. So realizing that Stark was prolly napping in my room, I stalked off to find the lazy bastard. I got to my room and saw Nnoitra following me. I turned around and glared at him.

"Go away, you aren't allowed in my room. If he's in there, he'll be kicked out shortly." I opened my door and slammed it shut before Nnoitra could attempt to follow. I looked at my bed and saw Stark draped across it, sleeping with my favorite pillow. I creeped over to the head of my bed and I poked him to see if he would move…He didn't.

"Stark!" I said poking him again. He just grumbled and rolled over. I slammed my hand over his head, but before it connected, his hand shot out and grabbed it.

"What is it Kat-chan?" He asked in his deep sleepy voice.

"Nnoitra is looking for you and I'm sick of his sexual harassment so go see what he wants." I glared at him. He slowly got up and stretched. I waited impatiently for him to be ready. When he finally got up, he slung an arm around my shoulders and steered us to the door. Nnoitra was outside waiting against the wall across from my door. He watched us come out and I turned my glare on him.

"There ya go, he's here now leave me alone!" I said. I tried to leave but Stark's arm wrapped itself around my waist keeping me from going anywhere.

"What is it that you want Nnoitra?" Stark drawled out slowly. Nnoitra scowled at him and didn't look at me.

"Nothing, just a message from Aizen. He wants to see you after the meeting today." Nnoitra stomped off muttering to himself. I turned around to face Stark, he was watching Nnoitra walk off.

"Well now that you're up, I'm going to the sparing room. I'll see ya later ok?" Stark let me go and I went to change into my workout clothes. After that, I walked down to the incredibly large sparring room to find Brooke running around in circles. I raised an eyebrow when she saw me and ran over.

"Umm what are you doing?" I asked as I watched her.

"Running in circles" she replied going in circles around me.

"Why are you running in circles?" Brooke laughed at me and started running faster.

"Grimmy told me to"

"Well why are you running in circles around me?"

"Grimmy never specified where!" I laughed.

"Ok stop for a sec and I'll run some laps with you" Brooke stopped for a minute to catch her breath and waited for me. We went about around about a mile around the sparring room and stopped. I caught my breath and got a quick drink before grabbing one of the practice swords. I threw one to Brooke and we started to spar as Grimmy-Kitty watched. He would occasionally give us pointers or adjust something. In the end, I whooped her butt.

"Hey you cheated! Bitch!" I offered her my hand she reluctantly took it.

"You can't cheat talent" I said doing a victory dance. After we decided to be friends, again Brooke and I went to watch Nnoitra's fight. Brooke and I started whispering and finally Nnoitra came over to us.

"Well you two shut the hell up!" he yelled. Brooke and I looked at each other and Brooke stood up and epically raised her finger and pointed to Nnoitra.

"Hey Spoony! We have a question for ya!" I started giggling and Nnoitra looked at us suspiciously.

"What?" he asked.

"Umm well we were wondering because your sword is so big…does that mean you're overcompensating for something else…hmmm?" Nnoitra's face turned a deep shade of magenta and he started chasing us with his big ass sword. Now you can see where we got the question from. So Brookie and I sprinted down the hall looking for a place to hide.

"Where are we gonna go?" I said ducking from Nnoitra trying to chop my head off.

"I don't know!" My friend and partner in crime laughed as we ran, obviously finding this kinda funny.

"Well figure out someplace!"

"I have an idea! Hey Nnoitra!" Brooke yelled, causing all of us to stop as Nnoitra glared at the two of us.

"These are your final words make them count" he hissed at her.

"Ok " I said looking at Brooke semi nervously.

"Look!!! A DISTRACTION!" Brooke yelled suddenly, pointing behind Nnoitra's head. And like he idiot he looked. By the time I looked back Brooke was already half way down the hall.

"Hey! Wait for me! Where are we going anyways?"

"GRIMMJOW'S ROOM!" Brooke shouted epically. So we ran to Grimmy's room and slammed his door shut. I grabbed one side of his sheets and she grabbed the other and we jumped in his bed and hid under the covers.

"Psst!! Brooke!"

"Whattt?!"

"Do ya think Nnoitra's gonna come in here?"

"NOO! Now shush before he does"

"Otays Capt'n!"

"…..What are you doing in my bed?" a voice said over us. Brooke and I threw back the covers and stared at Grimmjow.

"Hiding from Nnoitra" Brooke replied and covered us back up with his sheets. I thought about it and sat up throwing the covers back.

"Hey my partner in crime, if Grimmy's in here…then he can protect us." Brooke threw back the covers that were on her face and looked at me.

"Touché" We both looked up at Grimmy-kitty, who didn't look very happy to see us.

"Ok well I'm leavin so I'll see you later" I got up and threw the sheets down.

"Why so you can go masturbate?" Brooke asked me with a grin on her face" Or to go look at your secret stash of porn"

"Neither I'm on a quest to look for Grimmy's porn…Do you wanna help?" I laughed at the look on Grimmjow's face.

"HA!! Yeah I do!" Brooke said. So we went around Grimmy's room tearing everything up while he tried to stop us.

"Hey!! Don't get in there!"

"Why?? What kind of dirty things do you have in here?"

"Prolly some fuzzy handcuffs that he wants to use….ON YOU" I laughed maniacally and watched Grimmy try and grab Brooke. Unfortunately he succeeded. So then he went after me. Brooke slipped out of his grasp as he went to nab me from looking through some shady papers. He grabbed me and chased after Brooke, who was going through his dresser drawer throwing clothes everywhere. I escaped when he picked her up. This went on for a while. Finally he got us both and held us fireman's style and we were grumbling.

"Ugg I was so close to finding you porn too!"

"Yeah why didn't you let us find it? Do you not like treasure hunts?" Grimmy accidentally let Brooke slip from his grip. She ran into the bathroom and we both heard a click.

"Hey Grimmy why is there so much lotion in here?" We heard Brooke's muffled voice on the other side of the door.

"Hey! Get the fuck out of there woman!" He yelled banging on the door.

"Be careful you might stumble across his porn!" I said loving the look I got from Grimmjow.

"Isn't that what we were looking for in the first place?"

"Yeah, but the bathroom is a very private place"

"Eww!!! Grimmy that's gross….I know you have needs but…" Brooke trailed off, covering up a laugh.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Grimmy yelled slamming the door again.

Just then Fran came in looking around. "Hey Katie... Where's Brooke?" She asked, obviously, she missed the last twenty hilarious minutes.

"She's in the bathroom looking for Grimmy's porn"

"Really…Sweet!"

"Everybody Out…NOW" Grimmjow yelled in, he grabbed his sword and headed for the bathroom door. Fran and I left after we realized what he was going to do. Poor Brooke was left alone with a very angry Grimmy-Kitty; this was her fault after all, so she couldn't blame us. Fran and I walked down the hall talking.

"So what are you gonna go do?" I asked looking at my friend.

"Well I'm not really sure. I haven't bugged Ulqui-kun yet today so I might try that for a while and see where it goes" we laughed and kept walking. We walked around the corner and crashed into the devil himself.

"Why hallo ladies!" Gin said and gave us a creepy grin.

"Hey Gin" I said

"Whatcha been up ta?" He asked us.

"Not a whole lot, but I would stay away from Nnoitra and Grimmy. They're kinda in a bad mood" I laughed thinking about all the trouble we caused.

"You did something didn't ya" He grinned. Fran and I nodded back.

"Well Souske-sama needs meh ta go an do somethin', so I'll see ya ladies later" He waved us a goodbye and walked around the corner.

"K well I'm gonna go take a nap so I'll see ya later" I said good bye to Fran and left to her own devices...which could have been very destructive all on its own but that was Aizen's problem. So I went back to my room to figure out what I was going to do next. I figured that Brooke would be out of the bathroom in a few hours as long as the door held and Fran would show up sometime around dinner. So I really didn't have much of an option but take a nap. I opened my door and closed it. My bed was messy and had a weird shape in it. I didn't really care I was just really tiered and a nap sounded better and better the longer I thought about it.

I went over to my bed and crawled in wrapping the sheets around me. They smelled really good, I didn't think anyone was using a new detergent but something was different. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but something moved against my back. An arm snaked around my waist and latched on. I squealed and sat up to see who was in my bed. Stark had one eye open and was looking at me like I was crazy.

"There's no need to scream Kat-chan" he said closing his eye.

"You're in my BED!" I said covering up with the sheets.

"Just relax and take a nap. I'm not gonna bite, I promise." Somehow I was suddenly lying on my back trying to fall asleep. I sighed and let Stark sleep next to me. Sometime later I woke up and found myself cuddled up next to Stark with his arms wrapped around me. I snuggled closer enjoying it. I fell into a deeper sleep wondering if this would ever happen again. Before sleep took me, I swear I heard Stark whisper something in his sleep. Something like "No more loneliness, just you"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I finished chapter 28! How awesome am I! Now it's Brookie's turn so hold on tight…who knows what's gonna happen next. Review and tell us what you think! Reviews keep us going!!! **


	29. ROAD TRIP!

**A.N: Hey everybody! How's it going? It's great for me, and Katie too! This is written as an attempt to miss the Super Bowl, I always watch it but I thought I should get this done first, then work on memorizing my part for my 'theater performance' class. Guess what? I get to go crazy, not a far trip I know. Back on topic, this Chapter starts off in third person but doesn't stay that way. I'm pretty sure that you could figure that out, but for those of you who skim, be warned.**

**I'd just like to thank you all for showing so much enthusiasm for the last chapter, your reviews were so fun to read. Katie and I have been talking about the story, and we think it's gonna last about twenty more chapters before we end it. The stories gonna be split up into sections only for the fact that neither of us want it to go on for well over 100 chapters. And with that tad bit of info, let's get going!**

**Brooke's Zen of the Day: Knowledge is power; power is the root of all evil. Therefore study to be evil.**

* * *

**Third Person**

Gin was, once again, spying on the not so good people of Los Noches via the video surveillance system. This just so happened to be one of the smiling man's many hobbies. In doing this he found Katie, Lilinette, Fran and Brooke in the rather large room that Aizen made to simulate the outdoors that you would find anywhere but Hueco Mundo. All four girls were laying on lawn chairs, with a kitty pool just to the right of the group.

"Ey, Souske-Sama, I think ther tryin' ta tell us somethen." He told the dark haired man.

"….."

**Brooke**

"I know that it must be hard for you to go without sunlight for so long," Aizen continued, we'd been lying in the fake sun light when Grimmjow's Fracción, Iffort (who I have a strong feeling is gay), came up to us and told us that Aizen wanted to talk to us, and so, here we were. Standing before Aizen in his Throne Room, "but we cannot return to your home because the Soul Reapers are probably still hanging around your town, searching for us." Even though we had just wanted to pretend we were in the sun, and were in no way trying to tell Aizen something, it was kinda sad knowing we weren't going to get back to the real sun for some time.

"Hey, what if we went to that beach house on Lake Michigan you go to every year Brookie-Cookie." Katie thought of out loud, "'Cause, the Soul Reapers wouldn't be looking for us that far away, they'd want to stay local, because that's where we'd go."

I could tell that now the four of us were smiling, the idea did make sense… If we could convince Aizen that we should go, then we'd finally get fresh air and sunlight. My friends clearly had the same idea as we glanced at each other before putting on the big puppy-dog faces and started begging and pleading to go to Lake Michigan.

"Please, please, please, please, plea~se!" we begged.

"We need really sunlight, not this fake crap.

"We'll behave ourselves!"

"Please let us go to Lake Michigan, Aizen-Sama, we'll keep training there and everything, if we stay here any longer, we'll go crazy!" Fran explained, even calling his 'Aizen-Sama,' you could tell we really wanted to go. Aizen raised a hand and we stopped talking, standing there, we were all anxious to see if he'd let us go or not. If we had seats, we'd be sitting on the edge of them.

"I see that you obviously feel the need to leave Los Noches, and I don't see the harm of going somewhere away from our residence at you house…" he started, I waited patiently for him to finish, just waiting to hear the 'but' part, "be ready to leave in half an hour." I was too happy to find a problem with this solution, luckily, not everyone was like this.

"um… Aizen? There's one problem with that plan." Katie started, freaking me out, if she said something that would get us in trouble, I would hurt her, "While Fran has all her stuff with her here, neither Brooke, or myself, have proper clothes for being at the beach, or in our dimension for very long for that matter, so… Could we make a quick stop at Brooke's house to get some stuff first if we're _really_ carful?" ...She had a point.

"Very well, but take a couple Espada with you just in case."

Half hour later, a rather large group of seven were at my house. Who was in this group? Why, Katie, Fran, Ulquiorra, Stark, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and myself. Why was Nnoitra here you ask? I have absolutely no idea, nor do I want to. Why was Fran here when she already packed up her stuff? For shits and giggles, that's why, now stop questioning me and let me get on with the story.

We spent a good twenty five minutes standing in front of the sliding glass door enjoying the feel of the warm sunlight on our skin, and sensation we hadn't felt for around a month, which might not be that long if you live in Alaska, but in Michigan it is, until Nnoitra threatened us with decapitation if we didn't hurry up. After narrowly avoiding death, it only took us about five to ten minutes to get all packed up and dressed. Like the sun, it felt really good to be wearing normal clothes in place of one of my uniforms.

Just as we were about to go back to Los Noches then to the beach house Ulquiorra realized, that if the Soul Reapers were still around and hadn't been alerted by of entrance, they probably would by our exit. Seeing as letting the Soul Reapers find out where we lived when not in Los Noches was not on our priority list, we had to figure out another way to get to the beach house. In laments' terms, ROAD TRIP BITCHES!!!! We ended up 'borrowing' my sister's beat up Minivan for the simple fact that it could fit all of us. The blue beast might not look very nice, but it sure as hell was sturdy.

After we, a.k.a Grimmjow and Nnoitra, cleaned out the vehicle/traveling closet and we, a.k.a Grimmy and Nnoitra, packed up our bags, we hit the road. Katie drove as usual, while Stark called shot gun… Something's defiantly going on there. Fran and Ulquiorra had the middle seats… Duh, leaving me to sit in the back with Grimmy and Nnoitra.

"This is a bad idea, a really bad idea. We need and knew plan. We are in need of a new plan!" I complained as I sat in between to two guys, it was true, this was a horrible seating arrangement and by the end of the ride, someone was more than likely going to end up dead, and chances were on me.

"Shut up woman!" Grimmjow yelled from next to me at the window, tired of my complaining already. I had specifically called a window seat, but apparently those with deadly swords get first choice in these matters.

I sat quietly for a moment and I put one ear bud in, the one that would block out whatever Nnoitra said. This worked at keeping things peaceful for a while, during that time Katie and Stark talked in the front while Fran chattered to Ulquiorra who didn't seem too annoyed with this, aww. Back on topic, things were calm until I got bored, and when I get bored, things tend to go wrong. Really, really, wrong. This would be a perfect example.

"I'm bored." I started after being on the highway for only about ten minutes.

"Congratulations." Grimmjow told me, obviously not all that happy for me, darn you sarcasm! I stuck my tongue out at my blue haired Kitty Sempai before continuing on on my mission of mass destruction.

"Hey Fran, ya wanna play a car game?" I asked my friend, already knowing the answer.

"Sure! How about I-Spy?"

"Sure, I'll go first…" I agreed before trying to figure out what to pick, "I-Spay with my little eye, something revolting." I snickered slightly letting my hint sink in.

"um… is it the dried up pop pool in the cup holder next to Grimmy?" Fran asked, while that is revolting to look at, it wasn't right.

"Nope!" I sang, happy about both my answer, and not being bored anymore.

"Um…" Fran continued pondering, causing Emocar to sigh before she finally got the evil look in her eye that told me she knew exactly what I'd picked, "Is it Nnoitra?" she asked innocently, she is a very good actress so you couldn't even tell that she wanted to crack up.

"You got it!" I cheerer happily as both of us laughed, even Katie had heard us and was laughing.

"Hey! Watch it ya little Bitch!" Nnoitra snapped obviously mad at us, he looked like I was in a lot of trouble.

"Calm down Nnoitra, you had to have seen that coming." Grimmjow said sounding rather bored as he watched to world speed by outside the window.

"Okay, my turn… I-Spy with my little eye… Something adorable, yet somewhat gross." Fran said, smiling much like I had when I had said mine.

"Is it Katie and Stark?" Grimmjow asked before I had a chance to say my guess, which was a mutant rabbit. Just because I hadn't seen a mutant bunny, didn't me that could be it.

"Yup!" Fran nodded smiling.

"HEY! I could say the same thing about you and Ulqui-Kun!" Katie argued, leaning back to smack Fran, she got Emocar instead and almost driving us off the road.

"Keep your eyes on the road Katie! Both hand on the wheel, two and ten!!!" I yelled from the back as she straightened us out.

"Shut up Brooke, no one asked you."

"No one asked your face!"

"That doesn't make any sense you idiot." Grimmjow pointed out, Nnoitra was staying surprisingly quiet ever since the revolting joke.

"Your mom doesn't make any sense!" I laughed heartily at my lame comebacks.

"You depress me." Grimmy shot back, more of as a statement than an insult.

"Your life depresses me!" Fran laughed, cracking me up in the process. Our lame comeback contest went on for about an hour before on question stopped that, and opened a whole new can of worms.

"I'm hungry… Is anyone else hungry?" Katie asked from the front, instantly stopping the 'Yo Momma' contest that we were about to start.

"Dude, so am I." I agreed, the rest of the car seemed to mummer in agreement. We drove in silence before I realized what this meant, we got fast food! I hadn't had a good hamburger since about a week before we left for Los Noches, this was so exciting!

"Let's go to Taco Bell." Someone suggested, "It's really cheap."

"NO! I need a burger." I disagreed, and thus, the verbal 'food fight' began.

"I wanna go to subway!"

"No way, Burger King is much better!"

"What about Mikey D's?"

"Eww, no way, I don't like McDonalds."

"You are all Trash."

"Shut up Ulquiorra, no one asked."

Eventually, we settled on Burger King, why? Because about three people were threatening to kill us and many, long, painful ways. One even involved a paper clip, so we knew they meant business. After telling Katie what we wanted, and about ten minutes of yelling at the drive through worker what we wanted, then changing the order about twenty times, causing them to get the manager, we finally got our food and back on the road. It took another five minutes for us to get all the food past out but it was worth it. Greasy fast food had never tasted any better in my life than it did at that moment.

"What the fuck is this? It's the grossest thing I've ever eaten!" Nnoitra complained after taking one bite of his burger.

"Um… Nnoitra? You have to take the paper off the burger before eating it…" Fran instructed, trying not to laugh, I on the other hand, didn't try at all, neither did Katie. I laughed again when he unwrapped his food and the wrapper had a big bite mark in it.

"Smart one moron!" I laughed, almost choking on my food. If that's how the first hour and a half of a 3 hour ride went, you can only imagine how the rest of our trip went… you might not want too though.

* * *

**A.N: There you go, chapter 29, and we are, finally, out of Los Noches. Yay. Now review and tell us what you think, what we should improve on, what you liked, what you didn't, anything at all so I can make Katie write her chapter. The readers shall review, and it shall be good.**


	30. Crack is BAD

**A/N: congrats!! You made it to chapter 30 of Living Arrangements. If you are a long time reader of our story, then you get the Long Time Reader award for sticking around this long! *hands you award* YAY!!! Oh and Happy Valentine's Day!! **

**Well that's it for now. I have to go torture Grimmy-kitty for being dick and making fun of me.**

**Grimmy: it's wasn't me!! She made me do it! *points at Brooke* **

**Katie: uh huh…now what should I use the chainsaw, or how about a pitchfork.**

**Grimmy: Review or she's gonna kill me!! **

**Katie: come here Grimmy!! I just wanna kill you! *runs after Grimmy* **

**Katie**

Ok, being in the van with six other people is a weird and violating experience. Yeah I was the one driving, but I really didn't want to. If anyone else was capable of driving SAFELY I would have let them. But, seeing as the other passengers couldn't really be trusted; I wasn't about to give one of them the steering wheel. So you can see the dilemma I was in.

"Ok Brooke stop poking Grimmy in the head." I yelled in the rearview mirror.

"But Katie!!! I'm bored and he's knocked out." Brooke whined. It was at least half way through our trip and Nnoitra and Grimmy had dozed off in the back seat. After we ate and stopped to throw the trash out, Brooke decided to steal Uluqi's seat next to Fran. So the Emo was sandwiched in between a drooling Nnoitra and a snoring Grimmjow. It was all very amusing until Grimmy-kitty's snoring got out of hand and we had to turn music on to drown him out.

Right now I was listening to Ke$ha. She is pretty amazing. Brooke decided that most of her songs could be stripper songs. And I have to agree because they are. But that's besides the point. So I had Take it Off playing and I started really listening to the lyrics.

_There's a place downtown,  
where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.  
_

"Hey Brooke" I said into the rearview mirror. She glanced up and I saw why she was being so quiet. She had taken my eyeliner and was currently drawing on Grimmjow's face. A Hitler mustache and little hearts were all that were there at the moment.

"HEY!! Don't use my eyeliner!!" I yelled, not bothering with the well being of Grimmy. Brooke put the cap back on and grumbled something about not being able to enjoy her kind of art and only Deidera and Sasori would understand.

"We aren't in the Naruto universe and Sasori and Deidera have nothing to do with your art." Brooke grumbled some more and tried to hit me in the head with my eyeliner. She missed and ended up hitting Stark in the back of the head. I laughed when he opened his eyes and glared at her.

"It wasn't me I swear! Brooke did it! " I said laughing. He just rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Ok now seriously Brooke, you know the song that I was just listening to?" I asked. She nodded.

"How could I not." I laughed again.

"Well the first verse reminded me of Aizen and his bedroom. Think about it for a sec." I watched as her face went from confused to grinning like an idiot and then laughing hysterically.

"Haha!! He is a freak. But don't tell him, he might throw a fit" we laughed and I turned another Ke$ha song on.

"Wow her songs really are dirty" Brooke said and I nodded. "So now what. I'm bored."

"You're always bored"

"It's not my fault I have a short attention span. I'm just awesome like that" We kept driving until we reached the beach house. I pulled into the drive and Brooke woke everyone up by yelling really loud.

"GUYS!! WE'RE HERE!!!" She sang.

Grimmy and Nnoitra hit their heads against the roof of the car; Stark covered his ears and hit his head on the dashboard. Brooke startled Fran and she nearly gave her a mustache with her charcoal pencil. I started laughing when everyone simultaneously glared at her. After I stopped everyone from nearly killing her, we got out and went into the house. Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were stuck getting the bags.

"Ok so there are eight rooms. Brooke, Fran, and I get our own rooms. Stark and Lilinette are sharing, Ulquiorra and Grimmy-kitty are sharing and Nnoitra and Szayel share one. Aizen and Gin have their own rooms because it's kinda mandatory that they get them. Not to mention that Brooke would call them gay for the rest of eternity if they shared one." Brooke and I starting giggling.

"Why do I have to share a room with that asshole?" Grimmjow burst out.

"Brooke and Fran picked out your rooms" was the reply

"Why the hell would you do that" He said angrily.

"To torture you. Why else would we do that? You aren't very bright are you Grimmy-kitty."

Before Grimmy could get his hands on her, Brooke ran up the stairs to claim her room. I followed grabbing my bag. I reached the landing and randomly chose a room at the end of the hall. I opened the door and walked in. there was a full sized bed with a nightstand, a dresser, and a huge window that looked out the lake. I threw my bag on the bed and left to go see what rooms everyone else picked out.

Brooke's room was next to mine. Her room was similar to mine only she had a balcony. Fran was across from her and had a bigger room than both of us. Stark and Lilinette's room was across from me and everyone else was on the first floor. So while everyone finished unpacking, I went into my room and opened the window. Fresh air and sunlight streamed in and I got the sudden urge to play in the water. So I banged on Brooke's room before barging in.

"Hey you wanna go swimming?" I asked. Brooke was sitting on her bed and had her charcoaling stuff already out. She looked up and nodded.

"Umm yeah let's see if-" she was cut off my Lilinette the lightning bolt blowing into the room.

"What's this I hear about swimming?" a grin was on her face and she was holding a bag that looked really familiar.

"Hey Lilli? Where's that bag from?" I asked pointing at it.

"Oh yeah. Ok so remember when we went to Mackinaw Island? Well I went shopping there and got all of us presents." She said happily. I looked at her wearily.

"It isn't anything dirty is it?" She laughed and I cracked a grin.

"Nope but here ya go. These are Happy Summer gifts!" she tossed each of us a wrapped present from her mysterious bag.

I opened my present to find…a bikini? It was black and purple tie-die. I thought it was kind of a weird gift but hey I got a free bathing suit out of it. Brooke's was blue with white polka dots. We looked over to see what Fran got and found that hers similar to Brooke's was lime green with black stripes

"Umm I guess the politically correct thing would be to say thank you Lilinette…so thanks!" I said. Brooke kicked all of us out of here room so she could change. After all of us were forced to put on those dang revealing things we headed to the back of the house where a set of stairs lead us down to the water. I threw my towel down and headed over to the dock. I looked down at the clear water and saw a fish swim by.

"Hey Brooke! How deep is the water over here?" I said looking back at the beach where Fran, Brooke, And Lilinette we wading into the water.

"I'm not sure. Jump in and find out." She said.

"Ok" I jumped into the water and found that it was about six or seven feet deep from the end of the dock. The water felt great. It was cool but not freezing. Swimming was second nature to me so I was having the time of my life. I swam over to where the rest of my friends were only hip deep in water.

"Come on you sissies! Just go under. It's not that bad!" I swam around them waiting and flicking them with water. Finally Fran started to walk back to the beach.

"Why are you getting out Frannie?" I asked.

"I'm not!" she said before running and jumping off the dock. I laughed as she head popped up and she swam over to us.

"Screw this!" Brooke said and did the same thing Fran and I had done.

We swam until the sun started to sink. So we got out of the water and wrapped in our towels, we watched the sun finish setting.

"Ok I'm hungry so what do you want for dinner?" Brooke asked us.

"Oh my god, BBQ chicken and hotdogs!" I said drooling at the thought.

"YES!!!" Fran yelled and we ran inside to tell the guys about our dinner plans. Grimmjow and Szayel were in the kitchen playing some type of card game. Why you ask? I have no clue; I didn't even know they could play card games. Surprises were everywhere today.

"Hey we're going to the store to get some stuff for dinner. We'll be back later." I said grabbing my bag and the keys. We made a quick stop at a nearby grocery store, we came home with enough food to stock the kitchen for a few days. We all unpacked the food and I started dinner.

"Hey why don't we just build a bonfire on the beach and roast the hotdogs on it. Plus I grabbed some marshmallows and chocolate so we can have s'mores." Brooke conned Grimmy into building the campfire. Hey don't look at me like that I was making dinner. Besides, it was good experience for him! Now if he ever pisses someone off and they leave him in some random forest far away from civilization, he'll know how to build fire.

Fran went and rounded everyone up for dinner. The food was taken down to the fire and set up on a picnic table. Everyone dug in and we a.k.a Nnoitra and Grimmjow got some logs and we placed them around our campfire so we could sit on them. Conversation started as we sat eating.

"Ugg Szayel! Will you cut it out! You aren't going to experiment on anyone or anything here!" Brooke said to the pink haired scientist.

"You might want to watch out. She's gonna put you on a stick and roast you over the fire if you aren't careful Pinky" I said with a mouthful of chicken. God I missed my chicken. Everyone started laughing and even Ulquiorra cracked a small smile. So I decided to announce it.

"Do my eyes deceive me? I do believe that Ulqui just smiled at a joke!" another round of laughter erupted.

Brooke looked at Grimmy and back at me. She grinned at started talking to him.

"Meow!" she said winking at him. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Is that an attempted come on?"

"It's whatever you want it to be" she said scooting closer to him.

"Ugg go away" Grimmy pushed her back across the log and went on eating. Brooke slid next to him again and he pushed her back to her spot…again. This went on for a while before Grimmy got fed up.

"Stay on your side of the log God damn it!! Ugg what am I going to do with you?" He grumbled.

"Whatever you want" Brooke said in a creepy voice. Getting an idea I pulled out my speakers and iPod and flipped to a song. I pushed play and Birthday Sex started playing.

"Well it's not my birthday for a little while longer, but that's ok" Brooke said batting her eyelashes at the poor sixth Espada. He didn't know what to do. Brooke then looked at him for a second and scooted as far away from him as possible without falling off the log.

"What are you looking at you pervert? Why are you checking me out?" She said horrified. I doubled over laughing and trying not to snort my Dr. Pepper.

"What the hell are you talking about woman!" Grimmy said confused.

"You're like a elevendy BILLION years old and I'm like sixteen!! EWW!!" She said. Brooke put her plate in front of her face.

"What is wrong with you. You were just-…but you did-..Ahhh!!!" Grimmjow glared at her while she peaked from behind her plate. Brooke stood up and threw her plate at his head and stuck her finger in his face.

"You sir are a pedophile!" She ran and hid behind me while Grimmy-kitty's face turned red.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Brooke then proceeded to run in circles around the beach.

"AHHH I don't want to be raped!!" She yelled.

"And that is why crack is BAD" I said point at the example in front of us. After we stopped Grimmy from trying to kill Brooke, the dinner mess was cleaned up and people started going in different directions. Fran disappeared with Ulquiorra. Nnoitra left to watch some TV and Szayel went to his room to do some kind of experiment involving a Spork and a shoe. Yeah I don't know what he was doing either. Finally Brooke, Grimmy, and Lilinette left and I was alone on the beach.

I started playing with the campfire, which could have been a bad idea, but I really didn't care at the moment. I made the flames grow higher and higher then so small the fire almost went out. I grabbed a ball of fire and held it in my hand. Why did people think fire was so bad. It was beautiful, but then again very destructive at the same time. Like a piece of jagged stained glass. Pretty to look at but one wrong move and you could lose a hand. The wind picked up and I shivered. Dressed in a tank top and a pair of shorts at midnight weren't exactly dressing for the weather.

I grabbed one of the blankets that I brought out and wrapped it around me. There was nothing better than being on the beach at night with a campfire. I missed home and I was excited to smell fresh air for once. Footsteps could be heard on the path leading from the house. It was probably Brooke coming to tell me I had to come in. Instead I was surprised to see Stark come up and sit next to me.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" I said scooting over to make room for him. He sat next to me and we listened to the waves in a comfortable silence.

"You know, for some reason I can't get you out of my head." He said suddenly taking me off guard.

"W-what?" I turned to face him. The light from the fire illuminated his face. His hand came up and pushed a piece of hair out of my face. His hand rested on my cheek and I felt a small blush creep across my face.

"You intrigue me. Like a butterfly to a flame." His stare captured mine and his icy grey eyes went right through me. "But something held me back from telling you this. I wasn't sure exactly what it was. Probably fear of being rejected." Before I could say anything, Stark bent down and kissed me. His lips brushed mine softly. When I didn't object, he pressed his lips harder. I felt his arms wrap around me and I buried my hands in his hair. Stark rearranged me so I was sitting on his lap. Finally the kiss ended and I looked up at Stark and grinned like an idiot. He raised an eyebrow and I laughed.

"This means I was right all along" I said.

"About what?"

"You love me" I said grinning. He rolled his eyes and tickled my sides.

"O-ok ok! I surrender" I waved my hands in mock surrender. He pulled me against his chest again and held me tight.

"You're right Kat-chan. I do love you" I smiled against his chest and he kissed the top of my head. We sat like that for ages and finally the waves lulled me to sleep.

**So everybody what do you think about that for Valentine's Day hmm?? Sorry if it kinda sucks, I wrote it kinda sloppily. But anyways, I hope you liked the chappy! Don't forget to review**!!!

_.  
_


	31. Fluffyness and Virgin Eyes

**Fran**: Time for me to type up a chappie! Yay! Since Katie and Brooke were attacked by the evil plot bunnies, I've decided to fend them off and save Kat-chan and Brookie-chan! I is a supar huro! :D Now on to the chapter!

**Chapter 31: Fluffiness and Virgin Eyes**

**Francesca (or Fran for short)**

Brooke, Katie, and I were causing epic mayhem at the beach house. Our proudest pillaging crusade was pranking Nnoitra. It ended tragically with his swim trunks mysteriously "disappearing." We earned ourselves payback when we went swimming then **finally **realizing Nnoitra was skinny dipping with us. We were dashing to the beach house in 2 seconds flat. Yah, it was that scarring. Poor Brooke is scarred for life!

I had been so hung up chatting and swimming with the girls that I failed to spend time with my Emocar cuddle muffin. He was probably upset with me, but hopefully he'll forgive my negligence.

I caught Ulquiorra skipping stones on the lake in a remote but accessible area along the shoreline with the beach house nearby. I sensed a heavy aura around him, getting the immediately noted anger or jealousy…or was it envy? Whichever it was, it was strong and tense.

Taking one step closer, I was sent gasping for air. His spiritual pressure was so unimaginably heavy that I could choke to death. This was a sure sign that he was upset with my neglecting him.

He turned his head and released his spiritual pressure. His face remained passive, but I could see the sadness there. It was too obvious not to notice.

"Fran…why have you been neglecting me? Do you have feelings for me still? Or have they gone away?" Ouch, that stung deeply. The pain in his voice was also noticeable so I pulled him into an embrace.

"My Emocar…I'm sorry that I neglected you. I wanted to hang out with Brooke and Katie. I promise to dedicate most of my time to my cuddle muffin." I smiled and glanced at his cheeks. On his pale face, his cheeks were a bright crimson. He's not used to the nicknames.

Later on that day, we gathered around the campfire to sing songs and cook smores. By our 4th smores, Brooke and I were extremely hyper. We were so hyper that we were singing the "Campfire Song Song" over and over again. It was driving everyone mad, especially Grimmjow. He had to drag Brooke back inside to calm her down.

Katie, Stark, and Lilinette went back inside too, as well as Nnoitra and Halibel. It was just me and Ulquiorra now…

"It's so beautiful out, Ulquiorra. Sitting by a warm fire underneath the stars by a lake with your boyfriend is so…perfect." I placed my hand gently on his and cuddled closely to him.

**Then a flashback.**

A memory of the one boy I was emotionally attached to came flooding back. It was too painful to hold back tears.

Ulquiorra noticed my pain in the form of water droplets and kissed them away. Burying my head in his chest, I cried a little more till the memory vanished. I gazed up at him and sat on his lap, giving him gentle, light kisses until he got rougher.

"Not out here Ulqui-kun…I'm a bit tired anyways. Let's get to bed…we need it, especially with Brooke bouncing off the walls on sugar." I giggled as we both made it inside where everyone was fast asleep.

To our misfortune, all the beds were occupied except one. That would mean…Ulquiorra and I…would have to sleep together. It wasn't as though it was a problem but with male arrancar hormones, you could never be sure. This was particularly present in the usually stoic Ulquiorra. Maybe…this will change it.

Taking refuge in the only unoccupied room, Ulquiorra turned his back so I could get into my black night gown. He ended up wearing boxers. I couldn't help but blush madly when I laid my eyes upon his well-built chest and clearly-defined abs (-drools- lol). The dark number "4" was present on his left pec and it was absolutely mesmerizing. He smirked when he noticed my staring.

"You like what you see?" he asked in an almost identical cocky Grimmjow impersonation.

"Um…maybe? After all…you're like…very well-built and…you're very handsome, especially in the moonlight." I blushed and turned my head away to avoid eye contact.

He had my head forcibly but gently turned towards him. I could see the wheels turning ever so slowly in his head and I knew he was deep in thought.

We were on the bed and he was hovering over my body on his hands and knees. You could tell this was really going somewhere but he wanted to take it slow.

He wrung his fingers through my hair as serene, pale lips held my own. Using his other hand that was placed in between my shoulder blades, he nudged me forward. It made kissing him even more affectionate…

I sat up and placed my hands around his neck. Even though arrancars don't have internal organs, they still have heartbeats. Ulquiorra's was racing at an unbelievable pace. Hormones were being pumped into his body, causing his kisses to become more frantic and needy.

Eventually I lied back down and felt the full weight of his body pressing down on mine. He was resting on top of me and it was only a matter of time before he becomes even more physical…too late.

His hands were wandering all over my flesh as the kisses became heated to the core. We did stop for a breather but returned to making out. This was leading to other things, like him nipping and suckling my neck. Then a voice ruined the beautifully passionate moment.

A perfect night in the bedroom lit up by moonlight with passion drifting in the air…completely destroyed…for the time being. Ulquiorra will finish what he started, letting your imagination fly with crazy lemony goodness and smex scenes with the sexy king of Emos.

Now to end this chapter, a voice rang out that temporarily interrupted our foreplay (if Katie or Brooke will allow me to use that term. X_x )

"AAAHHH! MY VIRGIN EYES!" Brooke screamed as she ran away into a corner in her room down the hall.

"Guess she heard us…will she tell everyone in here? She probably will but it's cool. We could possibly brag about it to Grimmjow, saying you got some before he did," I laughed and kissed his cheek, "now where were we?"

**Fran**: Hope you guys liked it! I had to try and keep it in the T rating without excelling it to the M rating. Hope Katie and Brooke don't kill meh! D: Did the best I can and we shall see what everyone in the beach house says about the "bump" in the night. XD I'll probably also throw in an interesting surprise. ;3 keep reading and review!

**Guy from Robot Chicken**: What a twist!

_Katie: and don't forget to review Fran's chapter! She worked uber hard on it and if you don't review…then I will send a very hyper Fran and Brooke to bug you until you die of Hyperness overload! _


	32. Ohhh, Pretty Colors

**A.N: Hello lovely readers, my laptop finally let me install the old Microsoft program so I finally get to write out a chapter, and upload it the first day of Spring Break no less! Let's give a big round of applause to Fran for the wonderful last chapter she wrote for us! I'd like to thank her, and all those that reviewed that chapter, so, Thank you!Okay, just to warn you, this is defiantly the longest chapter we have ever uploaded, the chapter itself is nearly 4,000 words long and this is not helping make it shorter. We could have split it into two chapters, but I thought that would just be annoying, so here it is in one chapter, ENJOY!!!**

**Brooke's Zen of the Day: You can't spell STUD with out STD!!! (I got that from my 'Russian' friend)**

* * *

**Brooke**

I staggered through the house, feeling like I was walking really weird; ever since I woke up this morning I'd been feeling rather stiff; practice was a bitch yesterday. It was only around 10 o'clock in the morning yet the house still felt rather empty; wow, people are really lazy huh? I sat in the rather open living room because I was too lazy to walked down the millions of steps to go to the beach, like I said, people are lazy and seeing as I am a people…

Either way, I sat on the only, overly stuffed couch for a while until I heard Katie walk into the room, staggering mostly because of the fact that she was still half asleep. I almost cracked up when I saw her messy, bed-head; now, most people look funny with bed-head, but with Katie's hair being as big and curly as it is; when she has bed-head, she seriously has a fro. I am not kidding you, she honest-to-god has a fro in the mornings and it is fucking hilarious!

"Wow Brooke, your up early." She slurred slightly when she noticed me sitting there.

"Not really, it's already past 10:30." I told her causing a look of slight confusion pass over her face as she thought it over slightly.

"Yeah, but that's early for me." My pyromaniac friend finally stated making me laugh slightly. A few minutes went by before either of us said anything.

"Dude, I'm hungry." I stated as I stared straight ahead at the porch.

"Then go get something to eat."

"But I'm not _that_ hungry." Katie sighed as I looked at her expectantly, hoping I'd get her to make me some food.

"No, I am not going to make you breakfast, you're a big girl, you can fend for yourself." She told me like she was talking to an idiot, before she got up and started heading towards the kitchen.

"Then where are you going???" I asked confused, causing Katie to turn around and smirk at me, her eyes clearly telling me that I had just been outsmarted.

"_I'm_ going to get _myself_ a bowl of cereal." Damn it! I'd been out smarted!!!

I scowled at my retreating friend (hey, let me use the word, it makes me feel better) before getting up to follow her slowly. By the time I got in the kitchen Katie already had a box of 'Lucky Charms,' and was already giggling about the 'magically delicious' joke that was for sure going to pop up. Yes, we are extremely perverted, why do you ask?

Either way, I walked to the pantry-like-thing-a-ma-jiggy and grabbed the box of 'Captain Crunch' instantly thinking of its nickname, 'Crap 'n Crunch.' Not only are we perverted; we're immature too! Yay for us! I sat down at the small table as Katie set down a bowl in front of me and I got to pour my cereal and some milk as she did the same. We sat in silence as we munched on our cereal before turning on the incredibly small T.V that looked like it came from the 1940's. It only got the local News channel but it is nice to actually know what's going on in the area, especially when it comes to the weather, even if you have to squint to see the picture. A few minutes of static eventually cleared enough for us to be able to actually understand what was being said and see the picture more or less and the very first thing who ever was talking said caused Katie and me to scream at the top of our lungs.

"What's going on?!?"

"Are the soul reapers here?!?!?!?!"

"Is everyone okay?"

"Why are you trash screaming?"

These are all the questions we heard 'Spada yelling as the came running into the kitchen like they thought the world could be ending in a matter of seconds. As they rounded whatever corner they were coming through they saw Katie and me jumping around in circles, screaming our heads off happily. We stopped mid-jump to stare at the 'Spada who were just looking at us like we were crazy, (which, to be honest, we kinda are) before we saw Fran push herself to the front of the pack to see what was going on, bringing the guy who said the last question with her.

"What's going on guys?" She asked us rather confounded while Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at us 'trash.'

"Do you _know_ what day it is???" We asked more than excitedly together like we shared the same brain.

"Um…."

"It's the fourth of the FREAKING JULY!!!!" I yelled causing the 'Spada to wince my volume. Fran's eyes widen with this information, obviously she'd lost track of the days along with us. It's very hard to keep track of trivial things like that when you're living with deranged, murderous villains.

"So what? Yesterday was the third of the freaking July and tomorrow's going to be the fifth of the freaking July, STOP YELLING!!!!" Grimmjow yelled, angry at us for waking him up at a normal wake up time for everyone else who isn't a grumpy, deranged, house cat.

"For God's sake man, do you not get what this means?" I questioned happily as I ran up and started shaking said house cat, who merely glared at me in irritation, but I was in too much of a good mood to let him dampen it.

"This means the sky is going to explode with all the colors of the rainbow, this means cook outs and parades!" Katie started ranting, of course the pyro would mention the two 'fiery' aspects first.

"Oh my god, we need to get shopping!!!" Fran realized suddenly her brown eyes widening once again at this insight. She was right, because of our forgetfulness, we had none of the needed Forth o' July products. Without a second thought, the three of us jumped into action, running around the house as we got dressed, got money, and woke up a rather asleep Lilinette whose such a heavy sleeper that she didn't even wake up with all the yelling a screaming that had been going on downstairs. I'm not sure what the 'Spada were doing when we did this, but I'm pretty sure it had to do with figuring out who was going with us seeing by the time we got to the min van Stark and Ulquiorra were waiting for us. It was then I realized that Stark had to have gotten up with the screaming, 'cause none of us woke him up.

"SHOTIE!!!" I yelled happily as I hopped into the front seat.

"Driver." Katie yelled after me, psh, like anyone else was going to drive, she's basically our own personal driver, whether she's willing admit it or not. We all piled into the blue-beast and drove off, I gave directions to Katie and we almost got lost getting to town, but we eventually got there by following the steady flow of traffic that was going down the main road. When we finally did make it to town, it took us forever to find a parking spot, but eventually it was accomplished with much swearing, yelling, flying of birds, and such, we had to walk a few blocks to get to the stores, but at least the van wasn't in the middle of some field somewhere like Katie was going to do with it.

"Alright, so, we need to get food to cook for dinner tonight, graham crackers, marshmallows, chocolate, Jell-O, cream cheese, and whatever else we deem necessary. Got it? Split up!" And with that, we moved to get what we needed. Pushing a cart, I scanned thoroughly through the isles for anything I thought we might need while Lilinette babbled on next to me, obviously not seeing how important it is to have everything for the Forth seeing as she's never had a Forth o' July, actually, none of the 'Spada have, those poor souls…

I walked down the isles, cart already holding a decent amount of stuff, and I was trying to figure out if I had everything from my third of the list when I saw one of the most needed things that had somehow made it off the list. Two words, water guns! Seriously, how were we going to survive the summer without them??? Lilinette and I pilled in about ten of the best quality squirt guns we could, not the wimpy kind either, I'm talkin' about the kind that can shoot water as far away as the eye can see, with pressure that could bruise even the toughest of men. This was going to be so much fun!!!

After picking out the right squirt guns, Lilinette and I made out way to the check out lines where we found Fran and Emocar waiting for us, Emocar was pushing the 'emocar-t.' "Hey guys." I greeted, laughing at Fran, who was holding onto her Emo's arm and smiling happily while Emocar remained impassive, acting like he didn't even have Fran dangling off his arm, that alone told me that he actually cared about my friend, aww. How cute!

"Oh, hey! I think Katie and Stark are around her somewhere…" Fran told us as her mind started to wonder off at the end of her sentence. Lilinette snickered slightly as I looked around the store to see if I could find my lost friends, it wasn't very easy seeing as the store was rather big and, seeing as it _was_ the Forth of July, the place was crowded, "Oh look!! Here they are!!!" Fran yelled, pointing epically, causing the people around us to turn and see what the crazy girl was pointing at.

"Yes! Here we are!!!" Katie agreed as she ran up to us dragging a rather, unwilling Stark behind her. "Do we have everything we need?"

"I think so, everything we need to get here at least."

"Well, let's go!" Lilinette declared happily before we waited in line for about ten minutes before finding out that we were in the express lane and we had way more than the eleven item limit. So, we had to get out of line and get to a different lane and waited for another fifteen to twenty minutes because this wasn't the express line and it's a proven fact that everything's slower if it doesn't have the world 'express' in it.

The town was still crowded by the time we got out of the store and walking down the street with all those grocery bags was rather hard, for Stark and Emocar. Dude, they are so whipped, it's really funny. By the time we got to the car I was starting to feel a little sticky in the hot July sun and really couldn't wait to get back to the beach house and feel that nice cool Lake Michigan breeze but we had one more stop left.

"So where are we going?" Katie asked in the drivers seat.

"Straight ahead, I'll tell you when to turn." And with that, we were off to the races, Katie weaved in and out of traffic and speeds that were more than illegal, I was amazed we hadn't broken the sound barrier yet. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who wanted to go home.

"RIGHT!!!" I yelled suddenly causing Katie to cross another lane of traffic in a semi-U-turn that almost got everyone in the vehicle killed, or in some cases, re-killed. We ended up at a farmers-market that was pretty crowded compared to what I'd seen in earlier years.

"Trash." Yup, that's the only comment we got about our near death experience, how comforting it is to know that we've gotten so close to dieing that a near death experience is just 'trash.'

"What are we doing here?" Lilinette asked, peering over the seats to make herself heard.

"Were getting supplies, duh." I stated like it was obvious as I got out of the car and started walking towards the green building as I heard more car doors open and shut behind me as my friends followed, although I'm pretty sure Stark was dozing in the back, so that didn't involve him. As I was grabbing the items I needed I heard a rather terrifying sound.

"Dude, they're selling fireworks!" Someone help us, Katie found the fireworks, I'm mean, it's not like I wasn't already planning on getting some, but it just seemed like a bad idea having her know about it… Oh well, we'll just put Stark in charge of making sure she didn't blow herself up, like I said, he's whipped, he'll do it.

By the time we made it back to the house it was already around 1:18pm. The house was relatively quiet, which worried me, but I had more important things to worry about. After blockading myself in the kitchen until Katie, Fran and Lilinette gave up trying to figure out what I was doing and went down to the beach, I started making my 'surprise.' Every Forth of July my mom would make her 'famous' 4th of July Tort and I know Katie has loved her tort ever since I had it for my birthday a few years back so I thought it would be nice to continue the tradition and surprise my friend. I started boiling water for the Jell-O, put the fruits from the farmers market into the fridge, and began crunching up the graham crackers for the bottom layer.

I was worried when I started putting down the cream cheese mixture down 'cause I knew if the Jell-O got through to the bottom, it would get mushy. Taking my chances, I went to pour the Raspberry Jell-O on top when Grimmjow walked in a scared the shit out of me.

"What the hell are you doing in here??" I'd been so focused on my project that I hadn't even noticed that there was anyone else in the house so when Grimmjow startled me I literally jumped up and ended up sending the hot Jell-O water through the air, which ticked me off but I wasn't able to stay mad for long though. Turning around I saw a rather, red, Grimmjow, and by red, I don't mean red in the face, I mean red as in, his face, clothes, and even his hair looked rather red as the sugary liquid dripped down, cracking me up.

"I'm sorry, sorry. You just look so, so…" I couldn't even finish my sentence without cracking up at the sidesplitting sight before me as Grimmy-Kitty glared at me.

"Are you done yet?" He asked sounding highly agitated, which only made it funnier, you can't take serious an angry kitty covered in red Jell-O, no matter how hard you try, he's just not scary, and the harder he tried to be intimidating, the funnier he looked.

"N-no, HAHAHAHA!!!" I continued laughing my ass off for a couple minutes while Grimmjow just glared at me until I had to just throw a towel at his face and turn away to calm down. "Okay I'm done."

*Glare*

"What? Maybe if you hadn't tried to sneak up on me you wouldn't have gotten covered in Jell-O." I pointed out, defending myself from the evil eye I was getting. Now with the red coloring off his face, he seemed a lot more threatening.

"Well if you paid attention once in a god damned while, maybe you wouldn't have gotten freaked out idiot!" He was obviously rather mad about this, so I thought, why not go for broke and have a few more laughs on his behalf?

"Maybe if you weren't always so sneaky, you wouldn't be all sticky right now, you're sneaky, like a puma!" I stated happily, emphasizing 'puma' while making 'cat claws' with my hands to make fun of my 'Puma'-Kitty.

"I'm a panther, not a puma."

"Like a puma!"

"I'm not a freaking puma."

"Sneaky, like a puma!"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING PUMA!!!"

"…..Puma."

"GAHHH!" Grimmjow finally gave up on me, throwing his hands up in the air while I smiled happily before getting back to work on my tort by starting to boil some more water and got out a couple new packages of Jell-O mix.

"Bye Puma-Man!" I called as he stormed off, laughing at the annoyed sounds he mad as he stormed out of the house. Man, I'm really good at annoying him huh?

After that incident I was able to finish my tort relatively quickly seeing as all I had to do is pour the Jell-O, put the strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries in and place the entire thing into the fridge to let in set. Looking at the clock, I saw it was around 3:15, which made sense with all the distractions I had when cooking, and by distractions, I mean Grimmjow being an idiot.

I went down to the beach after cleaning up and found my friends tanning on the beach, fast asleep. While the public beach side was rather busy our part of the beach was still rather roomy, so we didn't have to worry about running in to people. Picking up a pale, I went to the water's edge and filled in to the brim before walking back over to my friends. Smiling evilly, I poured the pales contents on to them, making sure to get all three of my friends wet.

"AHHH!" they all screamed, jumping up before glaring at me.

"Oh, hey guys," I greeted as innocently as I could, "Did I get you wet? I'm sorry, I was trying to get some mud so I could make a sand castle, would you like to join me?" Katie's evil growl told me that it was a no, so instead, I started running for my life as if I was being chased by a pack of rabid fangirls who were mad at me for calling their 'man' gay.

We ended up hanging out on the beach for most of the afternoon before we had to go up to start making dinner, which consisted of hot dogs, _cheesy_ hot dogs, hamburgers/cheeseburgers, and watermelon, we grilled all but the watermelon and ate outside. At one point, a few of us, (Lilinette, Katie, Fran, and myself) got into a watermelon seed fight where we spit seeds out at each other. It was funny 'cause Lilinette and Katie used Stark as a shield so Fran and I spat a BILLION seeds at him for aiding the enemy, we're not afraid to harm innocent bystanders, or human shields, which is why we could never be trusted in a hostage situation.

After we tried to ditch out on cleaning up after dinner, but got caught and were forced to clean up, we grabbed a few blankets, our stash of fireworks and I smuggled out my tort as we headed back down to the beach to wait for the sun to set. Weirdly enough, the public beach was still rather packed when we got down there, I didn't think they had a display over Lake Michigan…

Either way, the sun was still up by the time we got set up so we still had time to mess around. Fran was able to drag Emocar into the water and seemed to have set up a splash fight while Katie and Stark sat on a blanket to 'supervise.' Harribel sat in a lawn chair and read a book, Szayel was taking 'samples' of whatever the fuck he could find to study later, Grimmjow… I'm not sure what he was doing, and Nnoitra was in the house because he refused to participate, which is fine by me, especially after the 'swimming trunks' incident. Can you say, nightmares? Lilinette was also not at the beach but that's because she 'accidentally' threw my tort into the water so she was hiding in her room away from my wrath.

"Hey Brooke!" I looked up from the spot where I was sitting, letting the tied wash over my legs as wave came in and out, "You wanna play chicken with me and Emocar???" Fran yelled from a ways out, the waves were rather big, crashing over her neck in water that was normally between her elbows and shoulders.

"Sure, I just need to find a partner!" I yelled back as I glanced around for a partner, seeing that every possible choice was busy, I had to find one myself. "Hey Fran, come help me find Grimmy!" Fran ran in to aid in my search as Emocar slowly followed, not really caring, I'm not sure how Fran was able to make him agree to playing chicken with her in the first place.

"Hey Puma-Man, where is you??" I yelled as we started probing the beach, Fran looked at me weird and I just shrugged in the 'it's-a-long-story' kinda way. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty."

"Dude, do you think he could have gotten stuck up a tree?" Fran asked me, making me crack up at the thought of some fireman's face when he got a call about a cat stuck in a tree to find a blue haired thug hanging onto a tree branch for dear life. We eventually found him in the house sulking by himself.

"Grimmy, we found you!" Fran yelled happily, Emocar no longer following her, we'd left him on the beach during our search party.

"What do you want." He said grumpily, obviously not in the mood to socialize much.

"We need you to play chicken with us 'cause we only have three people and we need four." I explained causing him to roll his eyes.

"Then get Katie."

"But she's to busy snuggling with Stark."

"What about Lilinette?"

"She's… preoccupied at the moment"

"What about Nnoitra?"

"Ha, I laugh at you."

"Well find someone else because I am not getting in that water." He scowled at the thought, he's more like a cat than I'd believed. I was more than ready to continue arguing with him, but Fran had a different route in mind.

"Your just mad that Uqlui-Kun's getting' some and your not." I almost died right then and there at the look on Grimmjow's face when she said that. I already knew about there, 'moments,' for reasons that will scar me for life but I'm guessing that Grimmjow didn't know about it yet.

"Come on Brooke, let's go find someone else." Fran said, turning around a leaving, with me right behind her, still holding in my laughter until we were out of earshot of Grimmy-Kitty.

The rest of the night went rather smoothly and before you knew it, the sun had set and we began arguing over where we should set off our fireworks and if we needed to wait anymore. I could tell Katie was excited for the fiery explosions and didn't want to wait any longer when suddenly Fran stopped us.

"Guys! Turn around!" Skeptically, we all turned towards the water and with in seconds the dark sky was alive with vibrant colors ranging from red to green to orange to blue. It was fanatical, and obviously well planned. Like I said earlier, I didn't even know about a planned fireworks display, yet somehow Fran knew, and exactly when they were set to go off… Weird.

"There amazing!" Katie gasped as she looked up at the beautiful colors and shapes.

"Yeah… They're magically delicious!*"

"Brooke."

"Hehe."

**END CHAPTER!!!**

***the Lucky Charms joke from the very begining**

**A.N: So, what did you think of our Forth o' July celebration? I know that it's not near the forth and that it's not a holiday everywhere, but this story takes place in America, and here it is a holiday and Katie and I want to try and introduce the 'Spada to important holiday's and that, for us at least, is one of 'em.**

**Now that you've read, please review or the terrifying rice crispy's god will rain spoil milk upon your head and cause all your cereal to be soggy! **

**Lilinette: Amen!**


	33. Epicness! Let's go on a Trip

**Hello everyone!! welcome to the newest chappy and a pretty long chapter. We have to make this short so i hope you guys like it it has a lot of Epic awesomeness in it. hope you guys like it, don't forget to review!!! **

**In the Soul Society **

The Soul Society was in orderly chaos. To the naked eye, everything seemed just fine, but to the people who really looked, things were being rubbed down to the core. The Captains were all tense waiting orders that Aizen and his followers were attacking. Many of them were at wits end not knowing what they should do. Some were growing deeper and deeper into their subconscious thinking about all of the 'What-If's' that could possibly happen and some that, they were sure, would be very likely to unfold.

The Soul Society was normal most of the time but when night fell there weren't as many parties, many of the Soul Reapers weren't roaming the streets, and it was quiet. Head Captain Yamamoto stayed in though most of the time wondering what Aizen's next move would be. Aizen was like a puzzle, you had to take one piece at a time and unfortunately time wasn't on their side. Yamamoto looked at the clock and sighed, a captain's meeting was to be held in twenty minutes. He had to inform the other captains of his new plan and now was as good a time as any.

"Attention" Yamamoto cleared his throat and the other captains shut their mouths. Everyone was looking intently as Head Captain looked them all over.

"As you know Sōsuke Aizen has come back to the world of the Living, we do not know however, where he is. " Some of the captains shifted uncomfortably. "And as you are aware, three girls are under captivity with him. Something needs to be done immediately" Soi Fon stepped forward with her gaze set and a clenched fist.

"Let me and the stealth force hut down Aizen. If he's in the world of the living, we'll find him." Yamamoto nodded his head.

"Soi Fon, I want you and a select group to go to the world of the living and find Aizen. The girl known as Francesca needs to be brought back if possible. There is reason to believe that she has extraordinary power that could be used very destructively against the Soul Society. With the power that this girl has, Aizen could potentially wipe out the entire Soul Society without lifting a finger." A collective gasp filled the room. Captain Ukitake stepped forward, his eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his face.

"Head Captain, are you implying that this one girl could cause that much damage?" Yamamoto looked at all of his subordinates before answering.

"Yes, she and the two other girls could mean the destruction of the Soul Society and the Living World completely. It would be too dangerous to take all three of them at once, so at this time I want Francesca taken. I want all three of them out of Aizen's possession as soon as possible, who knows what he's done to them. He is a master of deception and we have to be ready for anything."

With that, the meeting was adjourned and Soi Fon went to select the lucky members that would join her in the task of hunting down Sōsuke Aizen.

**Back in the World of the Living. Katie's POV **

"Guys! Where did you put the leftovers from yesterday? Did Nnoitra and Grimmy eat them all already!" There was enough food there to feed us for a week and of course when I was starving, there was nothing to eat. My nose started to itch and I sneezed, either someone was talking about me, or I was getting a cold in the middle of summer which was unlikely. I brushed the hair out of my face and sighed. Even though I had a tank top and a pair of shorts on it was still freakin hot out. July was the hot, dry, and the perfect time to get a tan. But stupid Aizen made us train on our vacation.

So after finishing my two-mile run on the beach with Brooke, I was dehydrated and hungry. I was dying for a hotdog and some of the potato salad that was left in the fridge from yesterdays BBQ, and look what happened, it's all gone because people don't know how to keep their dirty mitts off of it. I sighed and took out a pan to make some chicken Fajitas. While that was cooking I leafed through a newspaper. On the front was an ad for a carnival that was in town. The date said July first through the eighth. Today was July 6th so the carnival was still in town; which meant that I was going to drag everyone in the house to the carnival and they were going to go and LIKE IT!

"Hey Brooke I've got some food and something to show you!" I called. Brooke came in with Fran, Lilinette, and Grimmy in tow. I glared at him when he started sniffing around the pan with my chicken Fajitas in it.

"I don't think so prick! You ate all my potato salad so don't even think that you're gonna get some of that" I tried to swat him with the spatula and he grinned before slouching against the wall.

"Lay off Kat, you know you love me" he said grinning at me. I snorted before turning back to Brooke.

"Yeah I love ya Grimmy-Kitty, as much as you can love a guy who's got an enormous ego," I laughed as he scowled and walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Ok anyways, guess what guys! There's a carnival in town and I think we should go." Fran and Brooke jumped up and down loving the idea of a carnival. Lilinette looked blankly at us before asking what a carnival was.

"It's this big thing with a bunch of roller coaster rides, and prize booths, and games, and you eat as much food as you can before you puke! People come from all over and you just go there to have fun" Brooke, Fran and I explained

"Ohh sounds like fun!" Lilinette said. "Now how are we going tot get there? Sneak out or beg and plead Aizen to let us go?" Lilinette made a good point. If Aizen didn't want us to go, we had two choices, 1. Sneak out or 2. Beg and plead until he gave in. Personally l thought that sneaking out was better, but we had to go ask first. What a bunch of lame people they are.

So I for one was surprised that Aizen actually said yes when we went and asked. Brooke, Lilinette, and Fran left his room while I gave him a wary look. I'd forgotten who exactly I was dealing with. The feeling that something was off came back and the hairs on the back of my neck rose when he just smiled at me. Sōsuke Aizen was someone that I wanted on my side, but for the past few months I forgot what he was really like. I shook the dark thoughts from my head and walked out leaving them behind.

"Alright, everyone who's going get in the damn car!" I shouted slamming the front door behind me. I had on my favorite pair of jeans and a purple tank top with my leather jacket hanging over my arm. Brooke was running around the blue beast chasing Grimmy with a squirt gun. I glared at them and they all climbed into the van. I got in and turned around, counting heads someone was missing.

"Guys, where's Stark?" Brooke looked at Lilinette and they started giggling. I raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

Just then Stark came out of the house and my jaw dropped. He was dressed in normal clothes; A pair of boots, a dark pair of denim jeans, a blue t-shirt and a leather jacket. When he reached the door and climbed in I think I was drooling. He smelled fresh and clean just the way I liked him.

"Ok Kat, I know you like looking at your man candy, but we want to go to the carnival!" Brooke said. I grinned at her.

"Have you seen YOUR man candy lately?" she grumbled something like "Grimmy isn't my man, so shut your face" I laughed, put my gold aviators, and we raced out of the driveway spitting dirt and squealing tires.

OoOoO

It had been about an hour sense we'd been at the fair and so far Brooke had succeeded in forcing Grimmy to eat cotton candy, Lilinette had gotten sick off of all the fattening food, and I'd gone on all the rides twice. Stark of course was sitting next to me the whole time. Seriously, how could one guy look that smoking hot? I have to clue either. Everyone was split into little groups and we met up every once in a while. The crowds were huge so it was hard to move around a lot of the time, but other than that it was amazing. The carnival was held right by the lake and people could take walks along the beach and have campfires while waiting for the nightly fireworks show. The sun was setting which meant that we had about two more hours before the fireworks display started.

"Stark, have you ever had an elephant ear" I asked out of the blue. I was dying for one and now was a great time to get one.

"Are they actual elephant ears?" he said jokingly. I laughed and pulled him through the crowd to get in line at one of the Elephant Ear stands. I ordered a chocolate covered elephant ear and watched as they deep fried the dough, covered it in powdered sugar, and drizzled Hershey's chocolate syrup over the entire thing.

"Ok I know this is a heart attack on a plate, but it's really good" I said pulling a piece off and shoving it in my mouth. Chocolate is the best thing in the world and only Hershey did it right. Stark took apiece off and ate it.

"Well?" I said wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"It's good, really good actually" I smiled and he ran his finger across the chocolate. He gave me a smirk and my eye widened.

"Oh no, you wouldn't dare!" I squealed as I felt the syrup get run across my cheek. A second later he was kissing it off. "Ahh!" I squealed again. After the doughy thing was gone and the mess was cleaned up, we walked through the crowd hand in hand. I saw a flash of red hair and a male voice call out to someone.

"Hey Shuhei do you see them yet?" The man's voice was so familiar, but I just couldn't place it. I saw another flash of red and he came into view. Renji Abarai was standing feet away from me looking around. I clutched Stark's hand and froze in my tracks. Stark saw him too and smushed me against his chest.

"We have to get out of here!" I said my voice going higher with panic. The crowd started to come together and Renji disappeared. A man rammed into us and Stark loosened his grip on my shoulders, another bump by someone else and I was completely separated from him.

"Stark!" I yelled in an attempt to find him. I turned to try and get out of the crowd when I smacked into Shuhei Hisagi. If I wasn't so freaked out I would have drooled for the second time today. He, in my opinion was freakin HOT. He and Renji were on my top smokin' Soul Reapers off all time. He looked down at me, and before I could apologize, he pulled me against his chest. I turned and saw two guys taking punches at each other and their friends trying to break them up. I finally got my voice back and pulled away from him.

"Wow, umm sorry for slamming into you like that." I said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"It's alright, good thing you were by me or you would have been right in the middle of that fight," He said with a grin. Ahh the way of flirting, too bad I couldn't do that. I had my own man candy, gosh but Shuhei was so nice and hot, and nice, and did I mention hot? Uggh why did life hate me? Shuhei looked at me oddly. Thinking that he figured out who I was, I decided that it was time to leave.

"Well I'm really sorry, but I have to go. My friends are probably looking for me." Before he could say anything else, I ran the opposite way and tried to find Stark. I roamed the grounds looking for anyone I knew; I hadn't seen Brooke and Grimmy or Fran and Ulquiorra anywhere. I tried to locate Stark or Lilinette but there were so many people that I couldn't get a read on them. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whipped around thinking that Shuhei was back ready to kidnap me. It was just Stark and everyone else I'd been looking for, for the past ten minutes. All of the adrenaline that had raced through my body left and I sighed.

"Geeze Katie what happened to you?" Lilinette said poking me with her cotton candy.

"Brooke, did you see them?" as soon as I asked her gaze steeled and I knew she had. "I saw Renji and literally ran into Shuhei. Who did you see?"

"I saw Captain Bitch Ninja, Baldy-chan, and Captain has-a-pole-up-his-ass" I whistled. There were two captains, two Lieutenants, and a third seat. They wanted something pretty bad because there was no way that the Soul Society would send that much backup and not intend on taking whatever they were here for.

"What do you think they're after?" I asked out loud to no one in particular. "Hey where's Fran?" everyone looked around, but there was no sign of her or Ulquiorra.

"Fuck" Brooke said and we all took off to find Fran.

We raced around and Lilinette finally got a lock on Ulquiorra, he was by one of the roller coasters. I scanned the crowd and saw him standing with a soda cup looking lost.

"Ulqui! Where's Fran?" Brooke said racing up to him.

"She is gone" he replied

"What do you mean she's gone? You just let her go! Why didn't you put up a fight?" I said rage staining my eyes red. This was unbelievable; Fran was gone because Ulquiorra apparently didn't care. Figures coming from a guy like that.

"This is all part of Aizen-Sama's plan. It doesn't matter what I want." I looked at Ulquiorra regretting what I just said; maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"Well then we're going to go and have a little chat with _Aizen-sama" _Brooke said. I looked over and was a little frightened. Brooke was PISSED! Her hair was standing on end and I watched as little jolts of electricity ran up her arms from her fingertips. I was just as pissed when I realized that Aizen had known all along what was going to happen, he let us come here knowing full well that Fran was going to be kidnapped. That pissed me off too.

"He knew all along!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me. "Aizen knew what was going to happen here and he let us come anyway. Come on, we're going home to have a good long chat with Aizen"

OoOoO

"Will ya'll calm yerselves down" Gin said standing as far back from us as he could get. We were currently being manhandled by Stark and Grimmjow while trying to neuter both Aizen and Gin. It wasn't working very well for either of them. Brooke was shocking Grimmy to death and Stark's clothes were getting singed.

"Stop" Aizen finally said. His spiritual pressure was released and we fell to our knees. Both Brooke and I glared up at him. He looked royally pissed but I didn't care, I just wanted to blow his head right off.

"Do you have any idea why I let her go?" No one answered so he continued. "Francesca is a very powerful girl. You have no idea what damage she could potentially cause."

"What exactly are her powers _Aizen-sama?" _I said mockingly. He ignored the insult and carried on.

"Francesca has the ability to see and predict the future. She could see an enemy's attack and counter it before it even happens. The Soul Society knows about her and her power, so they decided to take her. I sent her to the Soul Society knowing full well what her mission was."

"And what _was_ her mission then?" Brooke asked sarcasm dripping off her every word as we glared at the powerful ex-Captain.

"She was sent to the Soul Society to give them false information, they will believe we will go about things a certain way so they'll never expect our true objectives." Aizen stated rather smugly.

I looked at Aizen knowing that there was something else to it. There was always something else. I decided not to ask, but I would keep it with me anyways. I made a decision that would ultimately change both Brooke, Fran, and I forever.

"Well Aizen, if you really think about it the Soul Society with think that you will send someone to come and take Fran back from them. So we're going to the Soul Society." Everyone looked at me. "It's that or we'll go and tell the Soul Society all about your plans" He probably knew I was bluffing to a certain extent, but I really didn't care at this point.

"Very well. I want you to help Francesca ruin the Soul Society from the inside out." I glared and nodded agreeing. I turned and stalked out before anyone could call me back.

OoOoO

There was doubt in my mind that this was the wrong thing to do. What if they didn't believe us and we became prisoners of war. Then again, we would be like that even if things turned out like they were supposed to. Brooke and I went to pack and Stark wouldn't say a word to me Grimmjow was pretty quiet too.

I had the idea of packing pretty light seeing as we couldn't go to the Soul Society with ten bags. I packed what I knew I couldn't get there, my notepad, Ipod, writing and drawing utensils, and two changes of clothes. Stark sat on my bed and watched me move around the room.

"You shouldn't go," he finally said. I threw a long-sleeved shirt in my bag before looking him in the face. He looked lost and confused, like he was going through a daze.

"I have to, Fran needs me. I don't want to leave either, but you know that no one is going to stop me either." Stark grabbed my hand I went to sit on his lap.

"Don't forget me when you go. Promise you'll come back." I knew what he was getting at.

"I'll always come back." Brooke came in the room with her bag over her shoulder and Grimmjow behind her.

"We gotta go, Aizen's got the portal open" she said. I nodded and moved from Stark's arms.

"Alright let's go" I grabbed my back off the bed and Stark's hand and we left the house that had been our home for the past few weeks. Everyone was gathered around in the front yard. I could see a portal at the end of the yard and I sighed. This was the end, at least for a while. Brooke and Grimmjow went and stood a little outside the group talking quietly. They weren't arguing which was a shock for once. I wondered what they were talking about. Before I could walk over to them Lilinette stopped me.

"Stark's not happy you're leaving." She said solemnly.

"I know, I already talked to him. Will you promise me you'll watch out for him? I don't know how long we'll be gone so just make sure he makes it ok" She nodded and I turned to face the portal that would take me to Fran and my new hone.

Brooke's POV

Grimmjow looked at me with worried eyes. The wind blew hair in my face and I brushed it away.

"You can't go," He said stubbornly

"I have to go! I have to go save Fran, she can't stay there by herself" I fired back.

"Well you aren't strong enough" I gave him a look.

"Don't even go there Grimmy," I said. He grumbled and I grinned. "Just because you're worried doesn't mean that I'm gonna die, anyways, I've had more training that Fran has, even if it's only a little, and I can't send Katie by herself."

"Yeah well, just be careful alright?" a blush crept up his face and I got one too. Uggh I hated all the mushy crap, but I guess it was ok this time. Stupid Katie she would never know about this as long as I lived.

"Brooke! It's time to go!" I looked at Grimmy one more time before running the opposite way.

"Ok I'm here!" Aizen had Szayel explain some crap before we stepped through the portal and into the Soul Society.


	34. Meet Beyond Birthday and Sauske Uchiha

**A.N: Hello, here's chapter 34, as promised. This isn't the most hilarious chapter ever, but it had to be written out so that we could move on to the funny stuff. I'm sorry about that, but at least Katie and I have been getting these out so quickly, yay for spring break, too bad tomorrow's the last day of break. Oh well, the sooner we get back to school, the sooner we can get on to Summer Vaca. Which is when updates will get out faster, yay!**

**Oh, and because of the fact that we won't be seeing much of the 'Spada for a **_**really long time**_**, Katie and I have decided to that we were going to put up a drabble series or too all revolving around Aizen and his meetings, so keep an eye out for when we start posting those up.**

**Disclaimer (yes, we need one): We do not own bleach, Naruto, Naruto abridged, Death Note characters, or any lines we may or may not steal from these shows/ideas/parodies, we are not that rich. Have a good day.**

**Brooke's Zen of the Day: I don't just want to rain on your parade, I want to blow up all your floats too!!!**

**Brooke**

When Katie and I stepped out of the portal I was happy to find that it had conveniently placed us on the ground, which is weird, seeing as whenever an Arrancar or Soul Reaper uses one, it appears in the air… Must be for the dramatic effect… Looking around I found that the Soul Society was much like what I expected it to be, mainly, big. Seriously, this place was _huge_. I mean, Los Noches is probably just as big, but I only saw the outside once, and I didn't spend much time marveling at it, now Katie and I were standing on the top of the huge cliff looking over the Soul Society and I just couldn't look away.

"Who are you?" Well that really helps. Instantly Katie and I turned around to see a couple of Soul Reapers that neither of us recognized. They had their Zanpakuto out and ready to skewer us if we didn't answer their questions. "Answer the question, who are you two??"

"Um, well… I am….. Beyond Birthday, yeah. Beyond Birthday at your service, you can call me B.B… Just your friendly neighborhood psycho murder. My hobbies include reading people magazines, kicking puppies, and stealing money from orphans." I told them on the fly. What? I'd already dug a hole for myself, I might as well have some fun, huh? The Soul Reapers looked at me like I was clinically insane. Katie just stood there quietly for a moment before I elbowed her in the side, trying to let her know she needed to say something.

"Oh, yeah… and I am… Sauske Uchiha, and I am an emo kid… and I want to kill my brother." She said, obviously thinking the same thing, if we're going to die right now, were going to die having fun and lying through our teeth.

"Why do you want to kill your brother?"

"He's and ass… he ate the last Klondike Bar."

"What would you do for a Klondike Bar?"

"I just told you kill my brother."

"… Oh." I said looking down for a minute trying not to laugh at the Naruto Abridged reference, before I looked back at my friend, "What would you do for one now that it has a thicker, more Chocolaty shell?"

"Kill my entire family." She told me dead faced, causing the Soul Reapers to look at her like she was the devils on child, or maybe Aizen's in their eyes… Don't know.

"I'm sorry; your brother beat you to it." I laughed slightly, trying to hide my nerves behind a chuckle.

"We should take them to the Head Captain." One Soul Reaper told the other, sounds like the beginning of a joke. Normally hearing a Soul Reapers say that about us would put me in a 'fight-or-flight' mood, and it still did, I just had to keep calm and keep myself from accidentally getting Katie or myself killed with my smart mouth. The other Soul Reaper nodded, agreeing with his comrade, and the next thing I knew Katie and I were being manhandled and brought before the Yamamoto, the Head Captain. Wee, what fun!

"Head Captain Yamamoto!!" they entered the room yelling rather rudely before dropping us on our butts, they could learn a thing or two about manners, and this is coming from me, so that's saying something.

"What is it?" The old man asked still somewhat calmly while starring at Katie and myself.

"We found these two on the cliff, they say their names are Beyond Birthday and Sauske Uchiha!" they exclaimed, they were doing a lot of yelling and it was starting to give me a headache, but it could also be from the fact that Katie and I were no longer in control of the situation and our fates were in the hands of the Soul Reapers, which scared the shit out of me.

"Hiya." I greeted as happily as I could force myself as Katie and I waved at the Head Old Guy like we either didn't care/know what was going on, or we were insane, maybe both. He stared at us for a moment more before speaking.

"I am calling an emergency Captain's meeting." He announced epically.

Less than ten minutes later Katie and I were being forced to stand before all the Division Captains, in between two 'guards' on either side, of course. It was really weird seeing all the Captains in person, it was always weird seeing someone that I'd believed was fictional, even if I already knew they existed, it makes you do a lot of double takes. To tell you the truth, it was down right terrifying to be sitting in front of so many powerful people.

"Who are these girls Head Captain?" I recognized the speaker instantly as Sajin Komamaru, Captain of the Seventh Division. He was a whole lot scarier in person, towering over most of the other Captains; at least he was one of the more rational Captains of the bunch.

"Beyond Birthday and Sauske Uchiha at your-" I started before I was cut off by a rather, agitated, Head Captain.

"Silence!" That really shut me up, "This is Brooke and Katelyn, the two other girls that had been under Aizen's control." A collective murmur of disbelief ran through the meeting room as Captains looked at us, obviously, we'd been the topic of discussion before.

"Hi." Katie greeted as I waved, again. Both of us were still putting on the 'perky, unaffected-by-any-of-this' act, although it was getting to be a hell of a lot harder now that both of us were scared. Well, I was scared at least, not sure about Katie, but it took everything I had not to let my knees knock together and I felt like I was about to throw up, but I'd be damned if I'd let these high and mighty Captains know how scared I was.

"How did they get here?" Someone asked, although I couldn't tell because I really wasn't looking at them anymore, I'd realized that actually looking at the Captains was worse than not so I was studying the wall directly behind and above them. Luckily for me, it was a very nice wall.

"Well, when a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much…" I trailed off, pretty sure they knew I was just being a smart ass at this point, like usual. Sarcasm is a great emotional defense device; it can hide almost any emotion with ease.

"What are you doing here then? Did Aizen send you?" Soi Fon asked us, sounding totally un-amused by my sarcasm, Captain Bitch-Ninja strikes again, what's new?

"When we found about you guys kidnapping Fran, we talked to Aizen and he wouldn't let us come get her, so we came here without his permission. If he won't let us save our friend, then we don't want to fight for him." Katie explained, a lie we had figured out before hand so we wouldn't get caught with two different stories. Without even looking at the Captains, I could tell that they bought our story, if only a little, based on the change in the atmosphere. I, on the other hand, could tell Katie was still extremely pissed at these Soul Reapers based on her choice of vocab. She used words, like 'kidnapped,' in reference to the Soul Society that painted them in a bad light, while using words like 'talked' with Aizen (although it was more like yell) that made him sound not as bad.

"I see." Head Captain/Old Guy Yamamoto said after a minute, "Now, the question remains, what do we do with you?" I glanced at Katie for a moment, this was the moment of truth, if they didn't believe us, we could easily be place within the 12th division to be experiment on and never to see the light of day again, or they might just kill us.

"I'll volunteer my squad to watch one of them." A voice I recognized as Toshiro Hitsugaya said. Katie and I both turned to face Yamamoto to see who would go where.

"You can watch Brooke." He declared epically, motioning to me. So, I was going to be with the Midget Captain, this would be fun. I smiled in Toshiro's direction, still not willing to actually look at the Captains for fear of losing my nerves. It was silent for a moment while everyone waited for someone to be willing to baby-sit Katie.

"I'd like to research one of them." I didn't even need to recognize to voice to know the speaker, both Katie and I tensed drastically at the idea.

"Um, let's think about that… NO!" Katie almost yelled at the scientist.

"Mmhmm." I snapped, I wasn't worried about Katie because I knew I wasn't going to let that happen anymore than she was, and trust me, she wasn't going to let that happen. Next to me, I pretty sure Katie was glaring down the scientist guy whose name I can't pronounce, so I call him Mario.

"I'll watch her." Someone spoke up who I didn't recognized based only on voice/vocab. Risking my nerves to know my friends fate, I looked down to see 69-guy, otherwise known as Shuuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of the Ninth Division. It makes sense that he'd go to an 'Emergency Captain's Meeting' seeing as ever since Tousen left he's basically been the acting Captain of the Ninth Division. Turning around, Yamamoto nodded, probably pissing off 'Mario', which was fine by me.

"Fine, Brooke will stay with Captain Hitsugaya and the 10th division and Katelyn will stay with acting Captain Hisagi and the 9th division. However, I will grant Captain Kurotsuchi time to study the girls, just like the other one." Okay, now it was my turn to be pissed, this was not going to end well, most likely, and someone was going to end up maimed or dead… "With that settled, the meeting is dismissed." He announced banging his big stick/Zanpakuto on the ground.

"Umm, excuse us Mr. Head-Captain-Man," Katie started, acting like she didn't know what to call him when she was really just trying to show disrespect, "but Brooke and I have a request…"

"We need to see Fran, if you don't mind."

Surprisingly enough, we got our request, although we weren't aloud to speak to her in private, for obvious reasons. We found out that our friend was staying in the Sixth Division with Byakuya and Renji; Byakuya was in for a big surprise if he hadn't already figured out what a handful Fran could be.

"FRAN!!!" Katie and I yelled as soon as we saw our friend before glomping the hell out of her causing the three of us to fall on the ground, Fran seemed rather surprised by our appearance, but quickly got over her surprise, or at least put it to the side during our reunion.

"Oh my god guys! What are you doing here?!?!" She asked as soon as Katie and I finally let go after Byakuya cleared his throat; he's must not be one for PDA, isn't his life going to be fun.

"When we found about you getting kidnapped, Aizen wouldn't let us come get you so we left instead!" I lied, as Katie nodded next to me. Fran quickly figured out that I was lying and did an excellent job playing along with the fib.

"But that doesn't matter, are you okay Fran? They didn't hurt you or anything right???" Katie asked genuinely concerned about our friend's well being, there was a faint hint of anger in her voice but it was easily ignored.

"I'm fine, trust me, you don't need to burn the whole place down, yet." Fran joked causing us to laugh. It was weird, we were acting like everything was okay even though we were being held hostage by the enemy and who knows when will see our strange, make shift family again.

"In that case… We heard you got some pretty cool abilities, what are they?" I asked, I was pretty sure the Soul Society already knew what Fran could do, or they wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to kidnap her and as her friend, I reserve the right to know what kind of chaos she can create, it's part of the Friend-Code. It specifically states that, 'If one discovers that you have un-natural abilities to create destruction, you must tell at least one friend of your discovery.' See? We're just trying to follow the rules for once in our lives, is that so bad?

"Well, according to Szayel, who had a field day trying to figure this all out let me tell you, I apparently have some freaky Sixth Sense thing and before I started 'training' it," my guess is that was code for when Aizen used the Hogyoku, apparently the Soul Reapers didn't know about that can of worms yet, "I was only getting flashes of the immediate future. Buy ever since I began 'training' I've been able to see things farther into the future and they've been a lot clearer too!" Oh, my, god, my best friends a psychic?? That's so freaking cool!!!

Suddenly, a picture filled my head; it looked like the living room in the beach house. I could see that it was really sunny outside and the house was quiet. Aizen was seated on one of the chairs, with Fran on the couch and Szayel was standing up with a clipboard in his hands.

"Based on the results of her brain scan," Szayel was talking, reading something off the clipboard as he did so, Aizen looked interested and Fran looked like she just wanted to go outside, "it seems like the activity of the more subconscious parts of her brain has increased drastically from last time I ran this test. It proves that not only is it the reason that she can see through your illusions like we originally thought, but my hypothesis was correct and her powers are increasing the more she trains. I believe that her abilities have always been there, but when you used the Hogyoku on her, it, 'awakened' them per say, and with the proper training, who knows what she'll be able to do." Pinky finished looking right at Aizen, who seemed extremely interested at this point.

"So… What about the voices?" Fran asked finally, I turned to look at Szayel expectantly, hoping that he'd clarify what was going on.

"Well, I believe that your abilities are developing and letting you actually hear the very top layer of people's thoughts, with practice, you could eventually be able to dig into a person's subconscious." Szayel told her.

"So, I'm not crazy, right?" Fran asked sounding slightly worried.

"Not to my knowledge." Fran let out a sigh of relief before Aizen finally spoke.

"Alright Fran, you may go, but do not tell anyone besides Ulquiorra of this, we may need to use your abilities later and having the others know may make it impossible." Fran nodded at Aizen before getting up, bowing to the ex-Captain, and leaving to run outside and with that I was brought back to reality.

Holy shit, I looked at Fran and she nodded, telling me that she had indeed done that before I looked at Katie, whose face told me she saw the same thing I did. My friend is a freaking mind reader/future seer. It kinda explains how she knew that we were going to be attacked when we had wandered out into Hueco Mundo, and how she knew about the fireworks before anyone else had.

"Oh, my, God." I muttered quietly while looking at my, apparently psychic, friend in awe.

"That's amazing!!" Katie said, agreeing with my thoughts, I nodded excitedly before we all started babbling on and on from one topic to the next until we were told that Katie and I had to leave, it's looks like we have visiting hours, and they were up.

"Bye Fran!! See you tomorrow!" Katie and I waved as we left the Squad Six Barracks I walked with Katie and Shuhei till we got to the Squad Nine Barracks. The walk was rather awkward seeing as neither Katie nor myself really knew what we were supposed to say at this point. When we got to the barracks, the place Katie would be staying for who knows how long, I saw Toshiro waiting for me.

"Bye Katie, I'll see you later." I said, hugging my friend before following the Child-Protégé. When I caught up to him I quickly realized that I was actually taller than him, Bazing-a! The walk to the Squad Ten Barracks where I would be staying was rather quick, that's probably because we were at the Squad Nine Barracks, so it makes sense, and it was just as awkward as the walk with Katie and Shuuhei. It was an extremely clear night, and all the stars were really bright, so that was enough of a distraction to keep me from getting agitated by the awkward walk.

"Well hey Captain, who do you got there?" Rangiku asked when we entered the barracks; I was slightly surprised that she was still in here and not out drinking somewhere.

"This is Brooke, she was one of the girls that was under Aizen's control and she will be staying here." Toshiro introduced me seriously; he really needed to lighten up.

"Hiya!" I greeted, waving slightly as I did so, I was feeling much more confident than earlier, but I was still putting on a slight act but that's probably a good thing in enemy territory.

"Matsumoto, can you set up a place for her in your room for her?" Toshiro questioned his Lieutenant, well than would probably solve the rooming problem and it made a lot of sense that I would stay with a girl…

"Sure Captain." She nodded to her captain before turning around. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying." She smiled before she turned to leave.

"Thanks for taking me in, later Toshiro." I quickly turned on my heals and ran to catch up with Rangiku just in case Toshiro would get mad at me for not talking to him with respect. Based on the irritated sigh I heard, he did. Either way, I followed Rangiku to her room that she was sharing with me, she opened the door to reveal a rather room-y looking, well, room with a desk to do paper work (that looked like it hadn't been used in a long time) and a bed in the corner.

"Just set your bag down anywhere, I'm going to go get you a bed to sleep on." She told me as she left to go do said task. I stood for a moment before deciding to sit with my back against the wall; setting my bag in my lap, I started rummaging through it to make sure I had grabbed everything. We'd left in such a hurry that I wasn't positive that I grabbed everything I needed. Luckily for me, the only thing I forgot to grab was my sleeping pills and extra pencils, both things I was sure I could get here.

I turned my IPod on and listened to a little Ron Pope to help me calm down from such a hectic day. It looks like I was more tired than I thought I was seeing as I don't even remember Rangiku coming back in the room. I was far too busy dreaming about an angry video game, midgets made of ice, an all seeing eye, and a strange, grumpy cat.

**END CHAPTER!!!!!**

**A.N: Well, how did you like that? Now that Fran's a psychic, how will that change everything? I wonder what will happen next???**

**LOST**

**One 'Puma' 'Spada, blue hair, blue eyes, teal markings near eyes, and a major attitude problem. He got out of his cage a couple chapters ago and has been reported harassing a few of our reviewers.**

**If seen, please send a review to tell us where and when you saw him. Do not try to approach this 'Spada for he can become very irritated and has been known to start epic fight sense. Please just send a review and leave us to catch him.**

**Thank you for your support in finding our missing Grimmy-Kitty :)**


	35. It's NOT a good morning world!

**A/N: so everyone, Congrats once again to everyone who has stuck with us the whole way. And thank you to everyone who has given us info on our missing kitty, he his missed very much! But holy cow there have been A TON of sightings of the little bugger! Szayel have you been cloning again??**

**Szayel: No of course not! *runs away***

**Brooke: ONE IS ENOUGH that's all we need!!! More than one will make the world explode!!! **

**Katie: Yes that would be bad to everyone! So here are a few places he has been sighted **

**Apparently he has been destroying yards... (Management will take care of that)**

**He is on the dark side eating cookies and muffins **

**He is high off of catnip! **

**Been to Candy Mountain and kicked into the ocean**

**Rampaging through catnip gardens**

**In a tree missing Brooke **

**And Living and mooching of off one of our nice reviewers and their sister. (P.S Management WILL get to that...WON'T THEY!) **

**Thank you for reviewing and telling us where you saw Grimmjow! All damages done by Grimmy will be taken care of shortly. We don't own Bleach, Disney works, or anything else that happens to be in this crack story :)**

**Kat-chan**

Well Brooke and Fran left me to go to their squads and I was stuck in a room, by myself, thinking way too much for my own good. If I hadn't been so freaked by today I probably would have did a fangirl in the Captain's meeting. I sighed and dropped my bag on the ground next to the bed that I wouldn't be sleeping in too much. My room was ordinary, there was a futon-like bed with a nightstand; A dresser on one of the far walls. A window looked out to nothing in particular. Because Tousen wasn't here, Shuuhei was taking the role of Capitan. So naturally he would use the captain's quarters, which meant that I would be using his Lieutenant's quarters.

"Hey, you all settled in?" a voice said from behind a sliding screen.

"Yeah, you can come in if you want." I said rummaging in my bag. Shuuhei came in and closed the door behind him.

"It's not much, but it works. If you need anything I'll be down the hall" he said with a smile. He was cute, I had to admit. Totally the kind of guy that I would have gone for if I was back in the world of the living. But I wasn't in the world of the living and I had Stark. Or at least I thought I did. I didn't know where I really stood with him and being here was going to drive me crazy if I kept thinking about it. I pushed the thoughts away and focused on what Shuuhei was saying.

"-and like I said before I'm just down the hall, so I'll be in earshot if you need me." He smiled again.

"Thanks, I hope this isn't going to mess up anything. I can take care of myself so don't worry. I'll try not to cause you too much trouble." I gave him a wink.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning and show you around more if you want to." I nodded and he left closing the screen behind him. Feeling totally spent, I pulled my pajamas on and crawled into the bed. The bed was fluffy and the sheets were silky soft. I didn't even have time to turn the light off before I was fast asleep.

---

There was a faint knock on my window and the noise startled me wake. I looked around bleary eyed before I realized where I was at. The knock on my window grew louder before something was banging on it. I squealed before sprinting out of my room and down the hall to Shuuhei's. I knocked on his door before sliding it open. Shuuhei was still asleep lying with one arm hanging off his bed.

"Shuuhei! Wake up!!" I said shaking him.

"Wha-. What's wrong?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"There's something banging on my window!" I said. I shook him again before hearing some more banging, only this time it was on the walls down the hall. Shuuhei looked at his closed door suspiciously before climbing out of his bed. Thank god he had clothes on. But he could have lost the shirt. There was another really loud bang and he went for his sword.

"It's too early for this!" I said diving in his bed and hiding under his sheets. He chuckled before sliding open his door and peering into the hallway. Only he didn't really have enough time to get out of the way before he was knocked over by Brooke and Fran who ran into the room.

"Kat-chan!! We were just lookin for ya! "Brooke sang. I glared at her before grumbling and hiding deeper under the covers.

"We shoulda known you would be here" Fran said in equal happiness.

"If that was you banging on the walls and windows, I'm gonna kill you, both of you" I rolled on my side and pulled the blankets tighter.

"Umm, what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be back in your squads?" Shuuhei said looking at my two friends.

"Yeah we should but we're not" Brooke said

"Yeah and Bya-kun had a lot of paperwork to do." Fran said slouching against the wall.

"And I didn't want to hang out with Midget Capitan and Rangiku was still wasted from drinking with Ikkaku and Renji last night." Brooke said again grinning.

"Why are you up so freakin early? Did you even sleep last night?" I said exasperated.

"Yeah a whole six hours" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I'm going to get dressed and rid myself of you for ten minutes" I crawled out of Shuuhei's bed still wrapped in his sheets. "And try not to get in any trouble; I don't want some random Soul Reaper as my babysitter because someone can't keep their hands to themselves." Brooke and Fran whistled and looked around the room. Then they finally realized that I was seriously insulting them.

"Heyy we don't find trouble, trouble finds US!!" They replied

"Uh huh, whatever helps you sleep at night, or not" I said looking at Brooke. She laughed and flipped me the bird.

I unwrapped myself from the bedding and made my way to my room. I rummaged through my bag to find something to wear. Obviously I couldn't wear my Espada uniform, which sucked because that was the softest thing I have worn in my whole life. Maybe that was a little biased seeing as I was only sixteen, but oh well. I grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and a red t-shirt. My leather jacket was on the bottom of my bag and I debated on wearing it or not. It wasn't cold out so I threw it down and walked out the door and down to Shuuhei's room.

"Ok, I'm set." I said walking through the door. Brooke and Fran were glaring in the corner and a man was talking to Shuuhei. He turned around and leered at me. It was captain of the twelfth division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"So this is the third one, excellent. I will take them for some tests and bring them back pretty much intact." I glared at the captain wanting to burn him to a crisp.

"What the hell is he talking about?" I asked Shuuhei. Shuuhei looked about as happy to see him as I was.

"Capitan Kurotsuchi is here to do some trial tests on you" he said. I looked between the two wanting to go back home. I knew I was going to have to go even if I wanted to or not.

"No one has done any major damage, injected me with anything, or cut any limbs off and I intend to keep it that way, got it" I glared at the Capitan, my fingers itching to draw flames into my palm. The room got unbearably hot and I tried to calm myself before the whole place caught fire. The Capitan just smiled and walked out the room telling us to follow. I nodded at Brooke and Fran and they walked out the door in front of me. I turned back looking at Shuuhei.

"If I make it back alive and intact, do you still want to show me and my friends around?"

"Yeah, if you want to" I smiled and left to catch up with Brooke and Fran.

---

"Ok so as long as we don't piss him off, or die I think we'll be just fine." Brooke said to us. We were currently in one of the twelfth division labs, waiting for creepy captain to come back. The only reason Fran was with us, was because the captain wanted to see how we "Interacted with each other" whatever that meant. All around us were test tubes filled with different colored liquids ranging from black to pale pink, computers blinking and beeping, and a ton of random objects that only Szayel could identify.

"So girls are we ready for some tests?" the creepy man came back in the room rubbing his greedy little hands with two of his subordinates behind him. God he was such a creepy, angry, little piss ant. I recognized one as Nemu the Lieutenant of Squad twelve, but I had no clue who the other one was. When none of us answered, he continued to rant about something to himself.

"Alright, who's first?" None of us were answering so he randomly picked one of us, that lucky person just happened to be me.

"So your name is Katelyn correct?" He looked up from a clipboard in his hands.

"Yeah but everyone calls me Katie or Kat. Only my mother called me Katelyn, so DO NOT call me that" he scribbled franticly on the clipboard.

"I want to take some blood samples, and analyze it to see what your power consists of" I snarled and flames flew up my arms.

"Szayel couldn't take blood from me and neither will you." the captain looked like the media on a field day.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. Subject appears to hold great spiritual pressure. Power is element based, mainly fire. Subject is angered easily and very moody." I realized that he was trying to get a rise out of me so I extinguished the flames and sat back down putting my feet up on the table.

"Remove your feet from my table. I don't want it to get dirty" just to annoy him I clapped my boots together and the dirt that was caked on them fell off and on his precious table. While he was talking adamantly to his subordinates, Brooke Fran and I whispered to each other.

"I want to mess with this creep. Can we pretty please" I asked giving them puppy dog eyes.

"What do you have in mind? Can you burn him at the stake? Or can I smite him?" Brooke asked excitedly. I laughed but shook my head.

"Nah we can't cause him too much bodily harm, but we can mess with his lab. How about we mess with him test tubes?" Fran and Brooke started giggling. So while his back was still turned we silently grabbed some of the random test tubes and mixed them together and put them back before he turned back around.

"So what about you" he said greedily looking at Brooke like she was a slab of meat.

"What about me?" she said sarcastically

"What powers do you possess?" He asked excitedly.

"I can smite people" He gave her a questioning look

"And how do you do that?"

"You know what-no-if I have to explain it it's not funny anymore" He stared at her looking put off. He wrote some more in his notes. All of a sudden the test tubes started shaking in the rack and then it exploded….all over the Captain. While he was screaming and clawing at his face we ran out not wanting to go back in here.

We were laughing and talking when we ran into the Midget Capitan himself.

"Oh hi Toshiro!"

"My name is Capitan Hitsugaya"

"Whatever you say Toshiro" He sighed before continuing to talk to us. Rangiku came up behind him with a bright smile on her face.

"Hiya Capitan, Hey Kat!" she said waving at us.

"Hey!" I said back. Everyone looked back and forth between the two of us.

"What!" I said defensively.

"How do you know her already? We've been here for TWO DAYS!" Brooke asked shocked.

"Umm well ya know how you said this morning that Rangiku went out drinking last night with Ikkaku and Renji?" they nodded and I continued. "Well she accidently came in my room last night figuring that it was her room. We started talking and stuff and then she left. Apparently she made it to her own room and slept off the hangover." Rangiku and I laughed at the bewildered faces.

"Well that wasn't as bad as what you and Fran did this morning" I said to Brooke.

"What did you do?" Rangiku asked

"Fran and I went through a window to see Katie this morning" She replied happily.

"You went in through a window?" Toshiro twitched

"No a wall, but technically it's a door now" Brooke replied. Toshiro's twitch got worse.

"Hey you might wanna get that checked out Toshiro" I said pointing at his face. He glared at me before leaving us.

"Does he actually think that it's a good idea to leave us with her?" Fran said pointing at Rangiku.

"Well it's his bad lapse in judgment" Brooke said" As long as we don't call her old lady I'm sure we'll be alright.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Rangiku asked.

"Umm how bout we look around? Shuuhei was supposed to show us around, but you can do that too" I said. So off we went on an epic adventure to see everything in the Soul Society, or at least every place that we were allowed to go. It was fun up until we ran into Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Hey it's chrome dome!" I said pointing at Ikkaku. He looked at me for a second before realizing who I was.

"You!" He said epically "Don't call me chrome dome!" I laughed of course I was still mad at him, but that could be fixed. Even though he attacked me, he was still one of my favorite characters, so I knew that I couldn't be mad at him for long. So making fun of him was payback, plus I was going to call a rematch and beat him senseless then make him go buy me some sake. I saw Yumichika and squealed.

"OMG! Brooke it's my new gay friend!" I said glomping the guy.

"Hey girl, get off me!" he said trying to push me off. I looked over at Brooke who was grinning.

"Hey feather head, remember me?" Yumichika looked over at Brooke and studied her.

"Umm no I don't recall seeing you before" He said

"Aww come on, I hit you over the head with a pipe" Finally he got who it was and did a man squeal.

"Hey! I still have a bruise on my beautiful head because of you!" he said shaking his fist at her.

"It's ok new gay friend! She really didn't mean to hurt you too bad!" I said hugging him. After that whole fiasco was over. The sun started to set and the day was pretty much over. Brooke, Fran and I said goodbye to Rangiku and then to each other. I left to go back to my barracks. Without thinking I slammed into someone. That person happened o be Shuuhei.

"Hey sorry I didn't get to show you around today. It was weird though I went to get you from the Twelfth division and you and your friends weren't there and the Capitan wasn't there either. Some rumor about him being in the fourth division because of an explosion in his lab" I giggled thinking about what we did today.

"Yeah it's alright. Rangiku took us and showed us around today. Let me tell ya, it's been a very long day" I said

"You look beat, so I'll let you go to bed" He replied.

"Alright, hopefully I don't wake ya up like I did this morning" He laughed

"Yeah that was some morning. Well goodnight Katelyn" He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Hey listen, I know the report says that my name is Katelyn, but everyone calls me Katie or Kat. You can call me whichever you want" I said and he nodded.

"Alright then, Kat. I'll see you in the morning, goodnight" I said goodnight and slid the door closed. If every day was going to be like this, I wasn't going to have trouble falling asleep at all. I lied in bed for a while before realizing that I couldn't sleep. It was weird because an hour ago I was dead on my feet and now I have trouble shutting my eyes. I crawled out of bed and took the comforter off my bed and climbed up on the roof of the barracks. The stars were shining and it was quiet, all except for the small sounds of a party going on a ways away. I don't know how long I stayed out there watching the stars, most likely till dusk. The stars started to fade and a light at the end of the horizon peeked through. I yawned and climbed down from my spot on the roof and crawled into my bed.

**End of chapter: **

**Brooke: I saw him! Grimmjow was over there! He is a pirate**

**Katie: Umm where did you see that?**

**Brooke: he's been having withdrawals lately, so to vent he went through Disney's character costumes. **

**Katie: hmm well everyone review and see what Grimmjow will be dressed in next? P.S our Meetingn Room Drabbles have started posting so everyone will get their daily does of 'Spada goodness. R&R!! **


	36. Super heroes don't steal things

**A.N: Holy Crap, it's been bloody ever since we last updated huh? I'll take full responsibility seeing as it was my imagination that crapped out on you guys. I'd been working so hard for State that my creativity decided to take a vacation. But don't worry, now I'm making it work overtime for all the days it was gone. :D Well, I don't want to make you guys wait any longer than you already have, so… Enjoy!**

**Brooke's Zen of the Day: It might look like I'm doing nothing, but at the molecular level; I'm really quite busy.**

* * *

**Brooke**

Their first mistake? Leaving me to my own devises.

By 'their' I mean Toshiro and Rangiku, and the mistake is rather self-explanatory. If they would have known me at all at this point, they would have already known that and never made such a crucial blunder.

Apparently Toshiro had paper work to do, and Rangiku had a hell-of-a-hangover so I had to be 'hush-hush.' Just one of the many things that I'm not very good at, meaning I had to find something to do that was quiet, or FAR FAR AWAY. I chose the later of the two options and went on an epic quest around the barracks and to make a long story short, found a closet full of towels, sheets, blankets, and others objects of the sorts. With this discovery, there was only one thing to do, become a SUPER HERO MOTHER FUCKER! (I just about yelled that too! Good thing I didn't, cause then Rangiku would kill me for being loud, and dead people can't be su-… strike that, they can.)

Moving on, I grabbed a butt load of the sheets and decided to go on a mission of mass destruction and chaos. So I was going to need help. Hehehe….

**Else where…. (third person)**

Byakuya was trying to do his paper work. (which is all captains seem to do, while their lieutenants drink themselves blind) Something he did everyday without fail, you wanna know why? He's got a stick up his ass and people with sticks up their asses do paper work when they are supposed to, not put it off like the rest of us. Why was today any different you ask? Because his new houseguest didn't get what an 'inside voice' was by Byakuya-Standards. You know that six-inch voice your first grade teacher made you use? That meets Byakuya-Standards. Talking does not.

Moving away from Byakuya's obvious control problems, let's get back to the point at hand. Why he couldn't do his work. This is because his houseguest, Fran, was bored. And a bored Fran is a dangerous Fran; it's just as simple as that.

The dangerous person in question was next door entertaining herself with the two things she had been able to have on her person when she was 'kidnapped' without raising suspicion. Her Ipod was playing loudly in her ears as she messed around with her cell phone. Editing pictures of Espada and Soul Reapers and writing funny things on her cell's note pad could keep her occupied long enough to keep her out of trouble. Sadly, because of her Ipod being up all the way, she couldn't really tell how loud she was being whenever she started laughing or singing.

She was in the process of editing a picture of Emocar so it kinda looked like he was smiling when a UFO flew down and hit her in the head. The UFO ended up being a paper airplane that had been thrown into her window. Taking one ear bud out she heard giggling as someone ran away. Opening the paper up she found a note, and it read…

Yo Fran!I gots a plan! (Hehe that rhymed ^_^)

_Meet me outside between the 7__th__ and 8__th__ barracks in_

_ten minutes if you wanna partake in the fun!_

_Brookie!_

Needless to say, Byakuya was a little weirded out when an intense giggle-fit was heard from the room next to him before everything went quiet.

**Else, else where **

Katie was having a delightful conversation with Shuuhei while he did paper work (see Captains = loads of the work on paper) and she played solitaire on her computer. The pyro's day had been pretty laidback, consisting mostly of relaxing in the surprisingly calm atmosphere that was the Squad 9 Barracks, so far. But, knowing her friends, they'd find something exciting to do, and she'd get dragged into it somehow, all Katie had to do was wait and see what was going to happened.

Finally, around 2:30, something did.

One of the unseated officers of Squad 9 came into the room hesitantly, looking around like they weren't quiet sure what they should do. Katie deducted that they'd obviously hadn't been in Squad 9 for very long seeing as they seemed to be scared of Shuuhei, who although can be scary appearance wise, isn't very scary if you know him.

"I-I have a m-message for you." The Soul Reaper stuttered, not knowing where to look.

"Okay, what does it say?" Shuuhei asked watching the unseated officer.

"It's n-not for you, I-it's for h-her." They stuttered, motioning towards the pyro, now choosing to look at the apparently very interesting floor.

"Okay…." Katie said sounding slightly baffled at this.

"W-well, it s-says…" the Soul Reaper stopped for a minute as if trying to remember exactly what it had said before continuing, "Katie-chan, get your ass outside between the squad 7 and 8 barracks. NOW!" They yelled, emphasizing the now before going back to their normal, stuttery self, "a-and when I asked them wh-who the message was f-from, they s-said to t-tell you that you w-won't know unless you g-get your ass o-out there."

"Um, thank you?" the message receiver thanked, not knowing exactly how she should respond to the message.

"You can go." Shuuhei told them. The unconfident Soul Reaper bowed before scurrying out of the room, obviously happy to be able to leave.

"Well, looks like I got to go on an adventure." Katie said once the door had been shut, "See ya later Shuuhei." She waved before leaving the room to go figure out who had sent her the message, although she had a pretty good idea.

**Brooke**

I was jogging over to the spot where I was supposed to meet my friends, hoping I wasn't going to be late. My arms were full of the supplies I had gathered after sending my two friends their respective notes telling them where to go. Approaching said spot I saw my two friends staring down at the mound of towels/sheets I had put on the ground along with a note that read:** Do not touch or suffer the cruel and unusual punishment****!** What? I didn't have the arm carrying capacity to run around carrying all those stol-… I mean _borrowed_ sheets and towels while I was making sure my friends got their messages and as I looked for supplies. It was simply not possible.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as I walked up behind them.

"Brooke, did you set these here?" Katie asked me as she and Fran turned to look at me.

"Yup"

"And send Katie and I the notes?"

"Affirmative."

"And make that pour Soul Reaper guy who gave me the message almost pee his pants?"

"Indubitably."

"… You're an idiot." Katie joked as Fran laughed at me while I faked pouted.

"Well if you feel that way, I won't tell you what my masterful plan is then. I'll just tell Fran."

"You know you're going to tell me so you might as well say it anyways." Katie said and Fran nodded in agreement. I sighed and signaled them closer.

"Ok here's the plan. I got really bored today and thought of an awesome idea…. What if we were… SUPERHEROS?" I said excitedly. Katie grinned manically and rubbed her hands together in the evil person way. Fran giggled and jumped up and down "So guys what do ya think? We can use the borrowed sheets and towels as CAPES!"

"YAY free capes!" Katie said digging around in the pile. She pulled out a white sheet and tied it around her neck and stood heroically. Fran and I mock saluted her and we burst into a pack of laughing.

"Wait guys! We need to make our sheets colorful!" Katie said pulling her cape off "I have the perfect idea! Stay right there" Katie took off and was soon back with a huge sack and she plopped on the ground with her new cape.

"Ok guys, I got all of this art supplies from Yumichika so I think we're good to go" Katie flipped the bag over and a ton of art supplies spilled out. I was surprised at how much stuff she packed in there. There was everything from paintbrushes to palettes of charcoal and everything in between

Holy crap! Yumi's been holding out on us!" I said grabbing a paintbrush and sitting on the ground next to my friend, Fran followed suit and we began making our mystical capes of Wonderment.

"Did you ever notice that you got more art supplies than me?" I said grabbing a palette of paint.

"Yes, I did!" Katie said painting flames on her cape. "So I think we totally need some superhero names"

Fran and I agreed and we started listing off names.

Nightshade, The Vindicator, Master Fox, Hawkeyes, The incredible Ms. Finch, hair woman, Copycat, Awesome Girl, Puma Girl. The list kept getting longer and longer as we came up with the most ridiculous names ever.

"So I think I want the name Bat Girl!" Fran announced, making Katie and me laugh as she picked up her cape and showed it to us. It was lime green with a batman sign and black slashes going up and down the cape.

Katie finished hers and showed it to us. It was all black and had different shades of red and orange flames on the back.

"Let me guess, The Amazing Pyro?" I asked as I looked at her very fire themed cape, causing said pyro to smile sheepishly and shook her head.

"Close, but no cigar," She said as her smile widened, "I was thinking something a little more along the lines of 'Wiley-Coyote.'" She laughed at her joke.

"Wait… is Stark a wolf or a coyote?" Fran asked us, "Cause his name is 'Coyote' Stark, but I think one of his attacks says something about wolves, or something like that." She pointed out, causing the three of us to stop whatever we were doing to ponder this intricate question.

"Let's go with a coyote, so I can keep that cool name." Katie determined, and with such a good reason, how could we say other wise? "What are you going to be called Brooke?" Katie continued with an evil look in her eye as I stared at the blank spot in the middle of my cape where my 'logo' would go, 'cause you can't really put a logo there if you have none. Besides the logo, the rest of my cape was done, it was a black sheet, with neon blue lightning bolts.

"No clue, I was thinking about 'Awesome Girl,' but I'm not sure if I like it, you guys have any ideas?" I asked coyly, knowing that Katie was going somewhere with this, Fran was probably in on it too… Damn my friends for being so sneaky, and damn Fran for being able to communicate telepathically.

"Well," Fran trailed off, putting a figure to her lips as she thought, besides her Katie did the same, causing me to laugh and roll my eyes at the two of them.

"How about… 'Hell Cat'?" Katie grinned at me, causing me to once again roll my eyes.

"Well, if we're going in that direction, how about 'Puma Girl'?" I suggested getting a few snickers from my friends, "after my very own Puma-Sempia."

"I like it." Fran agreed.

"Fine, Puma Girl it is." I agreed as I started painting a black puma symbol inside a blue circle, you know, the one from the 'Puma' shoes? "Done~!" I chimed as I finally finished it. Holding it up for my good friends to see, I hung it up next to theirs while I began cutting out my mask, cause what good is a super hero/villain, if everyone knows what their secrete identity is? That's right, no good, because said super hero/villain would be D.E.A.D. Dead.

We kept the masks simple, a black strip of fabric that we tied around our heads and cut eyeholes out of, not necessary in that order of course. If it were in that order, we would have no eyes at this point. Katie then got out a secrete stash of makeup that she had apparently stolen from Yumichika too, he was going to hate us later. This stolen makeup soon became war paint. Just as we were about to run off, Fran had an idea.

"Wait! Are we super heroes, or super villains?"

"Well, I'm defiantly a super villain." I told them.

"We all are if you really think about it…" Katie agreed, trailing off letting us all get what she meant, in the eyes of the Soul Reapers, we'd be considered 'bad guys.' But saying we're bad guys is just the good guys opinion.

"But we're pretending to be good guys so know one that we're actually trying to destroy/concur the world, not save it." Fran added, making us all nod in agreement.

"Touché. Now, what is our first assignment?" I asked as I tied my now dry cape around my neck before striking an epic pose.

"I say, we run around and act like we can fly until we find someone to mess with." Katie suggested.

"Agreed." And with that, we were off. Running around the Seireitei and pretending you can fly is a lot of fun seeing as there are many spots to hide, climb, and jump off of. But remember, we did have a plan, and eventually we found someone to bug, well, actually they found us. It all happened when we decided to fun past the Squad 11 barracks. Why? Because we don't care if we get attacked and have to fight to the death because we are super heroes (villains) and we can fend off the forces of evil (good).

Our real fun started like this:

"Hey, You're the ones who stole my makeup!" A rather feminine voice yelled at us, turning around we saw a rather angry, yet still girly, Yumichika yelling comically while pointing at us oh so rudely, some people have no manners.

"No ma'am, that was Katie, not us." Fran told him as he marched right up to us, "And didn't your mother teach you that it's not polite to point?"

"Give me back my makeup!" He yelled, I saw Katie hold in a laugh.

"We don't have your makeup ma'am, we're Super Heroes, and Super Heroes don't steal." Katie announced cueing all three of us to make epic poses. I could almost see the imaginary sparkles and blinding light of goodness behind us. If we were in Naruto we would have had the imaginary sunset from Gai and Lee's 'moments,' but, alas, we aren't in Naruto, to the blinding light of all that is good a pure will have to do, even if it is lying.

"Yeah, you do scare us!" I taunted Yumichika getting into a glaring contest with the man/she. We never got to find out the winner however, because only a few seconds in I felt Fran poke me shoulder. Turning around I saw the scariest man on earth. I mean, if you think Aizen's scary with his mind tricks then this guy is just plain terrifying. Here's the difference between the two of them. You meet Aizen in a dark ally, he'll trick you into giving him all your money, using your house as a base to perform highly illegal deeds, and then, when all your resources have been abused, kill you without making you feel like he wronged you. You meet this man in a dark ally, and let's just say, you wont live long enough to contemplate all this. We're talking about the one, the only, KENNY!

"Now you. You scare us." I said bluntly pointing up at the scary pirate man. Yeah, I have just the same amount of manners as Yumichika, if not less, so I can point.

"What are you three weirdoes doing?" He asked, looking at us through his one eye while Yachiru stared at us interested.

"Um, we're super heroes?" Katie told him, although it came out more like a question than anything else. I don't care how un-scare-able you think you are, you come face to face with a walking, threatening, pirate, brick wall and you might just wanna wet yourself.

"You're super heroes? Do you have cool powers?" Yachiru asked us sounding chipper and excited.

"Yes! Yes we do!" Fran told her, sounding happy because we weren't lying, hey, we don't lie _all_ the time, just when we're around Soul Reapers… or law enforcement officials. (1) At Fran's confirmation, Yachiru's eyes lit up, Kenny on the other hand just stared at the three of us like he was trying to figure out which one of us would put up the best fight, if any of us.

"What can you do?" Pinky continued questioning Fran.

"Well, she's a pyro, she smites people," Fran motioned to Katie and me while little bubblegum head watched her with wide eyes, "and I'm psychic."

"More like psychotic." Katie muttered making Fran retaliate with violence, which was hilarious.

"Hey, you're the ones that were working for Aizen aren't you?" Kenny finally asked staring at the three of us.

"Not any more." Katie told him almost too quickly but I'm pretty sure that neither the captain nor his child lieutenant noticed, I'm not to sure about Yumichika, who was still fuming about his make up and Ikkaku, who had walked over to see what was going on.

"Nope, we ditched that Popsicle stand." I agreed sound a whole lot less solemn about it as I took off my super hero masking seeing as my secrete identity had already been blown and it was cutting off half of the things in my line of vision.

"That doesn't change the fact that you stole my favorite makeup!" Yumichika complained making us snicker at a guy complaining about someone stealing his makeup.

"Omg, you're my new gay friend!" Katie announced happily cracking me up, seriously even Ikkaku and Kenny laugh at that, which only made Yumi-chan all the more upset. Okay, I know this question was going to come up eventually but I love Katie's delivery, not only did she call him gay, she declared him to be her friend, how can you get made at someone who's your friend?

"Geezes calm down Yumi-Chan, its not like we all didn't know the way your river flowed anyway. Katie did _not_ just reveal some big secrete" Fran laughed as he just stared at us totally flabbergasted, I don't think he knew what to think.

"Don't worry, we're not here to judge you." I agreed, putting an hand on his shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting manner. This seemed to have an adverse effect however, and the rather flamboyantly looking man finally snapped.

"I'm going to kill you!" He yelled before he began chasing after us with intent to severely hurt whoever he caught. The rest of the day our Super Hero/Villain 'mission' was to try and drive Yumichika crazy without getting caught and killed by the featherhead, I'd say we did a great job. Another day well spent in the Soul Society.

**END CHAPTER!**

**1. We do NOT encourage people to lie to law enforcement officials or commit illegal acts, no matter how fun the maybe.**

**A.N: So, was it worth the wait? No? Then go bug Katie to get her to update, it is no longer my problem… okay it kinda is.**

**In other news, we have finally managed to locate our missing 'Puma' 'Spada. It took ten animal control specialist three hours to finally tranquilize him, but I think they used too much tranquilizer…**

**Grimmjow: *is in background singing 'the ittsy-bitssy 'Spada' to himself groggily while rocking back and forth in a snow white outfit***

**Either way, if you are one of the poor souls whose yards/rooms/houses/lives were destroyed by out naughty Grimmy-Kitty then we'll send over a 'Spada of your choosing to help clean everything up for you. If you don't tell us who you want then we're sending Stark so we can make him do work. So, please review and tell us what you think of our chapter and who you want to clean up for you, and if your one of those few that didn't get affected by the Grimmjow rampage, then review anyways and get a cookie.**


	37. The Interrogation

**I'm SOO freakin sorry to everyone that waited between School Exams and last weekend I've been swamped with things going on. But fear not lovely reviewers! You chapter is here and hopefully Brooke and I will start popping these little buggers out much faster. Brooke and I do not own Bleach, Batman, or The Presence by Heather Graham…P.S that book, The Presence is really good I recommend it for a long car ride in DAYLIGHT! Well it's not that scary but it sure is a nail biter! But anyways read on and don't forget to review! Review for Fran seeing as this was supposed to be for her B-Day…sorry it's a little late Fran! **

**Katie**

"Katie! I miss my kitty" Brooke said randomly. We were all at the moment in the tenth division

"So what am I supposed to do about?" I said picking at my nails. That was the worst habits ever! I had to be doing something with my hands at all times or I acted like I was coming off of drugs. But anyways for the entire morning Brooke Fran and I had been placed in the care of Toshiro and Rangiku until the Capitan's meeting today.

"Go get my kitty?" Brooke answered

"You have a cat?" Rangiku said looking up from where she was pushed on the floor by Fran.

"I have a cat" Brooke stated again

"You HAD a cat" I said giving her a look

I still have him he's just not here at the moment…he's my bitch" Brooke said in a matter-of-factly way.

"And the sad part is he knows it" I said laughing. I felt kind of bad for the guy because he wasn't here to stop us from roasting him but oh well it wasn't my problem.

"And he's tries to deny it…but I always win" Brooke, Fran, and I fell into fits of giggles.

"So what's your cat like Brooke?" Rangiku asked. Brooke sat there for a minute thinking about how to reply.

"Well, He's a mean kitty, he tries to fight everything and attack Fran's boyfriend and it's hilarious! His name is Sparta because he's mean, grumpy and he tries to fight everything he can get his kitty claws on. So we had to declaw him and got him fixed." I was laughing by the time Brooke said his name was Sparta. Fran and Brooke cracked up and soon we were all on the floor laughing our asses off. Rangiku stared at us like we were crazy.

"Trust me you don't want to meet this kitty."I said wiping the tears from my eyes. I stood up and stretched, currently our surroundings included two desks, five chairs, and a very annoyed midget Capitan.

"Will you all be quiet?" Toshiro said with his eye twitching.

"Dude I told you doing paperwork was a really bad idea with us around" I said picking at my nails again. My book, the one that I had thrown at Renji's head when he scared the shit out of me this morning, was lying by my bag.

My book was a murder/mystery book that was amazingly good. It took place in Scotland and had a castle, a serial killer, and an old mystery from the 1800's. I was almost finished; nearing the end, when Renji had "accidently" dropped a cup of tea on the ground next to me. I screamed and looked around thinking the serial killer from my book had popped from the pages and was coming to kill me then drag me into a Scottish forest where no one would find me for many years.

Boy did Renji get an earful. Shuuhei came running from his office and into the courtyard where he found me yelling curse words and trying to beat him with my book. Renji claims that the broken tea cup was an accident, but I know better.

So after that little fiasco a hell butterfly came to deliver a message to Shuuhei saying that Brooke, Fran and I were supposed to be carefully watched because we were going to be interrogated at the Capitan's meeting today and they didn't want us going astray. Now why in the world would three innocent girls go astray? I'm telling you, they just don't trust us!

I sighed annoyed that I had to deal with every single captain today at a meeting that could potentially take hours. "Ok I'm going to the squad ten barracks to see what my other friends are up to, do you mind?" Shuuhei nodded then called me back.

"I think I want Renji to escort you over there, it will give you a chance to get over your differences" I knew that Shuuhei and Renji were friends and I liked them both pretty well. I just thought Renji didn't like me. It was rather strange because he was one of my favorite characters. Renji didn't say anything while we made our way to Squad Ten. Finally I was fed up with the silent treatment and stopped. Renji turned around and we stared at each other.

"Why don't you like me?" I asked. Renji looked at me confused.

"I thought you were the one that didn't like me." I stared at Renji.

"No I think you're an awesome guy. I think you can be hotheaded every once in a while, and make some rash decisions, but other than that you're not that bad. Plus I think tattoos are pretty bad ass" I smiled at him. He grinned back.

"Well you're pretty awesome yourself. I haven't known you for too long, but I think you would make an awesome friend." Renji and I started our walk to Squad Ten's barracks and I realized that I just made another friend. _Maybe this place isn't going to be that bad after all._

So that's how I started my morning and ended up here, in the Squad Ten barracks hanging out with my crazy friends, Rangiku and Toshiro.

"Hey Rangiku!" I said looking up "We should go out and party together!" I said thinking about all of the havoc we could cause. It was a glorious dream! Then again Rangiku and I might not even make it out of the barracks, but hey we could try now couldn't we.

"Yeah! Sounds like a blast!" Rangiku said her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"NO! Absolutely NOT!" Toshiro said glaring at the both of us.

"Aww Captain! You spoil everything!" Rangiku said frowning. Brooke, Fran and I covered our mouths trying not to giggle.

"These girls are in our care, you will not take any of them out drinking!" He said shuffling papers. "Who knows what trouble you could get into "

"Hey! Shiro, we don't go looking for trouble, trouble finds us!" Brooke said looking up at the midget Capitan. That was an accomplishment of its own by the way. Toshiro just sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"You people give me a headache" I laughed out loud not being able to keep my laughter to myself. Brooke and Fran started laughing as he glared at us again.

About an hour later, the Captain's meeting started. All of the captains were in their spots ready to go. Head Captain Yamamoto had yet to show and I was getting really fidgety. The captains decided that we couldn't stand next to each other so we wouldn't decide on what we were going to say. I informed Brooke and Fran about what the message said and we already decided on a story so HA to the Soul Society.

I was standing next to Shuuhei, Fran next to Byakuya, and Brooke by Toshiro. My fidgeting became so bad that Shuuhei grabbed my arm to make me stop moving. I glanced up at him and he winked at me.

"Everything is going to be fine, just answer all of the questions they have truthfully" he whispered quietly in my ear. I barely heard him. I then figured that my fidgeting was actually me shaking. I didn't really feel extremely nervous, just a little intimidated. You would be too if you were going to do some slick talking to a bunch of powerful people that could potentially kill and or mutilate you in a thousand different ways. How's that for some food for thought. Yeah I thought so.

Finally Head Captain came in and the meeting started. "I would like each of the girls to take turns answering some questions; one at a time" This was obviously expected, anyone with a T.V and a crime show could see this coming. Unfortunately for us, we didn't know who was going to be "asked some questions first", and once again it was my misfortune that I was picked first. Sigh, what a terrible day!

"Just remember, be truthful" Shuuhei said squeezing my hand reassuringly. I stepped forward and waited for Brooke and Fran to leave the room. I took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of my potential firing squad. Honestly it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, I was facing all of the Captains, and somehow I wasn't peeing my pants.

"You name" Head Captain growled out.

"Umm Kat" I said raising an eyebrow. I got the sudden urge to run for my life, all I wanted to do was run screaming bloody murder into Shuuhei's room and dive into his bed. Trust me; I think he has the softest, comfiest, fluffiest bed in the whole Soul Society and a nap sounded amazing that the moment.

"Alright, Kat. Please take a seat and we'll start with some questions" I looked behind me to find a plain wooden chair. I let out a squeak wondering where in the world it came from. I turned my mind set on asking them, when I noticed that Head Captain was sitting in his own throne-like chair and the other captains sitting on giant pillows. That proved to me right there that is was going to be a VERY long Captain's meeting.

"I'd rather stand if you don't mind" I said putting my hands behind my back.

"I mind very much, if you would take a seat now" Head Captain said giving me a look that said "If you don't sit down I will force you into that damned seat" So naturally I sat down cross-legged and put my hands in my lap.

"So what questions do you have for me Head Captain?" I asked trying not to sound extremely snarky, WHAT! I got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, not to mention a bad afternoon so excuse me for not being more than welcome of an interrogation session.

"How long have you been under the captivity of Souske Aizen?" He fired at me. Whoa now, this was getting really serious I guess it was time to bring out the big guns.

"Not that long really approximately five months maybe less" I saw a Soul Reaper in the back with an inkwell and paper writing down everything that was said. Geeze, it was like I was on stand for murder or something.

"How were the conditions, were you tortured in any way shape or form?" Was this guy really asking me these questions?

"No sir, we were taken care of. No harm came of us" I replied. My nerves felt frazzled, if they could even feel that way. Only one thing could get the icy chill from the room. I formed a marble sized fireball and started to roll it between my palms. All of the Captains watched as I played with the little thing. Head Captain Yamamoto especially.

"I understand that you can wield fire, a very dangerous and destructive power." He said, his eyes narrowing.

"Sorry, this helps clam me down. Fire isn't just destructive, it's warm and inviting, and helps calm a person and take the chill from their bones. It can be friendly too; I don't think you've ever seen that side of flame have you?" I asked boldly. I knew every eye in the room were weaving between Captain Yamamoto and I. I extinguished the small ball of fire thanking it for helping me.

"Very true, you have a good soul about you Kat. What I don't understand is how you fell into the hands of that murderous traitor Souske Aizen." Yamamoto looked at me intently.

"Easily, I have no family and Brooke was the only friend I could turn to. We lived together for about four months before Aizen even entered the picture. I've been with her ever sense I was kicked out of my house." I could see Shuuhei out of the corner of my eye looking at me.

"What are Souske Aizen's plans for the Okin?" Yamamoto asked. I guess they were done beating around the bush. And just like me I decided to let them squirm a little longer.

"Hoboken, you must be jokin! I've never heard of the Okin" Brooke was probably really angry because she wanted to say that to someone here. Oh well, if she was picked first, and I would have gladly let her be first, she could have said that.

"But seriously I have no idea what that is and what Aizen in wants to do with it" I was lying through my teeth and I don't think anyone could tell. I knew exactly what Aizen wanted, but our whole plan was to throw them and make them do a 180. So far I thought it was working out pretty well. Yamamoto scrutinized me for a few seconds then asked me some more questions.

"How many subordinates does Aizen have under his command?"

"I'm not sure, there are so many of them. But, he has his top ten called the Espada. He has one that's like a bat, or batman! Yeah Batman! He goes around doing Aizen's bidding. He's almost like an emo lapdog. I think it's sad, but he calls it servitude or something like that. Pfft! You don't see me doing that for Aizen!"

"Is Aizen planning on attacking the Soul Society at any time soon?" Yamamoto's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Well, I'm not sure. But I'm guessing that he wants to attack sometime seeing as he wants to rule the Soul Society." Aizen did want to rule everything, but I was pretty sure Aizen wasn't going to randomly attack the Soul Society without like fifty backup plans. Aizen was like a spider in a web, he would rather wait for his prey to come to him. Then again we're talking about the mastermind of all masterminds so who really knows what's going to happen.

"We seem to think that you and your friends may have been brainwashed by Aizen and his cohorts." I raised an eyebrow at that statement. But I would rather have them come up with some other idea on why we were with Aizen, although brainwash was a lot better than them killing or maiming us because we were with him on our own free will.

"Yup that's prolly exactly what happened, and you know Aizen fooling everyone into those mind cells where you don't realize what just happened until it's already over." I said waving a hand. I was asked a few more questions and released. Brooke was questioned after me and then Fran. Finding that our stories matched, we were free to go. We waited until we reached near the Squad Ten Barracks and hung back while Toshiro and Rangiku walked ahead of us.

"So I guess our stories match and they all seem to think that Aizen has brainwashed us" Brooke said quietly. I agreed with a nod.

"At least we aren't under maximum security so be happy eh?" I said looking between Fran and Brooke. They looked at me strange.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"You sounded like a Canadian just then" Fran said.

"Well it's not like we live that far away from Canada now do we?" Brooke Fran and I laughed and I felt better than I had all day. The Soul Society had no clue what Aizen was up to, then again neither did I. We dropped Fran off at the Squad Six barracks then took me to Squad Nine. I said goodnight and closed the slide shut. I turned to walk down to my room, when I ran into Shuuhei. He looked down at me calmly and his eyes were hard.

"You lied to Head Captain didn't you?" He said accusingly. His voice was as sharp and cold as flint.

"No, I told them what I knew. I'm not one of the people Aizen tells his deepest and darkest secrets with. Do you honestly think that I would withhold any information?" His eyes became softer and his voice mellowed out.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, the conversation about him brainwashing you bothered me a little bit. I thought he might have had you withholding information but I guess I was wrong." I smiled up at him and replied as truthfully as I could.

"I would never lie to you. _Unless it was to protect you_" The thought went in and out of my head in a split second. My brain was here and my heart back with Stark. But I couldn't help feeling some sort affection towards Shuuhei Hisagi, he was one of the people that I could trust and help me here. In the Soul Society, I needed as many friends as I could get because I knew that I would have twice as many enemies.

A gust of air came in through a window down the hall and blew a piece of hair in front of my face. Shuuhei grabbed it and tucked it behind my ear before I could. I felt a blush creep across my face, for some reason this guy was really growing on me. I knew that I had only known him for a few days, but he was growing closer and closer to me. His hand came to rest on my cheek, his hand rough and calloused with little white lines that screamed scars.

I thought about the future then, how people were going to be on different sides and I was scared to think about what side we were going to be on. Either way, I would have to choose and I knew where I was going to draw the line.

"Good night" I said in a bare whisper. His hand slipped from my face and I walked down to my room and slid the door open. I took a chance and looked back; Shuuhei was still standing there watching me. I gave him a smile and closed the door shut behind me. I laid in my bed for hours waiting for sleep to come, but naturally none came.

**Sorry guys its Brooke's turn to write now. The more I wrote this story, the more I got excited to write more. I think that I got my inspiration back, but I guess we'll see where this goes and what happens next. Thank you so much for everyone that waited patiently. Don't forget to Review!**


	38. Screw that, I'm on Vacation!

**A.N: Hey people, guess what? This chapter didn't take for bloody freaking ever to get out! Aren't you proud of us? I'm not either… Oh well, I've got tons of time on my hands now, so I'm actually surprised that it took this long to write out.**

**Brooke's Zen of the Day: I only know how to do things three ways: the wrong way, the right way, and my way… which is the wrong way, only faster.**

* * *

**Brooke**

The days following the interrogations my mind seemed to be teeming with rather important, and confusing, matters. They ranged from how we were going to get out of the Soul Society, to how close I noticed Katie and Shuuhei getting, even to something I hadn't told Katie or Fran about. During my interrogation, Head Captain Older-Than-Dirt mentioned my father, by name. Then, when I began questioning how they knew him, the old fart refused to elaborate on the topic any further and ended the interrogation.

As I sat in my room, starring at the wall after another sleepless night, I knew that there was only one thing I could do to help, VACATION BITCHES! Yes, a little Vaca was just the thing I needed to keep me from worrying about everything and relax me enough and let me think clearly at another time.

We start my vacation by going outside to the HUGE cliff and sitting up there to enjoy the sunrise as I look over the vast Soul Society. It was slightly damp as I sat, my legs dangling over the edge of the cliff as I enjoyed the crisp morning air. The heights themselves helped clear my head. Despite how cliché it might seem, I've always loved being high up, knowing that there's nothing between me and the ground but air, it just put things in prospective.

By the time I get back to the barracks and in my room, the sun had already risen and the squads were starting to come alive. This of course didn't include my friends, or Rangiku, who was undoubtedly still passed out in her room. Lazy Captain was probably still passed out too. Once in my room, I made myself some tea on the cute little tea burner that Toshiro trusted me with for some unknown reason before going back out and meandering around the barracks, only halfway dressed in the Shinigami uniform that I'd received. (Meaning I was only wearing the pants, but I had a tank on in place of the shirt thing-ies. What? I ish on vacation.) After picking out a nice grassy spot, I laid down and watched the clouds roll by, ignoring the looks I got from passing Soul Reapers.

Somewhere around lunch I decided to go inside and get some money to go out to get food. I don't make food when I'm on vacation. Walking into Toshiro's room, I found the midget Captain, you guessed it, doing paper work.

"Hey 'Shiro~?" I called sheepishly as I entered his room, instantly getting a sigh in return.

"What do you want Brooke." He demanded, not even looking up from his work, he'd finally given up trying to get me to use formalities a few days ago.

"Can I have some money? I wanna go get something to eat." I asked, looking around the room innocently.

"Why can't you just go make yourself something to eat?" He questioned, finally turning to stare at me like I was a total idiot.

"I'm on vacation, and you don't make food when you're on vacation." I explained plainly, causing him to sigh once again before digging through his desk and holding some money out to me, obviously deciding it would be less time consuming to just give me some cash now instead of questioning me for twenty minutes.

"Just take it."

"Thanks 'Shiro-Kun!" I cheered happily before racing out of his room to go get some grub. Racing down the hallway I just about ran face first into the worlds largest flotation devices as I turned a corner haphazardly. The red headed owner of said flotation devices, A.K.A Rangiku, didn't even seem to notice before talking to me.

"Oh, hey Brooke, there is someone I want you to meet." She smiled before motioning towards the one, the only, Ichigo Kurosaki, the guy who was going to kill my Puma-Sempia and Fran's Ulqui-Kun, only if we let that happen, that is, "Brooke, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, a Substitute Soul Reaper who helps us a lot. Ichigo, this is Brooke, one of those girls that got brainwashed by Aizen that I was telling you about." Nice introduction Rangiku.

"It's nice to meet you Brooke." Ichigo greeted politely.

"Same goes for me Berry." I replied slightly sarcastically, smirking at his slight reaction to his nickname, Rangiku found the name rather funny though, and laughed at me. "Hey, I'm going to go get something to eat, yall wanna come with me? Toshiro's buying." I asked causing Rangiku's eyes to light up at the mention of a free meal.

"Really? Sure, how much did he give you?" she asked me.

"Um… I'm not sure." I admitted holding out the money for her to see. I've never used Japanese Currency because in America we use American Currency… Kind of makes sense, doesn't it?

"Wow, that's a lot of cash, how did you get all this out of him?"

"I told him I was on vacation and needed money for food, I don't think he knows how much he really gave me…" I told her causing her and Ichigo to nod, apparently that was an understatement, "Before we go, I gotta get Katie and Fran first, k?"

"Yeah, that's fine, you're the one with the money." Ichigo agreed as we started for the Squad Nine Barracks to grab Katie then moved onto Fran. After gathering up my two friends and introducing them to Berry, we went to a rather nice restaurant that Rangiku assured us was good. It really ended up being delicious, but I'm sure it was funny watching the three of us trying to eat with chopsticks. Although all of us kind of know how to use them, the execution is in need of much work, so I ended up just stabbing my food with the utensils, which apparently, Ichigo thought was rather comical. Now if it had been anyone other than the carrot topped hero to the Manga/Anime and the guy that 'kills' Grimmjow and Ulqui, I probably would have just chucked some sushi at their head and laughed, but seeing as it was Ichigo, it just bothered me.

"So guys, what's the plan today?" Katie asked after we had finished our food.

"Well, it's my vacation so I'm free." I said taking a drink of some lemonade tasting drink.

"That's dumb Bya-kun has me helping Renji do paperwork." Fran grumbled.

"Seriously? You hate doing work?" Katie laughed looking up. "Renji doesn't even do his own paperwork" Fran responded with an evil grin.

"Oh, _I_ know that, but apparently Bya-Kun doesn't, so Renji and I made paper airplanes and were flying them in Bya-Kun's office, just to let him know." Fran, Katie and I burst out laughing. Berry looked at us strange

"Ya know for being held captive by Aizen, you guys are pretty normal." We all gave him a funny look. "What?"

"How in the world would you know about being normal?" I asked somewhat snarkily.

"Yeah! You have a huge ass sword that could chop down trees!" Katie pointed out to Berry, totally ignoring my hostilities. The truth was there was no way that we could be normal, teenagers in general weren't normal so how the hell could we be pegged as normal. We had a girl that could control fire, one that could see the future, and me, who could control lightning. That is NOT normal.

"Ehh" Berry grumbled and put his hands behind his head.

After that we walked around the Soul Society looking for people or things we could torment.

"Hey guys let's go on the really big cliff!" Fran said pointing at the hill that I had sat on this morning. Aww what the hell it was my vacation and I really didn't care what we did.

"Wait before we do I need to go grab something!" our Pyro exclaimed. She ran off somewhere and was back a minute later with a bag.

"Are you going to bury the body?" I asked my friend who just smiled sheepishly.

"No…"

"Is it a bomb?" Fran asked, continuing our 'interrogation.' No matter how silly it seemed; we all knew that with Kat it was always a possibility.

"If I really wanted to blow up the Soul Society I would have done that the first day we got here. But no, you know how most of the Soul Society takes a nap around 3ish?" Fran, Rangiku, Berry, and I all nodded. It was a known fact that most of the Captains took afternoon catnaps for about an hour. "Well I really wanted to scare the shit out of them. They can sleep all they want when they're dead!" Katie looked up for a second.

"I think that was the general idea there Kat." I told her, causing her to glare and me to laugh, "Alright, I'll bite, what's in the bag then?" Katie just grinned.

"Fireworks." She said smiling evilly causing Ichigo and Rangiku to step back slightly at the sight.

"I knew it! You're going to blow people up!" Fran exclaimed, pointing epically at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"No stupid, I'm going to light some fireworks and scare the entire Soul Society awake. It's gonna be so freakin hilarious to see their reactions! So are you in or out?" Fran and I grinned like, well, Fox Face.

"Of course we're in!" I said high-fiving my friend. I turned to Rangiku and Ichigo who were standing behind us.

"You're not gonna tattle on us are you?" They both shook their heads. "Sweet then we won't have to kill you" I smiled sweetly before skipping away.

Katie Fran and I raced up the hill to prepare our dastardly deeds. Rangiku and Ichigo followed, somewhat unwillingly for the later. Katie set up her fireworks and gave both Fran and I a box of matches. I didn't really think she needed our help seeing as she could light these by herself, but I think it was a backup plan in case we were caught. It's an 'if-I-go-down-you're-going-with-me' type of thing.

"Ok it's been an hour and all of the Captains should be in their offices out like a light," Katie said checking her watch. How she got one is beyond me. "Ok thirty seconds to launch!" She cried. Katie had split all of the fireworks in her bag into three sections, one for each of us. She then said if we didn't light them all at the same time she would BBQ us all herself. I loved it when she was evil, she was so much fun!

The stopwatch, once again I have no idea where she gets these things, got down to ten seconds and we got in our positions. The timer went off and we started to light the fireworks. We all backed up, plugged our ears, and watched as the fireworks lit the sky up. Katie was giggling like crazy as she looked at her phone.

"Why in the world do you have your phone? I thought we didn't get service here?" I asked pulling my phone out.

"I wired the photos from the cameras set up all over the soul society to my phone! I'm getting them as we speak" Fran and I huddled around her phone as we watched the photos come in. It was hilarious! Some of the Captains were flying out of their chairs; others had papers stuck to their faces, some had ink spilled all over them. But then you had the captains *coughcough* Lazy Ass *coughcough* that slept right through it. I saw Toshiro just looking towards the fire works display with a look that could freeze hell over.

"Ok guys I just thought of something. They all might think that this is an attack on the Soul Society so we might want to leave" Katie said. I stared at her for a minute before face palming, why did no one think of that? God damn it we were in hell of a lot of trouble.

"RUN FOR IT! EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!" Fran yelled, as the three of us scattered in different directions, running to leave to crime scene as fast as un-humanly possible. It took about ten minutes for the Captains to realize that we were behind it, and another forty minutes for them to find all three of us, Rangiku and Berry gave themselves in willingly. I've always been a master of hid-'n'-seek, so I used my mad skillz to my advantage, keeping out of the evil Soul Reapers of Doom's hands as long as possible, but sadly, they had numbers, and ninja, at their disposal, so we were all doomed from the start. Stupid ninjas…

Eventually, it was just some random Shinigami who didn't even have a single line in the Show or Manga who found me. How embarrassing is that? Captured by some random Soul Reaper that didn't even make a contribution to the plot...

Or did they?

No, they really didn't.

Any who, said random Soul Reaper ended up dragging me, kicking and threatening, to Toshiro's office, which suddenly felt like a principals office, with me playing the role of the unruly child. Toshiro was doing paper work, par normal, but I could feel an aura of irritation and annoyance around him, and maybe even a hint of anger. This was going to be a fun lecture, that's for sure. The Soul Reaper could probably tell this too, and quickly left the room without saying a word. Apparently, they didn't want any lines here either.

"Brooke, why did you and your friends find it necessary to set off fireworks this after noon, causing everyone in the Seretei to think we were under attack?" he demanded, sounding just as annoyed as his aura had lead me to believe. If it wasn't for the annoyed emotion in his voice, I almost would have believed that it was Aizen, speaking through Toshiro.

"Um, for shits 'n giggles?" I answered tentatively, knowing that it was the wrong answer, but the smart-ass side of me needed it to be said… Damn you SmartAss!Brooke! How dare you get me in trouble!

"Well, I hope it was worth it, for, because of your reckless actions, the all the Squad Captains, myself included, have decided that you three need to be kept under stricter supervision. As such, Rangiku or myself must know where you are at all times, you are not allowed out of the Barracks without an escort, and you can only visit your friends for one hour a day, each. The three of you are not allowed to be together without at least one Captain and one Lieutenant present." He told me, causing my jaw to literally drop open, as I stared at him wide eyed. "Am I clear?"

"You can't be serious?" Now, I could live with having to have an escort to leave the Barracks and such, but only being able to see my friends for a limited amount of time a day, not so much. "Your going to keep Fran, Katie and I apart like-"

"Am I clear." The young Captain demanded cutting my off, obviously, he was in no mood to joke around.

"Crystal." I answered through clenched teeth, I know what we did was dangerous and bad, and we kind of deserved to get in trouble, but it was all I could do to stop myself from saying something that I know I would regret later. With the conversation so clearly over, I left the room, going outside, to try and calm myself down. As I walked hurriedly down the hall, one of the Squad Ten-er's gave me a weird look and I decided to take some of my frustration out on them.

"Hey, you!" I called out, causing a few people to turn and look at me, "No, not you, you!" Waving off the others, I pointed at the Soul Reaper in question; the very same one that had dragged me to Hitsugaya's 'Office', "Yeah you! Go fuck yourself!" Yelling in his face, I glared for a moment before storming off for the second time in less than five minutes. It was pretty clear that I was rather miffed to say the very least.

I didn't want to go inside, but I didn't want to be around idiotic people, and seeing that apparently I couldn't leave the Barracks, I found myself sitting in one of the upper branches of a tree near my room. Staring up at the sky I actually started getting my emotions under control as I zoned out. Like I said, heights help put things in prospective for me.

As I sat there I realized that I had bigger problems than the Captains' hurt egos about being scared by three little girls. We'd already laid the seeds of deception during our 'interrogations,' each of us had altered our storied ever so slightly so that they would piece it together and get a totally backwards idea as of what Aizen was up to. Now that our job was done, we needed to get our Asses out of the Seretei before something bad really happened, hopefully keeping Aizen and the 'Spada out of it so we can retain our 'hate Aizen he's a prick' thing going for later use. Of course, now that we wouldn't be able to find anytime for ourselves to plan out everything, it was going to be that much harder. But it wasn't like that wasn't going to stop us, one of us would figure out how we were going to get out of here.

On the bright side however, I wouldn't have to deal with Berry now that I was officially 'grounded.' I didn't like the idea of hanging out with the guy that was going to destroy my entire 'family,' especially when I know that he's not actually a bad person. It would make things really hard if I actually made friends with the carrot top for obvious reasons. Of course, he'd probably be going home soon anyway to get back to his life and check up with his family, so even if I hadn't gotten 'grounded' I probably wouldn't had to deal with him for much longer…

That's IT!

I know how we're going to get home, and we won't even have to call in Aizen and his Arrancars! It's prefect, I can't believe I didn't see this before!

Apparently, I was getting way too caught up in my thinking that I didn't notice that I was starting to lose my center of gravity and quickly found myself on a one way ticket onto the ground. But of course, that wasn't enough for The Universe for it made sure that I hit ever branch possible on the way down, and guess who just so happened to be walking by.

"Umm, are you okay?" Berry asked looking at me like I was a total idiot as I glared up at the sky.

"Damn mood killing irony."

**END CHAPTER!**

**A.N: So there you have it, chapter 38 written and uploaded, so we've done our part, so now you do yours and REVIEW!**


	39. Human clothes and sparring practice

**HI EVERYONE! I'm SO sorry for the really long wait. As always I've been really busy and I finally got some time to myself to sit and type out a chapter for you lovely people. Half of the reason I wasn't writing was because I was with my cousin Kyle, he came back from Guam a month ago and I haven't seen him in a year and a half, so I spent a lot of time with my family, especially him seeing as I don't know when I'm going to see him again. He's in the Navy and no one ever knows when he's going to leave again. So this Chapter is dedicated to him in a way. **

**Grimmjow: Enough with the mushy sad story and get back on track! **

**Katie: Shut up Grimmy! No one asked YOU! But anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and Brooke says Hi to all of you! **

**Brooke: HI GUYS! **

**So enjoy the chapter cuz here we go! **

**Katie**

I was sooo ANGRY! The fireworks were a prank! How in the world was I supposed to know they would take it so seriously, then again it was the Soul Society and some people here did have poles shoved so far up their asses that they were eating mulch. But now that I was confined to the Squad Nine barracks it got a little annoying to say the least. When Shuuhei told me I was ready to spit venom and burn the entire Soul Society down. After he calmed me down he left me for the night and I laid on my bed until I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and it was still dark outside. I dressed in a pair of jeans with the knees ripped out, a white t-shirt, and my favorite leather jacket. I quietly opened the screen of my room and closed it behind me. The air outside was colder than I thought and I started to shiver. Feeling like being up high I swung myself up onto the roof; and was pleasantly surprised to see Shuuhei there with a thermos and a blanket. I walked across the roof and plopped next to him. He looked over surprised and smiled at me.

"Hey Kat, what are you doing up so early?" he asked "and dressed in human clothes?" I grinned at him

"I was in the mood to annoy Head Captain's got a pole shoved up his ass" he scowled and then smiled at me.

"You brought this upon yourself ya know" He said pushing against my shoulder. I gave him a small push back.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would get us more than a pat on the back of our hands" I shivered again and rubbed my arms.

"You cold?" He asked.

"Nope" Then I shivered again. Damn you body!

"Oh, just c'mere" Shuuhei said then put half of the blanket around me and pulled me to him. God this was not supposed to be happening! But this was a fantasy come true. He was one of my all time favorite Bleach characters and here I was complaining while other fangirls were probably grinding their teeth. His hands rubbed against my arms trying to warm me up. It was so cold I could see our breath, honestly I would rather have a blanket instead of freeze to death so this was ok I guess.

"Want some tea?" I looked over to see the thermos open and a steaming cup of tea waiting for me.

"That would be amazing" I said taking a sip. Not to sweet but definitely not too bitter. My type of tea.

"So why are you up so early?" he asked a few minutes later. We sat in a comfortable silence as the sky turned a light gray.

"I could ask you the same thing" he grinned and looked at the pale pink streaks that started to run across the sky.

"I like coming out here before my day starts, it's calm and quiet and the silence helps me clear my head" I looked over at Shuuhei. He was looking at me too. God he was perfect! I half expected him to be gay he was so perfect. But I had Starrk, and I honestly didn't know what to do anymore. I was attracted to Starrk, yeah, but Shuuhei made me want to spill my guts and tell him all of my darkest secrets, my dreams, and my fears. I had never met anyone else that made me feel that way. With Starrk, it was all about not talking and just being with each other and I loved that about him. With Shuuhei I could have long conversations that could last forever and there would be those times when we didn't have to say anything to know what we were thinking. Shuuhei pick a strand of my hair and started twirling it around his finger.

"You look so calm and peaceful in the morning" he was so close his breath tickled my neck. His dark eyes looked even deeper than usual. I knew this was the wrong thing to do, but it felt like I wasn't in control of what was happening, like he was part of me. I felt a blush creep up my face and I looked down at my hands still holding the tea cup.

By now the sun was starting to come up and the birds started chirping. Feeling sleepy, I snuggled into Shuuhei putting my head on his shoulder. His arm came up and I felt his hand run up and down my spine. It was comforting to know that he cared, the smallest gesture said a lot to me. For some reason I was really falling for this guy and I had no control over my heart. Who knew where this would take us.

"It's time to start the day" He said

Before I could move away he stood up with me still wrapped in the blanket and I clung to his neck. Shuuhei grinned before leaping off the roof and off to the ground. I laughed and held on as he opened the sliding door to his office. He set me down in one of the empty chairs across from his desk and wrapped the blanket tightly around me.

"Ok I'm going to grab some breakfast, do you want anything?" he asked looking down at me. I smiled.

"Some more tea and whatever you're having. I hope you have good taste in breakfast" I raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

"I'll see what I can do" with that he left to go grab something to eat. I felt my eyelids get heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to a bang and someone's face in front of mine. Renji was peering down at me covered in the blanket still sitting in the chair.

"Can I help you?" I asked Renji and rubbing my eyes.

"Naw I was waiting for Shuuhei to get back, I've got some paperwork he has to fill out." Renji showed me a thick stack of papers in his hands.

"Is that all you guys do around here, stupid paperwork?" Renji laughed and put a hand behind his head.

"Yeah, but we do know how to party" I laughed not doubting what he said.

I sat up and heard my stomach growl. I sighed. _Well that's not embarrassing at all. _I then realized that the last thing I'd eaten was lunch at that restaurant with Rangiku, Ichigo, Brooke and Fran early yesterday afternoon.

Renji smirked, "Are you hungry?"

"Or course not," I retorted, but to contradict my words, my stomach decided to growl again. Renji raised an eyebrow. "Okay, just a little. But I'm fine, I'm not extremely hungry and Shuuhei was supposed to be coming back with breakfast anyways." I pulled off the blanket and stood up to stretch. Renji raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked looking around me. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary that I could tell.

"Nice human clothes" He said gesturing at my outfit.

"Oh that, I felt like ticking off Head Captain's got a pole shoved up his ass" Just then Shuuhei came in the door with a tray piled with food. It was covered in all the best breakfast foods, muffins, omelettes, toast, bread, and some other delicious stuff.

"I just grabbed some of everything, I hope you don't mind" Shuuhei said putting the tray down on his desk. I dug in grabbing a plate and putting a blueberry muffin and an omelette on my plate.

"You're welcome to join us if you want Renji" I said picking up a knife and some butter.

"Nah its ok, but you still owe me for that spar practice you promised yesterday" I thought back to the conversation we had, I guess I did promise him.

"Huh well ok, I'll meet ya over at your barracks then we can go from there" I then proceeded to stuff my face while Renji and Shuuhei talked about paperwork. Why was it always paperwork, why couldn't it be sports, politics, or liquor, anything was better than them gabbing about paperwork. Finally Renji left and it was just Shuuhei and I.

"So sense this new damn rule is in, can you take me over to Squad Six?" I said a little later picking at my nails. Shuuhei nodded.

"Yeah in a little bit I want to finish up this paperwork" I sighed and went outside. This was going to take forever and I hated waiting. Well what Shuuhei didn't know wouldn't hurt him and he had some work to finish. So being the sneaky little ninja that I am, I snuck over to the Squad Six barracks undetected. I knocked on the screen and a head popped out.

"Hey Kat! Whatcha doin here" Fran asked grinning. "I Love your new look by the way" I laughed.

"Thanks, I really felt like pissing some people off today so why not wear my favorite clothes, be comfortable and tick people off all at the same time? It's a win-win either way. So is Renji around I need to chat with him" Fran nodded and opened the screen wider to let me in. I walked into an office with two desks and three chairs. Byakuya Kuchiki was sitting at one and Renji was sitting at the other. Byakuya looked up and took a second glance at my wardrobe before going back to his paperwork.

"So why did you come here" Fran asked sitting down in her seat which just so happened to be extremely close to Byakuya. I laughed and gestured towards Renji

"He and I have some unfinished business to take care of. I was hoping that you would take me up on that offer" Renji looked up and put his pen down.

"Oh that's right. Captain I forgot that I had to take Kat here to see the Head Captain for a meeting, it shouldn't take too long all she needs is an escort and I volunteered myself." Renji said quickly standing up. Byakuya nodded and I gave Fran a quick goodbye before I grabbed his arm and we ran out of there like the Apocalypse was coming.

"Ha! I can't believe he believed that total LIE!" I said as we walked to the sparring fields.

"Captain Kuchiki has had a lot on his mind lately, something is bothering the crap out of him and he's not talking much." I laughed

"Sense when has he ever been social?" I joked.

We finally reached the sparring field and grabbed a spot. It was flat, covered in grass and absolutely the best place for a nap, but I wouldn't be taking a nap any time soon.

"So you need a sword and I have no idea where we're going to get you one" Renji noted taking out his own Zanpakuto. I grinned and reached below my pant leg and grabbed my sword. I pulled it out and unsheathed it.

"I've got it right here" Renji's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Where did you get a sword, I thought all of your weapons were taken away?" He said bewildered.

"Why in the world would I let anyone but me touch my sword?" I asked him unsheathing it.

"Are you ready then?" he asked I nodded and we faced off against each other. I waited for him to make the first move, but it looked like he was doing the same thing. I charged at him deciding to make the first move. He dodged my attack easily and we went back and forth testing each other. I sent a wave of flames over Renji and he barely got out of the way in time.

"I didn't realize how much power you actually had" he said looking at his singed clothing. I saw Soul Reapers stop and watch our fight out of the corner of my eye.

"I guess I'm full of surprises aren't I" Renji came after me again and tried swiping his sword over my head. I pulled my sword up and our blades clashed, I received a kick in the gut and launched myself backwards.

"Showing no mercy today are you" I said gasping trying to get the air back. He grinned " I guess I won't show you any either" I ran at him again and slammed my sword down on his with one arm, the other I created a whip of fire and snapped it at Renji's face leaving a thick angry burn mark across his cheek. He jumped back and laughed.

"You really are a feisty one aren't ya" I grinned evilly at him. He came back at me and we continued on.

Soon a whole crowed had gathered to watch us fight. I stopped to face Renji panting and covered in bruises and cuts. I wiped blood from a cut on my forehead stopping the blood from blinding me. Some of the Squad four members looked at each other anxiously thinking this fight would go on until one of us couldn't fight anymore. I loved a good fight and this was one of the best, Renji and I were well matched and it wasn't going to matter who won.

"Hey Captain Hisagi come watch this fight!" I stopped for a second and saw Shuuhei walking up with an unknown Soul Reaper from his division, Jūshirō Ukitake, and Shunsui Kyōraku. I glared and focused on my fight. I didn't need a crowd full of people watching me spar against Renji.

I pushed forward with my sword down and ran at Renji. He stepped to the side and I tried to slice his arm off. But I cut his chest open instead. Renji tried to slam the butt end of his sword into my ribcage and succeeded. I heard a crack and knew a probably fractured a rib or two.

Gritting my teeth against the pain I went after him again this time cutting at his face. I jumped back and watched as a line of blood started trickling down his face.

"Damn is she on fire!" I heard someone call out. I few voices agreed and were soon silenced by some of their friends.

Renji swung his Zanpakuto down and I couldn't get out of the way in time. Renji forced me to the ground and knocked my sword out of my hand. I laid their panting and grinning.

"Do ya give up yet Kat or you wanna go another round?" He asked grinning back

"I guess" he stood up and offered his hand. Taking it he helped me up and I grabbed my sword.

"You are an amazing fighter. Whoever taught you how to handle a sword did an amazing job" Renji said wiping his forehead. I thought back to Stark and how much I missed him.

"Yeah my teacher was something else." I said. The crowd dispersed and all that we left were Renji, Shuuhei, Jūshirō, Shunsui, and I. Some Squad Four members stuck to see if we wanted help but I sent them away.

"So what did ya think" I said looking over at the men.

"You did an amazing job, I haven't seen swordsmanship like that in a long time" Ukitake said smiling at me.

"Thanks" I said taking the complement. We talked for a little while later and then Jūshirō and Shunsui left leaving me with Renji and Shuuhei.

"Well I guess I'm gonna go Captain Kuchiki probably won't even realized how long I was gone or the cuts all over me" I laughed and said goodbye to Renji while Shuuhei and I walked back to Squad Nine Barracks.

"Now that all the adrenaline is gone, my ribs hurt like a bitch. Can we take a trip to the Fourth Division so they can tape me up?" I asked. Man were my ribs killing me. Shuuhei and I walked to the fourth division and almost made it before I was attacked by Brooke and Fran.

"What the HELL!" Brooke said

"Yeah what's the deal sparring with Renji and not telling us!" Fran said equally as loud.

"I told Renji a few days ago that I would spar with him and I really need to get through that door and get taped up." Neither of my friends budged. "If you don't move so help me I will knock your heads together and feed you to a pit filled with hungry hollows" They still refused to move" Or I will tell you why I didn't inform you and some other juicy details that I found out today" HA! That got them to move. Bribery always works!

Captain Unohana took one look at me and pointed to one of the closest beds "Sit there and I will be with you in a minute" I sat there waiting with Brooke Fran and Shuuhei. Brooke Fran and I chatted about our day and Shuuhei leaned against the wall. Soon Captain Unohana was back with some tape, bandages, and antiseptic. She shooed everyone out of the room and pulled the curtain closed.

Unohana began on all the cuts applying the antiseptic that smelled sickly sweet and looked like honey. When she was finished she asked me to take off my shirt so she could check out my ribs, as it turns out I got hit a lot harder than I thought. I had two broken ribs and a cracked one. She said I was lucky to be breathing as well as I was. After that was taken care of she had me put my shirt back on and pulled the curtain back open and I walked over to my waiting friends.

"Thanks a lot of the patch up Captain Unohana!" I said waving to her. She smiled and waved us out the door so she could help some of her other patients. We walked Fran and Brooke back to their Barracks and then started the walk that would take us home.

"So did you finish your paperwork?" I asked filling the silence.

"Why did you take off, you could have asked at any time and I would have taken you" Shuuhei said.

"Well you were busy and I didn't want to interrupt, you looked really busy" He nodded and we reached my room.

"I guess this is good night then" He said looking down at me. I remembered this morning and smiled back at him.

"I guess thanks for not getting extremely angry at me about today" I said pulling my door open.

"I wasn't ever mad, by the way" I laughed and said goodnight. Flopping on my bed I thought about how long today was and soon I was in a deep sleep.

**And that's the end of the chapter, enjoy and please don't forget to Review! **


	40. Boxers, or Briefs?

**A.N: Hey everyone, here's chapter 40, it is in third person, just letting you know, and it's been dedicated to Fran, Hi Fran! This chapter's idea was formed when Fran and I(Brooke) had one of our nighttime phone escapades, ;P Both Katie and I took turns writing it so we hope you enjoy the crack!**

**Third Person**

It was a bright sunny day, the birds were chirping, the air was warm with a pleasant breeze, and all was right in the world. So where was Fran? Trapped inside the Squad Six barracks trying not to go stir crazy while Byakuya did his paper work. You see, all three girls were starting to feel the effects of their new rules ever since the fireworks incident, but none more than the psychic.

Why did she get to be the unlucky one? For the simple reason that she got placed under Byakuya's supervision and that man has a pole shoved up his ass when it comes to rules. Example: he was willing to let his adoptive sister/sister-n-law get killed because of a totally unfair rule. Because of Byakuya's strictness, just knowing where Fran was at all times wasn't good enough for him so he made it so Fran had to be with either him or Renji at all times.

This meant, whenever Renji had to go do something and Fran wasn't allowed to go with him, she was forced to hang out with Byakuya, the man whose about as entertaining as a brick wall. However, this is Fran we're talking about, the girl who can make _Ulquiorra _smile, an event most people used to think of as a sign of the apocalypse. So obviously, Fran was going to be able to find a way to entertain herself.

She decided to use this 'quiet time' as she called it seeing as Byakuya required her to be quiet so he could work to draw some more Bleach Fan Art that would undoubtedly find its way onto deviantart next chance she got. How couldn't she find so much inspiration when she had so many Bleach characters RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER? She just had to make sure that no one (save Katie and Brooke) ever saw her artwork or that she didn't draw anything that if someone saw would raise questions, like yoai for example.

Of course, you can't draw without music. Well, you can, but it's not nearly as fun. For this reason Fran was listening to her music very loudly and on random so it wasn't her fault when Katy Perry's 'Hot 'N Cold' started playing at a volume where she couldn't quiet hear what was going on around her.

Across the room from the brunette, Byakuya sat at his desk doing all the paper work that comes with being a captain, unless of course you are Captain Shunsui of the Eighth division, then you just make your Lieutenant do all your paper work for you. Because he wasn't Shunsui, Byakuya was completely unaware of the epic distraction that was coming his way all because of some human world pop star who didn't like her men to be indecisive.

"Cause you're hot and you're cold, you're yes and you're no…" Byakuya was slightly startled when his teenage charge started singing at a volume where she still couldn't hear herself thanks to her loud music, but thanks to her strong singing voice, everyone else could. "You're wrong when it's right, you're black when it's white…"

Only a few lines into the song, Fran looked up to find Byakuya looking at her like she was crazy, or at least as close to that as a noble can get. "What?" She demanded, not quiet aware of how loud she had really been singing.

"Please remain quiet so I can work." Byakuya commanded as he returned to work causing Fran to stick her tongue out at him before smirking, she knew how to get back at him. Turning her music up even more, she started singing loud enough that she could hear herself over the music.

"We fight we break up, we kiss we make up. YOU, YOUR DON'T REALLY WANT TO STAY, NO. BUT YOU, YOU DON'T REALLY WANT TO GET OUT…" Fran belted out, laughing slightly at how hard the Sixth Captain tried to hide his irritation before turning around and asking her to stop only for her to sing even louder, something Byakuya didn't think was possible, apparently he was wrong.

This battle for power continued on until the song ended and Renji, finally, got back, in which case, Byakuya decided to make the young girl his lieutenants problem. Of course, Fran had one more question to ask before she left.

"Hey Byakuya, do you wear boxers or briefs?" She questioned slyly, staring at the Captain as she waited for an answer.

"I don't see why that is any of your business." Byakuya answered as emotionlessly as he could, causing Fran to raise an eyebrow.

"So, it's a banana hammock then?" The psychic deduced calmly before smiling, "Knew it!" Fran then ran out of the room to go tell Renji without giving Byakuya a chance to answer her question.

"Hey Renji guess what! Byakuya wears a banana hammock!" The tea Renji had currently been drinking suddenly found itself flying back out of his mouth in a spit take before staring at Fran.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded sounding slightly taken aback by the strange statement that she had just yelled at him.

"What it sounds like I'm talking about. Byakuya Kuchiki, your Captain, wears a man thong." Fran repeated as if talking to a three year old with a sever case of ADHD.

"How in the world did you find this out?"

"Your talking to a psychic, remember?"

"Oh yeah…." Fran almost laughed at how easy it was to trick the red head, she had told the Soul Society that she was psychic; she hadn't told them she could read minds but they just assumed that she could, and you know what they saw about assuming… Anyway, it's not like she was totally lying, she couldn't really control it and usually she would just get weird flashes of what was going through someone's mind but according to Szayel she could eventually train her abilities and have full control over them.

"Hey Renji! Can you help me with something? But before we can begin, I need to go my friends first" Renji looked at her suspiciously and then decided not to go against the psychic thinking it would have been better to face the wrath of his Captain than say no.

First Fran went to get Brooke with a little bit of a problem. Toshiro saw then crawling out of the room and stopped them. Fran explained that they were doing a project with the Women's Association and would be coming back around anyways and promised to check in every once in a while. HA! Like they were really going to do that.

Then they went to get Katie. The stupid rules forced the girls to be supervised by at least one Captain and one lieutenant. So as they traveled to the Ninth division, Brooke and Fran complained about how unfair the Soul Society was being to them. Finally they got to Katie with no thanks to some very uncooperative Soul Reapers.

"Alright Fran, why did ya come get us for?" Katie said curiously. Brooke and Katie looked at their hyper friend thinking the worse.

"Yeah did you accidently kill someone and now you've recruited us to dispose of the body with you?" Brooke said raising an eyebrow.

"Nooo! Of course not, I had Renji help me with that problem" Katie and Brooke stared at the redheaded lieutenant. "Just kidding guys!" She said waving them off. They went back to looking at Fran wondering what she had in store for them.

"Ok so today I asked Bya-kun if he wore boxers or briefs, and he didn't reply, I think he wears banana hammocks but I could be wrong. But anyways I decided that we should go and tell everyone about this information. What kind of people would we be if we didn't make this public? We must go to the Women's Society and tell them!" Katie and Brooke nodded wisely.

"Shuuhei will you help us?" Katie said turning to him. He gave her a look.

"I have a ton of stuff to do I can't go escorting you around wherever you want to go." He said turning back to his paperwork.

"Well I see it as you help us or we tell everyone that you wear ladies underwear." Brooke said with a cat-like grin.

"But then again it could be true and we're just outing you in front of the whole Soul Society." Fran said.

"Are you three blackmailing me?" Shuuhei said looking at all of them.

"Why yes, yes we are." Katie said and they all looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Please Shuuhei!"

"Yeah pretty pweeze!"

"With sugar on top? Please Shuu!"

With some determination and a lot of blackmail, the girls got both Shuuhei and Renji to agree to help them. So on their way they went. Our group of misfits made it to the Women's association and waited for their weekly meeting to start. After much debate the Women's association agreed to see them, luckily enough for our three protagonists, Byakuya wasn't going to be attending this meeting.

"Ok ladies! We have some exciting news for you" Fran said rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"Yes! We have discovered a very interesting secret about your very own V.P Byakuya Kuchiki." Katie said as equally excited.

"And all three of us have decided that this information should not be kept! In fact we think it need to get it advertised! For example posters explaining this would be wonderful."

"Ok now down to the dirty little secret." Fran said the room got very quiet and she gathered the entire room around her.

"We discovered that Byakuya Kuchiki wears, get ready for this, a Banana Hammock!" Fran announced, all three girls smiling a grin that could rival their very own Fox-Face.

"How did you find this out?" Nanao Ise demanded getting some mumbles in agreement as everyone turned to look at Renji.

"I didn't have anything to do with this." The red head quickly told them, waving off the rabid stares of the yoai fangirls, his face almost matching his hair in color.

"Yeah, Renji didn't figure this out, I did. I am a psychic, remember?" Fran reminded and just like with Renji earlier that day, they all believed her.

"So all of us were thinking that we have to do something with this information" Brooke said grinning evilly.

"Yes! Advertising will get all of the women here out in the field and a chance to socialize with our new poster child, Byakuya himself. " Katie looked around at all the agreeing faces.

"Ok then, let's take a vote" Fran said calling all of the murmuring to come to a halt.

"All in favor of advertising Byakuya Kuchiki as the new seller of the Banana Hammock raise your hands" the whole room was filled with hands rising.

"Ok I think that's everyone" Fran trailed off as a single hand rose.

"Don't you think that this is wrong, I mean Captain Kuchiki might not like this too much" Momo said quietly.

"Nope I don't have a problem with this, does anyone else?" Brooke asked surveying the room like the little devils advocate she is. "I guess not"

"Now we really need to make some posters so the ENTIRE Seretei sees this new discovery!" Fran said and all of the women agreed.

"We need to have a bunch catch phrases for them too. We need them to be unique and really show what we're getting at here" Katie said roping them in even more.

So off the whole Women's Association, plus the two guys, to get supplies for the posters. It was Fran's job to get the snapshot of Byakuya so they could Photoshop the picture for the posters. Sneaking back into the Squad was a lot easier than Fran had expected it to be, but then again, everyone in Squad Six was used to seeing the brunette roaming around the barracks. Finally she got to Byakuya's room and waited, camera ready, for the right moment to take a picture of the unsuspecting Captain.

Said Captain was just getting out of the shower and was walking to get dress, towel wrapped firmly around his waist, when suddenly there was a bright flash, startling him as he heard faint laugher and the sound of someone running away.

While all this was going on, it was Renji and Shuuhei's job to take up the posters as they were being completed by random groups of women. Finally after a few hours of hard work, all of the posters were made and put up strategically around the whole Seretei and the girls watched the chaos that ensued.

"Banana Hammocks, because I'm worth it?"

"Do-do-do-do-do, I'm loving it?"

"Feel the breeze between your knees?"

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki… and I approve this message?…. OH MY GOD, IS THAT CAPTAIN KUCHIKI?"

Byakuya was walking out of his barracks, still confused about what the flash had been earlier, when he heard a loud ruckus near by. Walking over, he saw a large group of Soul Reapers surrounding a pole on which multiple and very colorful posters hung. The group parted for him like the red sea as he marched up to the pole and ripped one of the posters off and looked at it.

Now, seeing as the picture that Fran had taken had most of Byakuya's legs covered by his towel, the three had photo shopped a new pair of legs on in replace of his own. These legs just so happened to have belonged to David Hasselhoff. So, the posters had a picture of Byakuya looking slightly startled, with David Hasselhoff's legs, wearing nothing but a banana hammock. Try and get THAT image out of your head. At the bottom of every poster had a bold sentence : **Complements of the Soul Society Women's Association. **

"Who did this?" He asked. His eyes narrowed and glared at his entire squad. The poor group shrunk back and shook their heads.

"Sorry Captain"

"We don't know anything"

"Yeah we swear"

"But it may have been Lieutenant Abarai and Captain Hisagi"

"Yeah we saw them with those posters in their hands a while ago" Happy to put the blame on someone else to save their own asses, the squad was quick to all agree that it was Renji and Shuuhei that did this.

"Those girls were running around with them too, along with a huge group from the Women's Association"

"Well I guess we'll go see what is really going on aren't we" He then walked towards the Women's Association to find out who started this ridiculous rumor although he had a really good idea of who started it.

"Fran" Byakuya said as both of the doors slammed open. The room became silent as Byakuya looked around for her.

"Yes Bya-kun" he spun around to find a very innocent trio of girls looking back at him.

"Did you put those ridiculous posters of me up all over my Squad Barracks?"

"No silly! The Women's Association and us put them up all over the Seretei" He broke his emotionless mask to glare directly at the group of girls.

"WHAT!" Fran said looking back at him.

"What in the world possessed you to put those posters all over the Seretei?" He demanded, staying scarily calm, yet angry at the same time.

"You do wear a banana hammock, remember? You said so this morning."

"There is no getting through to you is there?"

"Nope!" Sighing and muttering under his breathe, Byakuya stormed out of the room leaving the three girls to giggle to themselves as he left.

**END CHAPTER!**

**A.N: Well, there you go, how did you like the chapter? I really enjoyed typing it out and I'm sure Katie did too. Oh, and just so you know Chapter 41 is already done a ready to be posted, I finished it before finishing this chapter, but it won't be posted until the thirteenth because that is the one year anniversary of our story, yay! So, until then…. REVIEW!**


	41. Author's Note

**Hey there readers, I have no idea when we're going to be updating if any time soon. Unfortunately we lost another really good friend yesterday when he drowned in the lake. So as of now I think that the story will be paused. Brooke may decide to push the newest chapter out soon but I have no idea . Hopefully it won't be too long of a wait it may be a day from now or a week, but please give us some time it would make things around here a lot easier and because you guys are all fantastic I'm sure you'll agree. So until then thanks so much for reading this and understanding. **

**Katie from **_**XxDazed and ConfusedxX**_


	42. Manipulation 101

**A.N: Hey everyone, if you read the last chapter, which was really just an author's note, you'd know what happened. His funeral was yesterday and I decided I was going to wait until after that to update. Thanks to all those who gave us support, it really helps. With that being said, here is chapter 41!**

**Brooke's Zen of the Day: I'm lost. I've gone to look for myself. If I should return before I get back, please ask me to wait. (I use that a lot actually.) **

**Brooke**

Finally, it was time for us to go back home, where we belong. Away from the Soul Society and their Soul Reapers. We were nearing the end of July and I was just itching to get back home. Everyday I worried that Aizen would decided to come and get us before we had a chance to leave ourselves. We never had been told how we were supposed to get out of the Seretei once we'd infiltrated it and finished our job.

It had taken forever to tell Fran and Katie my plan and figure out the finer details with them. This was thanks to the fact that we weren't allowed to see each other for more than an hour a day with supervision and that we couldn't be all together at the same time, but we had finally done it. The funniest part was how simple to plan really was, and it all started with one, little question.

"Hey, Toshiro?" I asked one day as I lounged in his office as he did paper work, Rangiku was out so I had to stay with Toshiro as my babysitter.

"Hm." He grunted as he continued filling out paper work.

"When can we go home?" Toshiro straightened up at this and turned to look at me. I met his questioning glaze with my own, giving him to most wide eyed, innocent look I could muster. For being as perverse and as big of a troublemaker as I am, I can make myself look pretty damn innocent. Like they say, never judge a book by it's cover. "Toshiro? We are going to be able to go home, right?" I asked, sounding worried and slightly upset that I hadn't gotten an answer yet.

"It's not for me to decided," he told me finally, "You need to take it up at a Captain's Meeting and ask everyone at once."

"Well, can you set us up a Captain's Meeting?" I asked causing the small ice protégé to sigh.

Eventually, Toshiro did get us a Meeting, it took about two days, but he got one. We were told to make a formal request of what we wanted to do then give our arguments, and then we'd have to wait for the Captains to reach a decision. The whole thing reminded me of the U.S Court System and seemed like a rather vexing route to take to getting out of here, but if that's what it's going to take.

"Well, the three of us are requesting that you let us go back home, schools starting up soon and we don't want to miss anything and fall behind. Aizen and his followers never found out where we live, they kidnapped us without ever figuring it out, so it's not like we have to worry about them finding us." Katie explained to all the important, powerful members of the Soul Society.

"I may not be on good terms with my mom, but I haven't been able to contact my her or brothers since the end of Spring Break when Brooke and I we're first kidnapped. I have no idea what happened to them, or if they know that I'm all right and I hate thinking that I maybe worrying them with not knowing if I'm even alive. None of us have been able to contact our families since being kidnapped." Katie lied sadly, her eyes downcast.

"Yeah, my parents think that I just up and disappeared from home one day and they have no idea what happened to me and it hurts me to know that they're so worried for me. I miss them so much." Fran agreed softly, she sounded so sincere that I couldn't tell if she was lying of telling the truth.

"We never signed up for this, all three of us were thrown into this war without even being asked if we wanted to help or not. I'm not entirely sure about them, but I don't want to partake in this fight, I just want to go home and act like none of this ever happened. I want to go home, to _my home_, to be with my family and just be a normal teenager again. Is that too much to ask?" I looked them in the eyes with the saddest eyes I could make. Almost ironically, I preformed this by thinking about how much I missed hanging with my makeshift Arrancar family and how badly I wanted to save my friends from their gruesome deaths. I thought about how I would feel if we were not successful in stopping their deaths and I actually felt my eyes begin to water as tears threatened to fall.

"Please, just let us go home." Fran muttered quietly as we all stared at the Captains, waiting for them to speak. The three of us were all close to tears and I had a feeling that they weren't completely false.

"We must discuss your proposal, please go outside and wait for us to make our decision." The Head Captain commanded us, shooing us outside to wait to find out whether or not we'd be able to leave.

The three of us went outside and wiped the tears out of our eyes. Looking at my two friends, I could help but smile hopefully, an expression that both my friends happily returned. I was praying that my plan worked and that the Captains would be moved much more easily by emotions than Aizen was. While we were in there I'd noticed a couple Captains were feeling bad for us, I just hoped that we had gotten to enough of them to get them to let us go. Yes, my entire plan for getting us home was to gain enough of the Captains' pity that they would let us go home. A simple enough plan, now all we had to do was wait and see if it was efficient. It seems that living under Aizen's control for as long as I had has taught me how to manipulate people better than before… so that's what were getting out of this deal.

"So, you think were going to be going home?" Fran asked Katie and I as we sat with our backs against the wall.

"I sure hope so, I don't know home much longer I can stand this." I admitted, looking over I noticed that Katie looked slightly torn, but when she noticed me looking at her she quickly covered it up with a confident smile.

Almost an hour and a half later, we were called back in to hear the verdict on whether or not we were going to be going home. Filing back into the meeting room, I looked around to see if I could find any hint to whether or not we'd be released and be able to go home. Looking at Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake, two of the nicest Captains here, I noticed that neither one seemed to be avoiding looking at the three of us, making me feel more confident in our chances.

"Alright." Head Captain Old Fart announced causing my two friends and myself to tense up slightly, I had Katie's hand in one of my own, and one of Fran's and my other and all three of our grips tightened as the old man began speaking. "After much debate, the other Captains and I have decided that the three of you shall be allowed to return home and kept out of the war. We will be sending someone to check on you to make sure that Aizen leaves you alone, go pack up you things to leave." You can't understand how happy I felt at this news. I instantly brought my two friends in for a hug as we bounced up and down we were so happy. We were all grinning ear to ear as we thanked the Captains and ran off to our designated Barracks to gather up our things, leaving our Captain/Escorts far behind us as we sprinted.

Back in the room I shared with Rangiku I quickly changed into my regular clothes before, packing all my things up, feeling ecstatic that we were finally going to be going home. Soon, I'd see Lilinette and Katie and Fran would be able to see their boyfriends and I'd see my Grimmy-Kitty and show him that I wasn't lying last time we talked. Just as I was shutting my bag Rangiku walked in. Beaming up at her, I ran over and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for being so nice to us Rangiku." I thanked, smiling at her causing her to smile back.

"No problem," She smiled happily, "Now hurry up, the Captains are going to open up the dangai when for you three to go through, with a couple escorts of course." I nodded before grabbing my stuff and walking out of the room, "I'll admit, I'm going to miss you guys."

"Yeah, we'll miss you too, you should come visit us sometime." I agreed as I we began walking. When we got to the entrance I found both Katie and Fran waiting for us along with Shuuhei, Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro and Berry.

"Now, your going to have to run to make sure you get to the other side safely, your escorts will make sure of that, but remember you have to hurry." Toshiro explained, by the looks of it Renji and Berry were going to be our escorts across. Before they had a chance to open the dangai, I quickly hugged Shiro.

"See ya Shiro." I chirped causing him to shake his head at me and opening the portal.

"Now go!" He yelled and the three of us along with our escorts began sprinting for the other side.

Nothing amazing happened on our trip back and before I knew it, we had said goodbye to Renji and Berry and found ourselves standing before my front door. It seemed so weird to be at my house again, we really hadn't spent much time here since school got out, having been here only once before when we left for the beach house, and that was only for thirty minutes or so.

"We're home guys." Katie said, causing me to smile widely. I couldn't feel anyone's Reishi inside, but because of Aizen's shield, that didn't mean that no one was in there. Unlocking the front door the three of us stepped inside to find my house much the same way as it had been when we left. Setting our things right next to the door, we wandered through the office and into the living room, slightly sad that no one was to be found anywhere. No one said anything as we sat down, just taking in the nice feeling of knowing that we were home, even if my house felt empty and slightly dead.

Suddenly there was a slight squeak and all of our heads snapped to the basement door handle to see it go down before the door began opening. When the door closed again we saw Lilinette minding her own business, not even noticing us as she started to the kitchen through the living room.

"OH MY GOSH, LILINETTE!" Her eyes widened just as the three of us jumped up and glomped her, tackling the small blonde onto the ground.

"Wha- where did you three come from?" She asked sounding slightly confused.

"We got the Soul Society to let us go by playing with their emotions!" Katie told our Arrancar friend.

"Dude, it's soooo good to see you again!" Fran agreed happily. It had been so long since we'd seen our friends/family that I wouldn't be surprised if I was happy to see Nnoitra… well… maybe not that far.

"Did ya miss us?" I asked happily, sitting up and moving off her so we could all get up. She nodded happily before glomping all three of us at once.

"HOLY CRAP! YOU GUYS ARE REALLY BACK! I'M SO HAPPY!" she squealed as she hugged us, when we finally separated again we started spitballing questions so fast I was amazed she kept up with us.

"Where is everyone, why aren't you in Los Noches?" Katie asked quickly, making sure no one else had a chance to ask a less important question before her's was answered.

"Aizen-Sama sent a few of us here just in case you guys escaped on your own because he knew this is where you'd go," She told us, duh, Aizen always knows what we're going to do next, "but I think it was also because everyone was getting just a wee bit antsy about getting you three back, so he sent some of us here to get us out of his hair. The others are downstairs." I almost laughed at that, it was touching to know that people cared about us that much, or it could be that they didn't like us being in the Seretei because they were worried we flop slides.

"What's going on up here trash." A monotoned voice asked as the basement door opened once more as Emocar stepped out. He didn't even have a chance to shut the door all the way before Fran nearly tackled him and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"ULQUI-KUN! I'M SOO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" she exclaimed, hugging his chest as said emo still looked somewhat surprised to see Fran, well, at least as surprised as an he can look.

"Fran?" He question slightly only for my friend to smile up at him. Katie, Lilinette and I cooed as he hugged her back.

"Hey Katie, you should probably go find Stark now." I told her, making sure not to disturb the 'couple' just in front of us. Katie nodded before racing down the steps to find Stark. Snickering I turned to Lilinette, "Hey Lili, wanna help me lug everything upstairs to my room?" She nodded happily and we left to go put everything in my room. It was weird seeing my still unmade futon just sitting in my room. I set all of our stuff on said futon before going back downstairs.

"I should probably contact Aizen-Sama." Lilinette told me as we started going down the steps to the basement. "Just so he knows that you guys are here seeing as I can't see Stark or Ulquiorra doing that with Katie and Fran being back and all." I laughed again, just enjoying being home.

"I'll come with you, I don't have much else to do." I told her as we started walking through the part of my basement that Aizen had added and I didn't recognize. We entered a room with a HUMONGO screen and Lilinette started pushing buttons as I began inspecting every little thing that was in the room. After telling some random Arrancar who looked like either Menoly or Loly, I can never keep their names straight, to get Aizen, the big man himself finally appeared on screen.

"Yes Lilinette what is it?" Aizen asked my blonde friend before I popped into the camera frame happily.

"Hiya Aizen!" I greeted, waving happily, causing the brown haired man to look at me strangely.

"Yeah, Brooke, Katie, and Fran are back from the Soul Society." Lilinette elaborated for me, causing me to chuckle lightly.

"Yup, we told the Soul Reapers that you were going to attack Seretei by attacking the poorer distracts with your hollow army and working your way in… in less words of course." I told him, answering his question before he had a chance to ask it.

"I right, as I prepare for the next phase of my plan, I want the rest of you to stay there, I will contact you if anything changes." Aizen informed us.

"Okay, tell Gin I said hi for me please." I asked just as the screen went black. "well that takes care of that I suppose. What should we do now?"

"Grimmjow's here." Lilinette told me matter-o-factly; not even elaborating on it for she already knew what I was going to do with this information.

"O-really? I guess I should probably go pay my Puma-Sempai a visit then, huh?" I asked making her laugh slightly at my sly look.

"You probably should, I'm going to go make sure that Katie didn't scare Stark and give him a heart attack, later Brookie!" Lilinette agreed as she walked off to find our other friends waving, I began walking down the hall, looking for a certain blue house cat. Just as I was rounding a corner I saw a very distinctive blue haired man walking in front of me, oblivious to my presents. Smirking, I snuck up behind him as quietly as I could before jumping on his back, clinging onto him like a koala.

"What the Fu-" he yelled, totally surprised that someone jumped on his back, causing me to laugh my head off, "Brooke?" he asked recognizing my voice sounding totally dumb founded.

"Hiya Grimmy-Kitty!" I greeted happily from over his shoulder, "Long time no see huh?"

"When the hell did you get here?" he questioned still sounding severely confused by my presents.

"Umm… 'Bout fifteen minutes ago, why do you ask?" I asked, trying to sound confused but I couldn't do it I was laughing way too much, "I missed you SOOOOO MUCH Grimmy! And look, I didn't get myself killed, told you I'd be alright!" I laughed happily as I hugged him as tightly as I could. However, seeing as I have almost no mentionable upper body strength, I don't even think that he noticed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off me." He told me looking away in what was most likely agitation, but not even Grimmjow's annoyed mood could bring mine down. Snickering slightly, I hopped down before I decided to tease my grumpy kitty.

"Hey Grimm-Grimm, you wanna know what I think?" I asked as Grimmjow started walking down the hall. Running ahead of him slightly, I turned around so I was walking in front of him backwards.

"Knowing you, no, I don't want to know what goes on in your head." He told me making me smile; I'd really missed messing with him.

"I think that you missed me." I told him slyly.

"What the hell gave you that retarded idea woman?" Grimmjow demanded defensively.

"Really? So you didn't miss me at all?" I asked coyly trying my best to look small and pitiful, for some reason I wasn't having as much luck in that department as I had earlier today with the Soul Reapers. "'Cause I think that you did."

"Did you get hit on the head while you were at the Seretei?" Grimmy asked skeptically causing me to laugh at him.

"Aww, that proves it, you did miss me!" I cheered happily, loving the face that he gave me, "You were worried about whether I got hurt or not. Grimmy-Kitty missed me! I have to go tell everyone, Grimmjow has feelings! Hey everyone! Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez missed little ol' me!" I yelled as loudly as I could as I started sprinting down the hall as fast as my legs could carry me.

**END CHAPTER!**

**A.N: And there we are, out of the soul society, with a story that's one year old and over 100,000 words long.**


	43. Paintballs and Mobster Cars

**I'm so DAMN SORRY about the wait I had to give all of you. I've been so freakin busy the last few months. Now that I have an entire week of vacation time I decided to sit my lazy ass down and write for you lovely people and this is what I came up with. I don't own the forensics or any version really, or The Insanity of Mary Gerard, Taco Bell, Godsmack, Theory of a Deadman, a paintballing team or mobsters in any shape or form. The TC Paintball is real but I did change a lot of stuff, obviously but you never know they might like the free publicity. But I am telling lies about everything so maybe not. So here we go and enjoy the newest and extra long chapter of Living Arrangements for you guys.**

**Katie**

Being back home had its advantages. For example, I could take nice long showers and use my favorite shampoo without worrying about the door being slid open. Let me tell ya locks are amazing. I could go downstairs and pig out in the kitchen whenever I wanted, and I didn't have to worry about looking behind me everywhere I went. Oh the change in scenery was great too.

So when we got back it was just us, Lilinette, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra in the house. By the end of the day everyone was back and all of us were living in the house again. I loved being back home, listening to Brooke and Grimmy fight, Fran and Ulqui off in their own little world. It was nice to get away after a while though. In the Soul Society I was always watched and never had any free time to myself. Now I could get away whenever I wanted to.

"Lilinette where's Starrk at?" I asked about an hour after we got back. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He decided to go take a nap on the roof" I looked at her and she laughed "Hey just because he's lazy doesn't mean he can't come up with creative ways to nap." I laughed and nodded. Lilinette then gave me a worried look.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I gave her a smile that was so B.A, it would have made Gin cry tears of jealousy

"I'm just fine. Alright, I'm going up to talk to him if you need me you know where I'll be" She went back to what she was doing and I took off to the roof.

Stark was lying on his back facing the sun sleeping soundly. I wondered how much he had missed me, but before I could take another step towards him, a hand lashed out and pulled me to the ground. Stark had me in a death grip crushing me to his chest. His eyes were still closed and he hadn't moved from his spot on the roof.

"I missed you" He whispered into my hair. I relaxed into his arms feeling all of the stress and anxiousness run right out of me. This felt right, like this was the way it should be.

"I know I missed you too" We stayed there like that for a while. It felt great to have all of those old feelings come back. All of the emotions I felt with Shuuhei went right out the window the moment I saw Stark again.

"So how was your adventure in the Soul Society?" he asked. I decided then and there that I was never going to see Shuuhei ever again; nothing would ever happen between us so there was no sense in really telling Stark about it. There was nothing to say.

"Nothing incredibly wonderful. It was no vacation by any means. One of the pranks I pulled landed us all in solitary confinement" I felt his chest rumbled as he laughed at me. I smiled and looked up into his face.

"I missed you so much" I said kissing him. He kissed back and all the time we had been apart was forgotten.

"I'm going to see what Brooke and Fran are doing, you wanna come?" Stark grumbled and we got up and went to find the rest of our misfit group. Fran and Ulqui were on the couch and Brooke was channel surfing, her eyes glazed over with boredom. She seemed to not be able to stay on the same channel for more than ten seconds...man was her ADHD acting up.

"Ok you guys, we need to do something because Brooke is about ready to fall asleep from boredom and I have nothing else better to do myself." Fran and Brooke perked up at the idea of going on an adventure.

"Whatcha got in mind Kat-chan?" Brooke asked.

"Well I want to take a road trip...anyone up for it?" There were grumbles of annoyance and cheers of happiness as we took off. There were seven of us total so we couldn't take my car; we had to take the Blue Beast. Not that it was a problem though, Brooke snagged shotgun before any of us were anywhere near the car, Fran, Ulqui, and Grimmy sat together and behind them, while Stark was passed out asleep with Lilinette. But before I put the van in reverse Nnoitra came out and stood in front of us.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" he said glaring at us.

"Why do you care now get out of my way before I run you over. This van has hit heavier stuff than you so I think we'll be just fine, you on the other could suffer greatly." An argument between me and Nnoitra broke out and didn't stop until Brooke yelled at us.

"You know what Nnoitra, YOU'RE GAY!" she said yelling out the driver's side window.

"I'm NOT GAY! You guys are PRICKS!" he said his face turning red.

"No I'm pretty sure you're gay" she said enjoying the fact that she was getting a really big rise out of him.

"You guys are FUCKIN PRICKS!" he screamed.

"OOHHH! So that's why you like us" I said smiling. At this point Nnoitra couldn't take anymore and he looked like he was going to explode.

"I fuckin HATE YOU!" he yelled and turned around and stomped off back into the house.

"WE KNOW!" Brooke and I yelled out my window. After the small drawback we were on our way.

"So I'm thinkin that we need to go to Traverse City, sound good?" I said putting on my sunglasses. I heard people grumble in agreement and we were on our way. Man what was with these people being so lazy that all they could muster up was a grumble to reply to me. These 'Spada were too damn lazy and I didn't just mean Stark.

"We don't have to do any shopping do we?" Brooke said turning down the radio

"Give me one good reason NOT to shoot you for turning down Godsmack? I don't know it all depends on what I see first." Brooke sighed and turned my iPod back up realizing that you don't EVER turn down Godsmack...NEVER.

So we finally reached Traverse City. The great thing about this city was it was pretty big. The Traverse City Bay was gigantic and the beaches were great. The water was a beautiful blue color and the deeper you went the darker it got, obviously. There were so many people around and the festivals they had were always done in a huge fashion. I loved coming here during the summer; the Mall the little shoppes and my favorite coffee place tucked in a small building downtown. There was a huge sign that caught my eye as we drove past it. The advertizing was for the paintball arena offering by one get one free games of paintball. Who in their right mind doesn't like paintball?

So I followed the directions the sign said and we pulled up to this building with a huge sign that said "TC PAINTBALL" I knew this place pretty well. Me and a bunch of my cousins would come here and shoot the shit out of each other while our parents watched. It was amazing because it had an outdoor and indoor area. The indoor one had black lights and they would give us paintballs that glowed in the dark. It was all pretty sweet.

"But Kat, I wanna play lazer tag" Brooke said slumping in her seat.

"But you get to inflict bodily harm on people" I said sneakily.

"Yeah but in lazer tag they have black lights" Brooke argued back

"They have it here too, and you get to hurt people and sneak around like a freakin Ninja" I smiled evilly knowing that I was going to win her over and get to play paintball.

"But...that's not fair you're using my love of hurting people and ninja-ing against me" She said.

"Is it working?" I asked looking at her.

"Yes..." she grumbled and got out of the car.

"WOOT WOOT, let's go and shoot the shit out of each other" I yelled and got out of the car.

Once we were all geared up and ready to go we had to divide up into teams and decided were and what we wanted to play.

"I want to do the indoors one"

"Yeah ME TOO"

"Yep we have to because it's like a million degrees outside"

"But I hate the indoors"

"No one asked your opinion"

"Shut the hell up"

"NO!"

"Fine! We'll play indoors" There were cheers and we argued over who was on whose team.

"Hey we should play capture the flag" Lilinette said pointing the gun at Uluqi's face and fake pulling the trigger.

"We think it should be girls versus guys" Brooke and I said

"That's not fair, you have more players" Grimmjow pointed at us.

"So, you think if you have one more player it's going to make a difference?" Brooke said pointing in his face.

"Why you...FINE we'll play girls verses guys" He said storming off into the paintball area. We hooked the neon colored ties around some appendage so they could be seen and stood by the entrance and waited for the horn to sound. A few seconds later the horn blared and I took off into the darkness to shoot the shit out of the other team.

I crept along one of the far walls and ducked down in front of a barrel. Random colored lights flashed and twirled around creating odd shadows on the walls. I saw a body out of the corner of my eye and looking closer I saw the neon red band tied around their arm. Which meant A, it was a male and B I could finally shoot someone and not feel bad about doing too much bodily harm.

I circled around them, ducked behind a hay bale and aimed for their chest. I pulled the trigger and watched as the glow-in-the-dark paint hit their chest. The person pulled off their mask and showed me their face. Grimmjow glared and looked around for the person who shot him.

"Damn it! I'm HIT" He said putting his mask on and running back to the front of the game field. Alright one down, two to go and I still hadn't found the other team's flag. There was a horn and red lights flickering that signaled Grimmy's elimination and I laughed. Another horn sounded and Yellow lights flickered meaning that one of my players was out.

I ran to a barrel a few yards ahead and ducked down when I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw a person with a yellow band tied around their arm. Brooke pulled off her mask and grinned at me.

"Yo, is that you Kat?" I nodded and pulled her down beside me.

"I shot Grimmy, and worked my way over here, but I still haven't found their flag." I said catching her up.

"Lilinette and I found it. It's about twenty feet from here. Before we could get it she was shot and I took off and waited until they left it alone" She said poking her head out, looking around, and then ducking back down. I heard footsteps and I watched as a person with a red band tied around their leg came into view. Before he could move another step Brooke and I both shot at him. He stood there for a moment before taking off his mask. Red lights flashed and illuminated Stark's face.

"Ya know I thought you'd be sleeping behind a hay bale" I called over to him. His grin looked menacing in the flashing lights.

"You hurt me Kat, right here" he said looking around for us while pointing to his heart.

"I agree, Stark you really-"Brooke was cut off by the sound of a gun firing and paintballs being shot at her; one in the head, one dead center of her back, and the other in her left shoulder. I turned with my gun and got shot in the head, the chest and the leg. Ulquiorra came out from behind a stack of hay bales with his gun still pointed at us.

"Holy cow Ulqui! You're like an assassin or something" Brooke said wiping paint from her goggles. I heard laughter and found Grimmjow sitting on a barrel a few yards away.

"Hey shut up Grimmy, you didn't even know it was me who shot you" That got him to be quiet for a second before he reached for his gun and pointed it at me. Before I could raise my gun paintballs rained all over him and he was covered in glow-in-the-dark paint. I looked at Stark thinking it was his ,his gun was raised, but he shook his head. Peals of laughter erupted from behind Grimmjow and Fran poked her head out.

"Don't mess with my friends Grimmy" She said bouncing over to stand my Ulquiorra. I watched Brooke raise her gun and shot Grimmjow in the nuts. He fell backwards off the barrel he was sitting on and I started laughing. We all watched as he slowly crawled up back up and leaned on the barrel.

"What the FUCK!" he said glaring at Brooke "Was that even necessary?"

"Yes…yes it was" she replied.

"YELLOW WINS!" A voice said and Lilinette came into view with the Red Team's flag. Brooke and I high fived each other and Fran hugged Ulqui.

"Thanks for the distraction guys. Man that twenty second rule sucks. Who wants to be stuck with that" She said gesturing to Grimmjow still lying over on the barrel. "For anymore than ten seconds" We cheered and waved the flag around. After finishing our FREE game of paintball with the girls being victorious _again_, we took off to find something else to do.

As we drove around the backseat kept getting louder and louder, so to even it out I blared Theory of a Deadman. So every time we pulled up to a stop sign people would look at us weird. Us in our paint splattered faces and hair, arguing and gamming to music. It was great. Brooke and I just smiled and waved at them. Then Brooke decided to keep bugging me about having a Chinese Fire drill.

"So what are we up to now Kat-Chan?" Brooke asked after she got everyone to shut up, hey she wasn't called the other Mary Gerard for nothing.

"Well they're having a car show downtown and I was thinking about checking it out. Plus they have a flea market so we can go shopping and look at all the cool stuff." Brooke nodded liking the idea and the rest of the car was forced to like it too.

After driving around and finally finding a parking spot, we walked around looking at all of the old cars and cute little tents filled with arts and crafts. While we were looking at some of the 1920's cars I saw a black mobster car.

"BROOKEEEE!" I called and dragged her over to the car. "Look at this! It's a freakin mobster car" Brooke and I grinned and admired the car. Reading the sign below I got an idea. I dragged Brooke over and made her read the sign and by the time she was through she was thinking the same thing I was.

"Oh children!" Brooke called and the rest of our group came over. "At four thirty we can take pictures by the mobster car and we're all going to get one" I said filling them in.

"Wait a second! We should dress the part then!" Fran said getting as excited as Brooke and I. "We should dress up in mobster garb!"

"YES!" Brooke said and pointed epically at the boys.

"But we gotta go get outfits or none of us will look the part." I said. We raced back to the car, well Brooke Fran, Lilinette and I the guys wanted to take their sweet old time, and took off to find a store where we could get mobster apparel. Unfortunately for us there wasn't a Mobsters' R' Us so we went to the mall to see what we could try and find some outfits.

"WE CAN GO TO TACO BELL!" Brooke said excitedly. She was jumping up and down as we passed by and kept looking back after we passed.

We finally made it to the Suit store and made the males of our misfit group try on suits until they found ones that matched them. Grimmjow was put in the classic black tux, Ulquiorra a bone white tux, and Stark a slate grey. Once we got them all dressed up and the suits paid for, we took off like the true bat from Hell Ulquiorra was and headed for the food court.

"Alright so I'm dying for Taco Bell can we get some, PLEASE?" Brooke asked as we walked into the food court. I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"Do you remember what happened last time we went to Taco Bell?" I said giving her The Look. It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"That wasn't my fault and you know it. That guy started it with his snarky attitude and bad breath." She said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Uh huh, is that what you told the managers?" I laughed.

"What it the world did you do?" Fran asked intrigued.

"She attacked the cashier" Everyone stopped and listened to the story.

"Ok that only happened that ONE time" Brooke said pointing at me. We waited in line for our greasy fast food while the guys went to look for a table to fit us all.

"Alright last question, why did you attack him in the first place." Fran asked as we moved another spot in line.

"They were out of Fire Sauce in the front, so I went to ask the guy for some and he decided to get lippy, so I kind of dove over the counter and tackled him to the ground" She said innocently, the line moved and she went to order her food.

"Yeah and there I was with our food watching as the managers dragged her off the poor guy and "escorted" her out of the building. But then again they should have known not to keep the Fire Sauce from her" I said. After we finished ordering our food, we went to sit by the guys and dug into our deliciously bad as hell for you food.

After that was done we headed back to get our pictures with the mobster car. It was hard enough to get them to even get near the damned car, it was even harder to get them all simultaneously look at the camera and keep their eyes open at the same time. Grimmjow was trying to flirt with every female around him, something about the suit making him irresistible; I really do think it was his ego that just got inflated, not his good looks. Ulquiorra kept looking off at Fran, which may have made the picture look even better, but who was really paying attention right? And then there was Stark, Mr. ICan't Keep My Eyes Open for More Than Three Seconds, so I was demoted to tossing rocks at his face to keep him awake. After the shot was finally right, we got a picture and took our sorry butts home. The ride was relatively quiet for once, which was a surprise to us all. As long as everyone was as happy about getting out and doing something fun virtually unsupervised it was an accomplishment in my book.

Later that night Stark and I were alone lying on the roof looking at the stars. I pointed out constellations as we cuddled together. We hadn't had this type of peace and quiet sense I had been gone. Finally, I drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of Stark's breathing and the stars twinkling above us.


	44. We're On a Boat, Aaaannnd!

**A.N: Sorry this took so long, I originally had a majorly different idea for it, but it me and my cohorts couldn't get it up in running and by the time I scrapped the idea... well, you know the rest. Most of this was written on Wenesday when I was skipping school to go to the doctors. What fun~ anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and forgive Katie and I if the next update is really slow... you'll see why. :)**

**Brooke's Zen of the Day: Let me turn on the part of my brain that gives a damn.**

* * *

**Brooke**

I woke up one morning and it was _hot!_ Like, why use the stove when you have a sidewalk hot. And to make matters even better, my phone told me that it wasn't even ten o'clock yet. Holy shit; today was going to be a scorcher.

Getting out of bed, I shut all the windows both upstairs and down before doing the one thing only she-who-controls-the-thermostat can do, I turned on the AC After turning on the fan in the living room, I turned on the TV and waited for the house to cool down.

One hour later, a very cold looking Grimmjow barged through the basement door and glared at me.

"Why the hell is it so cold downstairs?" he demanded as I stared back at him blankly.

"I turned the AC on." Yeah, funny thing about the AC, because of the way the air flows through our house, and this is probably true for most houses with basements, it's difficult to make everything comfortable. Meaning, to get the downstairs at a comfortable temperature, the basement will be at least fifteen degrees cooler.

"Either way, you're up now and can go hitch up the boat to the blue beast… and by that I mean my sister's car, not you." I explained. You see, Katie, Fran and I thought that since school was going to be starting in less than a month, we wanted to go on the boat. Lucky us, we happened to plan for it to be today so we were going to have perfect boating weather.

"Why can't you do it?" He demanded, sounding really grumpy from getting woken up.

"Cause, I'm supervising."

"But I have no idea how to do that, so you're going to need to do it!"

"…."

"What?"

"Um…."

"You have no idea either, do you?"

"You could say that…" I answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head with one hand, "though I'm sure that the two of us could figure it out…"

"What's going on?" Katie asked as she walked into the room looking beat.

"Thank god! Someone who will know what they're doing!" I cheered only to get a severely confused look from Katie and a deadpanned one from Grimmjow.

"What happened to 'I'm sure the two of us could figure it out'?" The blue 'Spada demanded, only causing me to crack up at his stupidity.

"Oh come one Grimmy, did you actually think the two of _us_ even had a _chance_ at figuring it out? I mean seriously, we probably would have broken the boat and the car, then where would we be?" He glared at me only to get a cheerful smile in reply.

"Wait, what am I doing?" Katie asked as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Hooking the boat up to the blue tank that is my sister's car." My curly haired friend rolled her eyes before walking to the kitchen to get her morning coffee seeing as she can barely think in the morning without having her morning coffee.

"And you two can't do it because you just barely have a brain cell to share between the two of you." She insulted though I've been around her for so long that it didn't even faze me. "Fine, but you're going to help me. To hell if I'm going to let you sneak your way out of working."

"Alright with me, let's get going!" I declared before pulling Katie out of the house by her wrist, almost making her spill her coffee! Oh no!

It took us only thirty minutes or so before we had my dad's speed boat hooked up to the van and ready to go. Then, after racing Katie back into the cool air of the house, we found that Fran was the only other person to have gotten up.

"Morning Fran!" Katie greeted, feeling like much more of a morning person now that she'd had her coffee, a.k.a the reason she was so short.

"Hey, what's up?" She greeted as we walked in.

"Brooke and I were just attaching the boat to the van." Katie told our psychic friend as she went to get her second cup of coffee. Yes, she had a problem, but she's still in denial.

"Yup, hey, who all has gotten up yet?" I asked as I searched for some form of noise in the surprisingly silent house. It was eerie given that usually you're lucky if you can hear your own thoughts while downstairs; or in Fran's case, other peoples thoughts.

"No one to my knowledge… I think that needs to change." Fran said, getting an extremely evil look on her face as she thought of how to go about waking up our freeloaders.

"Can I watch?" I inquired hopefully causing her to laugh.

"Yeah, let's go!"

We made our way down to the basement and stood in front of everyone's rooms. I leaned against the wall as Fran closed her eyes. It was quiet for a moment before there was a slight yelp and a thud behind one door as another slammed open to reveal a rather pissed off looking Nnoitra.

"What the hell was that!" He demanded angrily, glaring fiercely at Fran for the undoubtedly horrible image that went through his mind, waking him up. Faced with Nnoitra's 'I'm-a-gonna-kill-cho!' face, Fran merely laughed before answering.

"What? I was just trying to train a little. Ulqui-Kun said I need to work on my image placement technique; I must've use the wrong image on accident… My bad Nnoitra." She apologized sounding completely earnest about it as I struggled not to crack up. Nnoitra scowled at us before stomping away like an upset child.

As the two of us started cracking up as Grimmjow came out of his room looking severely disturbed, his normally gelled up blue hair was sticking out sporadically.

"I should've guessed." He groaned as he facepalmed, only making us laugh harder.

"Well that's what you get for going back to bed; there is work to be done!" I scolded as a third door opened up.

"Ulqui-Kun! You're up!" Fran cheered before hugging the stoic man who didn't look disturbed at all, meaning that one of three things had to of happened. Either, 1) Fran hadn't used whatever scary picture to get him up, 2) He had already been awake and wasn't affected, or 3) Ulquiorra is already so disturbed that it didn't even faze him. I have a feeling that we will never truly know the answer to that.

"I'd hate to ruin this beautiful moment but if we don't get upstairs soon or else Katie might get irritated and come down here to get us, and that would be a very bad thing." I stated honestly.

"She doesn't scare me." Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes at the idea that he would be scared of little O' Katie.

"Fine then, you stay down here, and we'll all go upstairs and live. Bye Grim-Grim!" I waved as I ushered the other two upstairs. Once upstairs, Katie had us getting ready to go out on the boat. It took sometime seeing as no one really put any effort into it but we were finally ready around twelve thirty. That is, until we realized we had a problem.

"Um, guys? We don't have any snacks." Lilinette pointed out just as we were about to leave, getting multiple gasps of horror at the statement.

"Crap… Um, we don't really need snacks do we?" Katie asked as we sat in the driveway trying to figure out what to do. Of course, in reaction to her question, I reached over from the passenger seat, and hit her upside the head.

"And you called Grimmjow and me stupid." I muttered under my breath as she glared at me.

"Well then, what do you figure we should do Einstein?" she demanded.

"I have an idea. Why don't Brooke and I go to the store in your car and get snacks while you, with the help of the 'Spada, get the boat in the water and ready to go?" Fran suggested. What? Just because neither Fran nor I ever drive, doesn't mean we can't, it's just easier to make Katie do it.

"What? Well, um- I don't. Um…." Katie stuttered, trying to think of a reasonable excuse as to why the plan wouldn't work. "Fine, but it I find one scratch in my car, I will kill you both." She said, finally admitting defeat.

"Ey Ey captain!" I saluted as we climbed out of the van and walked towards Katie's car. The brunette gave her car one last, worried glance before pulling out of the driveway, boat in toe.

"Sweet, let's go!" Fran cheered once we were in the car, before driving towards our new destination, the store. Once at the store, we busied ourselves with finding all the snacks we wanted/needed. Just as we were about to check out, Fran looked over at a nearby isle and smirked.

"Nnoitra's an ass, and I think I've just find away to get back at him." She smirked as she grabbed a box and put it in the cart.

"Sweet, two birds, one stone." I laughed, instantly getting her plan.

"But isn't that kind of mean?" she asked, almost sounding like she was having second thoughts.

"Naw, it's not like we're actually going to be throwing stones at birds or anything, so I say we're good." I confirmed before she laughed evilly and we checked out to go meet up with the gang. Once at the docks, we saw the boat drive up with Katie at the wheel, which explains the speed.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" She asked as she pushed her sunglasses up, smiling happily.

"Hell yeah we are!" I agreed as we loaded up the food and got in.

We pulled out of the docking area and trolled out to open waters. From there Katie floored it, sending us almost skipping over the waves. Sitting up in the front, Fran moved herself to the very nose of the boat before rising up on her knees and spreading her arms out as if trying to give the air a hug.

"I'm King of the World!" she yelled goofily before almost being swept off by the strong winds. Luckily Emocar grabbed her and kept her from being blown away.

"Aww, thanks Ulqui-Kun!" Fran laughed. Covering my eyes at the sappy moment, I turned around to see that Stark was fast asleep in the tube. Smirking, I slid down to the back of the boat and over to Katie, who hadn't noticed seeing as she was too engrossed in being a speed demon.

"Hey Katie, stop the boat." I told her, only causing her to look at me with a 'WTF' expression.

"I think Lazy Ass over there wants to tube." Glancing over, I saw her smile happily before nodding and slowly slowing down the boat. Once stopped, we got Grimmjow (who was sulking in the back like a poor kitty) to carefully put the tube in the water. As soon as Stark was secured, Katie started the boat back up, and we were once again skipping across the water like a rock.

It took Stark a surprising amount of time to wake up, but once he did it was rather comical the way he flailed around. Everyone on the boat was cracking up as we saw him freak out while he tried to figure out what in the hell was going on. When Katie took a particularly sharp turn, Stark almost fell out, but was able to hold on for dear life behind the tube halfway underwater.

Once everyone had a good laugh at Stark's expense, we stopped the boat and hauled his lazy ass back in. It was at this point when we decided to tube some more and got the second tube in the water. Lilinette and I went first and had Katie drive around at full speed while we tried to knock the other one off their tube. Sadly for me, Lilinette eventually one and I found myself in the drivers spot as Katie took a crack at it. Once again, Lilinette was victorious and this cycle repeated itself as Lilinette beat off anyone who tried until, after our third try each, she was defeated by, drum roll please….

ULQUIORRA!

Dude, that guy can do almost anything and make it seem easy, it's not quiet fair.

Lilinette finally defeated, we decided to anchor off somewhere and swim for awhile. As everyone got out I realized that, once again, the only non-participants where Stark, and Grimmjow. Fran had even got Ulquiorra in the water. Stark was on the boat sleeping, which must've been hard seeing as Katie and Lilinette kept trying to wake him up by shooting streams of water out of those epic water pumps. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was just being plain ol' grumpy, like normal. Tired, of Grimmjow being a party pooper, I decided that as his 'pupil' it was my job to get his Kitty-Cat-Ass in the water!

"Hey Grimmy! Come up here would ya?" I called after hauling my own ass up onto the front of the boat.

"what the hell do you want?" He demanded from the back of the boat, barely stirring from where he was.

"Just get your ass up here for a minute will ya?" I asked from where I was, getting slightly irritated by his crabby attitude. I heard him sigh as I crossed my arms over my chest and waited. Eventually he got up and walked to the front of the boat.

"Fine, I'm here, happy now?" He asked crossly, only for me to smile happily at him.

"Mmhmm!" Smiling up at him, I answered before tackle glomping him out of the boat (do not attempt) and straight into the water below. Cracking up as I resurfaced, I couldn't help but laugh harder as Grimmy came up spiting up water. Glaring at me, he pushed me under. "Hi Grimmy!" I laughed after a swam back up and spit water at him.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" He demanded angrily, only causing me to laugh harder.

"Because you're a party pooper." I told him, "Oh, and I wanted to see if you could even swim, seeing as you are a sneaky puma, and cats hate water in all…"

"I am not a puma, I'm a panther." He growled, tired of me calling him a sneaky puma.

"Same thing."

"It is not. Anyway, just because I'm a cat doesn't mean I can't swim."

"It doesn't?"

"Idiot." Grimmjow sighed at my 'stupidity.'

"Fine. Hey guys! Grimmy's in the water!" I yelled to Katie and Lilinette, who stopped trying to wake up Stark only to swim over and piss off Grimmjow.

Once we were done swimming, it was almost four o'clock so we decided to head back home. Getting the boat out of the water was easier than I thought it was going to be, and before I knew it, we were home. Walking in the door, I saw Lilinette poking her reddening skin, obviously someone had forgot to put sunscreen on.

"Wow Lilinette, your really burnt." Katie noted, making for of our Arrancar friend.

"How is it possible, Ulquiorra didn't put on any sunscreen either and he's not burnt!" Said Arrancar friend complained, glaring at the still ghostly white Emocar.

"Well he's just… Special." I laughed at Fran's wording as she hugged the pale child.

"Looks like someone was too stupid to put on sunscreen." Nnoitra laughed at Lilinette causing all four of us to glare at him.

"Hey Fran, didn't you get something for Nnoitra at the market?" I asked her, remembering our 'extra purchase.'

"Oh yeah, why don't I go get that." She smiled before leaving out the back door.

"Spoony, you need to go outside to get it, Aizen said we can't bring it inside." I told him, lying my ass off seeing as I don't even know if Aizen has the slightest clue what we do. Though I wouldn't be surprised.

Looking at me skeptically, he slowly left the room. A couple moments later I heard a crap ton of mew-ing and started cracking up. Slightly confused, Katie and Lilinette looked out the window only to join me in laughing our asses off.

"What's so funny?" Grimmjow asked, walking into the room, still slightly grouchy from our day on the water.

"I wouldn't go outside if I were you Grimmy, just don't do it." Lilinette laughed. This, of course, just made him look out the window to see what the three of us had already seen. Nnoitra was running away from all the stray cats that live around my house, (which we seemed to have more whenever Grimmy-kitty was around) while Fran chased him with a box of catnip.

"You are all ass holes, you know that?" The blue haired 'Spada declared.

"What? We just wanted to be sure that you wouldn't join the group of Nnoitra's Fan-Cats." Katie laughed as he stalked off before Fran rushed in and locked the door behind her. Smiling evilly, we quickly rushed around and locked every possible entrance, keeping Nnoitra locked outside. The rest of the day we spent watching Spoony run away as he tried to avoid the catnip crazed cats, (not including Grimmy-Kitty of course).


	45. The End

**Hey guys I'm sorry that it took us this long to update. Well me to update, but there is a method to my madness I SWEAR! You see my wonderful reviewers this is the LAST CHAPTER OF LIVING ARRANGEMENTS! I know it makes me sad too! :( But never fear there might be a surprise in store for all of you. Until I have a better chance to tell you….please read on to the final chapter of Living Arrangements.**

**XxKat-ChanxX**

**Katie**

The summer was winding down and the days were getting shorter and shorter. It sucked, to say the least, that we would have to go back to "The Jailhouse" A.K.A school. But then again it had been a crazy and a little bit frightening summer so I was ready to go back and have something normal to do like go to school. There isn't anything like life threatening danger to get a teenager to their homework. We had exactly two weeks left until our first day which meant one thing. WE HAD TO GO SCHOOL SUPPLIES SHOPPING!

I woke up at 7:00 and realized that I couldn't go back to sleep. I left my room and went across the hall to see if Brooke was up yet. Yeah I should have figured that she was still fast asleep. I decided to take a shower and get dressed because hey, there was nothing magical going on at seven in the morning…as of yet. I took a shower and grabbed a pair of pants and a t-shirt and pulled them on.

Downstairs the house was quiet except for the TV which had been left on all night. I turned on one of the music channels and jammed while figuring out what I wanted for breakfast. Because like everyone knows, Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! I grabbed a bagel and popped it in the toaster and dug the crème cheese from the fridge. I was lucky enough to find half a package left that HADN'T gone bad. But then again none of the food ever went bad unless someone wasn't in the house. It was against Aizen's religion to let any food go bad and the guys had no problem going by that.

Footsteps clomped down the stairs and Lilinette and Fran came into the kitchen and sat on the barstools still looking dead to the world.

"Hey guys want some bagels?" I got glares and went back to making my bagel and brewing some coffee. No matter what Brooke says MY SHORTNESS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH COFFEE! I am naturally short and thanks to the Hogyoku I gained two inches, but then again so did Fran and Brooke so I'm STILL shorter than them. But whatever, that's not important.

My mind traveled all over the place thinking about everything and anything. Finally I got to thinking about school. We didn't have a lot of time left before the bells from hell rang and we'd be back in class again. We'd have to go shopping soon…which was going to be my epic adventure for the day!

"HEY GUYS!" I said excitedly. Fran and Lilinette looked over at me. I guess they decided that they couldn't muster up any more glares so they just gave me blank looks. "We should go school shopping today. It's Sunday and we really don't have anything to do anyways." The idea of shopping snapped Lilinette out of her daze and she excitedly agreed. Fran nodded and went back to drinking her orange juice. I wasn't worried, she'd come around eventually.

By 8:30 everyone in the house was up, with the exception of Stark, and doing random things. Brooke and Grimmjow were in the living room watching cartoons, well really they were fighting over the remote, Fran and Ulquiorra were playing a card game, and the rest of the Spada were scattered around the house. So while they were doing their thing, I made up a list of all the stuff we needed at random stores though out town. Finally I got the list done and went into the living room.

"Hey guys!" I said walking in the living room. They kept fighting and playing cards. Unfortunately for me Brooke hit the volume button in her attempt to get the remote from Grimmy and the TV was blaring so they couldn't hear me yelling at them. "GUYS!" I shouted and waved my arms at them. Finally I went over, took the remote from Grimmjow's hands and hit both him and Brooke over the head.

I pushed mute and glared at them. "Oww Kat! What was that for?" Brooke said grumpily while she rubbed her head.

"Did you even see me screaming at you?" I said and she shook her head. "Anyways! So you know how school is starting in a few weeks?" Brooke covered her ears and started yelling.

"NO KATIE! DON'T SAY THE DREADED S-WORD LALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" she said while hiding behind Grimmjow.

"Sorry girly, you gotta go back to the jailhouse" I said with a grin. Hey, don't judge! Around here we thrived on each other's pain and misery. It was the only way to get cheap entertainment in our sorry lives. "But anyways I think today is a good time to go school shopping. We have to do it some time and there isn't anything going on today so I think we should go."

"Can we get Taco Bell for lunch?" Brooke asked. I looked at her bewildered.

"Dude it's like 9:30 and you're already thinking about eating Taco Bell? You need to go in and tell them that you love their food as much as you do. You might get free Taco Bell for the rest of your life." Brooke grinned.

"Bwahaha, that would please the Almighty Brooke!" She said standing epically.

"That is the incorrect use of those words" A voice said behind us. We all looked and found Szayel pushing up his glasses and holding a clipboard in his hands.

"PINKY!" Brooke and I yelled. I tackle glomped Szayel to the floor and tried to hug him to death. Hey, so I missed the guy ok? Life got pretty boring when you weren't somewhere in Szayel's lab helping him blow stuff up. So when we didn't hear explosions under our feet we got a little worried. Szayel had been gone sense we left and this was the first time we had seen him sense we all got back.

"Hey Szayel can we go blow some stuff up now?" He snorted and shook the clipboard in his hands.

"I have plenty of work to keep me busy for a few hours. If I need you for test dummies, I'll call. Now if you'll excuse me, I have data to record." Brooke glared at him as he went down the steps to his basement lab.

"What crawled up his butt? Mr. Pinky needs a good ass kicking" She said. I rolled my eyes and pulled Fran, Lilinette, and Brooke into the kitchen so we could look over the list.

"Alright, we need the regular crap, binders, pens, pencils, book covers, notebooks, ect. Then we need to go clothes shopping because Brooke has four pairs of pants and they all look like they got thrown through a mail shredder." Brooke crossed her arms and sat back mumbling to herself.

"Otay! So are we going together or do we want to split up and go different places?" Fran asked.

"If I have to go clothes shopping I'm dragging Grimmy with me!" Brooke said. She ran off and came back pulling the poor guy by the ear.

"What the HELL woman!" he said rubbing his ear, which was now turning a nice shade of bright red.

"YOU are going school shopping with us!" she said excitedly.

"What no way!" He said glaring at us.

"Yeah you, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra need school supplies to and if you don't go we'll pick out stuff for you and you'll be stuck with my little pony binders and pretty pink pencils with matching cap erasers." I said, we crossed our arms over our chests and stared at Grimmjow until he gave in. Maybe it was the fact that he was threatened with girly things or maybe it was that four girls simultaneously staring at him.

"Ahhh FINE I'll GO!" Brooke cheered, ran up, and tackled him to the ground. Fran and I grabbed our bags and we ran out to the car with Brooke, Lilinette, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra behind us.

First we hit Wal-Mart and split up to get school supplies and other random supplies.

"Fran! Will you come with me to get some tampons?" I shouted behind Grimmy. I watched him twitch and laughed at his uncomfort.

"Sure!" Fran said just as loud. Grimmjow walked faster up towards where Brooke and Lilinette were looking at random binders and notebooks. Ulquiorra on the other hand didn't seem to be in any rush to follow Grimmjow's lead and even went with us to the 'feminine needs' isle, not even flinching as Fran and I discussed which box to get, ignoring any and all weird looks he may or may not have gotten. This, of course, only made it all the funnier.

After getting 'the goods' it took our happy trio a full ten minutes to find the others. This was mostly because instead of being in the school supplies area(s), they were in the electronic section.

"Hi guys!" Lilinette waved, turning away from the Nintendo she was playing for only a moment before returning to her game, yelling savagely as she did so.

"Hi Lilinette, where's Brooke?" I asked her as I looked around noticing that neither the brunette nor the bluenette were visible.

"Over there somewhere." Lilinette motioned with her head, her eyes never leaving the Nintendo.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I started walking in the general direction that Lilinette had motioned to. Brooke ended up being in one of the most expected places in the whole section, the music isle.

"Hey dude!" Brooke yelled over the music she was blaring, causing quite a few people to turn around at her loud voice.

"Weren't you supposed to be getting school supplies?" I asked as I grabbed her headphones and pulled them away from her ears.

"Yeah, but this was more fun." She admitted simply.

"Touché." I agreed before I saw a Korn cd out of the corner of my eye. With the speed of a cheetah, I grabbed the loan cd and started bouncing up and down happily, the cd clutched tightly to my chest.

After browsing the music/movie section for roughly 16.7 minutes (once again, just a rough estimate) we finally decided to actually do what we came here for, namely, get school supplies. It must've been a difficult journey from the electronic department to the school supplies section seeing as just as we were finishing up getting everything we needed (all of Ulquiorra's stuff was black, fyi) , we noticed we were missing someone. A certain blue haired someone to be precise.

"I'll find Grimmy!" Brooke declared before walking away, taking her basket and walking away.

"Do you think she realizes she could just use the loud speaker to have him paged?" I asked Fran as we stood in the isle, not quite sure what to do.

"Probably not." My psychic friend answered, shaking her head sadly at this insight.

"HEY KITTY, GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE!" We instantly recognized the voice disrupting our concentration only moments later. Walking out of the section the four of us saw Brooke standing halfway down the walkway looking around for our missing kitty.

"Ma'am, you're making a scene, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A random employee said, walking up to Brooke.

"You can't tell her what to do, she's a paying customer!" Fran objected, stomping over to the poor employee angrily. Said employee was starting to look a little frightened with the two brunettes glaring at him/her (I really wasn't sure).

"Y-you need t-to leave or we will have you es-s-scorted from the premises." He/she/IT stuttered.

"Fine, come on Brooke, let's go." Fran relented, though she never stopped glaring as the two of them threw down their baskets, before linking arms and walking out, smiling evilly as they pasted. The employee stood there for a moment as Ulquiorra silently walked over and grabbed the two discarded baskets, before shooting them a glare that put both Fran's and Brooke's glares to shame and walking back over to Lilinette and me. Just as the store began returning to normal(ish) Grimmjow walked up.

"What was all the ruckus about?" Sighing, I shook my head before walking towards the check out.

"Never mind Grimmy." After checking out, we carried our stuff out to the parking lot where we found Brooke and Fran sitting on my car.

"Hi Guys!" Brooke chirped when she saw us, looking quite proud of herself.

"How did the shopping go?" Fran asked innocently, "You know, after we got kicked out and all."

"Was the really necessary?" Grimmjow questioned sounding half interested.

"Oh, completely." Both girls agreed, hopping off the car and helping us stuff our things in the trunk before all six of us crammed into my five person car. Not the best idea in the world but whatever he police weren't going to pull me over unless I gave them a reason and I didn't feel like getting ticketed, so I said screw it and actually drove close to the speed limit THIS TIME.

We finished all of our school shopping and decided to take a trip to Dairy Queen. Yes everyone it was ICE CREAM TIME! Brooke and Fran raced ahead dragging Ulquiorra and Grimmy like rag dolls while I grabbed my keys. I followed behind and we stood in line deciding what to order. Once again the arguing started and I was worried that we would get kicked out of freakin DAIRY QUEEN! Who the hell gets kicked out of Dairy Queen, yeah I can see Wal-Mart or Meijer, but Dairy Queen...Really? Grimmjow came to stand next to me and we took a few steps back while Brooke and Fran argued about the pros and cons of putting sprinkles or chocolate chips on their build-your-own sundaes.

"So are you going to go break them up or am I?" I said looking at the two brunettes arguing adamantly at each other.

"Well one of them might kill me and the other might squeeze me to death, so I'm thinking it's your turn" I sighed and realized that I wasn't going to get any real help from Mr. Catnip or the Emo Kid, so I sighed and went to solve my very embarrassing and public problem.

"Alright you two, knock it off or both of you are getting thrown out of here" I said smacking both of them upside the head. They mumbled under their breath and marched up to the counter to order their ice cream. Once they were done, after a half hour choosing might I add, Grimmy, Lilinette and I ordered and we all sat outside on the patio to enjoy the sunshine and our wonderful ice cream. We chilled for a little while and waited until the last possible moment before we went back home.

Deciding to be a little bit dangerous and scare the living shit out of the rest of my friends, I took the back roads home and went as fast as my car would go. I think they peed their pants. I almost flipped the car a few times, but hey I got them home in one piece and I think I got the fastest time ever. I broke my driving record, made my friends pee their pants, and got the satisfaction of hearing their screams all the way home. So all in all I think it was a good day.

Stark came out and helped me carry in the bags while Fran and Brooke took Ulqui and Grimmy to who in hell knows where. I unloaded all of the stuff and sorted them into piles for each of us and Stark put the decorations I bought for the surprise I got for everyone, even if I thought that they didn't really deserve it sometimes.

After Stark and I finished, we went into the living room and sat in the really big blue chair and cuddled. I laced my fingers through his and leaned back and sighed happily. School was going to start soon, and that was going to be an adventure on its own. Of course the 'Spada were coming back with us. One more year and our high school years were going to be over. It was odd knowing that the people you wanted to be with you were actually going to be there for once.

Stark may have been a lazy ass bastard but I knew that at the end of the day I was always going to want to cuddle up to him and fall asleep next to him. He knew me so well and I loved that about him. It was hard hiding stuff, but honestly I would end up telling him anyways eventually.

Brooke and Grimmjow, I don't even know where they're going to go. There would be days where they would want to rip each other's heads off, but Grimmjow cared about her in some weird way that I would never know. He would cut anyone to shreds if they tried to hurt her, and I was sure that Brooke knew that even though she would probably deny it.

Fran and Ulquiorra's relationship was a quiet one. Ulquiorra came out of his shell when he was around her, dropping his façade of an emotionless bastard. Fran was calm and peaceful when he was anywhere around her. They completed each other perfectly.

We were all so different, but when we came together we made a family; a very dysfunctional, loud, obnoxious, and horribly unsupervised family. But that's the way we are and nothing would change that. I stopped thinking, closed my eyes and listened to the sound of Stark's breathing and the warmth coming from our intertwined hands.

"KAT-CHAN!" My eyes snapped open and I glared at the person who interrupted my nap.

"What Brooke" I said rubbing my eyes.

"What's with the big white box in the fridge? It won't open and I was wondering if I should get the blow torch and try and fry it open." She said gesturing at the blow torch in her hand. "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to but you were napping then I thought what the hell I'll wake her up anyways."

"Gee thanks, the box is for everyone from me. So go get everyone and tell them to get their asses up here for their present."At the sound of the word present Brooke ran off to find everyone while I crawled out of Stark's lap and got the box and the rest of the stuff from the bag I hid under the sink and together we decorated before everyone came into the kitchen

As they all assembled I grabbed the white box and placed it on the counter. "Alright so I just wanna say that I had an amazing summer with you guys. Even though I thought I was going to kill you all at one point, I realized that it didn't matter and I just wanted to get you guys something." I opened the sealed box and turned it around so everyone could see. Inside the box was a cake. It was covered random sunset colors, beach balls, candy blankets, and blue food coloring made part of it look like water. The cake looked like the beach scene from our trip to Lake Michigan.

Instantly Brooke, Fran, and Lilinette came up and tackled me to the floor trying to squeeze the life out of me.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Kat-chan! It looks amazing!"

"Thankies, thankies, thankies and million times over!"

"You guys are welcome but if you don't let go I'm going to turn blue" I said gasping for air. We all stood up and I went to cut the cake. Everyone went into the living and we settled in to watch a movie. I looked over to see Brooke and Grimmy on the couch. I laughed when Brooke put her feet in his lap. He shoved them off and scowled at her, but she kept putting them back up there. They kept this up until Grimmjow gave up and let them stay there. I finished eating and took my plate to the sink and went back into the living room to find Stark in my chair.

"And you think I won't kick you out because…?" I raised an eyebrow looking at him. He gave me a lazy smile and pulled me into his lap and I sighed and relaxed as his arms wrapped around me. "This is the only time you're getting away with this" I said, he just chuckled and kissed the top of my head. We watched T.V for a bit and I somehow I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up upstairs in my bed cuddled against Stark as he smoothed my hair back from out of my face.

"What time is it?" I asked a little out of it. The clock was somewhere in the room and I really didn't feel like looking for it.

"About two in the morning" He said. I sighed and rubbed my face. I laid there for a few moments, something was bugging me and I couldn't figure out what. Then I realized what it was.

"You'll always care about me won't you?" I asked wondering why the question came out.

"Of course, I'm glad you crashed into my life. Your fiery personality and all" He smiled down at me and a cuddled closer finally realizing that I had nothing to worry about; At least for now anyways.

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading Living Arrangements. We sure did love reading all of you amazing reviews! Don't worry my dear little reviewers we are making a sequel as we speak. So sit tight and hold on to your hats because WE WILL BE BACK! Brooke and I love you all terribly and we will see you very soon. **

**With bucket loads of love,**

**XxBrooke and Katie of Dazed and ConfusedxX**


End file.
